Vidas Ocultas
by Gabrielle.Rickman.Snape
Summary: Harry Potter no es el único que vive cargando una profecia. Sydney ha vivido situaciones dificiles para sus cortos veinte años, incluido el descubrir la inminente muerte de su madre... quizás la aparición de cierto espía cambie para ¿bien? el rumbo de su vida.
1. Ella

Hola a todos! Esta es la segunda historia que escribo pero la _**primera**_ que publico aqui. Espero que le den una oportunidad.

Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.R. excepto Sydney y su familia ellos si son todos mios.

Advertencia: Esta historia no sigue el canon, cambia después del quinto libro/película ¿Un ejemplo? Lucius Malfoy no fue arrestado después del encuentro en el Departamento de Misterios. Ni Snape hará el juramento inquebrantable debido a que el padre de Sydney (la protagonista) llegó antes... si más adelante sabrán a que me refiero.

Capitulo 1 Ella

_Una joven de cabellos oscuros ondulados, largos y sedosos, poseedora de unos ojos hermosos, tan expresivos y misteriosos adornados por abundantes pestañas, bendecida con labios suaves cual frutilla y manos finas cual porcelana, observaba desde el gran ventanal de una espaciosa habitación el atardecer con un dejo de nostalgia._

_Por su cabeza pasan miles de recuerdos, algunos buenos, otros no tanto, al contrario un tanto dolorosos…. Dentro de todas estas memorias están las despedidas de los seres a los que ha conocido ha conocido a lo largo de su vida. La realidad es que es desgarrador el tener que dejar atrás todo lo que llevas construyendo día a día, aún cuando eres joven, pero si tu familia se muda está implícito el que tendrás que iniciar de nuevo y en este preciso caso el negarse a cambiar de residencia es tan imposible como que llueva café._

_La naturaleza del ser humano es querer sentirse parte de algo, pertenecer, sin importar al cien por ciento si es bueno o lo mejor, porque un ser humano solo, es un ser humano vacio y Sydney lucha constantemente por no estar vacía aferrándose a lo bueno que la vida le ha dado y aprendiendo de las caídas porque todas ellas le han dejado un enseñanza._

_Es confuso el número de lugares que ha pisado en cada una de sus mudanzas. Quiere a sus padres, si, pero no por ello deja de ser complicado el 'borrar' el pasado y comenzar desde cero. El no pertenecer de verdad a un lugar, el no tener un sitio al cual poder nombrar hogar, no es algo que le se le desee a nadie._

_Una y mil veces cuestionó el motivo de aquello con un poco de rebeldía pero nunca obtenía más allá de una respuesta confusa. Ahora con a nada de cumplir 20 años, vive en un pequeño lugar alejado de la ciudad olvidado aun por las feroces manos de la ciudad localizada en un país grande y hermoso pero frio muy frio. En ciertos momentos anhela el calor del país anterior, su gente amable y espontanea, su comida típica y sobretodo esa enorme calidez que le brindaba y arropaba. Justo allí mismo fue conoció a aquellos que nombró amigos, allí mismo conoció el desamor y eso fue bastante nuevo al menos por su parte Sydney no olvidaría todo lo vivido allí._

_Su pasado por demás complicado, confuso e incierto. Con una madre decendiente de Hindues, de una de las últimas familias mágicas de allí, nacida en la ciudad luz y con un padre el tercero de seis hijos que tuvieron sus abuelos Dimitri y Svetlana ambos migrantes de Rusia se podría decir que en su sangre corren genes extraños y muy diferentes entre sí pero más allá de los genes la combinación de aquellas magias es lo que nos trae ahora aquí._

_La magia más antigua y fuerte en una sola sangre... Quizás ese es un buen motivo por el cuál se han movido tanto y ella no lo sabe. Ni lo sabrá hasta que según su abuela sea__su destino__._

_Poseedora de un nombre nada común tiene varios recuerdos como si fueran de más de una vida y quizás si, su niñez temprana suele ser siempre como un sueño un gran sueño nada nítido como si hubieran quitado color de sus memorias. Por lo mismo el recordar implica un gran esfuerzo y algo de tristeza ya que lo que más hay claro en su mente son recuerdos de mudanzas sin fin. La soledad una de sus mejores confidentes. Bruja innata calificada por una de sus peores jueces, su madre Indira, como hermana de la sensatez, conocida de la torpeza, protegida de la agilidad y amiga de las virtudes menos comunes, una joven mujer peculiar._

_Desde niña odio aquello de devorar los libros eso no se hizo para ella, en realidad prefiere leer cada oración como si fuera un ritual y es que después de estar sola, los libros, el piano y una muñeca eran sus compañeros… Claro esto hasta que comenzó sus estudios en la Academia para señoritas Beauxbatons, mismos que tuvo que concluir por correo guiada a manos de dos grandes mentores, sus propios padres ¿Por qué? De momento no so supo pero lo sospechó años más tarde cuando había ya sobrepasado las primeras dos mudanzas dejando atrás s escuela, su casa, no había pensado en algo tan triste antes._

_Entre los países que se encuentran en la larga lista pero menos de la mitad cuentan. Para ser realistas el que lleva impregnado en su ser es el ultimo país en el que estuvo. Allí permaneció dos años y un poco más, el mayor tiempo que había pasado en un mismo lugar. Inclusive asistió a un colegio muggle para pasar 'desapercibida' y dentro de todo eso le ayudó a que se sintiera como en casa más rápidamente. Entre las personas que anhela se encuentran Abraham, Mary, Angélica, Alexander y Romel aunque mejor hubiera sido no conocer a este último.__Abraham siempre y sincero sin importar nada pero muy despectivo con la gente que no conocía, despreocupado por el futuro, un soñador. MariJo la mejor amiga tan diferente a Sydney pero por ello era como su hermana. Angélica siempre muy liberal. No había mencionado a John Lupin porque a él lo conocía desde antes…. Una vida que ya creía suya y después de cantar victoria su padre Julius decide que no es más segura esa tierra... Una vez más, quizás la última, a comenzar de nuevo._

—Cariño... -Dice una voz sedosa y firme al mismo tiempo.- hija.. -Repite su llamado al no ser atendido

—te escucho, desde la primera vez incluso -Contesta por fin la joven

Con una sonrisa llena de melancolía, ve a su joven hija quien se encuentra perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando a lo más lejano del horizonte. —Vengo a avisarte que la cena esta lista...

—Lo supuse mamá, pero no tengo hambre. -Contestó cortante

Suspirando e intentando sonar lo más firme posible, alegó. —Hija, debes alimentarte bien no quiero que enfermes.- alegó su madre de reproche recordando aquella vez en que misteriosamente había quedado a dormir en cada de una amiga tras regresar de una reunión, pero había algo muy triste reflejado en sus ojos, algo que jamás le dijo y por precaución más que temor volvió a restringirle salidas.

—-me alimento bien y lo sabes, más no tengo apetito. -Replicó con tono demandante que bien podría tomarse como altanero, pero no, así se comportaba la joven cuando el dolor la estaba lastimando desde dentro y era su manera de mantenerse a salvo de todo así fueran sus propios padres

—Ellos están haciendo su vida, tu debes seguir con la tuya. ¿Olvidas acaso que con la mayoría de ellos tuvimos que usar Obliviate por su seguridad y la nuestra también? no está bien que te dejes llevar por la nostalgia -Reprochó con los brazos cruzados

—¿como podría olvidar algo asi? Yo misma realice algunos de los hechizos madre. -Continuó. Era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobreponerse, finalmente no se dejaba vencer por la tristeza pero como todos los seres humanos inclusive los magos flaqueaba y no tenía ganas de seguir pero después de lo acontecido hace cinco años el mudarse no era del todo lo peor en su vida no totalmente...

— les extrañas más de lo que imagine - declaró en un susurro desde el marco de la puerta una mujer de rostro bello

—A pesar de que intenté no formar lazos, esta vez me sobrepasaron las situaciones en que afortunada o desafortunadamente me vi envuelta. Todas y cada una de ellas "_Ademá_s..._también lo recuerdo a él y la incertidumbre de saber si está bien es algo con lo que viviré siempre mucho más en su condición_" -Pensó- Ya eran parte de mi, más de lo que nunca antes casí como Fleur pero como las veces anteriores, lo superaré... _"No estoy tan convencida pero lo intentaré"_ - contestó la muchacha con dolor impregnado en cada palabra.

!S!y!d!n!e!y!

N/A:

Me harían muy feliz si me dejaran sus comentarios o criticas, que me dijeran lo que les gusta y lo que no. Es mi primer historia así con planeacion casi total y aún ásí estoy conciente que no soy la mejor... ^^

Sean pacientes por favor.

N/A.


	2. Aquello que llamas vida

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia esperando que les guste

Yo no gano nada con esto más que disfrutar de una vista diferente de la historia que nos hizo llegar J.K.R.

_Vidas Ocultas_

_Capitulo 2___Aquello que llamas vida

_Una mañana soleada se asoma juguetonamente por el ventana, trayendo un poco de nostalgia. Sydney sigue a sus padres donde vayan, lo desee o no, nunca ha estado lejos de ellos y sinceramente madura o no, sabe que si deja a sus padres ahora ellos morirían prácticamente de tristeza. Les merece respeto por como la han procurado desde recién nacida, buscando constantemente su bienestar, protegiéndola de todo mal o al menos intentándolo._

_Su madre desde pequeña fue discriminada, de grande asediaba por los hombres debido a su belleza. Su padre creció cargando con la tristeza de haber perdido a sus hermanas, después de ello se mudó con su familia a Inglaterra en una zona lujosa cosa que se podían permitir sin ningún esfuerzo. Al recién llegar ahí conoció una familia sangre pura igual que ellos más su abuelo de nombre Dimitri nunca congenió con el patriarca de aquella familia. ¿Por qué? Sencillo. Porque aunque sangra pura Ivanov no creía en la pureza de la sangre y en la tediosa necesidad de hacer menos a los mestizos o sangre sucia generalmente no hacía diferencias y eso a Cygnus Black le parecía una total y completa aberración..._

—Sydney, ¿Cómo estas?- Preguntó consternado al verla bajar por las escaleras lentamente.

—No tan bien como me gustaría, pero creo que estaré bien, papá.

Con un mueca de culpa mezclada con tristeza posó un beso en la frente de su hija. —Lo lamento de verdad, flaquita… - Dijo silenciando por un largo rato. Intentando mejorar el ambiente saco un tema que para ninguno era doloroso o al menos no que recordara. -¿Te he mencionado que Sebastien desde niño era excelente con el piano?

—¿que si me has contado lo bueno que era tu hermano con el piano? Si, bastantes veces, -dijo silenciando un segundo. — Además recuerdo que mencionaste es poseedor de una voz maravillosa no lo olvides-agregó con una mueca de sonrisa al realizar que con ese tema su padre intentaba ponerla feliz.

— Creo que es de él de quien heredaste esa habilidad para con el piano -declaró orgulloso

Con gesto de negación contestó la joven. —No exageres, me gusta pero no tengo ninguna habilidad, ni mucho menos uses el término 'don' porque tampoco tengo ninguno, –alegó intentando corregirle-. Si acaso todo es cuestión de las horas que pasaba frente a él de niña nada más.

— Como digas, aunque yo creo que es así. –Contestó con un suspiro-. ¿Recuerdas lo que te mencione de Jean Carlo?

Rodando los ojos, pero intentando armare de paciencia respondió. —Si, muchas veces me llegaste a comparar con él cuando me quedaba callada 'en mi propio mundo' según decías.

— Su propio mundo… si -repitió pensativo-. ¿Sabes? Creo que al ser el mayor de todos a él fue al que más le afecto la perdida de nuestras hermanas… -Dijo con un dejo de tristeza asomándose por sus ojos color ambimarino que en ese instante cambiaron a una tonalidad distinta, casi mercurio.

—Tal vez si padre, después de todo él estaba más consciente.- confirmo Sydney poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y arrepentida por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

—A veces me siento culpable por no sentir el mismo dolor de antes, por no extrañarlas igual…- declaró mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su delgada mejilla, la cual limpio con rapidez para que su hija no notara gesto que no paso desapercibido.

Limpiando con delicadeza el rastro que aquella lágrima había dejado en la mejilla de su padre. Respondió. —No se puede vivir lamentando la muerte de nuestros seres queridos, ellos no estarían felices con algo así. Te aseguro que no tienes porque sentir culpa, papá. Murieron en un accidente… No fue culpa de nadie.-Dijo en un intento de darle aliento, gestó que el hombre agradeció tomando con su mano la de su hija.

—Nunca entenderé que hice para merecerte. Eres lo mejor de mi vida.- Afirmó- Tu y mi amada esposa.

—Nunca haber abandonado tus ideales y procurar cuidar de tus seres queridos, ¿te parece poco?-Preguntó Sydney

—Realmente dudo si lo he hecho bien. Jamás me voy a perdonar que te haya pasado eso que nos has ocultado a tu madre y a mí.-Respondió con seriedad

-Si no lo hice en su momento menos lo haré ahora.- Aseveró tajante mientras su ánimo pasaba a ser sombrío.

-¿Acaso tienes una idea de lo difícil que fue para mí ver a mi niña desvaneciéndose frente a mis propios ojos?-Inquirió tenso

—No empieces padre.-Pidió soltando el agarre que tenían y alejándose unos pasos-. Ese tema para mí, está muerto. Cometí errores, los pagué y aprendí de ellos, con eso es suficiente. Tú y madre no deben cargar con culpa alguna. Si hubiera seguido sus consejos y no hubiera hecho uso de mi ingenuidad de adolescente… -Pausó en busca de tranquilidad y las palabras indicadas que pudiera hallar-. Es pasado ¿sí? Por favor dejen de traerlo al presente.-Suplicó mirando directamente a los ojos de su padre- Además no era una niñita, tenía quince años pero tienes razón, era ingenua_"demasiado"_

—¿Algún día me perdonarás el no haberte protegido correctamente?

—No podías, ni puedes tenerme siempre en una burbuja de cristal. –Declaró-. Siempre tuve tu apoyo aunque no recurrí a él, en la manera en que lo hubieras deseado, siempre estuviste ahí para mí y eso es lo mejor que pudiste hacer. Ahora, dejemos este tema tan incomodo, por favor.

- Si así lo quieres aunque me pese. Respetaré tu decisión como lo he intentado hacer hasta ahora.-Aseguró el hombre levantándose del sofá en el que se encontraba y acercándose a la muchacha.

- Gracias.- Concluyó depositando un beso en la mejilla del hombre-. ¿Padre?

-¿sí?

-¿Puedo cambiar de tema?

-Supongo que si ya que no quieres hablar del _otro_tema. – Respondió resignado.

-Narcissa… ¿era bonita?

-Siempre lo fue. –Aseguró con un brillo en sus ojos que volvían a su color natural.

-¿La quisiste mucho?

-Bastante.-Respondió descolocado por la facilidad con que su hija le cambiaba el tema

-¿Has sabido algo de ella?

-Sydney sabes muy bien que me molesta que intentes hacerme tonto. Ya habíamos dado por terminado ese tema no tenías porque traer a Cissy a colación.- Aseveró molesto

-Padre no es que traiga el tema para lastimarte, esa es mi última intención, simplemente sentí la necesidad de preguntarte por ella, es como un presentimiento. – Confesó con reticencia

-Si es así…. pues no he tenido noticias de ella en muchos años, ni de ella ni de Andrómeda muchísimo menos de Bellatrix porque con ella me llevaba bien pero tenía inclinaciones muy arraigadas que yo no, así que obviamente nunca fuimos los mejores amigos.

-Oh…

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestionó

- Es que mencionaste a Andrómeda y recordé lo difícil que debió ser para ella dejar a su familia. Fuera de ello me inquietan un poco Bellatrix y Narcissa hay algo que no siento que este bien, no soy adivina ni nada pero no es normal que las tenga en mi mente como un aviso de que algo va a pasar.

-Tranquila hija, estoy segura que todo estará bien. _"Ese es mi único deseo"_

-_"No sé, lo dudo"_ Padre ¿tú crees que algún día yo llegué a encontrar a alguien que me ame de verdad?

-No lo creo hija, estoy seguro de ello. ¿Por qué lo dudas?

-Tonterías.-Respondió tajante ocultando su rostro con un mechón de su cabello, ocultando un poco de tormento-. Disculpa voy a alimentar a Ika

-Anda ve, la pobre debe estar muriendo de hambre-. Contestó notando perfectamente el estado anímico de su hija pero dándole espacio. Si bien no era el mejor padre del mundo, por lo menos tenía noción de cuando su hija necesitaba estar sola.

Caminó por la sala de estar hasta entrar por la cocina y salir por ella directo al patio, dando un silbido casi mudo que se confundió con el viento del lugar, más segura de que su llamado había sido escuchado espero pacientemente, un par de segundos después una criatura simplemente majestuosa a la vista de colores hermosos se asomó a lo lejos ondeando sus alas con vivacidad acercándose poco a poco modulando la velocidad de su vuelo y un segundo antes de tocar el suelo cambio radicalmente de forma a una forma más común…

-Dando un paseo supongo. Qué bien, suertuda tu que puedes. –Dijo sonriendo con sinceridad y viendo directamente a los ojos de la maravillosa criatura

- _Sabes que si lo desearas podría convertirme en algo propio para que pudieras dar un paseo conmigo, algo parecido a un hipogrifo pero menos rustico._

-Los hipogrifos son lindos!- Defendió tranquilizándose de inmediato al realizar que no era una ofensa-. Lo sé y te lo agradezco pero sabes que a madre no le gusta que salga.

_- Yo sé, pero no soy cualquier cosa, daría mi vida para protegerte._

_-_ Siempre que dices eso me aterro, no me gusta pensar en que te puedo perder, no a ti. –Dijo acercándose y abrazando a su 'mascota'

-_Sydney sabes que nací para eso, aunque haya llegado después de que ese hombre te lastimara, eso estaba marcado en tu destino y ni si quiera yo lo podía cambiar. Por ello mismo llegué a tu vida posterior a ese hecho._

-Lo sé y no te reprocho nada solo te aclaro que no quiero que te pongas en ningún peligro tonto y menos que andes jugando a molestar a los vecinos, son muggles ellos pueden confundirte con un animal de caza y…

-_Nadie puede conmigo.-_Rezongó

-Ika, no seas necia. Cuídate.

-_También tú._

-Lo intentaré. –Prometió antes de enfocar la vista en el horizonte.- Vine con la excusa de alimentarte no sé como padre sigue creyendo eso.

-_Bueno debes tomar en cuenta dos cosas. La primera es que para ellos siempre seré una simple mascota porque tú nunca has querido que sepan lo que realmente soy. La segunda, tu padre no es tan ingenuo como lo piensas, el puede notar más allá de lo que dices aunque también debo de aceptar que eres muy buena actriz hay veces en que eres capaz de ocultar realmente tus emociones, no de mi claro está, pero sí de todos los demás._

- Julius es un gran hombre debo de admitirlo pero carga con culpas que no son suyas por ello mismo jamás ha sido totalmente feliz.

_-Sydney no es fácil vivir con el recuerdo de tus hermanas muertas ante tus ojos además… -_Calló de golpe-_Sabes que no debo hablar de más._

-¿Tan grave es?

_-No lo creo pero…_

-Debo saber las cosas cuando es el momento, no antes. –Repitió cansinamente la doctrina que sabía de memoria desde que había descubierto la conexión con Ika, su guardiana. – Tiene ya tres meses que nos mudamos aquí y no veo señales de que padre este pensando en avanzar, ¿tú, que piensas?

-_Lo que yo crea o deje de creer no es importante, lo importante es lo que tú desees. ¿Quieres tú que por fin se establezcan en este lugar?_

-No lo sé, es cierto que no me gusta mudarme. –Confesó con un gesto de su mejilla-. Pero ahora le temo a establecerme, sinceramente no quiero que pase lo de hace 4 años, digo sonará estúpido pero era la segunda mudanza, el periodo más largo que pasábamos en un lugar, teníamos apenas 4 meses ahí cuando conocí a Romel, estúpidamente me enamoré como desquiciada era todo para mí y sabes lo que pasó… él nunca me amo.

-_Dentro de todo lo malo vino algo bueno.-_Aseguró-. _Conociste a Remus. El estaba destinado para volver a andar por tu sendero, ambos estaban destinados para sanarse el uno al otro._

-Es cierto que vino algo bueno, no te voy a negar que John, no me gusta mucho como suena Remus, vino a salvarme del abismo en que me había sumergido después de lo sucedido con Romel. Pero dentro de todo… Tengo miedo a establecer vínculos.

_-Debes de volver a intentarlo, finalmente cuando Remus se alejó de nuevo de tu camino no has hecho otra cosa que huir del contacto humano, es cierto te curó de aquel suceso traumático pero no has puesto mucho de tu parte por realmente avanzar._

-Eso no es totalmente verdad. Siempre que puedo voy a visitar a los vecinos. Y me escribo con Fleur.

_-Los vecinos son ancianos muggles que tienen cuatro nietos. Hace seis meses que no tienes noticias de Fleur. Que contacto humano tan considerable!-_

-No es lindo que hasta tú me reproches cosas.-Respondió con dolor-. Aunque tienes razón, no he podido hacer mucho las mudanzas después de lo de Romel y John han sido demasiado continuas como para que me ponga a socializar. Un mes aquí otro allá…. El que tengamos aquí tres meses es un verdadero milagro.

_-Tienes un buen punto._

- Madre llama. –Acotó asiendo notorio el sonido proveniente de la cocina.

_-Ve con ella, yo acudiré cuando me necesites. –_Respondió antes de que rompieran el contacto visual.

-Hija... – Repitió desde la cocina

-¿sí? -contestó la joven entrando rápidamente por la puerta del jardín

- Falta poco para tu cumpleaños, ¿Qué es lo que deseas de regalo? .-Pregunto con algo de ansiedad la mujer.

-"_Para que me preguntas si sabea que nunca pido algo_" No te ofendas madre pero cada año me haces la misma pregunta y siempre te contesto igual: lo que deseen darme por mi, estará fenomenal. - Sonrió algo exasperada

-¿estás segura?

-Bueno sería un grandioso regalo el que por fin nos estableciéramos en un lugar. Ese sería un regalo maravilloso.

-Sabes que eso no es posible.- Inquirió con los ojos cristalinos.

-Lo sé solo respondía a tu pregunta, madre.- Contesto un poco aburrida.

- Tenemos el suficiente dinero para que pidas lo que desees, todo menos eso.

- No deseo nada, tal vez... podrías darme permiso para salir con Ika de vez en cuando ya soy mayor y…

-No.

-¿es tu última respuesta?

-Sí.

-Gracias madre. Me retiro a mi recamara deseo leer un rato.

-Disfruta de tu lectura.

-lo haré.- Dijo antes de salir por el comedor y dirigirse a su habitación, al llegar a ella Ika le esperaba acostada en su cama. - ¿Pasó algo? No es muy normal que estés a aquí a esta hora

_- Vine porque sucedió algo y creo que debes saberlo_

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó alarmada

_-Tranquila es solo que tu padre recibió una carta y estoy segura que no es correspondencia de negocios._

-¿crees que sea algo grave?

_-No lo sé eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú, solo pensé que mantenerte informada es mi deber._

-Gracias, yo procuraré averiguar lo que sucede mañana pero necesitaré de tu ayuda.

-_Lo que necesites._

-Entonces mañana por la mañana, supongo, ya que es día de compras. – Aseguró sonriendo mientras Ika se acomodaba en su cama.- ¿dormirás?

_-No hay mucho que hacer y bueno, tengo que recargar energía para hacer guardia en la noche._

-Dulces sueños.- Replicó antes de sumergirse en su lectura. Un clásico muggle 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' no entendía porque pero la manera en que Jane Austen escribía en cierta manera lograba llegarle en lo más profundo de su sistema, quizás no era nadie en el mundo pero si lo fuera y tuviera un lugar importante en el estaba segura a que tendría que obedecer a los cánones de la sociedad, como claramente lo narraba el libro.

¡!S!y!d!n!e!y!

N/A: Hasta aquí este capítulo en verdad me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia, sé muy bien que aún no ha habido nada demasiado interesante pero les pido paciencia.

Mis mejores deseos.

Gabrielle.

N/A.

REVISANDO


	3. Descubrimientos

Aquí está el tercer capítulo. No dice mucho, lo sé pero la historia en si, se desarrolla lentamente.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K.R. yo solo juego un poco con ellos. No recibo ni un centavo por ello, al contrario invierto algo valioso llamado tiempo.

**Capitulo 3**

**Descubrimientos. **

El sol se asoma por la ventana anunciando un nuevo día, el canto de algunos pájaros se escucha a lo lejos y el agua del río corre haciendo un ruido sordo, conjunto de sonidos ya casi familiares para el oído de la joven que yace en su cama removiéndose torpemente momentos antes de despertar por completo.

-¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó a sí misma, volteando aun dormida a la mesa de noche.- Las nueve! Tiene mínimo una hora que padre y madre se marcharon, debo apurarme a buscar la carta -mencionó levantándose con agilidad de la cama, cambiando su pijama por unos pantalones con un sweater a juego, saliendo de su habitación camino al estudio.

Con cuidado giró la perilla de la puerta abriéndola solo unos centímetros para así poder terminar con un movimiento de su varita el hechizo alarma que resguardaba el despacho de su padre, posterior a ello entro procurando no tocar nada hasta tener un plano mental de cómo se encontraba todo en el lugar para así poder dejarlo intacto cuando terminase su 'misión'. Con el silbido tan conocido para ella llamo a su compañera, quien no tardo demasiado en atender. -Ika necesito que vigiles la entrada y si ves que Julius e Indira se acercan, vengas y me avises, ¿podrías hacer eso por mí?

-_Sabes que sí _

-Gracias.- Dijo antes de comenzar la exhaustiva búsqueda.

Por una hora completa buscó entre los papeles del escritorio, los 'escondidos' en el cajón bajo llave, llave que estaba debajo de la alfombra su padre era algo predecible; como último recurso busco en los dos libreros del sitio encontrando hasta el final lo que tanto buscaba, una carta que no era de negocios ni mucho menos de familia. Una carta con un sello desconocido aunque en el fondo lo sentía familiar. Sin tomar más tiempo abrió el sobre ya antes abierto y sacó un pedazo de pergamino escrito con fina caligrafía, tan fina que llamo su atención a primera vista.

**Querido Julius,**

**Después de tantos años sin saber de ti, espero que te encuentres bien. Sé a la perfección que al marcharte de Inglaterra tu intención era alejarte del peligro, así que espero que seas piadoso y puedas perdonarme por cometer esta imprudencia pero te aseguro que no hubiera recurrido a ti si no fuera estrictamente necesario.**

**Te marchaste y me dejaste con mi pequeño a manos de lo que Lucius quisiera hacer con nosotros, tengo presente que ni Draco ni yo éramos tu responsabilidad pero aún así me dolió tu partida, aunque en esa ocasión solo te mudaste a Francia para mí fue muy difícil perder a el hombre que amaba... no fue sencillo sin embargo siempre fue mi consuelo el saber que tu tuviste poder de elección, a veces me arrepiento de haber obedecido a mi familia con los ojos cerrados pero ya es demasiado tarde.**

**El señor Tenebroso comienza a recuperar su poder. Tengo miedo por mi hijo. Estuve bastante tiempo pensando en cómo podía librar a Draco de tener que servirle al Lord pero nunca tuve la suficiente valentía para hacer algo, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos confieso que Lucius ofreció a mi hijo para corregir sus errores. No me sorprendió que lo hiciera. Ahora mi querido hijo está próximo a ser uno de ellos, un Mortífago. Yo sé que tiene miedo lo veo en sus ojos, Julius, Draco ya no me cuenta lo que le ocurre, su padre lo obligo a dejar de ser ese dulce niño que viste nacer y dejaste de ver hace 13 años.**

**Para terminar con el patetismo que invade mi vida, solo quiero saber una cosa. Quiero saber si aquello que te hice prometer al nacer mi niño, aún lo tienes presente, si llegado el momento... ¿lo cumplirás? Cuidar de él... S****é que será difícil ya que ahora tiene un carácter horrible debido a las influencias de su padre pero debes saber que muy en el fondo es un buen chico.**

**Sin más te ruego que contestes esta lechuza lo más rápido que puedas si es que en verdad cumplirás con lo que un día prometiste.**

**Con cariño infinito**

**Cissy**

- Por Merlín! -Exclamó mitad asustada y mitad incrédula, teniendo que recargarse en el librero para respirar profundamente e encontrar algo de coherencia en lo que acababa de leer. Tras unos segundos agito su varita para regresar a su lugar el libro con la carta de nuevo en su sobre. Con manos temblorosas y pasos torpes inspeccionó que todo estuviera como lo había encontrado antes de salir, levantar el hechizo alarma del despacho y correr a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un estrepitoso golpe, seguido de una fugaz entrada de Ika.

- ¿Ya vienen?

_-No, pero no creo que tarden. Es solo que oí como azotaste la puerta y vine para ver que ocurrió. _

-Por un pelo de unicornio encontré lo que buscaba, en realidad estuvo complicado.

_-Claro el pelo de unicornio hizo todo y yo no tuve nada que ver.-_ Rezongó

-No seas así, sabes que tú eres parte vital en todo lo que hago.-Aclaró. Guardando silencio un par de minutos para murmurar después-. Para serte franca no sé cómo pude vivir quince años sin ti.

_-Quince largos años…. pero eran necesarios para ayudarte a madurar y así fueras capaz de merecerme como tu guardiana._

-¿Antes no te merecía?

-_ Es cierto que fui convocada para ti al momento de tu nacimiento pero no estabas preparada_. –Calló para buscar las palabras correctas-. _A ver si me explico mejor, aunque que tu abuela hubiera rogado a la magia más antigua y aún dando la poca fuerza que le quedaba dentro de su enfermedad, como lo hizo, para concederme a ti, -_pausó dudando en continuar o no, encontrando que era el momento-_ si tú no hubieras pasado aquello que casi termina contigo… Sencillamente aunque tenía esos quince años gestándome, esperando por ti… jamás entiéndelo bien, jamás hubiera llegado a ti._

-Eso quiere decir que si yo hubiera sido débil, sino hubiera pasado por aquellas situaciones mucho menos lo de Ro-Romel,… sin vivir eso, ¿jamás hubieras llegado a mi vida?

_-Concretamente esa es la verdad, por muy dura que suene._

-Tantos años lamentándome porque mi vida era horrible según yo…. pasan tantas cosas... llegas tú…No lo puedo creer.-Confeso tirándose boca arriba en su cama y sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. Precisamente lo de la carta y esa revelación. "_Gran día_" –Pensó- "_Ahora solo falta que me digan que soy adoptada._" –Esto… me cuesta asimilarlo pero… si lo veo desde un punto de vista crítico, el cual seguro tú tienes… todo tiene sentido. –Declaró confundida-. Quizás no todo pero si muchas cosas adquieren sentido.- Agregó

Después de largos minutos la conversación fue reanudada por su guardiana-_ ¿Me informarás que contenía la carta?_

-No sé.- Respondió mirando el techo de la habitación.

_-¿No sabes si me informarás o no sabes que contenía-_Inquirió saltando a la cama a un lado de la joven.

-Ambos

_-Que atenta.- _Comentó decepcionada por la actitud de la joven_-. A veces logras comportarte como la niña malcriada que hace más de quince años no eres. _

-Nunca fui malcriada.- Alegó con el ceño fruncido y fijando sus ojos en los de la mítica criatura.

_-Sí lo fuiste a los cuatro años pero dejaste de serlo cuando cambiaste de residencia por primera vez a los cinco. A Francia por cierto. _

- No entiendo cómo es que sabes eso, -dijo regresando la vista hacia el techo- tampoco me interesa saberlo, -añadió- ni si quiera sé porque era malcriada a los cuatro años ni porque deje de serlo. Quizás como todos solo pasaba por una etapa de rebeldía.

_-Estabas celosa _

-¿Celosa? ¿A los cuatro años? ¿De quién? –Preguntó incrédula

_-Tu padre pasaba una parte del tiempo procurando de Narcissa y su hijo, tú sentías que ese niño robaba su atención. _

-Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Cuántos años tenía el mocoso?

_-Tú tenías cuatro y él con trabajos cumplía un año de nacido_

-Un año de nacido, por favo… -Repitió escéptica, analizando todo cuando un foco rojo se encendía haciendo a un lado su principiante enfado, cuestionó-. ¿Ese niño era mi hermano?

_-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no! No que yo sepa. _

_-_Entonces ¿porque mi padre…?

_-Te comportas como aquella niña malcriada. _–Repitió-._ Podrías ganar compostura y regresarme a la Sydney de hace diez minutos. Creo que tenemos asuntos más importantes que discutir _

-Ya… Lo que sucede es que todo esto que me acabar de decir tiene relación con el contenido de la carta.-Aclaró-. En la carta Narcissa le pide a mi padre que reconsidere el cumplir o no una promesa que le hizo, promesa que según comprendí consiste en cuidar de su hijo si ella se ve imposibilitada para ello.

_-Ahora entiendo un poco tu reacción pero aun así la encuentro algo exagerada. En fin ¿Qué piensas hacer? _

-La verdad, no tengo la menor idea. No sé si decirle a madre o no. Aunque no creo que yo sea la indicada para ello. Creo que intentare comunicarme con Fleur para ver si ella puede darme una idea general de cómo esta todo por allá. Quizás eso y…

_-Escucho pasos creo que vienen hacia acá. _

-Oh!-Exclamó enderezándose hasta quedar sentada-. Espero no haber dejado nada fuera de su lugar. –Murmuró un segundo antes de que la puerta se abriera con lentitud, al menos esa era una buena señal no estaba molesto. Fingiendo que nada fuera de lo normal ocurría, comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su guardiana que de momento estaba en su forma de mascota muggle, un perro. –Padre, que bueno que ya regresaron.

-En realidad nos tardamos un poco más de lo esperado. El transporte muggle, tu sabes.- Escupió sin verla a los ojos.

-Con cuatro años viviendo como muggles no debería haber percances pero cualquiera se equivoca, supongo.-Replicó incomoda.

- ¿Qué hiciste mientras no estuvimos?- Preguntó sin interés paseando su mirada por la habitación, al mismo tiempo que se tronaba los dedos.

- Me desperté un poco tarde, limpie mi recamara y alimente a Ika. Muero de hambre- Contestó con desgana.

- En 15 minutos estará listo el desayuno.

-Gracias. Ahí estaré. –Contestó extrañada.

-Perfecto. Y baja a ese perro, sabes que no me gusta que este en tu cama, mucho menos en los sillones. – Ordenó autoritario

-Lo siento padre pero es mi habitación, creo que puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca. Además sabes que Ika no pone una pata en tus preciados sillones.-Respondió intentando no sonar altanera pero molesta por la acusación.

-Lo hago por tu bien, mientras más te encariñes con ella, más te dolerá cuando… muera.- Recalcó con firmeza pero su mente parecía estar lejos, algo no estaba bien y Sydney lo sabía.

-Agradezco tu preocupación padre pero creo que cuando eso llegué a pasar lo superaré igual que he sobrellevado todo esto. Aunque en el fondo espero que ella no me deje, no tan pronto. –Replicó observando cada reacción que su padre pudiera tener.

-Haz lo que desees.- Dijo con tono cansado antes de salir de prisa sin mirar atrás.

-Tengo que averiguar que pasa aunque imagino que es por lo de la carta, la dichosa carta…. –Diciendo esto se levantó de su cama, sin darle oportunidad a Ika de que se acercara y caminó sigilosamente poniendo como precaución un hechizo silenciador en las escaleras para hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez en la planta baja camino hasta el lugar donde se oía una discusión mal disimulada, al situarse a un lado de la puerta de la cocina, que normalmente estaba abierta, agudizó su oído y no le agradó nada lo que escuchó.

-¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera considerar esa posibilidad? Yo no pienso tener al hijo de un Mortífago en mi casa!

-Indira, tranquilízate. Es verdad, Draco es hijo de un Mortífago pero él no tiene la culpa de nada además es solo un niño! Por amor de Dios tiene quince años! Aparte de complejo de superioridad inculcado por Lucius. No es un mal muchacho.

-¿No es malo? No es malo! ¿Acaso olvidas que es por esos malditos mortífagos y por el regreso de su amo que llevamos cuatro años mudándonos constantemente? ¿Acaso piensas que esto para mí ha sido fácil? ¿Olvidas la advertencia de Svetlana?

-Yo no olvido nada y no metas a mi madre y sus alucinaciones en esto. He hecho todo lo que ha estado en mis manos para cuidar de nuestra hija y alejarla del peligro aunque algunas cosas se me han sobrepasado.

-No eran alucinaciones. –Susurró ganando calma-. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Según tu madre, el incidente donde tus tres hermanas perdieron la vida no fue un simple accidente, suena desquiciado cierto pero los incesantes accidentes que Sydney sufrió de niña y luego eso que nunca nos reveló pero estoy segura que fue algo terrible. No son coincidencia! Sé que no lo son. Yo no pienso echar casi diecinueve años de mi vida y de la vida de mi hija a la basura.

-Entonces no me piensas apoyar en esto.

-Julius… no lo sé, no me pongas a elegir entre mi hija y tú.- Suplicó

-No te estoy pidiendo que elijas entre ella y yo, solo te pido que me apoyes.

-Haz lo que creas y sientas correcto pero no esperes que lo acepte con alegría.- Dijo antes de hacer una pausa larga la cual sirvió para que ambos se tranquilizaran un poco-. Si lo traes a esta casa tienes que asegurarte que no hablara de ella, que no nos venderá con su señor.

-No es su señor, Indira.- Alegó cansado.

-Es hijo de un Mortífago, prácticamente nació para servirle, también es su señor. – Agregó con aspereza dando por concluida la discusión.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil revoluciones por minuto se alejó de la puerta y subió a su recámara encerrándose y comenzando a discutir consigo en francés, idioma que normalmente no utilizaba, no le era necesario, no después de haber dejado Beauxbâtons.- Ce n'est pas possible, cela doit être un rêve, un mauvais rêve. Mon père, il doit considérer les choses d'être seul. Même si c'est vrai je fais quelque chose. Je dois agir vite…. Debo actuar rápido…. –Sacando un pergamino de su escritorio y un poco de tinta comenzó a escribir frases separadas que si se juntaban adquirían un significado vago más así era como se había acostumbrado a escribir con Fleur justo después de lo sucedido en el Torneo de los tres magos a petición de ella y en el fondo comprendía muy bien aquella petición, en esos momentos no era seguro escribir con claridad.

Al meter la carta en el sobre, se dirigió a uno de los dos salones multiusos de la casa, el cual al ser el más espacioso era la residencia de Lory su lechuza, sin miramientos se acercó a ella, acariciándole la cabeza y recibiendo un gentil picotazo como respuesta, habiéndole dado un poco de alimento, ató la carta a su patita y pidió.- Llévale esto a Fleur Delacour, procura ser cuidadosa no quiero que te intercepten, buen viaje.- La lechuza partió presurosa y mientras le veía alejarse poco a poco, aleteo a aleteo, escuchó como su madre le llamaba.

Con lentitud salió del salón y fue hasta donde se encontraba su madre. Encontrándole sentada en el comedor con dos platos servidos y mirando su taza de café como si fuera lo más extraño e interesante en el mundo.

-Ya está servido, come que se enfría.

-Gracias.- Dijo antes de sentarse en la mesa y comer el platillo que tenía enfrente para después servirse una ración de ensalada, apenas termino cado se detuvo, dejando el tenedor en el plato para cuestionar a su madre quien no había probado ni siquiera su café. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Simplemente no tengo hambre, cariño.

-Ya no tengo seis años. ¿Qué es lo que realmente está sucediendo? ¿Dónde está padre?

-Ve a visitar a los vecinos, salúdame a esos encantadores pequeñitos. – Dijo haciendo caso omiso a los cuestionamientos de su hija.

-Yo no pongo un pie afuera de esta casa si no me dices que es lo que ocurre.- Contestó con severidad.

- No debo decírtelo Sydney

-Ya no soy una niña. Dímelo, de todas formas me voy a enterar tarde o temprano.

- En eso tienes razón. Pero no debo.

- Debes porque todo lo que pasa en esta casa me afecta. Aunque sobra decir que es muy malo porque traes los nervios de punta ¿me equivoco?

- La verdad temo por la seguridad de tu padre.

- ¿A dónde fue? ¿Por qué no lo acompañaste?

-Porque deseaba ir solo.

-Fue muy desconsiderado que te dejara con los nervios de punta.

-Sydney, tu padre…

-Mi padre nos sobreprotege en demasía. Si el Señor Tenebroso en verdad nos estuviera buscando dudo que le fuera difícil encontrarnos. No podemos huir para siempre mamá. -Aseveró tajante

-Sydney no hables de esa manera.- reprochó con ojos llorosos

-Mamá es la verdad. Sabes que quiero a mi papá pero a veces creo que lo mejor sería enfrentar todo y luchar antes de seguir sin rumbo fijo.

-¡Cállate! No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

-Si lo sé mamá. ¿Acaso crees que para mí ha sido fácil? No, por supuesto que no, ha sido muy difícil igual que para ustedes.- Declaró enfadada antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la casa, cerrando la puerta con un azoton

-Es más difícil de lo que crees.- Declaró limpiándose la lagrima que se había escapado por su mejilla.- Solo espero que regreses con bien Julius, no sé qué haríamos si algo te llegase a pasar

Un hombre de estatura mediana, cabello café y complexión delgada, caminaba a lo largo de un sendero ya la noche se encontraba solo en medio de la oscuridad, pronto llegó al primer escalón de la entrada del gran portón de la enorme mansión decorada con tonos verdosos y destellos color plata, llamó a la puerta y un pequeño elfo le abrió temerosamente…

- Señor…

-Buenas noches vengo a buscar a Narcissa Malfoy ¿se encuentra?

-No señor mi ama no está, salió y… -calló al ser interrumpido por una voz proveniente del interior de la gran mansión

-¿Quien busca a Narcissa?

-Julius Rodeneski-Respondió con temor bien disimulado

-Para suerte tuya Rodeneski, Lucius no está en casa.- contestó saliendo de entre las sombras

-Severus Snape.- Murmuró casi sin habla para sí mismo pero no pasó despistado aquello

-El mismo. Por desgracia te aseguro que no soy una alucinación.

-¿Por que para suerte mía Snape? ¿Acaso crees que le temo a Lucius o a cualquiera de ustedes? -Preguntó desafiante

-No se si le temas, ni me interesa pero si hubiera sido Lucius el que te hubiera encontrado aquí, en su mansión ya estarías muerto, a Lucius nunca se le olvidó que Narcissa siempre te amo, además de que eras un gran candidato a reclutar antes que él.

-A comparación de Lucius nunca desee ser Mortífago, en mi familia no hay ni siquiera uno solo.- Declaró tajante

- O eso crees tú pero no me importa en lo más mínimo, solo te hacía ver con la suerte que has corrido. Y por favor no me hagas repetirlo una vez más ¿para qué buscas a Narcissa?

-Eso es cosa entre ella y yo

-¿Antiguos amoríos?- Inquirió sarcástico

-No digas estupideces Snape, Narcissa es cierto me amo pero siempre le dejé claro mis sentimientos. Yo… solo la quiero como a una hermana.

-Claro... -ironizó

- En caso de emergencia si, ella me escribió y pidió contestara lo más pronto posible.- Aclaró comenzándose a enfadar

- En todo caso. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí arriesgando el pellejo? Si que eres estúpido.- Dijo Snape con una mueca de descomunal hastío "_Ni tanto, tenía 20 años sin saber de el por lo menos sabe huir muy bien y esconderse como cucarac_ha" -Pensó

- Sencillo. Sé a la perfección que en estos momentos están interceptando lechuzas, no podía arriesgarme.- Contestó tenso.

- Al menos existe un poco de sentido común en eso que llevas encima de los hombros.

- Con lo mucho que adoro tener una amena platica contigo, Snape. No vine para ello. Solo vine a ver a Cissy pero no está así que no tengo más que hacer aquí, me marchó.- Dándose la media vuelta y abriendo la puerta

-¿Le menciono que viniste Rodeneski? ¿O prefieres no entristecerla por haberse perdido la visita del siglo?- haciendo mueca de tristeza burlándose de él

-Snape, tu sarcasmo me saca de quicio. -Declaró- Habrase visto semejante individuo tan amargado e insoportable, francamente no sé como Cissy te tiene tanta confianza, mucho menos siendo quien eres, la mano derecha de quien-tu-sabes

-Precisamente por ello confía en mí.- Contesto fulminándolo con la mirada.- Confía más en un asesino a sangre fría que en un hombre que conoció desde niña el cual la abandono por cobardía.

- No tienes ningún derecho a hablar de asuntos que no conoces. – Aseveró entre dientes conteniendo su enfado-. Mejor dejo de perder mi tiempo. Si no te molesta gastar un poco de saliva, por favor menciónale de mi parte que aun tengo presente esa promesa que le hice y que la cumpliré llegado el momento.

-Será todo un placer.- Replicó con parsimonia- Y tú no te olvides de saludar de mi parte a tu adorada esposa.- Dijo con malicia

-De tu parte Snape. -Contestó furioso desapareciendo de inmediato al cerrarse el portón de la majestuosa mansión Malfoy.

- Wiky.- siseó Snape con la vista clavada en el lugar donde Julius Rodeneski había desaparecido.

-El señor Snape llamó y Wiky está para servirle como lo impuso el amo Malfoy.

- Escúchame bien. Quiero que la visita de ese hombre quede entre tú y yo, yo personalmente me encargaré de informar a tus amos de ella. ¿Entendido?

- Wiky ¿estaría desobedeciendo a su amo?

-No Wiky, solo me harías un favor y haciéndome un favor complacerías a tu amo. ¿Correcto?

-Eso creo, señor.

-Entonces quiero que guardes silencio y que esta visita no se la menciones ni a tus amos ni a ningún otro elfo, ¿entendido?

-Como el señor Snape ordene.- Respondió-. ¿Hay algo más en lo que Wiky pueda servirle?

-Es todo, retírate.- Diciendo esto el elfo desapareció. Seguido por la inmediata partida del Mortífago.

¡S!y!d!n!e!y!

N/A: Record de tiempo, aunque no siempre será así, tengo muy poco tiempo ahora por las vacaciones es que me permití el placer de compartirles esto.

Un comentario suyo = motivacion para continuar con esta locura. ^^

N/A.


	4. Visitas

Larguísimo, me costó bastante pero creo que vale la pena. Espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 4

Visitas

Recién aparecido el patriarca del linaje Rodeneski despotricaba una y otra vez intentando sacar el enfado que su recién encuentro le había provocado. Para suerte o desgracia la propiedad quedaba a poco más de cinco minutos de caminata desde el punto de aparición hasta la casa, básicamente para aminorar el peligro; pero con el enfado que tenía el sendero le pareció corto. Dando una última inspiración profunda intento relajarse lo más posible antes de entrar por la puerta principal de su actual hogar.

-Julius!-Exclamó Indira, abrazándolo efusivamente- Vishnú escuchó mis plegarias.

-¿Vishnú? Indira respeto el pasado de tu familia, pero pensé que al ser criada en Francia, Merlín era tu Dios.

-Crecí en Francia si, pero mi padres no así que... No cambies el tema lo que importa ahora es que regresaste con bien.

-En eso tienes razón, -Aclaró rompiendo el abrazo- Sydney ¿notó mi ausencia?

-La casa no es enorme, difícilmente pasaría desapercibida tu ausencia, si, la noto y no está nada contenta.- Contestó con cansancio aquella pregunta sosa.

-No esperaba que lo estuviese, tiene tu carácter y peor también el de mi padre, que en paz descanse. –Dijo en una inspiración profunda-. Dudo que sea sencillo que me perdone esta 'osadía'.

-S le pasará.-Dio sin darle importancia al carácter de su hija.- Solo te pido que tengas cuidado.

-No es sencillo.- Confesó con un susurró.

- Será mejor que vayas a buscarla, creo que le tranquilizaría verte. –Dijo asiendo caso omiso a la confesión que su esposo le había hecho desde lo más profundo se.r.

-Conociéndola como creo que la conozco y después de cómo la traté hoy en la mañana…Lo mejor será que le dé tiempo.-Contestó con simpleza

-En todo caso ¿me ayudas en la cocina?-Preguntó dando el tema por cerrado como siempre hacía.

-Sabes que yo no cocino, Habibe.- Respondió a la petición de su esposa con tranquilidad, estaba en casa, sano y salvo.

-Hace bastante tiempo que no me decías 'Habibe'- Señaló conmovida por el desliz de su marido al llamarla de una forma tan afectuosa, cosa que normalmente no hacía.

-La verdad es que el viaje me hizo pensar en muchas cosas, entre ellas, que no soportaría perderlas. –Dijo.

-Ya… _"Demasiada miel no podía ser verdad…"_ –Pensó con resignación.

-Perdóname si no te demuestro mis sentimientos, Indira, pero sabes que…

-Lo sé, -interrumpió temerosa de escuchar algo que doliera.

-Creo que… iré a mi estudio, necesito arreglar algunos papeles. Tengo asuntos pendientes con los inversionistas de Estados Unidos, ya cerré trato con los italianos y suizos.

-Hablas de tus negocios con muggles ¿no es así?

-Es lo que nos da de comer. De otra manera no tendríamos ni un solo galeón, prácticamente llevamos cuatro años sin pisar Londres mágico, si no fuera por estos negocios no tendríamos nada. –Aseveró.

-Discúlpame, Julius, no quise que sonase como si te estuviera recriminando; pero la verdad es que aunque vivo como muggle, como descendiente de una de las últimas familias mágicas de la India, siempre me inculcaron el estar orgullosa de poseer magia. Y ahora me cuesta creer que gracias a muggles puedo llevarme el pan a la boca.

-Los muggles son a veces más inteligentes que muchos hechiceros de sangre pura.-Declaró con seguridad

-Terminemos esto. Ve a trabajar en seguida te llevo un té.- Sin deseos de discutir Julius fue directo a su despacho, se sentó en su cómodo sillón de piel y recargó la espalda en él, colocando sus brazos a los lados del sillón para así poder masajear sus sienes en busca de relajación, relajación que difícilmente llegaría después de encontrarse con un Mortífago, en especial por tratarse de _ese_ Mortífago lo cual implicaba que uno de sus más grandes temores podía hacerse realidad…. Que el Señor Oscuro se enterase de la existencia substancial de su hija.

-Aquí te traigo el té que te prometí.-Dijo su esposa, interrumpiendo su dialogo interno mientras ponía con cuidado la taza en el escritorio de fina caoba.

-Gracias.- Agradeció mirando profundamente a su esposa a los ojos, reflexionando unos segundos sobre las palabras que utilizaría..,- Indira. Necesito que pase lo que pase me apoyes. –Pidió con extrema seriedad-. Sé que temes por la seguridad de Sydney, yo mismo temo pero debes confiar en mí.

-Yo confío en ti, Julius. El problema es que no confío en los demás, en lo que hay allá fuera.- Contestó a la petición de su esposo.

-Tienes razón en desconfiar, ahora mismo allá fuera es mucho más peligroso que antes, pero también es verdad que no podemos seguir huyendo toda la vida, exista o no el Lord; ya estoy cansado de arruinarnos la vida.-Declaró con determinación.

-Hablas igual que tu hija. –Señalo con cansancio.-Tú no has arruinado nada.

-No me interrumpas, lo que digo es importante.-Exigió enérgico.- Esto no es vida, ni para ti, ni para ella. Lo mejor será que me entregue y que _él_ haga conmigo lo que quiera.

-Si fuera verdad y _él_ ya se hubiera enterado de esa profecía…. El no te querría, no a ti.-Señaló.

-Lo sé pero la profecía habla de mi sangre, quizás si yo me entrego… ustedes puedan seguir con su vida. Iniciar en otro lugar. Tú podrías volver a casarte y nuestra hija sería totalmente libre.-Dijo antes de recibir una bofetada la cual recibió sin reproche alguno, sabía que estaba hablando presa de la desesperanza.

-No hables así. Sabes que esa profecía no habla de tu sangre, habla de la sangre del último descendiente del linaje Rodeneski. Tu no le servirías de nada, simplemente te usaría de anzuelo para llegar a tu descendencia, te usaría para llegar a Sydney.

-¿Entonces que hago? En un caso normal soportaría el ir de un lado a otro unos diez años más o hasta que por fin el Señor Tenebroso fuera derrotado pero no en esta situación, mientras Narcissa me está suplicando que cumpla con aquello que le prometí al nacer su hijo.-Confesó con nerviosismo-. Estoy consciente de que todo puede salir mal.

-Entonces rompe esa promesa.-Pidió Indira.

-Tengo palabra.-Replicó.

-Piensas traer a ese chico a la casa.-Dijo más no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Si es necesario, si.-Dijo con terquedad.

-¿Y nosotras?¿Que pasara con nosotras?-Cuestionó son entender las decisiones que estaba apunto de tomar su marido.

-Ten calma. Le haré jurar que no hablará de ustedes con nadie.

-¿Le harás realizar un juramento inquebrantable?-Preguntó escandalizada.

-Es joven por lo tanto impertinente. Sé que es arriesgado pero por mi familia haré sea necesario para protegerlas.

-Sé que me voy arrepentir de decirte esto. Pero si le haces realizar el juramento inquebrantable a ese joven, estarías incumpliendo tu mismo tu promesa, sencillamente estarías sentenciando a ese joven a muerte.-Le dijo en un intento de hacerle entrar en razón.

-No es así, míralo de esta forma si mantiene la boca cerrada y usa Oclumancia, la cual estoy seguro que maneja, todo estará bien.- argumentó con deseos de tranquilizar a su esposa pero más que nada para tranquilizarse a si mismo, sabía de sobra que no iba a ser tan sencillo.

-Te estás cegando, sabes que a ser Oclumantico calificado es extremadamente difícil. Solo hay una persona en el mundo que yo conozco que lo es y simplemente es así porque nació con esa habilidad.- Objetó la mujer de belleza hindú con convicción

-Existe otra persona en el mundo que conozco aparte de Sydney y él aprendió cuando tenía veinte años. –garantizó, levantándose de su lugar y dándole la espalda a su mujer.- Si se esfuerza en mejorar esa habilidad podrá mantenerse con vida.

-Es mentira. – Refutó negando rotundamente- Para comenzar no creo que ese chico se esfuerce en nada que tu le pidas, -alegó desesperada- pero hagamos algo. –solicitó-. Si es necesario, tráelo a casa, yo me encargaré de que no se de cuenta de la presencia de ella.

-No podemos exigirle a nuestra hija que se mantenga prisionera en su propia habitación.-Recalcó, encarando su esposa con el ceño fruncido.

-No pretendo eso. –Puntualizó apoyándose en el escritorio-El chico, será nuestro huésped, tendrá que acatar las órdenes de nuestra casa. Es él quien se mantendrá recluido en su habitación.-Dijo ilustrando a su marido sobre sus planes.

-Según me informo Narcissa…. Draco está hecho al carácter de Lucius y créeme Lucius es un hombre con un pésimo carácter. No será nada fácil eso que planeas.- Expuso dando nulidad de fe a lo recién expuesto por su mujer.

-Tal parece que no me conocieras Julius. ¿Acaso olvidas el carácter que tenían mis abuelos?-Inquirió esperando una contestación.

-Bastante complicado, reacio, estricto… terco. –Respondió

-En efecto y tu les conociste cuando ya estaban muy viejos y cansados, lo interesante aquí es que yo sabía como hacer para que no me renegaran en sus últimos momentos, se lidiar con personas de carácter difícil. Podre con un chiquillo malcriado. –manifestó con un gesto de su mano restándole importancia al hecho.

-Confiaré en tu criterio.-Aseguro, dando un paso hacia ella.- Gracias por apoyarme en esto… en todo.- Corrigió dando un paso más….

-Me casé contigo, Julius, sin que nadie me obligara, es lo que tengo que hacer, me guste o no.-Declaró con una mueca de sonrisa. Mientras ponía especial atención a todo y cada uno de los libros en el despacho como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Y quizás lo eran pero no en un momento así..

-Eres una gran mujer.-Proclamó con franqueza.

-"_Pero_ _nunca me amarás como la amaste a ella_" –Pensó agachando la cabeza.

-Yo te amo Indira.-Soltó con espontaneidad, sujetándola del mentón para verla a los ojos.- No lo dudes jamás. –Suplicó con remordimiento.- Quizás…

-Ya…- Interrumpió abrazándose a su marido-. Acepte casarme contigo sin ninguna venda en los ojos. Y estoy orgullosa de haberlo hecho a pesar de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar.

-También estoy orgulloso de haberme casado contigo y de esa hija que me diste. –Aseguró aferrando sus brazos sobre la cintura de su esposa.- Aunque….

-No quiero escuchar nada más.- Dijo separándose de él y dándole un corto beso en los labios.- Te dejo solo para que trabajes.- E intentó alejarse de su marido para salir del lugar.

-Gracias. – Susurró impidiéndoselo tomando su mano entre las suyas.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, Habibi.- Respondió acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, gesto que este devolvió.

-Te equivocas….

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó mirando fijamente aquellos ojos ambimarinos que amaba con toda su alma.

-Porque debo agradecerte el simple hecho de que tu existencia.- dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso pausado lleno de ternura donde en el fondo se rogaba redención. Tras un par de minutos se separaron y con un casto beso en la frente, dejo ir a su esposa, quien con un leve tiño carmesí en sus mejillas salió del despacho.

-Eres basura Julius… -Se dijo mientras regresaba a su asiento.- Quizás no irás al infierno porque es verdad que amas a tu esposa, pero si recibirás un castigo porque no la amas como ella se merece y eso, eso es casi un pecado con lo buena que ella es.-Agregó antes de ponerse a trabajar con dificultad para concentrarse pero finalmente sumergiéndose en sus papeles. Un par de horas después estaba a punto de terminar su papeleo justo cuando fue sacado de su trabajo por un firme llamado en la puerta.- Adelante...

-Si no fuera porque me alegra demasiado el verte de regreso, -Aseguró al entrar por la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí, colocándose enfrente del escritorio de su padre.- y porque no me agrada usar magia oscura si no es estrictamente necesario… -Resaltó-. Juro que te lanzaría un Crucio para que pensaras dos veces antes de hacer algo así.

-No seas tan dura conmigo, lo que hice fue para mantenerlas a salvo, no podía permitirme el exponerlas así. –comentó defendiéndose o en un intento de ello.

-¿A salvo? Con mi madre al borde de una crisis nerviosa, a un paso de que su magia explotara, no me puedo imaginar que haya algo más a salvo que eso.- Bufó la joven

- Sé que no debí ir, pero es necesario.

-Promete que me avisaras.- Exigió con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

- Lo haré. De hecho quiero informarles a ambas que es lo que ocurrió en mi viaje, ¿Llamarías a tu madre por mí? Por favor

-Vuelvo en dos minutos con ella.-Dijo al salir, tardándose exactamente el tiempo señalado con su madre detrás de ella. Y una fiera mirada en el rostro.

-Ya estamos todos, ahora lo que sea que tengas que decir solo dilo papá, sin miramientos por favor.- Pidió

-Necesito relatarles lo que sucedió en la mansión Malfoy.- Mencionó Julius. –Quiera o no deben de estar enteradas de esto.

-Escúpelo.

-Esos modales hija mía. –Reprendió Indira escandalizada.

-Madre soy todo menos una dama no me vengas con eso en este momento.- Solicitó sin dirigirse a ella, enfocándose solo en su padre y lo que este tenía que dir.

-Déjala Indira, ese carácter nuevo en ella y bien o mal en algún momento le ayudara.–Con una inspiración profunda comenzó su relato que no duro mas de cinco minutos, lo difícil, fueron los cuestionamientos posteriores. Todos realizados por su hija que escuchaba cada detalle procurando no perderse ninguno como si estos fueran a servirles para planear como ganar una guerra...

-Fuiste a ese lugar con plena conciencia de que podía estar lleno de Mortífagos, ¿No es así?

-Es la casa de uno de ellos. Obviamente era una posibilidad.-Contestó con aparente tranquilidad.

-Y dices que uno de ellos, que no era el dueño, estaba ahí.

-Así es.

-¿Y Eso es tanto o más peligroso que…?- Intentó preguntar pero fue interrumpida abruptamente.

-En realidad el riesgo esta latente. Snape puede delatarme e cualquier momento, sin embargo, no me pareció que lo fuera a hacer.

-No te pareció que lo fuera hacer. –Dijo repitiendo las palabras exactas-. Esto me parece lo más insensato del mundo, aún viniendo de ti.

-No me hables de cosas insensatas Sydney, porque tú has actuado insensatamente y yo no te he reprochado nada jamás. Al contrario, siempre haz tenido mi apoyo y lo seguirás teniendo.

-Perdona, padre, no debí juzgarte.-Respondió arrepentida.-En todo caso ¿que piensas hacer?-Pregunto en un tono sumiso, afligida por la impertinencia recién cometida.

-No tengo nada absolutamente claro. Lo que si es seguro es que yo tengo que regresar a ese lugar. Por muy peligroso que sea.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-Pregunto, sabiendo que de primera mano recibiría una rotunda negativa.

-De ninguna manera.

-Padre, sabes que yo sé defenderme "_no en vano he entrenado los últimos cuatro años…." _–Suplicó.

-No, no confío en ello. Esto no es cosa de niños.

-No soy débil… ya no.-Aseguró a su padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas producto de impotencia y fuertes recuerdos.

-Sé que no, pero tampoco ellos lo son y no quiero perderte. Ya una vez casi lo hago, no lo soportaría y menos si está en mis manos evitarlo.

- No me sobreprotejas. Ya no soy una niña, así como tú nunca te perdonarías el ponerme en riesgo, yo nunca me perdonaría el poder haber ido contigo y no haberte acompañado, por favor.- continuó suplicante.

-Sydney… -Dijo amenazante

-Prometo mantenerme siempre alerta y obedecer.

-Tú, te quedas con tu madre y...

-Julius… -Interrumpió su esposa, por fin adentrándose en la conversación.- Yo creo que será peligroso, estoy segura de ello, pero no podría vivir sabiendo que algo te paso por ir solo a ese nido de víboras. Sydney es capaz de defenderse. Si como dice, obedece tus órdenes y se esfuerza en pasar desapercibida, todo estará bien.- Mencionó dejándolos a ambos incrédulos, después de todo el segundo nombre de Indira era sobre protectora.- Porque después de todo, conozco a esta hija mía y si no la llevas contigo, es capaz de cometer cualquier locura por alcanzarte y en ese caso, de verdad no soportaría la angustia. –Agregó

-No puedes estar hablando enserio.-Dijo descolocado por completo.

-Hablo muy enserio. Me parece riesgoso ir a la cueva del lobo, pero me parece mucho más riesgoso ir a la cueva del lobo solo.- Aseveró penetrando con la mirada a su marido, mientras su hija se mantenía en silencio presenciando como sus padres discutían, en esos casos era mejor mantenerse al margen. - Por favor cuídense mutuamente. Se que es una locura lo que te pido, pero, por favor... -Suplicó desesperada.

- No te alejaras y me obedecerás.- Ordenó derrotado.- ¿Comprendes?

- Si padre. -afirmó

-Mañana a las 18hrs salimos, ni un minuto más, si no me voy sin ti. Espero que así te quedes más tranquila Indira, porque yo no lo estaré hasta que regresemos a salvo.-Dijo con reproche, dando por cerrada esa conversación y prácticamente invitándolas a salir del lugar.

-¿Que es lo que acaba de ocurrir allá dentro?- Preguntó la joven confundida porque había escuchado todo pero no confiaba en sus oídos, no en ese momento.

-Pasa que mañana irás con tu padre y le obedecerás, pase lo que pase. Quiero que ambos regresen sin un solo rasguño ¿entendiste?

-Perfectamente, madre.- Contestó con irritación. ¿Hasta cuándo dejarían de tratarla como a una niña? Seguramente nunca. Lo peor era, que muy en el fondo, comprendía sus razones.

El siguiente día pareció eterno para todos en aquella casa. Sydney pasó el tiempo que le quedaba antes de partir practicando algunos hechizos que podría usar si algo saliera excesivamente mal. Por otra parte su padre estuvo encerrado en su despacho y su madre se recluyó en su habitación solo saliendo de ahí para preparar el desayuno y la comida, sin dirigir una palabra a nadie. Sencillamente el ambiente estaba lleno de tensión.

Vestida completamente de negro con una capa a juego y su varita a la mano, se situó en la entrada diez minutos antes de lo indicado por su padre, no le daría ninguna oportunidad para que se marchara sin ella.

-Diste tu palabra, espero que la cumplas. No quiero perderte, ni hoy, ni nunca.- Sentenció con severidad.

-No lo harás Julius.

-Veo que has entrado en tu papel.-Señaló.- Bien. Espero que te mantengas en él, hasta que regresemos. _"Si es que regresamos."-_Pensó mientras abría la puerta al mismo tiempo que las barreras eran bajadas, posterior a esto salió y espero a que su hija estuviera a su lado, por unos minutos caminaron en silencio sepulcral. En cierto momento el hombre ofreció su brazo derecho a la joven, el cual esta acepto y un segundo después ambos habían desaparecido.

Recién aparecidos, continuaron caminando ahora por un largo sendero lleno de ostentosos matorrales totalmente verdes. –Quiero que te desilusiones y camines detrás de mí, sin despegarte un solo paso hasta que estemos adentro. – Ordenó cosa que inmediatamente cumplió la joven.- Guarda silencio y si presientes peligro, haces lo que sea para salir y desapareces, ¿entendido? -Pregunto el hombre sumamente tenso pero sin mostrarlo abiertamente. Con un corto susurro dio por acatadas las órdenes. Y así prosiguieron, hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa listos para anunciar su llegada.

-Señor.-Dijo una elfina algo temerosa-. ¿A quién buscan el señor y su acompañante?- Preguntó descolocando un poco a Sydney debido al hecho de que la elfina había notado u presencia aún cuando esta estaba bajo el hechizo.

-Busco a tu ama,- Contestó sin darle importancia a la referencia de la elfina-. ¿Se encontrará ella en casa?

- La ama si se encuentra en casa, señor, pero está ocupada.

_-_ ¿Podría esperarla en la estancia?

- Wiky, piensa que si, señor.-Contestó sorprendida por el trato amable que era muy extraño en esa casa-. Mientras el amo no este en casa, todo estará bien, porque al amono le gustan visitas inesperadas. -Dijo antes de abrir los ojos como platos- Wiky no debió decir eso.-Agregó antes de agarrar un jarrón de oro blanco para golpearse

-Wiky, no por favor. -Pidió la voz angelical de la joven.- Por favor-. Suplicó quitándole el jarrón de sus huesudas manos-. No es necesario que castigues enfrente de nosotros. –Dijo-. Mucho menos llores, porque meterías en problemas a los visitantes de tu ama-. Agregó Sydney al verla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Es usted muy buena señorita.- Replico limpiándose las lagrimas con un pedazo de tela de su ropaje todo sucio.- Iré con mi ama a avisarle que tiene visitas.

-No! Por favor.- Agregó Julius con ansiedad.

-¿El señor no desea que Wiky le anuncie? –Preguntó recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza negativo-. En todo caso Wiky se marcha para continuar con sus deberes.-Dijo antes de desaparecer con un PLOP!

-Supongo que necesitarás tiempo a solas con Narcissa. ¿No es así?

-No creo que sea prudente-. Contestó con un solo murmuró casi sin mover los labios.

-No haré nada estúpido. Además la elfina dijo que su amo no esta en casa.

-Es cierto, pero eso no resta peligro. Pero en dado caso que Narcissa quisiera que hablásemos a solas. Podríamos hacerlo aquí finalmente más allá de los elfos nadie te puede ver a simple vista, yo estoy consiente de tu presencia porque te vi antes de que te desilusionaras y escuchó que me respondes.-Recalcó con tranquilidad. Sin Lucius era cierto que ya no sentía tanta tensión sobre sus hombros.

-No estoy segura de querer escuchar lo que ustedes tengan que hablar, así que por favor no lo hagas enfrente de mi pase lo que pase. Prometo salir de aquí inmediatamente si siento que algo esta mal.-Aseguró mientras recorría con la vista el lugar, haciendo un plano casi perfecto en su mente, como siempre hacia con cada lugar nuevo que conocía - No te preocupes

-No quiero impertinencias.- Declaró con un tono de voz neutro.

-No las tendrás.- Replicó antes de guardar silencio y esconderse casi en la esquina de la habitación.

- Severus, no quiero que nada malo le pase.

-Eso es difícil porque esta en la línea de fuego, Narcissa.- Respondió con indiferencia.

-Lo sé pero dentro de todo, aún no es parte de ustedes.

-No es pero pronto lo será.- Declaró con recelo-. Yo no puedo impedir lo que es inminente pero si esta en mis posibilidades, continuará con vida y sobrevivirá a todo esto.

-Gracias.

-No sé porque una y otra vez agradeces. Es desesperante además ya una vez 'pagaste'…

-Snape sabes bien que eso no es verdad, solo paso una vez.

-Basta y sobra, no quiero que nadie lo sepa. O en ese momento perderás mi ayuda. Espero que lo tengas claro.

-Transparente.-Afirmó haciendo a un lado la copa de vino tinto que tenía en la mano.- No te voy a mentir. Yo nunca ame a Lucius como era mi intención al contraer matrimonio. Julius fue mi todo hasta que comprendí que lo nuestro nunca sería y me resigné a ello. –Declaró callando un periodo corto de tiempo- En este momento no tengo la certeza de nada y quizás sea el agradecimiento que te tengo por proteger a mi hijo que me…

-Que te hace perder la proporción de las cosas Narcissa.-Declaró tajante el hombre de orbes negras como la noche.

-Severus yo…

-Creo que Lucius tiene razón.- Escupió interrumpiéndola-. Ese amor fue el causante de que su relación nunca progresara -Dijo hiriente.

-Eso no es verdad, yo ame a Lucius. Una prueba de ello fue que cuando quede en estado pensé que eso nos uniría a Lucius y a mí, error.- Declaró amargamente-. Lucius siempre me vio simplemente como la incubadora de su hijo.

-Sus razones habrá tenido.

-Deja de intentar atormentarme con el pasado.- Exigió con amargura.

-Entonces tú deja de usarme de paño de lágrimas, lo odio- Contestó con desdén

-Sin embargo vienes cuando te lo llego a solicitar.-Dijo con un dejo de altivez. Retándolo.

-Porque no soy tan patán como tu marido.- Replicó impasible.

-De eso no hay duda. – Dijo con una mueca irónica en el rostro, producto de recordar la única vez que ambos cedieron a sus instintos, debido a un exceso descomunal de copas, su sigilosa partida dejándola allí dormida en el lecho y como la siguiente vez que se encontraron actuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos… un caballero no tiene memoria.

-Me voy, suficiente patetismo por el día de hoy.-Dijo botando la copa de whiskey de fuego en la mesilla, haciéndole compañía a la copa de vino de elfo.

-Al menos viniste.- Agradeció acariciando con el dorso de su mano de porcelana, el cetrino rostro del hombre. Quien de inmediato aparto la delicada mano y ásperamente le recordó -. Odio que me toquen.

-Solo fue un gesto, no te estaba 'tocando' quería demostrarte que te estimo lo creas o no.-Concluyó sincera

- Merlín, me harás llorar.- Declaró irónico, dirigiéndose a la puerta del despacho misma que conducía a un pasillo largo que le dirigiría a la estancia.

-Alguien viene. Mantente alerta.- Ordenó Julius el mismo intentando parecer lo más tranquilo posible pero le estaba resultado muy difícil.

-Rodeneski, dos veces en una semana, es un record. Tomando en cuanta que tenía tanto tiempo sin saber de ti.-Dijo mustiamente.

-A mi también me da gusto verte, Snape.-Contestó con el mismo tono.

-Mira, ahí viene tu doncella parece que te esperaba.- Contestó enfocando sus negros ojos en el pasillo.

- Eres un…

-Severus, pensé que ya te habías marchado. ¿Se te ofrece algo más? -Preguntó con voz elegante y soberbia característica de la esposa de Lucius Malfoy pero quedando impávida al ver a aquel hombre que significaba tanto para ella - Julius.-Exclamó en un susurró dejando su careta de frialdad a un lado, permitiendo que varias lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

-Cissy.-susurró olvidándose del espectador que tenían, acercándose y sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, ofreciéndolo.

-Han pasado tantos años,-murmuró la rubia entre sollozos

- Demasiados.-Aceptó comenzando a sentir remordimiento por haberla dejado en manos de su 'amoroso' marido.

-¿Acaso tienes una idea de la falta me has hecho?-Preguntó con reproche implícito en su tono de voz.

- Lo puedo imaginar.

-¿Puedo…?-Pregunto insegura, con él Narcissa Malfoy dejaba a un lado su soberbia y frialdad para convertirse de nuevo en aquella niña de once años que lloraba en sus brazos por un golpe de su padre o una reprimenda de su madre.

-Narcissa, no es necesario que pidas permiso para nada, nos conocemos desde que éramos unos niños.- Contestó abriendo sus brazos y recibiendo a la mujer con efusividad.

-Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte, vamos al despachó.-sugirió aquella de blanca piel a la que los años le hacían poco más que justicia conservando aun su belleza. Dudoso, dirigió una fugaz mirada a la esquina donde estaba casi seguro que se encontraba su hija.-Preferiría que habláramos aquí.

-Tranquilo, Lucius no está, salió de viaje y regresa hasta después de mañana. Además no sería correcto, que tal si llega alguna otra visita.-Añadió Narcissa intentando persuadirlo.

-De acuerdo, las damas primero,- Dijo haciendo una clase de reverencia para que esta le mostrase el camino, donde desaparecieron tras dar unos cuantos pasos y hablar en tonos bajos pero claramente efusivos.

-Que conmovedor… voy a vomitar.-Expresó mientras se preparaba para desaparecer, a punto de hacerlo escuchó una risita mal disimulada que lo detuvo haciendo que se le crispara la piel e inmediatamente se pusiera en guardia.- ¿Quién esta ahí? –Preguntó repitiéndose al no recibir respuesta inmediata.- Pregunté algo y quiero que me sea respondido ya.- Agregó en tono autoritario.

_-"No debí reírme, fue sumamente impertinente, lo primero que me advierte mi padre y… ¿Qué hago? Es peligroso, pero si no me muestro puede ser más, finalmente ya vio a mi padre y no ha hecho nada para lastimarlo, no sé, tengo miedo pero creo que lo mejor es hacer lo que quiere, se ve muy molesto. Sin embargo no es nadie para darme órdenes. Por otro lado parece que quien le dio un susto terrible fui yo, así que…." _Pensó debatiéndose en que hacer mientras Snape terminaba de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Muéstrese ya.-Ordeno con esa voz que aterraba a cualquiera pero a Sydney no le dio miedo. Simplemente lo tomo como pauta para acercarse unos pasos y finalmente deshacer el hechizo. Para después descubrir su rostro dejando perplejo a Snape quien en una fracción de segundo recupero su postura de impasibilidad.

-Su deseo fue una orden, señor. Ahora haga el favor de evitar ese tono altanero cuando se dirija a mí.-Dijo con una voz que era dulce más el tono en que fue utilizada la hizo sonar déspota como si el mismo Snape estuviese hablando.

-¿Quién es usted?- Inquirió con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué quien soy?, pienso que no es de su incumbencia.- Respondió con simpleza, cosa que irritó l hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Es usted una mujer sumamente inconsciente e insolente. Es notorio que no sabe con quien está hablando.-Replicó molesto sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima, su belleza le había cautivado mas Severus Snape nunca se había dejado insultar, intimidar, mangonear ni mucho menos seducir por mujer, no por nada es la mano derecha del Señor tenebroso y de Albus Dumbledore

-Quizás sea todo aquello que usted dice. Pero sencillamente no me importa, no viniendo de una persona en la que no confío, mucho menos siendo uno de los seguidores del Lord...-contestó desafiante

-Si tiene conocimiento sobre ello, debe de ser muy valiente o muy estúpida para seguir frente a mi vista.- señaló con una ceja elevada.

-Quizás ambas, Snape. –Contestó dejando al hombre descolocado por la familiaridad con que le trataba.- O quizás sea porque….

-¿Por qué…?-Inquirió en tono amenazante.

-No lo sé, el que estaba apunto de marcharse era usted, no yo.- Afirmó insegura

-Quien se estaba escondiendo era usted.-comentó intentando cercarla para que soltara algo.

-Cierto. Pero no creo que eso sea de relevancia. ¿O le interesa?

-_"Nunca antes la había visto. ¿Y si es una espía que del Lord mandó para vigilarme? Vigilarme o no ya veremos. " _Interesarme… ¿Usted?- Preguntó con sorna mientras la escaneaba de arriba abajo con suma atención, reparando en cada detalle. Las altas botas negras que calzaba, el vestido que se asomaba debajo de la túnica y finalmente la capa igual de negra que todo el conjunto. –No me imagino como. –Dijo respondiéndose.- No veo nada muy interesante en usted.-Añadió observando cada reacción de la joven pero por su rostro no se asomó emoción alguna más que quizás cansancio y esperaba todo menos aquella muestra de indiferencia. Sintió que después de tanto tiempo estaba recibiendo una muestra de su propio chocolate.

-Bueno tampoco es como si esperase que usted se lanzara a mis brazos-Contradijo alzando los hombros restándole importancia al hecho de que abiertamente le había dejado claro que le parecía todo menos que atractiva- .No soy una mujer con grandes curvas ni tengo un carácter dulce.- Agregó indiferente antes de cambiar de desviar la conversación.- Yo solo intentaba adivinar su comportamiento. Pero veo que me equivoque, mi error.- Dijo con naturalidad andes de tensarse al notar todo lo que había dicho.- "_No tengo la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Por qué le hablé de mis curvas? Se supone que no debería ni haberle permitido que descubriera mi presencia. Estoy en un serio problema" _Pensó mientras instintivamente desviaba la mirada como precaución aparte de reforzar sus defensas para que no pudiera entrar en su mente si lo intensaba.

_-"¿Me habló de sus curvas? Que rayos! ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? Estabas discutiendo su osadía y estupidez cuando me sale con eso. Le dije que no me parece para atractiva y no le importo nada! Es la primera mujer que conozco, y conozco muchas, que no le afecta lo que digan de su físico… Necesito saber que es lo que está pensando, esto no esta nada bien… Legilimens!"-_Pensó antes de ser recibido en la mente de la joven quien un segundo después de su intrusión apareció a su lado, acción que alarmó al Mortifago pero se mantuvo en una pieza esperando a lo que esta pudiera intentar hacer.

_-"¿Le parece cortes intentar penetrar en mi mente?"_

_-"No sé si lo ha notado pero no solo lo intenté, estoy dentro de su mente" _

_-"En realidad no del todo, esta en la primera barrera que establecí y puede parecer que entro con facilidad pero no, solo esta dentro porque se lo permití pero le aseguró que no pienso permitirle ir más lejos."_

"_¿No? ¿Qué piensa hacer para impedírmelo?"-Preguntó a la par que sus pasos continuaban caminando con intención de explorar aquel lugar. _

_Con una larga inspiración, respondió resignada.- "Después no se queje de mi rudeza ¿de acuerdo?"_

_-"Lo dudo" Contestó jactancioso antes de sentir como era sacado del lugar y en su cabeza se plantaba un dolor punzante especialmente en el área de las sienes, mismo que provocaba que su vista se nublada, hasta hacerse casi nula._

-Le dije que no sería agradable,- Dijo acercándose a él y poniendo ambas manos en las sienes del hombre, gesto que en un caso normal hubiera sido recibido con una fuerte maldición pero este no se encontraba en condiciones para ello, así que no hizo nada más que intentar alejar las manos de la joven de su persona pero ella no desistió y continuó con lo que hacía, pasados unos segundos el dolor lacerante había desaparecido y su vista regresaba a la normalidad. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fueron los ambimarinos de la joven que reflejaban extrema concentración y ternura a la vez, pero radicalmente cambiaron a reflejar reproche al ver que este había recuperado su facultad sin ninguna secuela.- Espero que eso le aprenda a no hacer cosas como esa, por lo menos no conmigo.-Dijo antes de quitar con cuidado sus manos pero siendo sus muñecas acorraladas por las gruesas manos del hombre.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Preguntó enervado con los ojos abiertos el ceño tan fruncido que con trabajo se distinguía una ceja de la otra.

-Claro, fue un placer quitarle el dolor. No se preocupe, no me debe nada.- Dijo con sarcasmo, resignada a que no iba a recibir ninguna muestra de agradecimiento.

-¿Qué no le debo nada? Usted me provoco ese nefasto dolor. ¿Por qué debería de agradecerle?- Replicó zarandeándola con su enfado creciendo a cada momento con el cinismo de la joven.

-Esta usted completamente equivocado. Para comenzar fue usted quien intentó invadir mi mente, yo simplemente me defendí.-Respondió muy segura mientras intentaba que este la soltase pero su fuerte agarre no cedía ni un poco. -¿Podría soltarme? Me esta haciendo daño.- Snape desvió su vista de los ojos de la joven directo hacia el agarre de sus propias manos sobre las delicadas muñecas de la joven notando que sus propios puños estaban casi blancos al igual que las manos de la joven por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella, al realizar lo que estaba haciendo, con un solo movimiento brusco la liberó y de inmediato esta intentó disminuir el dolor que sentía masajeándolas con cuidado.- Tiene demasiada fuerza. –Señaló en lugar de explotar contra él cosa que lo descolocó mucho más.

-La acabo de lastimar y usted solo resalta el hecho de mi fuerza.- Mencionó confundido esperando una respuesta pero en el fondo no deseando que llegara.

-Bueno tampoco esperaba que explotara a gritos o ¿sí?-Contestó aún masajeando sus muñecas.- _"Esto parece un extraño sueño pero el dolor en mis muñecas es muy real. Además no lo comprendo es como si quisiera matarme y al mismo tiempo se sintiera culpable por haberme hecho daño. Ojalá padre no tarde mucho tiempo más."_

-Hubiera sido mucho más normal esa reacción.- Dijo sin poner mucha atención en lo que había dicho, estaba sumergido en sacar una importante conclusión. _"Esta mujer no parece que sea una nueva adquisición del Lord. Es inteligente y sabe ser cautelosa, obviamente tiene habilidad para la Oclumancia pero tiene un toque de ternura innato que intenta esconder, no, una caja de curiosidades como esta no estaría en las manos del Lord ni aunque este moviera cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla, no. ¿Entonces de donde demonios salió?" _

-Bueno el calificativo de normal nunca ha encajado conmigo.-Señaló sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Aunque tampoco pienso que ese calificativo vaya con usted, digo es Mortífago... –Añadió nerviosa.

- Por primera vez concuerdo con las incoherencias que dice.-Aceptó con tono neutro. Sorprendiendo a la joven debido a lo tranquilo que estaba después de aquella mención.

-Eso es bueno, viniendo del hombre más contradictorio del mundo. –Dijo para si misma, pero no el comentario no paso desapercibido.

-¿Cómo ser capaz de levantar un juicio así tan a la ligera sobre alguien que no conoce?-Cuestionó interesado en lo que esta pudiera contestar. Haber si así lograba averiguar algo que le fuera útil obre aquella mujer.

-No hace falta conocerle mucho. Llevo toda mi vida prácticamente sola, desde niña desarrollé la habilidad de reconocer ciertas características en las personas, aún en las que son muy diestras en ocultar su verdadera personalidad.

-Verdadera personalidad… No entiendo como.

-Ni yo podría explicarlo, solo es pero le aseguro que no miento, no tendría porque. ¿Quiere que haga el intento?

-¿Conmigo?-Cuestionó alzando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

-¿Con quien más si no?

-Prefiero que no me haga perder más mi tiempo.

-¿Yo? Si el que se esta marchando de aquí desde hace casi más de quince minutos es usted.- Resaltó-. Solo para que tenga algo en que pensar, algo que no tenga que ver con el Lord y sus misiones..-Dijo guardando silencio un par de minutos esperando su autorización más al no recibirla continuó consiente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era lo más inteligente que se le había ocurrido, sin contar que el estar fraternizando con un mortifago por si sola esa acción no era en absoluto inteligente y aún lo iba a hacer-. Como hombre se ensimisma, no quiere que nadie sepa de usted no más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista, es celoso de su intimidad y si fuera posible, ni a su sombra le confiará sus secretos; como Mortífago debe de ser tremendamente… capaz para ser uno de los hombres más importantes del Lord.

- Todo lo que dijo es una falsedad. Me temo mi querida dama que sus capacidades fallaron rotundamente. –Dijo con sarcasmo y gesto imperturbable a pesar de que al escuchar tales palabras su sistema nervioso había disparado una dosis de adrenalina como si estuviese en una situación de total peligro.

-No creo haber errado, pero si prefiere pensar eso, por mi no hay ningún problema, señor.

-Nunca antes le había visto ¿Se puede saber de donde salió? –Preguntó evasivo, desesperado por cambiar de tema. No era un hombre que mostraba interés en algo pero esto ya había sobrepasado todos los límites de su paciencia y peligrosa o no tenía que terminar con aquella conversación que no le estaba dejando nada bueno.

-No creo que sea de su incumbencia. –Murmuró antes de hacerse invisible gracias al hechizo desilusionador que había convocado, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban pasos acercarse a la estancia, de inmediato Snape hizo casi lo mismo escondiéndose en la esquina del estancia donde la luz era tan nula que con su negrísima vestimenta pasaba desapercibido, diez segundos más tarde Narcissa entraba a la estancia desde el pasillo seguida por su visitante. .

-Si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes pedírmelo.-Aseguró el hombre de cabello castaño.- Por medio de lechuza o apareciéndote en el punto que te mostré, creo que la imagen del pensador fue clara, no debes tener ningún problema.

.Gracias.-Dijo para pasar a abrazarle efusivamente y preguntarle al oído-. ¿Es cierto eso de que tu hija esta aquí?

-Si.- susurró como respuesta.

-¿Podría verla?-Pidió aún abrazándolo.

-¿Crees que sea prudente?-Devolvió la pregunta dudoso.

-Te repito que no esta Lucius en casa y Draco salió con sus amigos, por favor desde que es una bebé no la veo.-Suplicó.

-Solo porque eres tú, pero sabes que es mi mayor tesoro así como para ti lo es Draco, no permitas que nadie sepa de esto. ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo sin analizar mucho lo que hacía.

-Por mi vida, hasta ahora no te he delatado ni pienso hacerlo, mucho menos a tu razón de existir.-Juró la mujer

-Confío en ti. -Aseguró antes de deshacer el abrazo-. Sydney, ¿podrías mostrarte para que Narcissa te vea?- Preguntó al aire como si hablara solo, por un largo momento no hubo más que silencio en la habitación, Snape estaba a la expectativa desde su escondite, la misma Narcissa sostenía con una mano la mano de Julius y con otra su vino collar de platino intentando esconder su ansiedad.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?- Preguntó al oído de su padre dándole un susto al que se repuso de inmediato y respondió con un apenas audible.- Sí.- Escuchado esto, Sydney respiró profundamente un par de veces colocándose enfrente de la mujer y al fin deshaciendo el hechizo.

-Eres hermosa, mucho más de lo que recordaba.- Dijo la mujer mayor con mucho orgullo.

-Supongo que debo tomar eso como un cumplido así que gracias.

-Claro que es un cumplido. Eres hermosa no cabe la menor duda. –Reafirmo mirándola de pies a cabeza un par de veces más.- ¿Sabes? Desde que tenías tres años no te veía. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?-Preguntó recibiendo una fría mirada seguida de un fiero escrutinio y al final solo un cabeceo a modo de afirmación. Sin pensarlo dos veces envolvió con sus brazos el cuerpo de la joven en un amoroso abrazo gesto que sorprendió a la muchacha que solo alcanzo a devolver el abrazo sin saber que más hacer.

-Lamento no poder responder a su efusividad pero se de usted por mi… por Julius, si no fuera así usted sería una total desconocida para mi señora.-Dijo mientras rompía el abrazo y se alejaba dos pasos.

-No me digas señora, me haces sentir vieja. ¿Acaso te parezco tan grande?-Cuestionó fingiendo enfado

-En realidad no, solo era una forma de hacerle ver mi respeto por usted. Disculpe.-Contestó incomoda deseosa de desaparecer de ahí de una vez por todas.

-No seas ingenua, estaba bromeando contigo, pero ciertamente preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre, Narcissa.-Dijo mientras la estudiaba con atención.

-De acuerdo, es un placer conocerla al fin, Narcissa.-Dijo con monotonía.

-¿Siempre se comporta tan formalmente?- Preguntó Narcissa al hombre que tenía al lado.

- Sinceramente no lo sé. –Respondió confundido por la pregunta.- Nunca la he visto interactuar con nadie más, -confesó medianamente apenado-. Pero te aseguro que conmigo no es tan respetuosa, tiene su carácter te lo aseguro. No querrás hacerla enojar.-Añadió

-Me imagino que no.- Concuerdo Narcissa con una sonrisa en el rostro-. ¿Siempre te comportas así de fría y distante o solo es conmigo?-Preguntó a la joven.

-Le aseguro que no conoce el termino 'fría' tratándose de mi, pero no, no se ofenda no es solo con usted, si no con todo las personas que no conozco, no tiendo a confiar en la gente.

-Esa es una cruda revelación.-Señalo Narcissa interesada-. Pero es muy inteligente de tu parte.-Le dijo a la joven- -Tu hija es una mujer muy inteligente y hermosa, Julius, ahora entiendo porque has hecho tanto por mantenerla a salvo. Agregó para el hombre.

"_Es su hija. La hija de un Rodeneski… Si el Lord lo sabe tendrá todo en su poder para tomar el control sobre el mundo mágico y yo no voy a permitir eso, no tiraré seis años cuidando el trasero del estúpido de Potter y arriesgando el pellejo para que algo así pase. Se supone que solo era un mito... Debo de ir a ver a Dumbledore" _

-Aunque no fuera tan inteligente ni tan hermosa como lo es, hubiera dado mi vida por ella,–Aseguró Julius- es lo único que me mantiene y mantendrá en pie hasta que todo esto se termine.

-Te comprendo lo mismo es para mi Draco, por eso te pedí lo que te pedí.

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera presente? –pidió con amargura-Y gracias acaba padre, acabas de revelar mi identidad a un mortifago, ahora si no te incomoda, me largo de aquí.- añadió furiosa, tanto trabajo que había hecho para mantener su identidad fuera del ojos del enemigo presente y Narcissa la vendía en un dos por tres.

-Sydney, ¿de que demonios estas hablando? -Preguntó al ver que esta se dirigía hacía la puerta, la abría para salir corriendo por ella y desaparecía sin dejar un solo rastro.

-¿A que se refería tu hija?-Cuestionó Narcissa confundida y alarmada a la vez o así parecía.

-No lo sé. Me voy, debo ir tras ella. Espero que hables con Draco y me avises. –Dijo antes de tomar el mismo camino que su hija y desaparecer como ella lo había hecho.

Al ver como sus visitantes desaparecían cerró la puerta de su mansión y caminó hasta llegar al centro de la estancia, respiro profundamente un par de veces y cuando se armo de suficiente valor al fin hablo. –Creí que te habías marchado.

-Ya ves que no.- dijo Snape saliendo de su escondite.

-¿Cómo es que ella sabía de tu presencia? Si te lo hubiera propuesto no te hubiera notado.

-Cuando Rodeneski llegó yo me marchaba ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

-No, pero dí por sentado que ya te habías marchado. Solo hasta que ella mencionó la presencia de un mortifago yo me di cuenta que seguías aquí. No dirás nada ¿o si?-preguntó con altivez pero Snape sabía que estaba más que aterrada.

-Depende. ¿Me conviene hablar? ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

-Lo que quieras.-Contestó monótona. Aquello no le podía estar pasando a ella, no, el único secreto que tenía para ella, ahora había salido a relucir. Sencillamente no es que no confiara en el hombre que la había protegido de los excesos de su marido pero era mortifago y eso no le quitaba que por obtener un mejor lugar soltara cualquier información que considerara valiosa.-Lo que quieras.-Repitió resignada.

-Muy bien, me parece justo porque parece que este secreto es muy valioso para ti, de otra manera no te hubieras puesto tan nerviosa cuando ella me mencionó.

-No pensé que fueras chantajista, Severus.

-Soy un mortifago, ¿Qué esperabas? –Preguntó sin esperar respuesta-. Pero no, no pierdas la calma, no pienso pedirte a nada a cambio mi silencio. Por lo menos no si puedo evitarlo.-Aseguró con hastió preparándose para desaparecer de una vez por todas de aquel lugar.

-¿Puedo contar con ello?

-No tientes a mi paciencia, Narcissa.- sentenció antes de desaparecer por completo de allí, dejando a la rubia mujer totalmente sumergida en sus recuerdos.

N/A:

Tengan paciencia por favor y más ahora que entrare a la escuela pronto.

Gabrielle

N/A


	5. Mortifagos

Capitulo 5 Lobos y Mortífagos.

¿Qué sería la vida sin un poco de confusión?...

-Sydney!- Gritó desesperado al instante de aparecer en el bosque cercano a su casa. Recibiendo ninguna respuesta, camino de prisa al lugar donde estaba casi seguro que encontraría a su hija, sentada con la espalda recargada en el único árbol con tronco enorme, a la orilla de lo que solía ser un imponente lago.- Imaginé que te encontraría aquí.

-Sabía que me seguirías.-Replicó con frialdad.

-Tenía que, después de cómo te fuiste. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que había revelado tu identidad frente a un Mortífago? Explícate. –Exigió su padre fijando sus ojos sobre ella mientras esta mantenía la mirada ausente.

- Solo busqué un pretexto para salir de ahí, tanta muestra de afecto entre Narcissa y tú, me estaba enfermando.- Mintió sabiendo que lo que seguía sería un rotundo reproche, pero lo aceptaría...

-¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con algo así?-Recriminó enfadado.- ¿Acaso no te ha entrado en la cabeza lo realmente delicado del tema?

-No me hables de esa manera, no eres solamente tú quien ha ido de un lugar a otro durante casi cinco años ya, ni quien no tiene amigos ni un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Yo ni siquiera sé con exactitud el motivo, solamente obedezco y trato de adaptarme aunque no sea fácil. –Respondió dolida, era cierto que esperaba un reproche pero no esperaba que le tratase como una niña estúpida que no sabe nada, eso no era justo.- Fue una impertinencia de mi parte el que usara una excusa así, lo sé, una estupidez si quieres. –Aceptó- Sin embargo debes reconocer que tengo razón, es probable que en ese lugar hasta las paredes escuchen, ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si hubiese sido verdad y algún Mortífago hubiera descubierto mi identidad? –alegó

-Cálmate, tienes razón, no debí hablarte de esa manera pero es que simplemente no puedo pensar en algo así… simplemente no lo concibo. –Contestó aferrándose a la idea en que nada le pasaría a su hija, no mientras el viviera. Cuan equivocado podía estar….

- No te niegues a lo que puede pasar en cualquier momento. –Dijo poniéndose en pie, dándole la espalda a su padre - Dime algo ¿Confías plenamente en Narcissa?

-Como si se tratara de mi mismo. –Contestó completamente seguro. Tratando entender lo que ocurría, acercándose hasta donde ella y guardando silencio sumergido en sus pensamientos, intentando averiguar a donde le llevaría aquella conversación. Seguramente no llegaría a nada sano, no, con su hija era difícil discutir siempre tenía algo que decir y una razón importante por la cual llevar la contraria.

-¿Qué hay de Snape?-Preguntó por primera vez mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? El es un Mortífago pero eso ya te lo había dejado claro.-repitió frunciendo el ceño

-Solo contesta…. por favor. –Pidió sin romper la conexión entre sus ojos, acción que incomodo a Julius quien terminó por rehuir del contacto visual buscando una respuesta que dejara tranquila a Sydney; debatiéndose entre decir la verdad o sencillamente mentir… una vez más.

- No tengo nada en su contra fuera del rotundo hecho de que…

-…de que es un Mortífago.-Completó rodando los ojos, esperaba una respuesta así, su padre era tan predecible y a la vez nunca entendía el miedo irracional que lo invadía ni el exceso de confianza en ciertas situaciones….

-Es cierto. –susurró tras un largo silencio.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿En el último de los casos confiarías en él? ¿Es eso?-Pregunto con desesperación intentando obtener alguna respuesta clara, más, en el fondo no sabía si eso era lo que buscaba, porque de ser así su padre se estaría contradiciendo una y otra vez. Dejándole más dudas que respuestas.

-No, no confío en él, nunca lo haría, es un Mortífago. –Declaró enérgico escondiendo un dejo de nerviosismo que lo invadía siempre que trataba algo relacionado con Mortífagos.- Pero en dado caso que necesitara confiar en alguno de ellos… él sería mi única opción. Sé por Narcissa lo duro que fue su pasado, el trabajo que le costó llegar al puesto que ahora tiene, aunque no sea en el lado correcto, Snape no nació en cuna de oro, Sydney. El es un mestizo y a pesar de ello tiene el lugar por el que cualquier puro mataría.- reveló con frialdad, guardando unos segundo silencio- Sigo sin comprender tu curiosidad.

-Es solo que él estaba en la mansión antes que nosotros y se marchó cuando llegamos. Eso es todo.-dijo indiferente, mintiendo y dando por cerrada aquella conversación partiendo directo a su casa, dejando atrás a su padre quien con el ceño fruncido quien prefería creer aquello antes que pensar en alguna otra posibilidad aunque si era sincero consigo, algo no le cuadraba en el comportamiento tan extraño de su hija, tenía un mal presentimiento, uno muy malo.

Más que confuso se encontraba Snape en su fría habitación en las mazmorras con una copa de Whisky de Fuego en sus manos recordando las palabras de aquella joven. Una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Tenía que pensar en algo muy inteligente para evitar que esa información llegara a oídos del Lord eso lo tenía seguro y por otro lado estaba el maldito deseo de Narcissa de mantener a su hijo a 'salvo' ¿acaso no entendía que él no podía hacer nada? A decir verdad comprendía que no deseara que su amado hijo se condenara pero no por ello tenía derecho de pedirle algo así.

Por otro lado había nacido una curiosidad insana dentro él. Como hacía años que no, por primera vez en años se interesaba en algo que no fuese el mismo o sus pociones pero se engañaba argumentando que solo le interesaba el tema porque podía ser tremendamente peligroso e importante para que la guerra se ganara, aunque esto podía ser parcialmente verdad. Saliendo de sus pensamientos hizo la copa a un lado y salió a trisa de su habitación y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba irrumpiendo estrepitosamente en el despacho del director.

- Severus, no te esperaba a estas horas, se puede saber el motivo -Inquirió mirándole con aquello ojos azules a través de sus gafas de media luna

- No era mi intención irrumpir de esta manera y no lo hubiera hecho de no considerar que el tema que vengo a tratar sea de relevancia.- Contesto con impasibilidad

-Supongo que debe de ser importante porque te noto preocupado, te escucho.-Dijo acomodándose en su asiento.

-Yo… no sé qué hacer.-soltó de golpe pesándole demasiado aquella confesión que era como desnudarse ante cientos de personas viniendo de el un hombre que difícilmente confía de su sombra.

-¿cómo dices? -Pregunto en tono paternal invitándolo a continuar

-Me oyó muy bien no me haga repetírselo.-dijo hastió- Narcissa me hizo prometerle que le protegería pese a todo y está tarde me enteré de cuál será su primera misión cuando recién sea convertido.

- Y ¿cuál es esa misión, Severus?

- Asesinarle – Respondió entre dientes maldiciendo que el director se hiciera siempre el desentendido en temas tan delicados.

-Asesinar, ¿asesinar a quien?

-A usted -Escupió evitando mirarle a los ojos por temor a que este lo tomara muy mal pero tal pareciese que después de casi treinta años aún no conocía a Albus Dumbledore.

-No veo cual es el problema en todo esto.

-¿Qué no ve cual es el problema? Sencillamente que le están mandando matar solo eso!- Grito exasperado haciendo a un lado ese temple tan suyo.

-No encuentro que eso sea un problema, a mi edad la muerte es lo que menos me preocupa. Ahora te puedo decir que si no fuera porque Harry aún no está listo, yo ahora mismo podría morir en paz. Además me esperaba algo así Draco ha estado comportándose de manera sumamente extraña estas últimas semanas me imagino que es por lo referente a su próxima conversión.- Señalo quedando pensativo un rato, momento que desespero de sobremanera a Snape.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?

-Que más nos queda sino ayudarle a nuestro alumno, no queremos que Tom le haga daño. Esta fuera de nuestras manos el hecho de su conversión eso lo tengo claro. Solo espero tener el tiempo suficiente para preparar a Harry antes de que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

-¿Me está diciendo que no va a hacer nada?-Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido y los ojos sumamente abiertos.

-Si podemos evitar mi muerte, perfecto unos años más de vida no me vendrán mal según pienso, pero si no lo último que deseo es que Draco manche sus manos de sangre mucho menos que su alma se corrompa, aún es muy joven.

-Si no lo hace él sabe bien que cualquiera vendrá a terminar con la tarea.-Agregó molesto por la facilidad con que trataba lo referente a su propia muerte

-Para eso estás tú, Severus.- Contesto con amplia serenidad.

- No quiere que Draco se manche las manos de sangre ni su alma se corrompa y yo ¿Qué? -Preguntó alzando la voz - ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que mi condena ya es demasiado grande? ¿Qué hay de mi alma?

-Severus tu condena no es como la piensas, cometiste errores en tu juventud, cierto pero ya los has reparado y te has arrepentido lo suficiente. Además si lo haces tú moriré en paz, porque moriré sabiendo que lo hiciste para continuar con lo planeado.

-¿Nunca se ha puesto a pensar que yo ya no quiero seguir con esto?

-No importa lo que quieras, Severus. Importa lo que ya prometiste.-Resolvió con la mirada fija en su espía esperando su reacción.

-He pagado un precio muy alto por aquella promesa.- Dijo con aspereza y visiblemente irritado. Considerando dos veces si hablar con el viejo sobre su descubrimiento o simplemente dejarlo pasar…

-No hay vuelta atrás Severus… -añadió Dumbledore dando media vuelta en su silla con clara intención retirarse a sus aposentos pero aún la conversación no estaba terminada.

-Hay algo más.- Confesó al decidir que callar no le beneficiaria en nada, al contrario podía resultarle contraproducente- Es importante.-Señaló esperando a que el anciano director se dirigiera a el más al no hacerlo decidió continuar.- Julius Rodeneski apareció en la mansión Malfoy para hablar con Narcissa pero por ahora eso no es lo que me parece preocupante sino quien le acompañaba.- manifestó esperando alguna reacción de indicara que la información era procesada.

-¿Y quién le acompañaba, Severus?- preguntó el director en un tono que denotaba total interés.

-Una joven- Contestó vagamente dándole la espalda al anciano, comenzando a caminar en círculos inmerso en posibles sucesos y formas de proceder, ahora que lo que creía un mito resultaba ser verdad, aún siendo conocido por unos cuantos, era algo más que añadir a su lista de cosas por las cuales debía de arriesgar el pellejo para que todo resultara como lo planeado.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco pero esa joven tiene aproximadamente unos veinte años, ¿No es así?

-Así parece. –Afirmó con voz ronca.

-Y extrañamente te fue imposible utilizar Legeremancia con ella o en el peor de los casos la usaste pero te resultó de alguna u otra manera…. contraproducente.-Cuestionó Dumbledore mientras con sus orbes celestes estudiaba todas y cada una de las reacciones de su espía, quien había dejado de caminar en círculos y abiertamente le daba la espalda evitando o al menos intentando evitar cualquier escrutinio de su parte.

-Tal vez.- Replicó con recelo al recordar lo sucedido, sobre todo la sensación de las delicadas manos de la joven sobre su piel al curar el dolor que ella misma había causado al defenderse de su intrusión. Ironías de la vida, la causante del dolor, fue la cura del mismo.-Es hija de Rodeneski lo que significa que….

-Significa que nadie debe saber aquello que venías a decirme que extrañamente no sé lo que es… ¿Todo bien, Severus?-Preguntó como si nada desquiciando un poco con su comportamiento a Snape quien decidió por salud mental guardar la calma.

-¿No piensa hacer nada? Si esta información llegase a oídos equivocados puede ser desastroso y lo sabe.- Señalo agravante.

-Seguiremos actuando como hasta ahora, procurando que esos sublimes _veinte años_ sigan por el mundo, libres y lejos del peligro.-Dijo intentando persuadir a su profesor para que no interviniera en lo referente a su reciente descubrimiento aunque sabía que no iba a ser tan sencillo.

-Eso no será posible,-argumentó por primera vez encarándolo- Rodeneski, a petición de Narcissa, planea hacer de su casa un escondite para el hijo de Lucius.

- No creo que eso llegue a concretarse, pero si fuera así, tendría que revisar el juego de ajedrez que deje pendiente hace un tiempo.-declaró seguro de que Snape comprendería perfectamente el doble sentido de sus palabras.

-Narcissa está muy decidida. Dudo que alguien sea capaz de detenerla incluso su dudo que su hermana pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Tenemos cosas importantes en que pensar y el mundo de los sueños es un buen lugar para ello, Severus. Que tengas buena noche.- dijo dejando atrás a este quien con el ceño fruncido salió del despacho azotando la puerta y caminando ferozmente de regreso a las mazmorras.

Como era posible que aquel hombre tomara así, tan a la ligera su propia muerte y una noticia de tal magnitud, no tenía la menor idea, pero Albus Dumbledore siempre sorprendía, era de esas personas a las cuales la mayoría de la gente clasifica como loca, con mucha razón, más alguna u otra vez sorprende con 20 minutos de lucidez y gran sabiduría.

Dentro de su habitación volvía a posarse en el sillón de piel negro donde se encontraba antes de salir rumbo al despacho del director, tomó de nueva cuenta la copa de whisky de fuego resignado, sin duda esa noche como muchas otras, la pasaría en vela.

No existía una explicación lógica a lo que le estaba ocurriendo desde el encuentro en la mansión. Se reprochaba a sí mismo la existencia de temas mucho más relevantes pero ineludiblemente venía a su memoria el recuerdo del rostro de aquella joven mujer, repetía su nombre como para no olvidarle, porque era lo único que tendría, solo un nombre, su nombre.

Varias noches sin dormir era algo no muy común en ella pero no le sorprendía por lo menos no demasiado. Sabía que aquellos ojos negros le habían impactado pero no había imaginado que fuera tan grande la intriga sobre aquel hombre antes que la angustia de ser descubierta. No lograr conciliar el sueño más de dos días seguidos era algo para tomar en cuenta y claro encontrarle una solución. Sus padres eran meticulosos aunque se hicieran los desentendidos y obviamente si se daban cuenta de aquellas nacientes ojeras se preocuparían por ella y no, eso no se lo podía permitir.

Decidida a terminar con aquel insomnio buscó entre sus cosas alguna pocion que le ayudara más al no encontrar una bajó a la cocina por un vaso de leche, ahogando un bostezo, se acercó a la ventana y al enfocar su vista pudo observar a lo lejos una lechuza, le parecía familiar, así que espero hasta que está se posase en la orilla del ventanal de la cocina rápidamente desatando la carta de su pata y notando que está no se iría hasta recibir respuesta así que se apresuró a leer la carta.

Querida Sydney,

Me alegró bastante sabeg de ti. Aquí me tienes contestando a tu lechuza aunque no debegía… Lucius Malfoy es un funcionario del Ministerio de Magia podegoso y es Mogtífago… Los tiempos están mal, muy mal sé que ya lo sabías pego no está demás repetigtelo….. El-que-no-debe-seg-nombrado ha vuelto con más fuegza que antes…. La familia de mi prometido al igual que la tuya y la mía, son de las pocas que no han sucumbido ante él. Espero que no te olvides de mí, ten la cegteza de que yo no me olvidagé de ti.

Con cagiño

Fleur

-"No sé que vaya a ocurrir cuando Julius le de hospedaje al hijo de Narcissa. Tengo que admitir que esa idea, me asusta…" Debes de estar cansada, un largo viaje me imagino.- Agregó acariciándole la cabeza-. Espera un momento.- Pidió antes conjurar pergamino, pluma, tintero y un par de.- Come esto mientras respondo -dijo brindándole el alimento a la lechuza, volviéndose a la mesa cercana para escribir una respuesta breve.

_Querida Fleur:_

_Felicidades por tu boda… Me alegra que hayas encontrado a un hombre que te sepa valorar._

_Gracias por responder a mi carta. Prometo no olvidarme de ti aunque el comunicarnos será difícil._

_Deseando que tu boda sea maravillosa. _

_Sydney _

-Es breve pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que te intercepten -Agregó viendo como la lechuza se erizaba- Anda-. Dijo atándole la carta a una de sus patas-. Ve con cuidado y gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de buscarme.-agradeció un segundo antes de que esta partiera. -Me hubiera gustado que nunca nos hubiéramos separado, que nada de esto estuviera pasando -. Confesó para sí misma con melancolía, dejando su mente en blanco por varios minutos, al final alejando los pensamientos tristes decidió preparar el vaso de leche por el cual había bajado y regresar a la cama para meterse entre las sabanas y conciliar el tan anhelado sueño.

Temprano el sol se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación indicando que por lo menos había logrado conciliar el sueño dos horas. Con extrema lentitud Sydney se levanto de la cama aun pensado en las palabras de la carta de Fleur. Acercándose al guardarropa saco las prendas que vestiría, se metió al baño para darse una ducha. Saliendo veinte minutos después, para vestirse, calzarse e intentar disimular lo más que pudiera sus apenas notorias ojeras. Dando un último vistazo al espejo, se encamino rumbo al comedor encontrando a su padre sentado en la estancia leyendo un periódico muggle, ¿es acaso que nunca trabajaba? Casi siempre le encontraba en casa y hasta cierto punto podía resultar incomodo, ya que no podía escaparse a ningún lugar más allá de un kilometro lejos. En realidad si podía pero prefería no tentar su suerte y solo usar esa carta cuando fuera extremadamente necesario.

-Buenos días, padre.-Dijo desconcertada. No era común que Julius estuviera en la sala leyendo. Casi siempre estaba en la cocina conversando con su madre, en su despacho trabajando, en la habitación de entretenimiento viendo el televisor o escuchando música o porque no aceptarlo, si leyendo mas no en la estancia. Siempre hacia eso cuando su madre salía. Lo cual para ser francos era poco común…

- Buenos días, Sydney- respondió sin levantar la vista del periódico- Tu madre como podrás intuir no está en casa.

-¿A dónde fue?

- No lo sé, seguramente fue a ver a tus abuelos.

-No entiendo porqué siempre me reprocha el que yo quiera salir y ella sale sin dar explicación alguna.

-Tu madre no corre el peligro que tu, Sydney.- Alegó el hombre al haciendo a un lado el periódico y fijando la vista en su hija.

-Lo sé padre pero aún así… Por cierto me gustaría sería ir a comprar ingredientes.-dijo rápidamente esperando ver la reacción de su padre

-¿Ingredientes? Terminaste con la reserva. -aseguro- quien fuera tu para tener ese don con las pociones.

Las pociones eran todo un arte si, más no le costaban trabajo al contrario para ella era un pasatiempo agradable, le parecía una exageración que su padre pensara que tenía un 'don'.

-Está bien, iremos, desayuna y en una hora te veo en la entrada.

-¿Hablas en serio?-pregunto incrédula

-Al contrario de ti, yo no te mentiría con algo que para ti es tan importante.- Señaló con reproche y cansancio el hombre retomando su periódico y dejando que su hija se alejara rumbo a la cocina.

-"Debo dejar de mentirle y fingir que no se da cuenta, porque de hecho si lo hace…" pensó con remordimiento la joven mientras preparaba su desayuno.

Una hora más tarde…

-¿nos vamos?-preguntó ciertamente complacida, después de todo la sobreprotección de sus padres era desquiciante la mayoría de las veces y esa salida era como una aventura, si cierto ya había salido recientemente y mucho más lejos pero había sido una visita necesaria y peligrosa en cambio esta salida se podría decir que era como de "diversión" o por lo menos para despejarse mientras compraba lo necesario y después planeaba rogar a su padre el poder ir a dar una vuelta por el lugar. Pronto aparecían en un callejón oscuro.

-Sydney, por favor esa capucha

-claro-dijo harta siempre que salían era lo mismo nunca podía mostrarse ni nada-pero así llamaremos más la atención, nadie anda en un lugar comercial con capucha

-no somos nadie, además no vas a hacer lo que todos hacen ¿recuerdas? Tu eres…

-parte del linaje Rodeneski, si, lo sé.-completo cansada

- entonces…

-entonces no me dejo ver por el mundo. Todo lo contrario es mejor si trato pasar desapercibida como si fuera invisible -concluyo cual niña repitiendo una valiosa lección de su mentor

-Así es y sé que estas harta pero es por tu bien

-Vamos-dijo intentando parar antes de que su padre le diera un largo monologo que se lo sabía de memoria.

-No te apartes demasiado yo también necesito comprar cosas "en realidad demasiadas" te quiero cerca máximo dos aparadores lejos ¿entendiste?

-Odio que me trates como si tuviera 4 años –contestó entre dientes.

-Para mí siempre serás mi pequeña hija por más estúpido y sin sentido que suene, voy allá -dijo señalando una tienda ostentosa y lúgubre - cerca Sydney -terminó antes de caminar rápidamente

Mientras caminaba observando los aparadores de las tiendas, eran hermosos o al menos eso le parecían a ella. Vio uno que le llamó la atención y quería entrar mas no se atrevía a desafiar las órdenes de su padre más que era tan solo un pequeño momento de ver todo aquello que normalmente no veía, por entrar un minuto no pasaría nada. "Madame Malkin" decía el letrero que leyó en la puerta, entro y se bajo la capucha le parecía exagerada esa medida de su padre. Era una tienda inmensa llena de túnicas de varios colores, algunos demasiado llamativos para su gusto y otros hermosos, túnicas elegantes y refinadas en su mayoría, otras de uso casual parecía una tienda por demás muy completa. Se paseaba entre las prendas, justo cuando vio una túnica que le llamo la atención era de color negro hermosa nunca había tenido algo parecido. Era cierto sus padres tenían dinero de sobra mas no acostumbraban vestirle con ropa propia de una bruja. Desde los doce años siempre con ropa muggle muy elegante y fina pero muggle finalmente. Decidió buscar a la encargada del establecimiento, preguntaría el precio de aquella hermosura y fingiría que paseando le había visto por el aparador. La sonriente y regordeta mujer se encontraba atendiendo a un muchacho que notoriamente era más chico que ella, unos cuatro quizá cinco años menor. No deseaba interrumpir, mas el tiempo que tenía era poco. Eso era lo que pensabas así que tenía que medirlo si no su padre al no verla comenzaría una desesperada búsqueda y no deseaba aquello. Así que decidida se acerco a la dueña del lugar.

-Disculpe, me podría indicar el precio de aquella túnica negra-pidió señalando la prenda

- ¿estás ciega o qué? acaso no ves que me está atendiendo a mi- preguntó el adolescente de ojos grises con tono muy altivo y despectivo.

- yo solo… -intentó responder ofendida.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? Draco ¿dónde están tus modales?- dijo un atractivo hombre de cabello rubio largo y muy bien vestido.

-Padre, esta sangre sucia que interrumpió a madame Malkin mientras me atendía

Lucius Malfoy no iba a permitir que su heredero no obtuviera lo que quisiera mucho menos que la atención que merecía se viera opacada por alguien. Desde niño le había consentido y malcriado ahora pagaba muy caro. En el mismo instante en que le iba a ordenar a la 'entrometida' que se largará se quedo sin habla al contemplarla. Sydney solo permanecía en silencio, ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre fuera padre de aquel mocoso insoportable? No tenía idea pero en fin sabía lo que seguía. O al menos lo imaginaba, aquel mocoso era el consentido de su padre típico de los primogénitos de las familias de sangre pura y seguro el patriarca le pediría 'amablemente' con un grito que se largará de la tienda más a ella nadie le gritaba, mejor se iría antes que cualquier cosa.

- Bueno, perdona mi 'intromisión' me voy, habrá muchas mejores tiendas- Le dijo al muchacho rubio mirándole a los ojos y dándose la media vuelta cuando sin aviso sentía la fuerza de una mano que la hacía volverse. - Disculpe a mi hijo. A veces me avergüenzo de su comportamiento. Madame ¿Podría atender a la señorita? Mi hijo puede esperar un minuto—le pidió a la encargada mientras Draco lo fulminaba con la mirada, como era posible que su padre había hecho semejante cosa, no lo comprendía, ni nunca lo haría su padre hacía cosas que él nunca comprendía.

-Gracias- dijo antes de dirigirse al lugar donde estaba la túnica

-Vaya nunca antes había visto que el Señor Malfoy defendiera a nadie de su hijo, usted señorita debió de sorprenderle mucho

- Sorprenderle, yo -repitió incrédula "Malfoy, ese apellido… ¿Será el esposo de Cissy? No lo sé, quizás sí pero necesitaría saber su nombre para confirmar"

-si usted, es bonita y veo que él lo notó -declaró en un tono por demás sugestivo.

-"si usted lo dice" ¿podría decirme el precio de esta túnica?-pidió en un intento por cambiar de tema

-claro jovencita, cuesta mil galeones -respondiendo con suficiente naturalidad

-" mil galeones" -repitió mentalmente tragando saliva, no era demasiado dinero o al menos no como para desbancar a su familia pero en ese momento no traía esa cantidad. Sencillamente porque solo 'vería' cosas y al ir a la tienda de ingredientes le avisaría a su padre para que le diera todo lo que necesitara - yo… yo regresó en un instante madame -dijo a la encargada que parecía un poco molesta había dejado a unos excelentes clientes por un regreso en un instante no, eso no se le hacía a Madame

- le suplicó que no vuelva a entrar a mi tienda si no es que…

-Madame, yo pensé que en esta tienda la cortesía y el servició eran lo primero, nunca imagine que trataría así a tan bella joven que solo le suplica paciencia para regresar al cabo de unos minutos -dijo el hombre de cabello rubio

-claro que sí señor yo… -intentaba replicar

-silencio, no hay excusa alguno para un comportamiento así creo que reconsideraré seriamente el regresar por aquí, cargue el costo de esa túnica a mi cuenta y envuélvala para la joven-ordenó

-si señor

Sydney estaba perpleja no sabía que decir ni mucho menos como actuar. Después de John y su padre no había conocido un acto así de caballeroso mucho menos lo esperaba de ese hombre presunto mortifago, tal acto la había puesto milimétricamente nerviosa. La bruja al cabo de un minuto regresaba con el paquete entregándoselo a la joven mas esta estaba tan sorprendida que tardo un segundo en reaccionar además no sabía que debía hacer aceptarlo o no.

- Es usted tremendamente amable señor más no me parece correcto aceptar esto de su parte, -contestó haciendo caso omiso al ofrecimiento del paquete.

-por favor señorita… -dijo dubitativo recibiendo el paquete de manos de la encargada y ofreciéndoselo el mismo.

- Ivanna, Ivanna Plunkett es mi nombre y así mismo le suplicaría que me llamase "Espero que este hombre no sea muy afecto a los mitos mágicos o podría descubrirme,,, " .- Contestó mintiendo descaradamente.

-Señorita Plunkett acéptelo por favor - Suplicó..

- Antes que nada por favor no me hable de usted, no soy una anciana y usted tampoco, en segunda se lo agradezco pero no ¿Cómo quedaría yo si le aceptara tan costoso detalle? -replico con elegancia más con un tono que descoloco al hombre

- Si no lo aceptas, Ivanna me sentiré muy mal, me sentiré ofendido - Dijo chantajeándola con esa cara de inocencia pero con claras intenciones Malfoy

-No deseo que se sienta así es solo que…

-Entonces acéptalo -Demandó

Dudo por unos segundos, pero no le quedaba de otra o aceptaba el obsequio o seguiría discutiendo con el hombre otro rato y no, tenía prisa. –Es un muy generoso detalle que tendré en cuenta señor…

- Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy pero llámame por mi nombre por favor.- Sonrió galantemente

-" Si es el marido de Narcisa... Calma." Lucius agradezco tu detalle, es enormemente caballeroso .- Dijo con una sonrisa muy natural mas por dentro moría de nervios no era normal tener enfrente al Mortífago esposo de Cissy.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Ivanna -Replicó poniendo énfasis en su nombre cosa que la hizo ruborizarse un poco era un tono demasiado ¿adulador? No sabía cómo describir ese tono, nadie antes lo había ocupado con ella- Pero si deseas corresponderme el gesto, me sentiría honrado si aceptaras una invitación a cenar.-Agregó dejando descolocada a la muchacha.

-Que respondes -Pregunto expectante sacando a 'Ivanna' de sus pensamientos

- Me halaga su petición pero…- Contestó disimulando el conflicto interno que libraba

- Tutéame por favor

-Me halaga tu petición más en este momento no puedo tengo prisa, quizás otro día.-Termino sin quitarle la mirada de encima observando cómo se esforzó por reprimir un gestó de molestia

-"A un Malfoy jamás se le rechaza, esa es una lección que tienes que aprender muy bien…" Otro día suena demasiado lejano, concretemos una fecha.

-"No me esperaba esa respuesta pero algo útil ha de resultar, lo único bueno es que ninguno de mis padres es bueno para las pociones así que si preparo una muy potente podría salir sin que ellos se enterasen… " El jueves me parece bien ¿Qué te parece a ti Lucius?

- Me parece más que perfecto.- Declaró serenamente

- "¡mierda!..." Entonces así quedamos.-Concluyó con una sonrisa forzada-. Ahora debo marcharme

-Espera aun falta que concretemos el lugar en donde nos encontraremos.-Dijo persuasivo

-Oh es cierto, que torpe soy… aquí mismo por supuesto quiero decir afuera de este establecimiento si te parece

-El jueves a las ocho, concretado. .-Contestó galantemente depositando un beso en su mano derecha

-Hasta entonces. - Dijo soltándose del agarre. Saliendo más que apresurada.

-"Es extraña y altiva además parecía como si no supiera quién soy pero es hermosa."-pensó caminando de regreso con su 'retoño'-. Draco apúrate nos vamos.- Sentencio observando fijamente la puerta del establecimiento.

-"Pociones… vine a comprar ingredientes y salgo con una cita. Tengo un presentimiento…" Padre .-Susurró alarmada al viéndole caminar con paso firme. Temía quizás él ya tuviera minutos aguardando por ella.

-¿Ya localizaste la tienda de ingredientes? O solo has visto aparadores.- Preguntó

-"Tono es un tono relajado eso quiere decir que no notó mi ausencia." Solo vi por los aparadores.

-¿Y ese paquete? –Señaló dudoso el bulto que contenía la costosa túnica

-¿esto? Es una bagatela me gustó y la compre, eso es todo.

-Vaya no pensé que hubieras traído oro, supongo que era poco, así que toma esto,- dijo entregándole un saco de piel.- Gasta pero no despilfarres. Yo te veo afuera de la tienda en 20 minutos un poco mas quizás -Dijo algo contrariado dándose la media vuelta caminando de prisa. Aquello era inusual. Bastante. El que su padre le diera libertad era como pedirle a un perro que hablara. No entendía el motivo pero le agradaba y demasiado para ser exactos. Camino rápidamente hacía el primer propósito de su visita al Callejón Diagon. Al entrar muchas cosas le impresionaron. Era un lugar por demás antiguo y por sobretodo lleno de suciedad, barriles de una sustancia que reconocía y decidió dejar de ver le parecía asquerosa, raíces por todos lado, en fin estaba encantada y observaba con detenimiento aquel local, cuando escuchó una voz que le pareció familiar…

N/A

Bueno sé que me tarde casi 4 meses y lo siento en verdad. Espero esto valga suficiente la espera. Saludos y Feliz Navidad a todos!

GabxRxS

N/A


	6. Los recuerdos del lobo

Capitulo 6 Los recuerdos del lobo

_¿Es acaso que las coincidencias de verdad existen? ¿O solo son una ilusión que nos hacemos para explicar los hechos que en nuestro destino ya están marcados?_

Se encontraba petrificado viendo una escena bastante ¿peculiar? Aquella, la hermosa joven que desde que la había visto sin desearlo se había convertido en una causa más para su insomnio por no decir que la más destacable, se encontraba charlando amenamente con el mismo al que le preparaba mensualmente, obligado por el viejo metiche de Dumbledore, una poción más que necesaria. Sentía una rabia terrible ¿qué demonios tenía que hacer él con ella? No tenía la menor idea pero no le gustaba para nada la escena parecía que se conocían de años y aquello le causaba algo parecido a los ¿celos? Se quedo a lo lejos observándoles….

-Se va a quedar ahí mirando todo como si jamás hubiera entrado a una botica o comprara y me permitirá a mi hacer lo propio -Dijo con un tono altanero

Ahogó un grito, dándose vuelta- "No, no es cierto que suerte la mía, primero Lucius y después este hombre, por lo menos el esposo de Narcissa es amable" Podría no hacer eso .-Pidió intentando no sonar altanera.

-¿Hacer qué? .-Preguntó con sorna

- Llegar tan sigilosamente, no sé si lo notó pero me pego un susto horrible.-Dijo indignada

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en el rostro del hombre… - Pues lo lamento pero si se asusto, es porque así debe de tener la consciencia.

- No le incumbe como tengo o no mi conciencia mejor encárguese de la suya. -Dijo con ironía lo cual Snape recibió como un golpe bajo, no entendía porque pero esa mujer le hacía perder los estribos de un minuto a otro con demasiada facilidad cosa que nadie antes había logrado.

- No sabe ni qué demonios dice -Dijo colerizado, si las miradas fueran capaces de matar, Sydney ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra -además que le puede importar.

- Tiene razón en eso, No sé nad... - Intentó replicar más fue interrumpida por el encargado del lugar

-mj… ¿En que puedo ayudarles? -Preguntó un hombre de edad avanzada, que se acercaba con paso lento al estante de la tienda.

- ¿Ayudarnos? No, no venimos juntos -Aclaró la muchacha dirigiéndole una mirada fugaz al hombre-. Pero a mí me puede surtir esto.- Dijo entregándole un pergamino.- Triplicando cada ingrediente de la lista por favor -. Indicó dulcemente.

- Por supuesto, en seguida señorita.- Contestó desapareciendo por donde había salido

- Suficientes ingredientes como para un ejército.-Pregunto Snape intentando sacar información

-¿importa?.- Respondió altanera

- Que descortés, solo intentaba ser amable "Severus ya no abras la boca"

-¿amable? Perdóneme que dude un poco de sus intenciones pero su actitud me parece todo menos eso.

-En realidad no entiendo a que se refiere con eso.

-Su mirada es intimidante, su voz fría y calculadora, su rostro todo el tiempo fruncido, me provoca salir corriendo antes que otra cosa y si eso es lo que desea siendo 'amable' felicidades esta a un paso de lograrlo.- Añadió con voz fría.

-Me haría un favor apartándose de mi vista.

-" Calma, no te pueden afectar los comentarios de un mequetrefe como el…"

- Veo que no tuvo la suficiente inteligencia para contestarme -Agregó Snape con sorna.

-No, no es eso pero si desea pensarlo así, por mi está bien -Dijo antes de ignorarlo completamente por más de cinco minutos en los cuales el silencio era mucho más que incomodo. Mientras Sydney se entretenía observando todo el lugar, Snape solo lograba apartar un segundo su mirada de la chica y esta regresaba como si fuera un iman para sus ojos. "Parezco un maldito adolescente por más que intento alejar mis ojos de ella no lo consigo."

-Aquí tiene señorita son tres mil quinientos galeones con doce knuts. -Dijo el tendero cuando había regresado.

- Permítame un segundo por favor .-Pidió mientras sacaba un saco de entre sus ropas quitando unas pocas monedas del saco y guardándolas de nuevo - Aquí tiene

- Gracias por su compra, ¿quiere que le envié todo a algún lugar en especifico?

-¿Tiene donde le pueda apuntar la dirección?

-Por supuesto -contesto confundido tendiéndole un pergamino viejo junto con una pluma

-Aquí tiene, por favor envíelas a esa dirección.

-De inmediato.- Respondió el tendero

- Gracias, espero que no tarde mucho la paquetería -Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta y sacando las monedas que había quitado del saco dejándolas en el mostrador.

-No es necesario señorita- Dijo ruborizado el pobre viejo encargado

-Si que lo es, es usted tremendamente amable -Insistió con otra de sus sonrisas saliendo deprisa dejando al viejo que apenas podía moverse embobado.

- Quiero lo mismo de siempre Robertson y tengo prisa.- Ordenó Snape haciendo que el viejito decrepito saliera de su trance y solo alcanzara a dejar el pergamino en el mostrador marchándose lo más rápido que podía a la trastienda con un apenas audible "de inmediato profesor" distracción que aprovecho muy bien Snape para acercarse a donde estaba la dirección, leyendo más de una vez, grabando casi fotográficamente aquel dato que estaba escrito con fina y delicada caligrafía. Dejando rápidamente el dato en su lugar y viendo como el viejo encargado le traía con trabajos su pedido para que lo revisara como acostumbraba antes de su siempre obligado 'aquí tiene el oro y lo quiero en mi despacho lo más rápido posible'.

No podía más sentía que la sangre le hervía pero ¿Por qué? Quería lanzarle una maldición imperdonable a ese licántropo que tanto detestaba desde sus años en Hogwarts. No sabría si sería capaz de contenerse. Cinco minutos observándoles era demasiado, ella reía despampanante como nunca la había visto y el parecía alegre como si su condición no le importase en lo más mínimo. Sus negras orbes se desorbitaron cuando esta le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios y un abrazo tremendamente cariñoso como si dejarlo le doliera no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa y susurrándole algo al oído. Si no había pisado Azkaban gracias a que Dumbledore le había salvado el pellejo antes, de esta no se escapaba su autocontrol desaparecía a cada paso que daba.

-Lupin

-Severus, me asustaste.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué que hago aquí? -repitió confundido- No sé si sepas pero yo vigilo el callejón, así como tu Hogwarts, Tonks Hogsmeade y Arthur el ministerio

-Eso ya lo sé. Yo me refería a que hacías platicando con aquella joven que acaba de marcharse.

-¿Me espías? -pregunto Remus confundido

-No digas estupideces y responde -dijo desesperado

-Es privado y hasta donde yo sé todavía se puede tener vida privada -sonrió nunca antes había visto a Snape fuera de si o por lo menos no después de Hogwarts.

-No te hagas el chistoso Lupin

-No tengo intención alguna de bromear, Severus además Yo no soy nadie para revelar quién es ella. -Callando de inmediato.

-Si serás imbécil, sé muy bien quien es ella, lo que quiero sabes es porque y desde cuando la conoces.- contesto dejando al licántropo preocupado por la aseveración

-¿Cómo es que tu sabes quién es ella?- inquirió nervioso.

-Lo sé y es lo que importa. Ahora dime tu de donde rayos la conoces.

-La conozco desde hace mucho, incluso antes de que Sirius entrara a Azkaban pero será mejor que me callé de lo contrario Dumbledore me matará.

-"no hablaras por las buenas, de acuerdo..." Pensó Snape antes de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos…

Aparecían miles de imágenes una tras otra casi tan rápido como un parpadeo por primera vez en su vida se podía decir que se sentía mal usando Legeremancia y no por el hecho de entrometerse en la cabeza del lobito no eso ni siquiera le importaba, sino porque las nauseas eran más que insoportables provocadas por la velocidad de aquellos recuerdos pero tenía que terminar lo que había comenzado. Trató de sacar la mayor información referente a aquella joven para después analizarla con tranquilidad, claro si todo lo referente ella pudiera tratarlo con tranquilidad, de todos modos agradecía a Merlín la buena memoria con la que había sido dotado.

- ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? – preguntó el licántropo alarmado nunca antes Snape había utilizado Legeremancia con él o eso pensaba pero tenía el presentimiento de que justo eso era lo que había pasado instantes antes.

-¿Qué insinúas Lupin? –Inquirió haciéndose el ofendido

-No lo sé Severus pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que utilizaste Legeremancia conmigo

-Creo que debes de tomarte un descanso Lupin tantas horas de guardia ya te provocaron alucinaciones

-Quejicus no digas idioteces –contesto molesto por la insinuación –sabes a que me refiero

-no, no lo sé Lupin así que si no tienes nada más inteligente que decir… me retiro tengo cosas más importantes –dijo dándose la media vuelta

- Sea lo que hayas hecho espero que esto se quede entre nosotros y que nadie salga lastimado. –añadió en un tono de advertencia que enervó a Snape y le hizo parar de andar por un segundo ¿Quién era Lupin para hablarle así? Nadie pero antes que seguir en aquella conversación poco fructífera prefería ir a revisar los recuerdos obtenidos.

Inmediatamente apareció la casa que vivió desde niño aquella situada en la calle de la Hilandera, dejó la capa de viaje en el sillón que se encontraba cerca de la entrada y se fue directo a su despacho. Toda la casa era silenciosa, digna de una casa grande habitada por una sola persona, pero su despacho estaba encantado a prueba de todo inclusive de Dumbledore o el mismísimo Señor Oscuro. Ese era su santuario el único lugar que tenía para él. Se adentro en su recinto, pidió a su elfo domestico un café negro y que nadie le molestará. Recibido el café y habiéndose puesto cómodo se dispuso a ponerse en _meditación_ cerrando los ojos, comenzó.

_Una niña de aproximadamente tres años se encontraba jugando en el patio de una enorme casa, sola con una muñeca de cabellos dorados casi tan bella como la tierna infante, a lo lejos se podía distinguir la silueta de un hombre joven acompañado por otro de la misma edad ambos vigilaban a la niña._

_-Cariño entra a la casa, ya va a empezar a oscurecer –decía una voz a los lejos _

_-di, mamá-contestó en la pequeña, levantándose del suelo y acomodando su vestidito con el que parecía una pequeña princesa, si que estaba consentida…_

Arrugando el ceño se daba por enterado que esa niña era aquella joven que tanto le inquietaba pero la sospecha naciente de ese recuerdo lo preocupaba un poco ¿Quiénes era aquellos que la seguían? ¿Por qué vigilar a una niñita?

_La misma niña del recuerdo anterior se encontraba jugando en un parque lo curioso era que ya no tenia dos o tres años si no que semejaba tener unos seis y estaba inquieta mirando a un perro que estaba con un hombre, el can le había llamado mucho la atención según parecía._

_-¿te gustan los perros?-preguntaba el hombre de voz pacífica_

_-yo…no sé este –señalando al perro- me da un poco de miedo es muy grande-respondió apenada _

_-no temas, no muerde-dijo con una sonrisa de ironía- bueno a menos que lo provoques…–recibiendo de la pequeña una mirada de miedo pero a la vez curiosidad -tranquila no te morderá, si quieres puedes acariciarlo_

_-seguro que no muerde-inquirió dudosa_

_-si seguro y menos te mordería a ti que eres tan buena niña-dijo observando de inmediato como la niña sonreía angelicalmente y se acercaba a tocarle la cabeza al perro cosa a la que el animal solo respondió lamiéndole la mano. _

_-ves no muerde aunque si babea–dijo burlándose del perro haciendo un largo momento de silencio_

_- ¿Quién eres tú y porque estas casi siempre en donde yo estoy? –pregunto descolocando por completo al hombre, nunca imagino que la niña se hubiera dado cuenta. Eso solo quería decir algo o él era muy obvio o la niña era muy inteligente a pesar de su corta edad._

_-creo que te equivocas pequeña –dijo nervioso y descolocado, intentando guardar la calma_

_-tal vez… pero ya antes te había visto cerca de donde estoy ¿no? –preguntó confundida según ella ya antes le había visto_

_-no creo seguro estás confundida –replicó en un intento de terminar con aquello _

_- si no quieres decirme no tienes porque mentir -dijo decepcionada- me tengo que ir –agregó cabizbaja, partiendo hacia su casa, situada casi enfrente del parque. _

_-Es demasiado inteligente aunque es muy chica, tal vez es cierto todo… -dijo al perro que según parecía se acababa de convertir en humano…_

¿Qué hacían Lupin y Black siguiéndola?¿cómo es que tan pequeña y había notado su presencia?¿Y luego que ocurrió? Eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban por su mente cuando ese recuerdo terminó. Bebiendo un sorbo de su café de dirigía a continuar.

_Una tarde lluviosa caminaba, la que antes era una niña pequeña y ya no más, debajo del agua, según se notaba deambulaba sin rumbo y lo que menos le importaba era la lluvia o el que algo le sucediese estando en la calle a esa hora porque según se observaba eran las once o doce tal vez... Adentrándose un poco podía realizar que la joven lloraba desconsolada, tenía la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida, seguramente había pasado algo terrible para estuviera así. Lo más desconcertante de la situación no era ni la lluvia ni la hora si no el estado emocional en que aquella adolescente se encontraba. De hecho se vio claramente en el recuerdo como un auto casi la atropella y ella no movía ni un músculo por evitarlo gracias a los cielos el conductor había logrado frenar a tiempo. Parecía que lo único que deseaba era su muerte y si continuaba así lo conseguiría muy pronto. Inmediatamente después de ello unos hombres con cara de maleantes se le acercaban con todo menos con buenas intenciones seguro no salía de ello… Se notaba que se había dado cuenta de que le seguían y no se mortificaba por ello ¿Por qué? _

O se estaba volviendo loco o aquella joven había abandonado sus instintos de preservación para dejarse morir… No, no se estaba volviendo loco eso era lo que ocurría en ese entonces o por lo menos eso reflejaba con mucho realismo aquel recuerdo. ¿Cómo había logrado sobrevivir? ¿Qué tiene que ver Lupin en todo eso? ¿Porque hay un salto de casi 10 años entre los recuerdos? Y eso era más que evidente ya que en el anterior la niña tenía unos cinco o seis años y en el otro se le notaban unos quince.

_- tranquila, todo estará bien- se escuchaba que decía una voz pacifica_

_-no, nada va a estar bien… ¿Por qué no me dejaste en la calle? ¿Por qué no dejaste que aquellos hombres me usaran para después matarme? ¿Por qué? Te digo! No ves que ya nada tiene sentido! ¿No ves que ya nada me importa? –decía en reclamo derramando lagrimas, pegando a puño cerrado en el pecho del dueño de aquella voz _

_-No digas eso, todo tiene sentido, vales demasiado para dejarte morir además te debes de importar tu antes que nada –respondió la misma voz _

_-No es cierto! Ya no valgo nada ni nada es valioso para mí, ni siquiera aquel a quien yo creí amar y que me amaba… - soltándose a llorar _

_-tranquila si él no te supo valorar ni respetar habrá muchos que si, eres hermosa por dentro y aunque no debería decirlo también lo eres por fuera, solo un idiota sin corazón como él te lastimaría… eres perfecta._

_-ser 'perfecta' solo trajo desgracias a mi vida-declaró con amargura la joven- No tengo amigos, me la paso sola, mi familia vive en constante peligro y yo no fui capaz de defenderme para que él no abusara de mi! –dijo con impotencia- cada vez que le suplique se que detuviera no lo hizo! ¿Sabes cómo me hace sentir eso? Yo no quería hacerlo de esa forma, me siento sucia, usada… _

_- cada vez me arrepiento más de haber perdido tu paradero –dijo arrepentido el hombre _

_-soy basura –susurró temblando de frió debido a que su ropa estaba empapada- tanto que nadie es capaz de amarme de verdad solo se interesan por cómo me veo no por lo que soy o siento… _

_-deja de llamarte basura porque no lo eres –recriminó enérgico- quizás si fueras una fiera mortal como yo serías basura pero no lo eres así que ya basta -declaró enfadado por la actitud de autocompasión de la chica, si era cierto habían abusado de ella pero era mucho peor si se hacía menos y se odiaba a si misma por 'permitirlo'… en realidad nadie pide aquella atrocidad. _

_-tú no eres basura –dijo reaccionando a lo que acababa de oír _

_-en lo que me transformo no se puede nombrar de otra manera-dijo tan pasivamente que parecía lo más natural del mundo _

_-el que seas un hombre lobo –pausó dejando al hombre sorprendido por saberse descubierto- no quiere decir que seas basura, en realidad creo que eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad, diez años buscándome y me hallaste –dijo limpiándose las lagrimas- eres como el ángel que vino a salvarme porque si no hubieras llegado ellos… sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo realizando lo que le hubiera podido pasar _

_-lo sé y por eso te suplicó que no andes sola otra vez y menos sin tu varita- pidió- no me gustaría que te pasara algo mas ya me siento pésimo por lo que te sucedió hoy no creo que podría cargar con algo tan fuerte en mi consciencia ni siquiera tu que tienes mucha fortaleza creo que aguantarías algo más. _

_-¿yo fuerte? –repitió incrédula _

_-si, tu fuerte así como crees que yo soy un ángel debes saber que tu eres fuerte_

_-lo dudo no pude evitar que… -dijo en un intento de rezongar _

_-si te lo digo es porque es cierto a mi no me gusta mentir –alegó callándola. _

_-dime como es que me encontraste después de tanto tiempo desde aquella vez en el parque cuando tenía seis años no te volví a ver hasta hoy que me salvaste de… pasar por lo mismo de nuevo y quizás morir. _

_- al principio no te busque porque tuve otras misiones y menos después de que aun tan pequeña te habías dado cuenta de mi presencia era peligroso que me descubrieras, pero al pasar mucho tiempo sin saber de ti me preocupe así que volví a tu casa aquella cerca del parque donde te vi cuando me preguntaste que porque te seguí. Sin embargo no había rastro de ti ni de tus padres y parecía que hacía años que nadie habitaba esa casa, te busqué por muchos lugares y cuando estaba a punto de encontrarte desaparecías de nuevo y tenía que comenzar mi búsqueda, no fue sencillo y menos porque tenía misiones que cumplir-dijo apenado _

_-pero me encontraste –dijo con una mueca de sonrisa_

_-así es… _

_-pero es por eso porque soy tu misión ¿no? –pregunto decepcionada como aquella única vez que le vio _

_-hace tiempo que dejaste de ser mi misión –fue lo único que respondió en un susurro, luchando internamente con algo que le atormentaba _

_-Y entonces ¿Por qué me buscaste? –pregunto, esa declaración de él le había sorprendido mucho_

¿Misión…De qué misión hablaban? Todo aquello era confuso, seguro alguna misión para el viejo Dumbledore… ¿Dumbledore… Que tiene el que ver en todo esto? Y si hacía tiempo que ya había dejado de ser su misión y aún así la había buscado eso solo podía significar que… No, era absurdo Lupin la conoció cuando era apenas una bebe no era posible o ¿si? Era más que improbable pero si no ¿porque ahora se trataban con tanto cariño?… Eso lo crispaba sin embargo el hecho de que en el recuerdo claramente indicaba que había sido ultrajada le preocupaba y también le dejaba claro que era muy fuerte como decía Lupin de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

-"Si no hubiera visto este recuerdo creería que es mentira, ella que actúa tan altanera y soberbia que…. Tu mismo bien sabes que esa clase de caretas son para protegerse de que no le vuelvan herir en eso se parece mucho a ti Severus…"

_-creo que no hay nada más que decir eso de que les mientas a tus padres no está bien princesa-dijo en tono de regaño _

_-John no me hables como si fuera una niña tengo dieciséis años –exigió la chica _

_-lo siento sé que no te gusta pero… "solo así logro mantener lejos estas ideas que me torturan" _

_-no sientas nada y mejor acepta de una buena vez que todo lo que he vivido y viví aquella noche me ha hecho madurar de golpe. Entiende además que tienes enfrente de ti a una mujer aunque mi cuerpo no este del todo desarrollado aún-dijo sosteniendo con ambas manos el rostro del licántropo _

_-"si esta desarrollado y de qué manera… pero que piensas depravado!" Sydney eso no… -intento decir el licántropo pero no pudo terminar debido a que los labios de la joven se encontraban aprisionando los suyos durante un largo lapso de tiempo, lapso en el que al principio Lupin se resistió pero terminó cediendo eso era más de lo que cualquiera podría controlar _

_-John… por favor dime que esto no es mentira…_

_- no lo es pero tampoco es correcto… -respondió triste_

_- yo te quiero ¿cuál es el problema? –inquirió_

_-no ves que eres una niña a mi lado además soy un monstruo_

_-no lo eres, monstruo fue aquel que me violó aunque le supliqué mil veces que se detuviera –digo recordando con amargura pero se notaba claramente que aunque dolía el recuerdo había sanado lo suficiente como para hablar de ello _

_-eso es diferente princesa _

_- quizás… él me usó porque quiso y tú sufres transformaciones espantosas que son un martirio- declaró Sydney acercándose más al hombre, acariciando su rostro y poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza y varias lagrimas se escapaban por sus ojos - ¿Quién es el verdadero monstruo?... _

_- Sé que no es correcto pero no puedo evitar sentir esto- declarándose derrotado_

_-Eso quiere decir que… -dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos _

_-Que no me puedo hacer tonto más tiempo sin embargo no estoy seguro que sea lo que tu mereces además te quiero demasiado pero entre querer y amar existe una diferencia…. _

_-John por lo menos danos una oportunidad -pidió con un dejo de esperanza naciente en sus ojos- por ahora solo sé que gracias a ti he vuelto a nacer. – concluyó antes de rodear con sus delicados brazos la cintura del licántropo en un tierno abrazo_

Bien eso era todo lo que necesitaba para entender más o menos como se habían dado las cosas y la verdad estaba asqueado por la cursilería o más bien celoso aunque ello no lo reconocería nunca ¿Cómo es que el licántropo había cuidado de ella? peor aun ¿Cómo es que habían tenido un romance? Eso era demasiado para asimilar…

N/A

Dos en un día eso es un record. Me harían muy dichosa sus reviews.

N/A.


	7. Permisos, reprimendas y planes

Capitulo 7 Permisos, reprimendas y planes.

Por otro lado en el Callejón Diagon estaba la joven Rodeneski distanciada solo unos cuantos metros de la botica donde había comprado ingredientes minutos antes se encontraba profundamente inmersa en el análisis de los tres encuentros sorpresivos de ese mismo día justo cuando se vio interrumpida parcialmente por su padre quien regresaba angustiado y nervioso a su encuentro. - Perdona la tardanza –dijo vacilante- ¿Esperaste mucho tiempo desde que terminaste de comprar los ingredientes?

-Para nada, todo bien- contestó dándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. En realidad tenía muchas cosas más en la cabeza que el preocuparse por la reacción de su padre.

Observándola con atención quizás era solo paranoia lo que no le permitía estar pero sentía que su hija se encontraba muy inmersa en sus pensamientos y no sabía si se encontraba dentro del parámetro de lo cotidiano- ¿paso algo mientras me ausente? Te noto callada.

-Yo siempre estoy callada, pero no, no paso nada –replico con espontaneidad, como reflejo.- es solo que me encontraba pensando en todo lo que voy a hacer con los ingredientes

- Siempre has tenido una fascinación increíble por las pociones- murmuró con un dejo de fascinación más para sí mismo que para ella y como recordando algo.- ¿Nos vamos? - Preguntó el hombre de estatura media mientras emprendía camino a lo largo del callejón, seguido por la joven quien después de rodar los ojos en signo de resignación tomo el brazo de su padre para aparecerse de inmediato unos cuantos metros cerca de su casa.

-s-r-s-

En el oscuro despacho dentro de la casa en la calle de la Hilandera se hallaba el espía del director de Hogwarts, analizando aquello con lo que acababa de encontrarse: la joven que había encontrado en la Mansión Malfoy y la joven de la que otra profecía dictaba algo en especifico , era la misma que había encontrado en varios recuerdos dentro de la memoria de Lupin y todo se reducía a un pequeño círculo, sin embargo no encontraba relación entre todos los elementos, eran demasiado diferentes entre sí.

Por un lado tenía claro que la joven era hija de un Rodeneski y ese Rodeneski era conocido de la infancia de la esposa de Lucius Malfoy; por otro lado Albus Dumbledore había mandado vigilar a la joven cuando era una niña y el encargado de ello era el hombre lobo que estaba en la Orden, quien por si fuera poco había tenido una relación sentimental con la joven, que no sabía hasta que punto había llegado. Sin mencionar que el Director evadió el tema la primera vez que preguntó sobre el asunto.

A las únicas conclusiones útiles que llegaba después de darle vueltas al asunto eran que uno trataría de sacar información con el anciano y dos si este no cedía, estaba claro que no podía intentar sacar información con Narcissa Malfoy así que, recorrería muy a su pesar, a la dirección que había conseguido ese mismo día en la botica producto del descuido del viejo tendero, claro eso en el tiempo libre que tuviera porque antes que nada era su deber atender a los llamados del Seños Oscuro, de otra manera este sospecharía de él y eso era algo que Severus Snape no podía permitirse por nada en el mundo o todo se iría al carajo. Con esa mentalidad se dirigió desde la chimenea de su casa donde pronunció 'oficina del Director Albus Dumbledore' y desapareció de inmediato apareciendo justo a un costado de donde el viejo se encontraba. Hizo un sonido intentando llamar la atención de este quien aunque claramente había dado señal de prestar atención aunque de pronto soltó…

- Severus ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí tan pronto? Tenía entendido que terminando las clases, comprarías las reservas de ingredientes y no te volvería a ver por el castillo hasta una semana antes de que comenzara el periodo – dijo antes de dejar la tarea en la que se concentraba para así poder poner completa atención a su visitante inesperado- Según escuché, los ingredientes llegaron hace unas horas, la reunión con la Orden es mañana así que seguro paso algo que tenga que saber. ¿Es algo referente con Tom o con Harry?...

-Si no me abrumara con tantas preguntas creo que ya habría podido contestarle tan siquiera alguna –respondió irritado el hombre ojos negros mirando fijamente los azules que tenía en frente – Y para responderle Albus, no es nada que tenga que ver con el Señor Oscuro o con Potter simplemente que desde la última vez que vine a verle, existe una duda presente y creo que sería mejor aclararla.

- Si es el caso, pregunta, si esta dentro de mis conocimientos seguramente te contestaré–pidió Dumbledore cruzando elegantemente los brazos y recargándose en el respaldo de su silla

- ¿Qué tipo de pieza es la hija de Julius Rodeneski en todo este rompecabezas? Porque aunque me quedó muy claro que no quiere que me entrometa en el asunto, es inevitable y lo sabe a la perfección, de alguna u otra manera tendré que intervenir tarde y será mejor que me mantenga informado.

-Quizás tengas un poco de razón, Severus. –Aceptó el hombre mayor.- Sin embargo no es tan complicado como parece –dijo provocando que una de las cejas del pocionista se disparara casi hasta chocar el nacimiento de su cabello- por otro lado no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar para explicártelo,-señaló haciendo notar que la mayoría de los retratos de la oficina les escuchaban atentos- mucho menos me siento yo capaz de hacerlo y quizás me arrepienta de esto pero… creo que lo indicado sería que tú mismo averiguaras la respuesta de aquello que tanto te inquieta.

-Se da cuenta que me está dando libertar para hurgar en el tema según sea mi criterio, ¿según el criterio de un Mortífago?

-Ex Mortífago, y si te estoy 'dando' como tú dices libertad para ello. Confió plenamente en ti.- aclaró Dumbledore dejando a su espía quien inmediatamente lo disimuló por una máscara de cólera inmensa y dio media vuelta para desaparecer por donde había llegado.

-s-r-s-

Entrando a la casa, caminaba sigilosamente para subir directo a su habitación cuando oyó claramente voz de su madre que comenzaba una conversación con su padre según parecía estaban molestos. Su padre alegaba que su esposa había saludo sin avisarle 'exponiéndose' al peligro y su esta alegaba porque le había sacado de la casa. Ese tipo de peleas se las conocía de memoria y no entendía en porque ambos insistían en discutir lo mismo siempre.

-Sydney ven acá –ordenó autoritariamente la mujer teniendo en menos de un minuto a su hija en frente de sí misma.

-¿por qué insistes en pedirle a tu padre que te saque? Sabes que es peligroso –inquirió la madre molesta

- lo sé, sé que no debí haberle pedido a mi papá tal cosa pero me estaba ahogando aquí dentro, tomamos las medidas necesarias y ya no soy una niña indefensa me sé defender, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes aunque te niegas a aceptarlo

-¿acaso has llegado a imaginar lo difícil que sería para mí si algo les pasara?

-no lo sé porque yo no estoy casada ni tengo una hija pero creo que sería devastador, por otro lado madre no puedes pretender que viva debajo de tu falda toda la vida – replicó la joven comenzando a enfadarse, normalmente tenía un carácter pasivo pero cuando se trataba de esos tenas era todo lo contrario

-no pretendo eso, solo quiero que estés bien –declaró la mujer conteniendo lagrimas

-Y voy a estar bien encerrada en una casa de cinco habitaciones con jardín, cocina y comedor, toda la vida, supongo – respondió con ironía antes de ser callada de golpe por una bofetada- entiendo, perdona mi impertinencia mamá –replicó intentando contener su coraje, en el fondo sabía su madre quería tenerla a salvo pero esa no era la forma, literalmente vivía en una jaula de oro, pero al fin jaula.

-no te perdono que te pongas en peligro a cada oportunidad que tienes –declaró enfadada y dolida- así como tú no me vas a perdonar el que te tenga encerrada en estas cuatro paredes el tiempo que sea necesario.

-tienes razón no te lo voy a perdonar por lo menos no de momento, es mi vida mamá –contestó alzando la voz

- eres _mi _hija y quiero que nada malo te pase ¿acaso no comprendes eso? –también alzando la voz

-si lo comprendo pero es mi vida y deberías dejarme cometer mis propios errores

-eso es lo que no deseo que cometas errores y que salgas lastimada ¡entiéndelo!

-No. Entiéndelo tú de una buena vez, no soy de cristal, ya una vez me desgarraron el alma y salí adelante a pesar del dolor –soltó de golpe la joven frente a su madre dejándola estática por lo que acababa de oír

-¿de qué estás hablando? – preguntó alarmada mientras miles de imágenes venían a su mente. Nunca la habían descuidado ni dado libertad para salir sola pero al casi cumplir los quince años se le dio un poco debido a que era un lugar casi nulo en magia el lugar en el que se encontraban. Con la libertad su hija supo manejarse bien, era más responsable y cuidadosa que cualquier chica de su edad así que ese era un punto más a su favor. Salía dos veces por semana y regresaba cuando apenas oscurecía. Sin embargo de un momento a otro ya no salía con los amigos cotidianamente. Todo se redujo a que ya solo salía una vez por semana a veces alegando tareas y proyectos pero Indira no era tonta sabía Sydney salía para escapar de aquello que le atormentaba, de lo cual no quiso hablar nunca a pesar de su todas las veces que lo intentó. Ciertamente en algún momento pensó en prohibirle las salidas pero siempre que su hija regresaba lo hacía con el rostro relajado perdida en pensamientos pero se le notaba mejor que antes de partir así que le permitió continuar. Todo ello termino al marcharse de aquel lugar, después de ello la libertad de salir se redujo de nuevo a nula y las mudanzas se volvieron mucho mas continuas porque lo que fuera que hubiese pasado 'no volvería a ocurrir' según su madre.

-de nada en absoluto –dijo con un dejo de voz, transformándose casi de inmediato de joven dulce y tierna a mujer casi inquebrantable

-hija sé que ese 'nada' es algo muy difícil que cargas ya he visto esa tristeza antes en tus ojos por favor dime que es, en su momento respete tu silencio aunque la incertidumbre me mataba ahora por favor confía en mí, soy tu madre…. –suplicó la mujer

- no vale la pena recordar algo que ya es parte del pasado –dijo con una voz fría, demasiado fría. Nunca antes había hablado de esa manera en frente de nadie por lo menos no frente de sus padres, solo salía a flote cuando necesitaba sacar a la guerrera que vivía en ella, la misma que le daba fuerzas para salir a pesar de todo porque finalmente: la vida sigue.

-pero hija… -dijo en un intento de persuasión misma que fue cortada de inmediato.

-El pasado es eso, pasado. Y es cierto fue algo horrible pero simplemente fui estúpida e ingenua y pague caro esos errores. Por ello por favor tú no me hagas revivirlo contándotelo –pidió la joven sentándose en el sillón color vino de la estancia.-Dejemos claro algo lo vivido me hizo terminar de madurar más no por ello me amargué, no demasiado, ni me volví más paranoica de lo necesario. –Dijo recordando- Y creo que eso de que no me convirtiera en una mujer llena de odio se lo debo a John…

-¿John? ¿Quién es John? ¿Acaso es que no me tienes confianza?–Preguntó decepcionada- Porque sinceramente siento que ya no te conozco

Ignorando la última pregunta de su madre Sydney comenzó a responder a lo que esta le requería. -John es un ángel que me salvo de perderme en el abismo en el que me encontraba, por muy cursi o tonto que suene así fue. –Suspiró- Han sucedido varias cosas madre, algunas sin relevancia y otras pocas muy importantes como la llegada de John a mi vida

-¿por qué no me habías dicho? –repitió su madre con un dejo de tristeza

-Simple y sencillo: no lo creí necesario.

-¿Qué no lo creíste necesario? Soy. Tu. Madre. –reprochó la mujer de rasgos hindúes enfadada, triste, decepcionada y preocupada a la vez

-Exactamente por eso. Eres mi madre me conoces desde que nací, sabes que me gusta comer, que me gusta hacer, cuantas veces me gusta practicar árabe a la semana, cuan grande es mi fascinación por las pociones, el mal carácter que tengo cuando me ocultan cosas, los caprichos que tenía de niña, _**conocías**_ a todos y cada uno de mis amigos, los lugares que frecuentaba, conoces al muchacho del cual me enamore y supiste desde el principio que no era el indicado. Sabes que me gusta tomar café negro sin azúcar o leche con café bien caliente, que mi color favorito no existe porque hay días en que puedo amar el rojo así como hay otros en que puedo odiarlo y preferir el negro o irme al extremo contrario y vestir de blanco. Sabes todo o al menos más que cualquier persona de mí pero creo que necesitaba guardar algo para mí. Solo. Para. Mí. Y aunque cruel no me arrepiento del momento en que te comencé a ocultar ciertas cosas. –Dijo tomando una pausa- Por favor no me mires así porque es verdad. No habría podido vivir sabiendo que tú sabías todo lo que me ocurría. Suficiente tenía con yo misma saber lo que había pasado como para todavía venir y preocuparles a ustedes con algo que no tenía remedio. Simplemente me volví mas reservada y cautelosa es ahí cuando me enfada tanto el que creas que aún tengo cinco años y estoy indefensa. Porque. No. Es. Verdad. –continuo dando tiempo a que su madre asimilara la información obtenida, cruda realidad.

- Me es muy difícil asimilar todo esto, dame tiempo porque en este momento solo siento que no me tienes confianza y que ya no conozco a mi propia hija. Aunque quizás tengas razón en que tienes el derecho a guardarte cosas solo para ti más no me pidas que deje de preocuparme cada vez que te vea salir de casa por sabes nunca voy dejar de hacerlo y debes comprender menos en estos tiempos mucho menos ahora con el regreso de ya-sabes-quien.

-Lo sé madre y lamento haberte lastimado.

-No podrás salir cuando se te dé la gana pero tampoco te lo prohibiré como te había amenazado –Declaró enérgica.

- Solo te pido comprensión y un poco de libertad, esa de la cual me privaste cuando me viste en mejor estado anímico en _aquel_ momento. Prometo tener cuidado. –aseguró mirando fijamente los ojos de su madre

-No me hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir. Temo por ti.

-Trataré de cumplirlas pero el miedo no es algo con lo que podamos vivir toda la vida mamá, además fue mi insano deseo por liberarme el que me llevó a cometer tantas tonterías, era una niña jugando a ser adulta pero ya no más, te juró que aprendí.

- Si algo te ocurriera… sabes bien que estamos en peligro por ser sangre pura y declararnos en contra del régimen de-quien-tu-sabes.

-Más peligroso es seguir negándonos la guerra que se avecina mamá –replicó Sydney ya tranquila debido a que su madre había cedido tan siquiera un poco y aceptado que ya no era más una niña de 5 años.

- No te dejare salir si considero que es demasiado peligroso- declaró firme la mujer

-Me parece un trato justo considerando que tengo diecinueve años y soy una mantenida –dijo con dejo vergüenza causado por no ser autosuficiente. Era perfectamente normal en el mundo mágico que las mujeres fueran mantenidas por sus familias hasta el momento de casarse pero Sydney no estaba criada a la antigua y a veces eso la hacía sentir inútil.

-tu padre ¿sabe algo?

-mi padre confía plenamente en mi a diferencia de lo que puedas creer más no confía en la gente así que no me deja salir más me acompaña cuando se lo pido.

-eres imposible -gritó al descubrir el motivo de sus paseos padre e hija- Ya sabía yo que cuando salían a 'pasear' juntos Julius solo cumplía alguno de tus caprichos

-No eran caprichos –negó con voz firme- me sacaba a espacios abiertos donde pudiéramos entrenar para estar preparados por cualquier emergencia fue una idea que tuve y mi padre no se negó -simplificó Sydney tratando de salir bien librada después de todo lo que su madre acababa de descubrir y quizás viviría por esta vez pero después de lo que pensaba hacer para con el marido de Narcissa, firmemente lo dudaba.

-De modo que me han estado engañando desde hace años- resumió Indira

-Desde hace un par de años justo cuando mi detector fue desactivado para ser precisos.

-No me parece correcto que me engañaran de esa forma.

-Perdona pero siempre que tenía una idea similar tú te negabas rotundamente y tuve que dejar de expresar mis ideas tan abiertamente –dijo disculpándose sinceramente

-Aunque estoy molesta y decepcionada de ti creo que debo de _**tratar**_ de entender pero no prometo algo que dudo en poder cumplir, solo te exijo ya no me mientas, no lo merezco ¿o sí? – inquirió con severidad y dolor la mujer

-No. "...pero necesito saber cosas y sé que nunca me vas a dejar hacerlo así que… perdóname"

-Ve a tu habitación –ordenó dando por terminada la conversación entre ambas para poder pensar las cosas. Antes de dar un veredicto del todo irrevocable Indira siempre analizaba las cosas desde distintos ángulos.

-s-l-t-

En un lugar en el centro de Londres, una casa invisible para los ojos muggles pero muy obvia para los ojos de la Orden de Fénix se encontraba Remus Lupin mirado por la ventana perdido en sus recuerdos. Muchos de ellos tenían presente a aquella joven a la que conocía desde que era una cria de 3 años. Esto le traía demasiados sentimientos a flote tan fuertes que si ya antes tenía deberes en los cuales pensar ahora tenía la mente ocupada en arias imágenes al lado de aquella joven y hermosa mujer dueña de un carácter demasiado especial, que había marcado una etapa demasiado importante en su vida.

-Remus –dijo una voz suave desde el umbral del estudio- ¿en qué piensas? Llevas mucho rato ahí

-¿me estas espiando Dora? –respondió evadiendo la pregunta

-soy aurora al igual que tu, estoy entrenada para observar cual quien mínimo detalle eso es todo pero si quieres creer que te espío, créelo –dijo antes de rodar los ojos aquel hombre al que amaba era un hombre maravilloso pero a veces solía tener momentos de tozudez enorme.

-perdona pero no estoy del mejor humor del mundo, tengo mucho en que pensar –declaró volviendo la vista al ventanal

- ¿necesitas que te escuche? Me preocupas

- gracias por preocuparte pero no deberías y no, no hace falta yo estoy bien, ve dormir. –pidió Lupin

-¿Que no hace falta? Remus sabes perfectamente que…

-Dora no quiero ser grosero por favor necesito estar solo

-es ella ¿cierto? –pregunto temiendo la respuesta

-Dora estoy confundido. Creo que sería peor si lo hablo contigo.

-Estas confundido, eso quiere decir que no estás seguro de lo nuestro

-No Dora, estoy confundido eso es todo, además sabes bien que a pesar de que no deberíamos estar juntos por obvias razones, lo estamos.- Dijo un poco exasperado por la insistencia de Tonks

-Es solo que verte así me preocupa.

-No tiene importancia te lo aseguro, ahora por favor déjame ya y vete a dormir –dijo en un tono por demás autoritario al cual la metamorfaga solo atino a obedecer no sin antes darle un beso en la nuca y salir corriendo casi tropezándose en las escaleras de Grimmauld Place. Cuando se ponía así era mejor no intervenir hasta que estuviera calmado eso si lo tenía claro Tonks.

*******d*****s******l*******s***********

Al siguiente día cuando apenas terminaba de salir el sol, el heredero de la riqueza Malfoy caminaba por uno de los largos pasillos de lo que por ya más de 15 años había sido su residencia, se dirigió al despacho de su padre, al llegar a la puerta de cerezo tocó con firmeza un par de veces antes de abrirla y cerrarla tras de sí.

-Draco, ¿Qué es lo que te trae a estas horas hasta aquí? –preguntó el hombre de cabello largo y platinado que sostenía en una de sus manos una copa de whiskey.

-Solo quería preguntarte un par de cosas, padre.- Contestó el chico alzando lo hombros restándole importancia a sus intenciones.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo, pregunta de una vez.

-La primera de ellas es si me permitirás salir de vacaciones con mi madre antes de tomar la marca, como te había pedido; la segunda tiene que ver con la gata con la que nos topamos en Madame Malkin ¿saldrás con ella? ¿La convertirás en tu nueva amante o solo la quieres de juguete una sola noche?

-Vaya al menos ya hablas como hombrecito, hijo mío. Respondiendo a tus preguntas si, si podrás ir con tu madre pero solo una semana, el Lord aguarda ansioso y ya ha fijado la fecha para tu conversión, por otro lado si haré o no mi nueva amante a Ivanna es algo que no te importa, -sentenció sumamente serio- mucho menos le importa a tu madre, ella no tiene por qué estar enterada de nada, Draco. Ahora si eso era todo puedes alejarte de mi vista no quiero verte hasta la hora de la comida. – ordenó el hombre con hastió, acto seguido su hijo hacía caso a su mandato saliendo del lugar mientras su padre rellenaba la copa de nueva cuenta.

-En menos de una semana estarás en mis territorios, bajo mis reglas y podré averiguar que es aquello que tanto me inquieta sobre ti, Ivanna Plunkett.-murmuró con una sonrisa antes de perderse en el alcohol un par de horas más antes del desayuno donde actuaría como buen esposo pero sobretodo como buen Mortífago.

-s-r-s-

A esas mismas horas Sydney se encontraba en su salón multiusos se encontraba preparando una dosis considerable de filtro de muertos en vida y filtros de paz, ambos los necesitaría por lo estúpidamente peligroso que pensaba hacer. Totalmente concentrada en inmersa en cada uno de los ingredientes y movimientos necesarios estaba cuando escucho entrar por el ventanal del salón a Ika, su protectora, quien de inmediato le lanzaba una mirada de tremenda desaprobación.

-No me mires así, ya suficiente tengo con saber que lo que haré es tremendamente peligroso y estúpido, y que todo puede salir mal.

_-Yo te miro como mereces y no es que te juzgue pero ¿estás consciente de que prácticamente te pondrás en charola de plata, de que es posible que descubran tu verdadera identidad e inmediatamente estarías a merced del Señor Oscuro?_

-Estoy plenamente consciente de ello y aún así ni yo misma comprendo porque lo hago, lo único que tengo claro es que necesito saber que ocurre en realidad y no encuentro mejor manera que sacar directamente la información de un Mortífago, sin embargo el destino quiso que fuera Lucius Malfoy aunque bien podría haber sido Severus Snape, no lo sé.

_-Creo que has perdido la razón y lo peor es que muy en el fondo comprendo tu deseo de terminar con todo esto. _

-¿entonces me ayudarás?

_-No tengo otra opción _

-Si no quieres, no te lo pediré.

-_Prefiero apoyarte porque si algo ocurre mi misión habrá fracasado._

-¿Por qué todas las personas de mi familia son tan dramáticas? No lo comprendo, a veces pienso que lo más sencillo seria dejarme atrapar y que hicieran conmigo lo que quisieran, pero no es tan sencillo, nunca lo fue ni lo será. Además sé perfectamente que no puedo echar a la basura todo el esfuerzo de las personas que me han cuidado al o largo de todos estos años, incluyéndote.

_-Vaya queda algo de cordura en esa cabeza tuya, gracias Merlín. _

-En fin, cambiemos de tema, el plan es el siguiente. La poción para que mis padres duerman la pondré en la cena y al regresar esperaremos a que sea su hora cotidiana de despertar para darles el antídoto, en el desayuno les daré una dosis mínima de filtro de paz para mantenerlos en trance y pretenderemos que nada pasó, lo sé suena muy sencillo a comparación de lo que es pero tenemos que tratar. El plan B es más sencillo pero mucho más peligroso.

_-Quiero escuchar el plan B _

-Si insistes, el plan B consiste solamente en fingir que no me siento bien y me retiro a mi recámara temprano para descansar esperando que mi madre se mantenga alejada cosa que dudo pero básicamente esa es la idea. Claro que tendrías que quedarte para vigilar e impedir que mis padres entren a 'verme'.

-_Odio el plan B_

-Simplemente porque implica que no me acompañarías.

_-No es solo eso sino que mantener a tus padres lejos de tu habitación cuando estas enferma es tan difícil como conseguir que te den libertad plena. Apoyo el plan A ¿cuándo lo pondremos en práctica?_

-Pasado mañana ya que el jueves es mi cita con Lucius Malfoy, quiero decir la cita que Ivanna Plunkett tiene con Lucius Malfoy.

_-¿Serpiente?_

-Sí una pequeña, necesitas caber en ese bolso. – Aclaró señalando el bolso que se encontraba al lado del vestido verde que sobresalía del ropero, al fondo del lugar.

-s-l-n-s-

-¿Tan temprano bebiendo, Lucius? – preguntó su esposa desde la puerta con gesto cansado una hora después de la visita de su hijo…

-Si, Narcissa pero no creo que hayas venido para ver si bebía o no seguro vienes a preguntar por las vacaciones que me pediste pasar con Draco antes de que reciba la Marca así que te informo de una vez que pueden partir desde hoy mismo pero les quiero de regreso antes del viernes de la próxima semana.

-Gracias, pediré a los elfos que preparen el equipaje para partir lo más pronto posible. ¿Convertirás la mansión en un burdel mientras no estoy?-Preguntó con seriedad esperando interesada una respuesta

-Aunque estuvieras presente podría hacerlo si me placiera, pero no, despreocúpate no convertiré la mansión en un burdel durante tu ausencia.-Contestó con sorna el hombre rubio

-Que considerado de tu parte.- murmuró indiferente.- Por cierto Severus te busca, ¿lo hago pasar?

-Ya te demoraste y ordena que nadie nos moleste.

-Como digas Lucius. –Asintió dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo por la puerta, donde casi de inmediato apareció el hombre de cabello negro azabache, nariz pronunciada, altura considerable y ojos negros.

-Veo que no soy el único que se levanta y acuesta bebiendo. –comentó con sarcasmo el recién llegado.

-No, no lo eres como puedes ver. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿mis pies?

-Ambos sabemos que lo tuyo no es el humor, Severus. Así que ve al grano.

-No sé como tu esposa te soporta, oh es cierto, no lo hace pero mejor cambio de tema porque yo no soy indicado para hablar de un tema tan… marital. Venía a preguntarte si el Lord ya fijo la fecha para la conversión de Draco.

-Ya lo hizo, será la próxima semana.

-Ya veo y será solo la conversión de tu hijo, quiero suponer.- dijo muy seguro más obviamente buscando sacar información.

-Supones mal, el Lord no me daría ese placer después de los errores que he cometido.- aseguró con amargura.- También será la conversión del hijo de Goyle, Crabbe y unos cuantos más de la edad de Draco.-contestó con monotonía el rubio.- Pero créeme eso es lo que menos me preocupa, faltan varios días para eso, por ahora solo me preocupare en disfrutar.

-¿Disfrutar? ¿Acaso ya te conseguiste otra zorra a la cual meter a tu cama?

-Hasta cierto punto tienes razón pero al mismo tiempo te equivocas. Cabe aclarar que _mi nuevo interés_, podrá ser todo menos una zorra, estoy plenamente seguro de que si ha estado con tres hombres en la cama han sido demasiados.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Seguramente es una de esas que buscan solo tu dinero.

-Lo dudo mucho, se nota que no tiene la menor idea de quién soy yo eso por un lado, por el otro nunca la había visto, la conocí ayer en el callejón Diagon. –confesó Lucius, dato que desconcertó a su oyente, quien disimuló de inmediato con una máscara perfecta de sorna.

-¿No me dijiste que no era una perra barata? Dices que la conociste en el callejón Diagon y cerca de ahí siempre rondan las callejeras del Knocturn.

-¡Te digo que no! Esta estaba bien vestida y calzada, tiene finos modales y lo más importante parecía una cría indefensa a mi lado.- aclaró con orgullo al presumir su nuevo entretenimiento.

-"Juraría que sé de quién me habla, esto no suena nada bien…" Bueno que la disfrutes, mientras te dure el gusto.- Deseó Snape con un gesto lascivo con el cual escondía la preocupación que la posible casualidad le causaba.- Me gustaría que algún día fueras bondadoso y me presentaras a una de tus amiguitas con clase, ya me canse del mismo menú del callejón Knocturn. –confesó con hastió

-Lo pensaré, Severus pero no creo que te agraden mis amiguitas con clase, la mayoría buscan una cena lujosa, regalos costosos y a veces no son tan buenas en la cama, uno tiene que enseñarles y sé que tú no tienes paciencia para eso.- señaló Malfoy mientras bebía de su copa divertido con la situación.

-Es verdad yo no tengo paciencia para enseñar.-Confirmó rodando los ojos.- Te veo luego Lucius.- Comentó al salir por donde había entrado, de inmediato repasando la reja que protegía a la Mansión caminando de prisa en busca de aire limpio, tanto alcohol y estupidez por parte de Lucius, podrían asfixiarle.

N/A

En verdad necesito opiniones. Este es totalmente inédito y me gustó. Ojala que a ustedes también.

N/A.


	8. Velada

Hace bastante que no estaba por aquí, lamento el retraso pero no tengo pretexto.

**Capitulo 8 Velada **

Dos días habían pasado ya las cartas estaban tiradas y pasaría aquello que estuviera destinado a ocurrir, la cena había sido servida conteniendo las pociones necesarias, la actuación había comenzado. Sydney ya había fingido que el sueño la vencía quedándose dormida en el sofá de la sala, sintiendo claramente como era levitada por su padre hasta su habitación, quien la colocó en la cama y cubrió con un cobertor. Minutos después escucho una conversación extremadamente corta que concretamente informaba que sus padres se recostarían debido que al igual que ella estaban muy cansados. Espero unos quince minutos y se levantó de la cama, directo a la recamara de sus padres donde les encontró a en pijama encima de la cama, con cuidado los colocó correctamente dentro de las cobijas y activo un encantamiento antisonoro en toda la habitación antes de salir de esta. De inmediato se desvistió quedando solo en ropa interior, observó el vestido que se pondría y murmuró.- Necesito que todo salga bien.

Mientras deslizaba la suave tela del vestido sobre su cuerpo hacía una lista mental de las cosas que llevaría con ella, de lo que podría o no pasar y lo que tendría que hacer en caso de que algo se saliera de cause, a cada minuto que transcurría las cosas le parecían menos sencillas y la sensación de miedo en su cuerpo aumentaba, las ganas de echarse para atrás eran inminentes pero no podía o levantaría sospechas y se crearía un enemigo tangible con nombre y rostro al bolsillo, así que asistiría a la cita, aunque por dentro estuviera hecha un manojo de nervios.

Dando el último toque a su vestimenta, calzó las zapatillas plateadas, se puso el abrigo negro, tomo su bolso, su varita y dirigiéndose a su protectora preguntó.- ¿Vienes o no?- quien el lugar de contestarle se convirtió en una pequeña vipera y se introdujo en el bolso. Al saber todo preparado respiró profundo, cerró la puerta de su habitación con un hechizo que solo le permitiría la entrada a ella, de prisa bajó las escaleras de la casa, abriendo la puerta, salió por esta y restableció los encantamientos protectores. Finalmente camino varios metros hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche buscando no ser vista por nadie y con un casi inaudible 'plop' desapareció apareciendo de inmediato en el callejón oscuro aledaño al callejón Diagon donde días antes su padre les había aparecido. Caminó hasta encontrarse en lo que meramente era el callejón Diagon observando todo a su paso, en verdad sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, pero no, debía resistir. Disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos justo cuando vio a un hombre alto de cabello rubio y ropa fina, afuera de Malkin's, era él, Lucius Malfoy. Se notaba alerta, pero no lo suficiente porque en cuanto Sydney se colocó a su lado este volteó dando un diminutísimo salto que a pesar de su insignificancia no había pasado desapercibido por 'Ivanna' quien sonrió y saludó cortésmente. –Buenas Noches, Lucius. Espero que no hayas tenido que aguardar demasiado tiempo.

-Ivanna, en absoluto de hecho me parece que llegas justo a tiempo.- aseguró el rubio tomando la mano de joven y besándola en un gesto nato de caballerosidad.

-No tengo ni idea a donde vamos pero imagino que tampoco me lo dirás ¿Partimos?

-Por supuesto.- dijo antes de ofrecer su brazo a la joven.

Con una sonrisa tímida tomando el brazo que le era ofrecido y sintiendo al instante los mareos propios de la aparición, detalle que no era nuevo, de hecho estaba por demás acostumbrada a la incómoda sensación. El lugar eral muy elegante y privado, las luces tenues reinaban en el lugar junto con el sonido armonioso de un piano. –Es hermoso.- susurró realmente sorprendida por el lugar.

-Me alegro que te agrade, permíteme.- dijo el hombre antes de mover la silla para que Ivanna se sentará y el hacer lo propio. -¿Te gustaría tomar algo?

-¿vino de elfo, quizás?

-No pensé que te gustaran bebidas así, pensaba que preferirías algo más dulce como licor de manzana.-Sugirió expectante

-También me gusta no lo voy a negar, pero en todo caso ordena por mi.-Comentó antes de que el hombre tronara los dedos e hiciera que dos copas aparecieran frente a ellos llenas. -¿Qué es?- Preguntó tomando la copa entre sus manos, sin notarlo parecía una niña pequeña llena de curiosidad, antes de que Lucius pudiera contestar se llevo la copa a los labios y bebió de ella, saboreándolo pos varios segundos.- Es fuerte y un poco amargo pero delicado a la vez.- pronunció antes de sonreír abiertamente. – Buena elección.

-Veo que sabes sobre el tema.- dijo distraído mientras miraba fijamente una gota que descansaba en la comisura de los labios de la joven, quedando hechizado en el mismo momento en que fue recogida por la punta de la lengua de esta.

-Solo… lo necesario.-anexo con modestia

- Toda mujer con clase lo sabe. –recalcó con firmeza el rubio

-Supongo que sí, ya que es un requisito para desenvolverse propiamente en sociedad.-simplificó 'Ivanna' restándole importancia al asunto, paseando su vista por todo el lugar buscando una posible salida pero encontrando que prácticamente el sitio estaba completamente cerrado y solo se podía escapar de ahí apareciendo.

-Así es pero no todas las mujeres cumplen con dicho requisito.-comentó Lucius sacando a la joven de su escrutinio

-Lo siento por aquellas que no.- dijo mientras tomaba un trago de su copa.

-Algunos hombres no lo lamentan tanto. Te lo aseguro.-sentenció esperando recibir alguna reacción escandalosa pero esto no ocurrió sino que pudo observar en los ojos de la joven por una milésima de segundo lo más parecido a una mirada llena de dolor, resignación y perdón, quería averiguar que significaba ese destello en sus ojos pero decidió que lo averiguaría más tarde.– ¿confiaras también en mi criterio para la elección de la cena?

-Claro.-confirmó la joven mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de significado incierto para los ojos del patriarca Malfoy, quien por un lado se sintió un tanto inhibido y por el otro no tenía de a de que era esa sensación que aquel bello gesto le provocaba, pero se sentía bien como algo puro que quisiera guardar en su memoria.

Sin mencionar algo más repitió el proceso que con el aperitivo e instantáneamente los platillos aparecieron frente ambos, él inclino la cabeza en un gesto que Ivanna interpretó como un "buen provecho", después de haberlo considerado unos segundos comprendió que Lucius esperaba que comenzara sin él, así que decidió complacerlo. Probó el platillo que tenía enfrente llevándose una sorpresa, sabía delicioso. Pasados unos minutos aquella inusual situación le incomodó más decidió continuar comiendo de su plato con delicadeza, saboreando cada bocado mientras su anfitrión no hacía movimiento alguno más que meditar y observarla 'disimuladamente' de cuando en cuando. Al llevar la mitad del platillo, cogió su servilleta y se limpió con ella la comisura de los labios, tomó un trago más y dirigió su mirada al rubio quien mantuvo el contacto en silencio total hasta que este desapareció con una pregunta de la joven. – ¿Siempre eres así?

-No. En realidad está es la primera vez que invito a cenar a una mujer y me quedó hipnotizado con su delicadeza y hermosura.- Contestó con extrema seriedad dejando a la joven mujer callada sin que una emoción apareciera en ella.

-Lamento haber provocado que su cena se enfriara, señor Malfoy.- dijo al fin en tono formal.

-Hice un cumplido sobre tu belleza y tú ¿te preocupas por mi cena? No lo creería si no lo hubiera oído yo mismo.-Aseguró con incredulidad y diversión por igual.- Ivanna mi cena no tiene la menor relevancia con un hechizo puedo arreglarlo. Lo que me sorprende es que pensé que te sentirías halagada con el cumplido pero ya veo que no es así. Mea culpa.

-"Poliglota…" pensó rodando los ojos pero con una media sonrisa.- No es que no me halaguen tus cumplidos, Lucius. Cualquier mujer se siente realizada cuando un hombre le dice que es hermosa pero…

-Pero tú,- dijo antes de levantarse de su silla, rodear la mesa y quedar a espaldas de la joven…- tú no eres como cualquier mujer ¿Me equivoco?

-No comprendo a que viene esa afirmación… pero si te refieres al hecho de que las palabras no endulzan mis oídos ni las joyas ablandan mi juicio, tienes razón, no soy como la mayoría de las mujeres.-Afirmó la joven un tanto nerviosa por no poder ver a su interlocutor.

-Debes saber que antes de ti no había encontrado mujer tan peculiar, pareces un ejemplar único.

-Hay cientos de mujeres allá afuera, algunas más hermosas que yo, tú mejor que nadie debes saberlo. De hecho aún no comprendo que es lo que te impulso a regalarme una túnica costosa mucho menos comprendo esta invitación a cenar.

-Mujeres… firmemente creía que todas eran felices sabiéndose bellas, teniendo regalos y sintiéndose deseadas, veo que he vivido equivocado. –Declaró seriedad.- Al igual que tú por lo que veo, dime ¿Quién te ha puesto una venda en los ojos? ¿Quién te ha mentido diciéndote que no eres bella, que no eres merecedora de todo esto y más?- preguntó con un sutil susurro al oído de 'Ivanna', acción la que asustó y preocupo de igual manera, las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo muy complicado.

-Nadie me ha mentido, es solo que sé que no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Analizando las palabras de la joven rápido ató cabos-Te han lastimado.- afirmó el hombre con interés, rodeando la silla, haciendo el plato a un lado y recargándose en la mesa justo enfrente de ella, buscando no perderse la mínima reacción de esta.

-No hay mucho que contar,- cortó tajante rehuyendo al contacto visual.- pero prefiero que sepas que no deseo hacerte perder el tiempo. Agradezco la cena y el hermoso detalle pero creo que no debes desperdiciar tu tiempo conmigo.- sentenció tomando su bolso y poniéndose en pie, encarando al hombre quien la estudiaba con atención y no daba señales de haber escuchado esas últimas declaraciones. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, quería marcharse y eso pretendía, de hecho ya lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque sabía a la perfección que ese era su territorio por lo tanto no podría aparecerse hasta que él se lo permitiera. No comprendía el interés del rubio pero muy en el fondo se alegraba que la cena hubiera tomado ese rumbo en lugar de un rumbo más peligroso como el de su identidad.

-No me parece un desperdicio de tiempo, te lo aseguró. Por otro lado tienes que saber que mis intenciones contigo, no eran honorables.

-¿Qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión? – inquirió sin rodeos esperanzada a que después de ello le permitiera marcharse.

-No lo comprendo pero hay algo en ti que aunque me incita y atrae profundamente al mismo tiempo la sola idea de hacerte daño me provoca aberración. –confesó el rubio sorprendiéndose de verdad por la sinceridad que había en sus palabras.

-Ojala así hubiera pensado él. -contestó con una sonrisa amarga.- pero el 'hubiera' es una realidad inexistente. Agradezco tu sinceridad. – Dijo antes de acercarse al rubio y posar un suave beso en la mejilla de este.- ¿puedo marcharme?

- Si es lo que deseas… puedes. Más quiero que tengas presente que me gustaría volver a verte. –Afirmó el hombre con profundo interés

-¿A pesar de lo que te dije y como me comporte?-pregunto sorprendida con tal petición, ese hombre le estaba causando un mar de dudas en su cabeza…

-A pesar de ello.-rectificó el rubio mirando directo a los ambimarinos ojos de la joven.- ¿Volveré a verte?

-No le encuentro sentido, sabes que conmigo no puedes aspirar a ningún tipo de relación, sin mencionar un pequeño detalle… eres casado. –mencionó viendo de inmediato la reacción del patriarca de la familia Malfoy, quien obviamente procuró ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿Cómo… lo supiste?

-Eres atractivo, tienes más de cuarenta sin sobrepasar los cincuenta, conozco a tu hijo y aunque me hubieras mentido diciéndome que eras divorciado o viudo en el peor de los casos, no lo creería porque portas la argolla de matrimonio con suficiencia pensando la gente la verá como una costosa joya más. Eres soberbio pero sabes tratar a las mujeres sin embargo te es difícil evitar actuar como casanova porque eso eres. No niego que hasta cierto momento en tu matrimonio hayas sido fiel, ahora me costaría creerlo, ni ella te importa ni tú a ella así que buscas la compañía que no te da. Lo nefasto del asunto es cuando regresas a casa y ves a la mujer a la cual deberías amar profundamente pero solo respetas y sientes afecto porque es la madre de tu hijo.

-¿Qué te hacer pensar que eso es verdad?-inquirió sintiéndose ofendido y lastimado por igual, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-No lo sabía, eran simples especulaciones que acabas de confirmar.

-Ya veo. –Dijo alzando las cejas, cruzando los brazos en el pecho intentado protegerse de las posibles críticas futuras, frunciendo los labios denotando su molestia o vulnerabilidad.

- Si eres capaz de disculpar mi horrible intromisión en tu vida, sería interesante que algún día el destino nos volviera a encontrar. Buenas noches.- dijo la joven en un dulce susurro, sin dar tiempo a que Lucius analizara le dedicó una sonrisa apenada, se alejó de él y desapareció inmediato de ahí dejando a un hombre con muchos recuerdos en la cabeza y con claras intenciones de vaciar más de una botella de licor para olvidar algunos pocos de los fantasmas de su pasado y los demonios de su presente que le atormentaban.

Por su lado Sydney apareció de inmediato en el bosque cercano a la casa, una vez allí vacio su mente y aguardó unos segundos, durante esos mismos transformo sus zapatillas en unos zapatos bajos y liberó a su guardiana que rápidamente cambio de forma corporal, caminó con ella hasta su casa desactivando por un instante los hechizos que la protegían solo en lo que entraban, una vez dentro los colocó en su lugar, recordó que sus padres estaban bajo el efecto de la pocion así que decidió ir a su habitación antes a cambiarse. En su alcoba se descalzó y vistió su pijama, cuando estaba así tomó los antídotos y se dirigió a la pieza de sus padres con cuidado les dio a beber y salió deprisa hasta su habitación donde se recostó dándole la espalda a la puerta, abrazando a Ika en su forma canina y susurrándole.- Por lo pronto todo salió bien, hay que esperar a mañana.

_-Por esta vez tuvimos suerte, ojala no vayas a tener una idea así de arriesgada en mucho tiempo. _

-Ya no se trata de que a mí se me ocurran cosas peligrosas, se trata de que el destino está escrito y está tocando a mi puerta rogando que lo deje seguir su curso. Estoy consciente de que no debo morir, lo que no tengo tan claro es como lo evitaré. –confesó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su guardiana en un gesto de afecto.

_-Yo estoy aquí para evitarlo. _

-Ojala eso fuera suficiente… -murmuró antes de perderse en el mundo de los sueños.

-s-l-s-r-g-


	9. Realidad

**Capitulo 9 **

**Realidad **

Bostezando intentaba despertar por completo, estaba en ello cuando se dio cuenta de la estupidez que hizo la noche anterior, se apareció directo en el bosque sin hacer escala en el callejón Diagon, Merlín deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que a Lucius no hubieran quedado ganas de seguirla o abiertamente y por su propia estupidez le abría dado acceso directo a su casa. Levantándose muy rápido de la cama corrió y se cambio de ropa, tomó su varita y salió de la habitación, sin tomar en cuenta que su padre estaría en su despacho con la puerta abierta.

-¿puedo saber a donde se supone que vas?-cuestionó en un tono que no le gustó nada a Sydney, la había descubierto o algo cercano a ello.

-Al bosque, iba a caminar. ¿Me acompañas?

-No pero respóndeme algo ¿Nos drogaste anoche? –inquirió parado en el marco de la puerta, observando detalladamente a su hija quien parecía no comprender de que le estaba hablando.

-No comprendo de que estás hablando padre. –respondió una vez que había levantado sus barreras mentales.

-Sydney espero que no me estés mintiendo, aunque algo me dice que si lo haces… en todo caso creo que es momento de quitarme la venda de los ojos ya no tienes cinco años por lo mismo es estúpido que espere que obedezcas ciegamente mi voluntad. ¿Sabes en que te estás metiendo?

-Padre yo…

-No, respóndeme. ¿Sabes en que te estás metiendo? Yo perdí a un hermano porque, aunque en un inicio buscaba venganza, se dejo envolver en el mundo del Señor Oscuro. Él te busca simple y sencillamente porque una profecía habla de que el último descendiente de la familia que destruyó al inicio de su camino será el arma perfecta para hacerle ganar el poder absoluto o el arma más poderosa para vencerlo definitivamente, solo quiere utilizarte. Sydney, mis hermanas no murieron en un accidente como te lo dijo la abuela, frente a mis ojos vi como ese hombre las asesinó porque se cruzaron en su camino, eran solo unas niñas pequeñas. Y en realidad nos destruyó, después de eso tu abuelo se volvió un completo amargado y tu abuela casi pierde la razón, mi familia se desquebrajó cuando yo era aun muy joven, ¿crees que quiero que él me quite lo más sagrado que tengo?

-No quiero que él te quite nada, papá, ¿Qué necesito hacer para convertirme en esa arma que pueda vencerlo definitivamente?

-No estás escuchando lo que te digo. –declaró mientras golpeaba su cabeza con la pared

-Si estoy escuchando, pero el destino me está llamando y ya no puedo seguir huyendo, es inminente, lo sé. ¿No sería mejor que en lugar de seguir huyendo enfrentara lo que para mí está escrito? Si él me está buscando, porqué no llegar yo a él de improvisto con otro nombre y otra historia, infiltrarme en sus filas, conocer sus movimientos y traicionarlo con aquellos que luchan en su contra. ¿No sería mejor eso?

-Eso es suicidio. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si descubre que le traicionaste? Te mataría sin dudarlo.- afirmó mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hija.

-No lo haría, no después de descubrir mi verdadera identidad. –alegó intentando convencerlo

-Peor aún te trataría como esclava en las peores condiciones hasta que descubriera la manera de utilizarte como aquella arma de la cual habla la profecía.-simplificó desesperado en verdad

-Las cartas ya están abiertas.-sentenció la joven con firmeza, esperando que su padre comprendiera el significado de ello, de todas maneras ya nada podía hacerse. El simple hecho de que él mismo hubiera contactado con Narcissa Malfoy dejaba mucho al descubierto y el huir implicaba tener a alguien consciente de su existencia, peor a una madre desesperada por ayuda.

-La vida de tu madre era una farsa hasta el momento en que tú naciste. –Pauso largos segundos antes de agregar.- Debes de saber que estas arrojando muchas cosas al fuego, cosas que no deberían haber sido destapadas jamás.- dijo entrando a su despacho y cerrando la puerta tras de él, más la mano de Sydney se lo impidió.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que la vida de mi madre era una farsa?-cuestionó alarmada, consiguiendo que su padre le cediera el paso, cerrando tras de si la puerta.

-Su implicación en mi vida fue un plan de aquel que lucha contra el señor Oscuro para evitar que yo me enamorara de alguien más, evitar que yo tuviera descendencia, pero aquí estás tú, el plan que se le había encomendado falló. Ella te ama y a mí por igual, a pesar de cómo las cosas comenzaron, eso es lo que debes tener presente cuando eches todo por la borda. – dijo antes de pedirle que saliera con una sola seña de su mano.

Sydney supo que ya no le sacaría más información y resignada salió de allí, directo al bosque donde paso un largo rato caminando en círculos indagando sobre las palabras de su padre y como podría averiguar más aunque sabía que a su madre no le sacaría ni una sola palabra. Casi olvidaba revisar su primer propósito de regreso al bosque pero cuando lo hizo y comprobó que no había señal alguna de que Lucius le hubiese seguido, se quitó un peso de encima pero tranquilizarse no pudo, había una verdad que quería averiguar aunque no estaba segura si sería más sano. Camino por más de una hora buscando encontrar paz, pero no era tarea sencilla, ahora había algo más en el pasado que estaba relacionado con su existencia, había algo más que si bien era importante sin tener la información completa dudaba que le fuera de utilidad sin mencionar de que estaba convencida de que si seguía basándose en los hechos pasados no podría formular ningún plan fructífero, pensaba basarse en lo poco pero importante que sabía del pasado y corregir los errores. No tenía idea de cómo pero estaba decidida a ello.

"_No puedo correr con aquellos que dicen luchar contra el señor oscuro porque no sé quienes de verdad están en su contra y quienes fingen, así eso está descartado por el momento. No puedo simplemente presentarme ante el o dejar que me encuentre porque sería de lo más sospechoso y estúpido porque ni yo misma se como es estar en su presencia, sé el alcance de su locura y su falta de escrúpulos para con aquellos que piensa inferiores o inútiles, así que tampoco puedo eso haré. Podría… utilizar la fascinación de Lucius hacia mí, hacer que confié en mí y poco a poco sacarle información, el problema radica en que acercándome a él le daré pie a que piense que le estoy dando una oportunidad para que me conquiste y yo no quiero eso, es atractivo, no lo niego, pero aún después de tantos años John fue lo más cercano a una relación que tuve y quizás ya no tenga miedo ni resentimiento contra los hombres pero ello no quiere decir que me sea sencillo intimar y si Lucius desea eso, dudo que puedo llegar hacerlo."_

_-¿Por qué no pruebas contactando al pocionista? – _cuestionó su guardiana _asuntándola_ y sacándola de su dialogo interno – _Puede que sea uno de esos hombres como Lucius pero no delató a tu padre la primera vez que lo vio, ni te hizo daño cuando te descubrió en la Mansión Malfoy, eso dice mucho de sus verdaderas alianzas. _

-¿Crees que no le sea fiel al Señor Oscuro? – replicó en un susurro una vez repuesta de su susto inicial

_- Eso es lo que pienso, pero dudo cuáles son sus verdaderos motivos y eso me hace retractarme de mi sugerencia inicial. Olvídala. _

-No sé porque insistes en pedirme que olvide cosas que has dicho si sabes bien que no podré.- señaló quedándose en silencio por varios minutos mientras meditaba y evitaba que su protectora fuera participe en ello. Hablando al cabo de un rato.- ¿sabes? No es una mala idea pero no creo que deba de contactarlo frente a frente, buscaré el encuentro apropiado, por lo pronto ayúdame a recordar y dejar en claro algunos hechos para no cometer errores o cometer los menos posibles. Primero ¿de qué color eran mis ojos y mi cabello la vez que visitamos a Narcissa?

_-Castaño claro y ambimarinos, como cotidianamente. _

-¿Pero la vez que fuimos de compras mi padre y yo? Esa vez iba con otro color ¿cierto? Iba como Ivanna

_-Si aunque dudo que el color que portabas ese día tenga algo que ver con el nombre que usabas, tu cabello era negro y tus ojos eran azules_.

-¿Y el día de ayer llevaba los mismos tonos? –cuestionó realmente intrigada, obviamente era muy extraño que preguntara cosas así pero a veces su magia actuaba a la defensiva y como no acostumbraba verse al espejo, no en todo momento notaba esos cambios tan extraños y nada normales, pero tenía poco tiempo de haberlos 'controlado' y eso era ganancia. Si bien no siempre lo notaba de inmediato, tenía el poder de cambiar los tonos si se daba cuenta que la transformación había ocurrido.

_-Creo que es muy afortunado para ti que siempre este cerca para tomar nota de cambios tan "insignificantes" pero vitales en estos momentos. _–señalo tomando asiento a lado de ella.

-Bastante afortunado… -afirmó recordando la extraña mirada del pocionista días antes cuando la encontró en la botica, ahora comprendía el ínfimo reflejo de extrañeza en aquellos ojos negros, reflejo que de inmediato fue cubierto por molestia. – Creo que debo de tener más que presente el hecho de que 'Ivanna' frente a Lucius tiene el cabello negro y los ojos azules y todo estará bien, dudo que al pocionista le importe algo así.

_-También dudo que le importe algo así pero no está demás mantener precauciones, no debes de descuidarte tanto. _

-Tienes toda la razón. Pero ahora no me preocupan ellos dos, me inquieta lo que dijo mi padre sobre mi madre. ¿Sabes a que se refiere con eso?

_-Lo mismo que tú, yo solo tengo conocimiento de hechos que abarcan desde el momento en que tu abuela me invocó como tu guardiana no antes. Y eso que quieres saber es de tiempo atrás, lamento no ser de utilidad, pero si supiera algo ¿en verdad desearías que te lo contara? ¿Sigues pensando que saber toda la verdad del pasado sirve de algo?_

-Tengo consciencia que a veces no sirve para nada, pero vivir parte de una mentira tampoco me causa gracia, ¿crees que sea algo terriblemente malo, después de todo? Finalmente ella…

_-No importa lo que yo crea, si tu padre logró perdonarlo y ser feliz al lado de ella, brindándote una familia, creo que con eso es suficiente. _–dijo interrumpiendo la oración de la joven, ambas sabían que no quería pronunciar lo que había descubierto por error, un verdad que hubiera preferido no descubrir.

-Quizás tengas razón en ello y no deba mover más esa parte del pasado.- acordó respirando profundamente antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso a su casa, con Ika a su lado. Una vez que cerró el portón de la entrada dirigió su mirada al comedor, encontrándolo vacio, agudizo su oído y escuchó ruido de papeles en el estudio de su padre, subió las escaleras y se asomó a la habitación de sus padres que tenía la puerta entre abierta, su madre estaba sentada en la cama y observaba con atención algo que tenía en las manos, parecían fotos. Decidió retirarse hasta la su habitación de esparcimiento, intentaría ordenar sus pensamientos mientras realizaba algunas pociones o practicaba que era menos peligroso que lo primero cuando tenía la mente ocupada con otras cosas.

Al paso de lo que parecieron horas, sintió su vista nublarse y paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo, tomó asiento en el suelo y conjuró el vaso de agua que estaba a unos metros de ella, bebió un largo trago y limpio el sudor que escurría de su frente. Había estado tan ofuscada y llena de pensamientos que había hecho a un lado la necesidad primaria de alimentarse, ahora recibía las consecuencias al casi desmayarse, por la posición del sol en la ventana de la habitación podía intuir que ya había pasado la hora de la comida. Normalmente se alimentaba correctamente pero no estaba de ánimos para bajar y preparase algo así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tomó una poción nutritiva que la mantendría sin desmayarse por lo menos hasta la siguiente mañana, finalmente sabía que mientras tomara agua nada muy grave le sucedería, pero siendo razonable fue a ducharse y cambiarse la ropa. Una hora más tarde aseada regreso y tomó uno de sus libros favoritos pero leía sin prestar total atención así que le hizo a un lado y se sentó frente al piano, sabía lo básico y pocas piezas pero le servía de liberación de igual forma. Cuando el ocaso la asechaba se puso en pie y bajo directo al despacho de su padre, no debía quizás, sin embargo quería de alguna manera informarle sus planes para que estuviera preparado, no era sensato, pero nada en su vida lo era. Frente a la puerta indicada, toco un par de veces pero no espero a que su llamado fuer respondido, abrió casi de inmediato, encontrando a su padre escribiendo una carta que intentó esconder deprisa y aunque ella lo notó prefirió darle el privilegio de privacidad, finalmente a pesar de todo él siempre le había dado eso, a pesar de todo.

-¿Necesitas algo? –cuestionó visiblemente incomodo y algo molesto.

-¿necesitar? No, es solo que… nunca me perdonarás lo que deseo hacer, ¿me equivoco? – inquirió pero estaba casi segura de la respuesta.

-Nunca es demasiado tiempo, pero si preguntas por el tiempo que me reste de vida, ciertamente me costará perdonar el hecho de que mi única hija se condene a muerte frente a mis ojos y no me permita protegerla. Ya no eres una niña pero como tu padre quiero que vivas, si es que a esto se le puede llamar vida… - pronunció antes de darle la espalda por minutos y encararla al final.- Comprendo tus razones pero quiero comprendas las mías.

-No puedo comprenderlas por completo y jamás lo haré, nunca he tenido poder de decisión absoluta, así que no puedo comprenderte, padre.

-¿qué quieres que yo haga para evitar eso que se te metió en la cabeza?

-Ayúdame. –Fue la única respuesta de la joven quien le sostuvo la mirada a su progenitor por un largo rato.

-¿Qué te ayude a suicidarte? Porque te repito eso que deseas hacer es suicidio. –alegó desesperado

-Quiero que me ayudes a sobrevivir y a librarnos de todo esto que nos mantiene prófugos, soy joven y quizás pueda sobrevivir veinte años más huyendo de un lado a otro pero ya no quiero! ¿Qué sentido tiene continuar viviendo una vida de inexistencia?

-Hablas como una joven idealista, que cree que todo será felicidad al final del camino. Pensé que te había educado mejor.- sentenció con amargura.

-Al contrario, creo que me has educado demasiado bien, tanto que ya no soy capaz de seguir de esta forma. Por un momento quiero dar todo por una pequeña posibilidad de ser libre de esto.

-¿Y si te dijera que estoy muriendo? ¿Qué harías si te dijera eso? ¿Dejarías tus planes atrás?

-Nunca pensé que usarás un artificio tan sucio para detenerme.- señaló con el ceño fruncido, pero más que nada decepcionada.

-¿Pero si fuera verdad? – insistió el hombre de alrededor cincuenta años

-¡No lo es! –gritó, perdiendo la tranquilidad que normalmente tenía.- No juegues con algo así, ya no tienes que ocultar nada, sé que mamá es la que está muriendo.

-¿Cómo…? – inquirió con los nervios de punta, descolocado. Su esposa y él habían acordado no decirle nada.

-Contrario a lo que la gente supone por mi edad, no estoy ciega, desde hace un año descubrí que ella tomaba pociones de vez en cuando, un día encontré donde las guardaba y no me fue difícil distinguir algunos de los ingredientes, busqué en el libro pociones cuales tenían aquellos ingredientes en conjunto y pocas eran las opciones, así lo descubrí. Me dolió enormemente que estuvieran ocultándome algo así, pero no dije nada, creía que ya era demasiado dolor para ustedes como pareja saber lo que tarde o temprano llegaría como todavía tener que lidiar con decírselo a su única hija así que callé, pero estuve al pendiente de cómo disminuían las pociones y note el momento en que los frascos comenzaron a desaparecer con mayor velocidad, así que no me quedé sin hacer nada, al contrario sustituí el contenido de aquellos frascos por pociones más fuertes para el dolor. –respondió con simplicidad a la par que varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Hija…. Lo siento.- murmuró apenado y lleno de culpa, intentando abrazarla, ella no se alejó pero tampoco devolvió el abrazo.

-Yo lo siento más y es por ello mismo que me he mantenido al margen soportando que me sobreproteja como si tuviera 5 años, porque sé a la perfección que cuando ya no esté me culparé infinitamente por no haberla hecho feliz.- replicó llorando en silencio por un largo, muy largo rato, tomando el valor para continuar hablando. – Sin embargo a pesar de que las pociones fueron sustituidas he notado que las pociones ya no tienen el mismo efecto porque los dolores son cada vez más fuertes, duele aceptarlo pero tú y yo sabemos bien que significa eso. Su tiempo casi termina y por ello no pienso traerle más preocupaciones pero si yo retraso mis planes, quiero que tú mismo detengas esa promesa tuya de traer al hijo de Narcissa a esta casa. Eso significaría mucho estrés para ella y no quiero que empeore a causa de ello.

- Al menos tenemos claro algo y estamos de acuerdo, hija. -dijo alejándose lo suficiente para verla a los ojos.

- Es un trato, padre. –sentenció dando media vuelta sin voltear atrás y cerrando la puerta al salir. De camino a su habitación al pasar frente a la puerta de la alcoba de sus padres pudo escuchar a su madre en el baño, devolviendo el estomago, tomando una bocanada enorme de aire entro y se acercó a la puerta del baño y con la mejor voz de novedad cuestionó.- ¿mamá, te encuentras bien? ¿Acaso te cayó mal algo? – Espero varios minutos por una respuesta, no quería abrir esa puerta y verla mal, ya demasiado difícil era saber lo que ocurría.

-No es nada, solo comí demasiado y me hizo daño. Me tomaré algo y se me pasará, tú tranquila.- dijo con voz suave, visiblemente débil, esperando convencer a su hija.

Sydney por su parte estaba todo menos tranquila pero estaba consciente de que hacerle ver su preocupación sobre la verdad a su madre no le haría bien, le doliera o no, si se lo había ocultado había sido decisión suya así que seguiría jugando que no sabía nada, solo estaría al tanto de ella. –Está bien, mamá, llámame si necesitas algo. – alcanzó a pronunciar antes de que la voz se le quebrara, corriendo directo a su habitación, cerrando con un hechizo su alcoba, cayó de rodillas, dejando que varias lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, no tenía ganas de fingir que aquello no le dolía pero tampoco era como si pudiera demostrarlo, fingiría si lo haría, lo horrible de la situación era que tenía que fingir frente a su propia madre haciéndole creer que no sabía que estaba muriendo.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad para ella misma, dejaron de salir lágrimas de sus ojos y una sensación de pesadumbre la invadió, no tenía energía para levantarse del suelo pero se vio obligada a hacerlo cuando una lechuza picoteó su ventanal. Como pudo se puso en pie, motivada solo por el hecho de que no deseaba que sus padres notaran tal carta, aunque estaba segura que Ika no permitiría algo así, prefería no tentar a la suerte. Al abrir el ventanal, la lechuza entró hasta posarse sobre el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio, una vez allí Sydney le desató la carta de la pata y pensó que se iría pero por lo visto no se marcharía hasta recibir una respuesta, estaba casi segura que era de Fleur, era la única con la que se había escrito desde hace poco tiempo, con alguno que otro conocido del pasado se había comunicado por medios muggles, suspirando abrió la carta deseando que no fuera otra mala noticia…

_Sydney:_

_No sé cómo es que conoces a Lupin, mucho menos sé como él descubgió que yo te conocía pero me pidió escribigte para saber cómo te encuentras. Dudo si debí escribig esta cagta pero ya que aquí está, ¿Cómo estás? _

_Cagiño_

_F. _

Sin saber que esperaba como respuesta John, decidió que por lo menos debía responder por ser amable con Fleur así que tomó una pluma y solo dio la vuelta a la misma carta y escribió.

_Larga historia. Gracias por escribir. Sobrevivo. Cuídate._

_Un abrazo._

_S._

-Ya sé lechuza, es una respuesta muy impersonal pero no queda de otra tampoco es como si pudiera escribir 'oh, ¿sabes? En realidad me siento peor que basura porque mi madre está a un paso de morir y yo no puedo hacer nada, sin mencionar que estoy cansada de huir del hombre que quiere asesinar al niño Potter usándome como una herramienta más' - dijo en tono de mofa sollozando unos segundos antes de ganar compostura y reprenderse por tan patético comentario.- Odio compadecerme y a pesar de ello es una actividad a la cual recurro mucho últimamente, en definitiva debo eliminar un comportamiento tan patético de mi actuar. –murmuró para sí misma mientras le ataba la carta a la lechuza quien le picó la mano, ofendida porque no le había dado ni comida ni agua. Rodando los ojos conjuró ambas cosas y se los ofreció al ave, quien dirigiéndole una mirada de resentimiento, las acepto y partió una vez que había satisfecho su sed y hambre.

Esa tarde casi noche, paso sin ningún hecho más relevante, se tiró en la cama y decidió perderse en el mundo de Morfeo, donde por lo menos no tenía que preocuparse por fingir o no. Las horas fueron demasiado cortas según ella aunque la hora del reloj en su buró decía todo lo contrario, había perdido el desayuno. Bufando salió de la cama, estiró las sabanas y la colcha, fue al sanitario donde también lavo sus dientes. Salió, colocó zapatos deportivos y con deseos escapar, abrió la puerta de su habitación dejando tras de ella varias cosas entre ellas la voz de su padre, que le rogaba no hiciera ninguna tontería.

No tenía certeza de cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo sin detenerse, pero estaba segura que más de diez minutos porque ya no podía ver cerca de ella el gran bosque que rodeaba su casa, desorientada, tomó aire y alcanzó a esconderse lejos de ojos indiscretos, antes de desmayarse con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza. –Ika…


	10. Senderos

**Capitulo 10**

**Senderos**

Juraba que lo que menos le importaba era saber sobre la vida de Lucius pero tenía que averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, si su nueva conquista y a hija de Julius Rodeneski, la joven mujer de aquella peligrosa profecía, eran la misma persona. Estaba de peor humor desde hace tres días del comentario del rubio y no encontraba pretexto alguno para ir a la mansión mucho menos para cuestionarle sobre algo así, de momento llenaría su cabeza con la reunión que en minutos sostendría con la orden del Fénix, llevaba cinco minutos escuchando el parloteo de Molly Weasley sobre como el pobre de Potter estaba sufriendo con la muerte de su padrino, personalmente, no le parecía una gran pérdida, pero estaba hablando con la mamá gallina de medio mundo así que permaneció en silencio solo emitiendo un gruñido de vez en cuando para que la matriarca del clan Weasley no se sintiera ignorada.

Finalmente vio como el licántropo entraba a la cocina, seguido por Nymphadora Tonks, detrás de ellos Arthur Weasley, los gemelos, Bill Weasley y prometida, Shackebolt Kingsley, Ojoloco y diez minutos después de este, llego el anciano Director disculpándose por el retraso. –Me alegro que estén aquí. Debo de destacar que les agradezco a todos el apoyo que le han dado a Harry con respecto a su pérdida, no ha sido nada fácil, pero se repondrá. Sin embargo de momento es mejor que no esté aquí, ni él ni los demás. – dijo haciendo mención a Hermione, Ron y Ginny. – Bien, han pasado demasiados sucesos que ninguno de nosotros quisiera y ahora que el ministerio no niega su regreso estoy seguro que Tom comenzará a actuar descaradamente, así que debemos estar preparados. Este año Severus tomará el puesto de profesor de Defensa y mi viejo amigo, antiguo mentor de la mayoría de ustedes, Horace Slughorn regresará a enseñar pociones, ¿el motivo? Necesito información que solo él puede brindarme y no lo hará si es persuadido de la manera incorrecta por eso necesito tenerlo en el castillo. Por el rostro de algunos de ustedes mi decisión no les agrada pero confíen en que es la más indicada. ¿Alguien tiene algún hecho importante que necesite ser discutido aquí y ahora?

-Infórmale, Remus.- murmuró la metamorfomaga intencionalmente con un volumen considerado para que no solo él lo escuchara.

-Dora, ahora, no.- alegó intentando pasar por alto ese comentario, pero obviamente ninguno de los presentes lo hizo, más quien habló fue la cabeza de la Orden.

-¿De qué se trata, Remus? –inquirió estudiándolo a profundidad con sus ojos azules a través de sus gafas de media luna.

-Yo no creo que…. Sería más conveniente que los jóvenes Weasley no escucharan lo siguiente.

-Fred, George…. –intentó pronunciar Molly pero fue interrumpida por Dumbledore.

-No es necesario jóvenes. Remus, solo omite detalles que puedan poner en peligro a cualquiera aquí presente. – Pidió con serenidad el anciano.

-Muy bien…. Aquella pequeña pieza del rompecabezas que hace años perdí, se cruzó en mi camino hace ya casi una semana, no obtuve información de su paradero pero creo que algo importante ha detrás de su reaparición en Londres. Sin mencionar que cierto profesor me cuestionó con relación a esa pieza. Desesperado por tener más información, estúpidamente, le pedí a _alguien _relacionado con su pasado que le escribiera porque quería saber cómo estaba. Aquí está su respuesta.- dijo sacando de su saco un pedazo mediano de pergamino, colocándolo en la mesa y con su varita lanzándole un hechizo.- Antes de que la carta fuera enviada la hechice para que me revelara los sonidos de minutos antes de abrirla y algunos posterior a ello. ¿Cree que sea conveniente que active el hechizo?

-Hazlo. –afirmó el director, expectante al igual el resto de los presentes. Instantáneamente ningún sonido fue emitido de la carta y solo un aleteó confirmo que el hechizo funcionaba, porque el mismo Lupin estaba a un paso de agitar su varita revisar que estaba mal con el hechizo. Después de poco un minuto casi exacto de silencio, se escuchó el deslizar de un pergamino, claramente era el momento en que la respuesta estaba siendo escrita. Finalmente se oyó la voz de una joven hablando para sí misma pero revelando muchas cosas a la Orden. –Creo que fue informativo ese hechizo, el problema es que no sabes dónde queda esa pieza y ese sería un dato, hasta cierto punto vital, sobre todo ahora que está perdiendo a uno de sus pilares, es peligroso que no sepa qué camino tomar.

Visiblemente consternado pero principalmente molesto con la insinuación el licántropo, habló.- Albus, usted no puede creer… A pesar de lo que sufrió sigue teniendo sed de una sola cosa, libertad como muchos de nosotros. Ahora que se cruzo en mi camino pude ver su interior y encontré todo menos odio. Una pieza tan única no echaría al mar tantos sacrificios de sus… jugadores.

-Por el amor de Merlín, Lupin. Eres pésimo haciendo 'metáforas'. –escupió Snape, rodando los ojos y dejando en claro

-Bien, si soy pésimo. –aceptó, respirando profundo para no iniciar una discusión.- Le vi en el Callejón Diagon y se veía como si cinco años se le hubieran sumado de golpe a su verdadera edad. No se veía enferma pero si cansada, sin un _motivo_ y ahora comprendo un poco más aquella tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, sabiendo que su madre morirá pronto… comprendo muchas cosas.

-¿Severus, sabes algo más? –replicó Lupin mirándolo fijamente, estaba claro que había retobado así porque sabía que preguntándole por sí mismo, el pocionista jamás le respondería y ahora frente a todos los demás tenía casi obligación de responder.

-Tengo conocimiento de un par de cosas sí, pero ninguna es de utilidad, al contrario solo servirían para ponerlos más… nerviosos.- contestó mofándose de la cara de idiota que había puesto el licántropo.

-Habla.- dijo el de cabello café, exasperado.

Con una ceja levantada y cruzando los brazos.- Guarda ese carácter para mejor ocasión, Lupin.- sentenció mirándolo con ojos asesinos antes de dirigir su vista al Director. – Al parecer Lucius ha quedado prendado de ella, el mismo día en que Lupin la vio en el callejón, - "_al igual que yo"- _se abstuvo de agregar- Malfoy chocó con ella accidentalmente. Mi teoría es que ella se presentó bajo otro nombre, de otra manera las cosas ya estarían estratosféricamente distintas para este momento.

-¿Puedes averiguar más?- cuestionó el jefe de la Orden, evitando que cualquier otro interrumpiera y visiblemente ensimismado con la información recibida.

-Ese es mi trabajo.- pronunció con tono arrogante, segundos antes de dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta de la cocina y desaparecer inmediatamente.

-b-s-g-r-i-d-c—

Sintiéndose extremadamente pesada respiró profundamente intentando averiguar dónde se encontraba, pero no había ruido que delatara su posición, en un acto de valentía abrió los ojos y vio que el sol no tardaría en meterse, buscó más noción de recordar que había sucedido y se alarmó, maldiciéndose por lo estúpido de su actuar. Al intentar ponerse de pie la voz de su guardiana dentro de su cabeza la detuvo.- _No te muevas, estás débil y es seguro que si te pones en pie perderás el equilibrio._

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-cuestionó ansiosa mientras luchaba con un dolor de cabeza fuerte que le había sobrevenido por la falta de alimento.

_-Soy tu guardiana, ese es mi trabajo._ –señaló con simpleza, antes de tomar un semblante más serio.- _¿Sabes que pudo pasarte más que perder la consciencia, verdad? Saliendo del perímetro protegido. _

-Lo sé, pero necesitaba sacar toda la impotencia que me da no poner hacer nada porque mi madre mejore y mucho menos actuar en contra de él

_-Matándote de inanición no conseguirás nada. _

-También, lo sé. Sé que debo mantenerme sana y fuerte, que debo sobrellevar esto de la mejor manera. El problema es que yo sé más o menos como sobrellevar el ir de un lugar a otro sin dejar huella en ninguno, lo que no sé es como soportar el hecho tangible que mi madre está muriendo. Haberme enterado y 'aceptarlo' es una cosa, pero ver como en estos últimos días se ha deteriorado y sobre todo que ya no tiene fuerza suficiente para ocultarlo correctamente, es demasiado.

_-Es cruel pero has sobrevivido cosas difíciles, será más duro si pero también sobrevivirás su ausencia. Y contrario a lo que piensas, sí puedes hacer algo, puedes darle pociones para el dolor aún más fuertes hasta que llegue el momento. _

-¿Más fuertes? Si elevo más el efecto de las pociones la mantendré dormida y no creo que ella quiera eso. Creo que mi madre quiere llevar una vida 'normal' hasta el final, de lo contrario desde tiempo me lo hubiera dicho y no hubiera fingido estar bien.

_-Puedes ayudarla a morir. Tienes miles libros en alguno debe de haber alguna pocion que acelere el proceso de su enfermedad sin que sufra más. _

-¿Quieres que asesine a mi madre? No voy a hacer eso! Nunca me lo perdonaría.

_-Entonces hazte a la idea de que pasarás los siguientes meses viéndola miserable, empeorando cada día, sufriendo por las noches y concentrando su energía en ocultarte que todo está mal. _

-¿meses? ¿Tan poco tiempo? ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?- inquirió visiblemente molesta y ansiosa pero más que nada desesperada.

_-Desde el momento en que te enteraste, yo pude conectarme con ese hecho es su vida, tu madre es fuerte, cualquier otra persona hubiera muerto al año de diagnosticada la enfermedad. Indira ya tenía tiempo enferma cuando lo descubriste y de eso ya hace un año, no es difícil deducir aproximadamente cuanto tiempo le resta. Te aseguro que no es información que me agrade tener, yo quien se supone que debe cuidarte y protegerte…_

Guardando silencio buscó calma pero era difícil más aún con el dolor de cabeza, pero trato y al paso de varios minutos consiguió tranquilizarse al menos para no pronunciar palabras hirientes a su guardiana de las cuales después se arrepentiría seguramente.- Comprendo porque me aconsejas eso, pero no logro que me entre en la cabeza esa 'solución'. Seguramente terminaré haciendo algo para disminuir su sufrimiento pero de momento por favor no me pidas que lo considere porque no puedo. –dijo afligida antes de cambiar de tema, obviamente deseando que Ika no insistiera. – Creo que es momento de que deje de comportarme como una niña descuidada y me alimente como debo, ¿regresamos a casa?

_-¿Tienes energía para caminar casi 5 kilómetros? _

-No son tantos, no creo que haya corrido por más de cinco minutos y aunque así haya sido no corro rápido.- alegó intentando aminorar las consecuencias de su acción.- Más siendo franca, tres o cinco kilómetros ya no tengo tanta energía, los nutrientes que la pocion me brindó pudieron haberme rendido veinticuatro horas o más, pero se gastaron notablemente cuando corrí, sin embargo puedo intentar aparecerme en la cocina, una vez ahí será sencillo.

_-Aparezcámonos entonces. – _dijo acercándose a Sydney esperando porque esta se sostuviera para ayudarla y que no ocurriera nada en el trayecto. Una vez en la cocina en su forma canina le acercó una manzana y luego otra.- _Come eso y espera sentada un rato en lo que por lo menos la glucosa llega a tu sangre, después podrás levantarse y preparar algo. _

-Gracias, ¿tú ya te alimentaste?

_-Por supuesto, yo si estoy consciente de debo permanecer fuerte para cualquier improvisto, como este caso. Lo extraño de todo es que antes de hoy yo creía que necesitaría cuidar que alguien más no te dañara pero acabo de descubrir que también tengo que cuidarte de ti misma. _–dijo en tono claramente recriminatorio.

-Estoy consciente de todo, ¿puedes dejar los reproches a un lado? Créeme lo que menos quiero es repetir un comportamiento así de inmaduro y trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir aunque debo confesar que me será difícil, cada vez que vea a mi madre como ayer en la tarde, flaquearé.

_-Una cosa es sentirse débil y otra cosa es dejarte a la deriva. Recuerda eso y podré evitar andarte reprochando. _

-Haré mi mayor esfuerzo… -aseguró la joven una vez que había terminado la primer manzana, con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios. Al terminar las dos manzanas espero alrededor de diez minutos sentada, concluido este tiempo estaba a punto de ponerse en pie y buscar en la alacena ingredientes con los que pudiera preparar algo sencillo y en eso se encontraba cuando sintió que alguien le observaba, volteó su vista al marco de la puerta y pudo ver a su padre quien con brazos cruzados la observaba, permanecieron así un par de minutos hasta que el habló.

-Por lo que veo. Puedo intuir que la sensatez ha regresado a mi hija, que ya no se saltará comidas y que entre ambos cuidaremos de aquello que se nos escapa de las manos sin hacer estupideces y procurando hacerla feliz. –dijo es un susurro obviamente sin deseos que se escuchara su dialogo en el piso superior.

-¿Puedes intuir? En realdad creo que puedes contar con ello. –aseguró. –Notaste que me salte comidas, ¿Cómo?

-Normalmente si no bajas al comedor, algo en la alacena desaparece tarde o temprano. Ayer por obvias razones yo prepare las comidas y en ninguna de las tres ocasiones note que algo faltara. -Explicó con un dejo de cansancio en la voz, ¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que explicar cosas como esas? No sabía de los demás padres, pero por lo menos él, conocía la mitad de los hábitos de su hija.

-Ya veo.-aseguró sintiéndose por demás torpe. – En todo caso puedo intuir que venias a preparar la comida, ¿Lo puedo hacer yo? Mientras vas con ella, que yo '_no_ sé nada'.

-Si eso deseas.- replicó alzando los hombros, antes de respirar profundamente, hasta ese momento fue cuando Sydney notó las ojeras y bolsas bajo sus ojos y no quería preguntar pero tampoco quería quedarse con la duda.

-¿tan mal la pasó anoche? Háblame con la verdad sabes que yo no pude oír nada por esa decisión de mi madre de ocultármelo y los hechizos que te pidió que pusieras. –dijo suplicante, mirando directo a los ojos de su padre, calladamente pidiéndole que no le mintiera.

Aclarándose la garganta guardó silencio unos segundos buscando las palabras menos estresantes, llegando a la conclusión de que cualquiera que eligiese, no aminorarían la verdad.- Fue una noche larga... Recuerda preparar alimentos sin demasiados condimentos, porque dudo que mi estomago lo tolere.- añadió haciendo referencia de sí mismo para evitar mencionar a su esposa pero el mensaje era demasiado claro, después de ello dio media vuelta y desapareció del campo visual de la joven.

No era demasiado diestra con la cocina pero tampoco era un desastre así que concentrándose en preparar la comida paso alrededor de una hora, una vez que terminó lanzó un hechizo a los trastes sucios para que solos se lavaran, preparó una charola con la comida para sus padres colocándoles un hechizo para mantener los platillos calientes, ella misma con pocas ganas comió de su plato. Al terminar pensó en regresar a su habitación pero tenía más que presente que no había mucho que hacer, pensó en la posibilidad de ir a su improvisado laboratorio pero sabía que no podría preparar pocion alguna sin pensar en la sugerencia de Ika. Era también obvio que no podía correr a refugiarse en brazos de Morfeo porque era algo inútil además era temprano y si lo hacía no podría conciliar el sueño en la noche.

Ahora más que nunca comprendía el porqué cuando era más joven sus padres siempre la habían metido a colegios muggles, para que no estuviera de ociosa, para que tuviera en que ocupar su mente y sobre todo ahora más que nunca se reprochaba a si misma el motivo por el cual no había aceptado la propuesta de su padre de aplicar en un colegio en ese nuevo lugar, era cierto que el colegio para muggles de la misma edad que ella le quedaba a más de una hora de trayecto en transporte muggle pero si se hubiera esforzado usando magia hubiera podido asistir sin problemas. Recordando el pretexto que utilizo en ese momento lo encontró soso, devolviendo su atención al presente con todo lo que sucedía, aquel argumento era lo que menos importaba, aceptaba que el despegarse de la casa no era una idea agradable, _**ya no más**_. El peso de la realidad ya le había caído como un balde de agua fría, y a pesar de ello, estaba consciente que no mantener su mente ocupada podría hacerle un fuerte daño.

"_Retrasar mis planes, significa no hacer nada estúpido, pero conseguir información no es algo estúpido o ¿sí? Además es una fuente confiable por así decirlo, simplemente trataré de prepararme mejor." _–pensó antes de dejar su plato vacio en el fregadero y caminar despacio hasta su habitación, ¿Despacio? Si, demasiado, ahora lo que más deseaba era matar el tiempo, era horrible, los magos normales viven corriendo porque su mundo gira terriblemente rápido y el de ella…. Al llegar hasta su habitación entro al baño y lavo sus dientes, por un largo momento tras haber enjugado su boca, se admiró en el espejo. Igual sabía que era muy extraño pensar así pero no pudo evitar hacerlo "'_mi vida hubiera sido mucho más sencilla si no fuera atractiva ante los ojos de los hombres", _ era obvio que no podía culparlos por enamorarse como todo ser humano de una apariencia agradable y atractiva pero había aprendido de la manera difícil que una rostro armónico no siempre le pertenecía a un ángel. _"Quizás si fuera metamorfomaga, podría ocultarme bajo un rostro menos… 'bello' pero no, nada es tan sencillo… nunca." _ Se acercó hasta que su nariz quedara a escasos centímetro de tocar la superficie del espejo y observó el reflejo de sus ojos, miel con destellos azules y verdes, siempre eran así, o mejor dicho ella siempre los había visto así porque en las ocasiones que los de 'Ivanna' salían a relucir, Sydney prefería evitar ver su reflejo. ¿Por qué? Porque tenía miedo de ver a otra persona que no fuera ella misma reflejada. Hasta el momento tenía conocimiento de que sus ojos podían ser azules porque a ese tono recorrían cuando tenía que fingir ser 'Ivanna' la joven pariente de aquella mujer sobre la cual se relata un mito muy antiguo, pero según le informó su guardiana, la vez que fugazmente pasaron por Finlandia tomaron un tono verdoso al igual que su cabello un tono más claro casi rubio. Simple desliz defensivo de su magia o no, le asustaba sobretodo porque que hasta hace poco pudo 'controlarlo'. No era normal, pero viéndolo de una perspectiva irónica, nada en ella era normal. Así que…

Dejando las contemplaciones a un lado se alejó del espejo y salió del baño, camino hasta su escritorio, tomó asiento, sacó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir un posible borrador de la carta que finalmente enviaría. Tras haber transcurrido poco más de media hora tenía la carta lista, la selló y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su lechuza quien al verla ululó feliz por el hecho de que saldría y daría un largo paseo, de los que casi no tenía.

-Por favor, llévale esta carta a Remus John Lupin está en Londres, eso lo tengo seguro pero no sé nada más. Lo siento. Tomate tu tiempo y una vez que él reciba la carta espera a que responda pero quédate a con él y descansa el tiempo que necesites. Ve y que la suerte te acompañe. – Una vez que había recibido instrucciones alzó en vuelo y tras unos cinco minutos en el aire era difícil ver más que un punto en el cielo volando lejos… muy lejos.

-S—S—C—F—V—S-

Severus Snape caminaba de su laboratorio hasta su estudio guardando cosas -ya empequeñecidas con un hechizo- en los bolsillos de su levita, una vez que había guardado aquello que según él necesitaría, levantó los encantamientos protectores que impedirían la entrada a alguien en su ausencia y se apareció en un callejón aledaño al Diagon, ahí mentalizó uno de los lugares que años atrás había visitado. Recién aparecido en el otro continente aguardó un par de segundos poniendo sus sentidos al máximo pero esperando que su magia regresada a su estado natural, un viaje tan largo podía ser peligroso si no se estaba preparado pero para un mago como el solo le tomaba un par de minutos recuperarse de la gran cantidad de magia utilizada en aquella maniobra.

Listo para cualquier cosa, recorrió en lugar con la mirada, estaba muy silencioso e igual de verde que la primera vez que había puesto un pie ahí en busca de un ingrediente raro. Tenía consciencia de que la carretera más cercana quedaba a unos cinco kilómetros de donde se encontraba y el lugar más cercano estaba quince kilómetros más lejos, pero que si cruzaba por las veredas acortaría un par de kilómetros así que comenzó a caminar con paso firme y velocidad marcada, prefería que no le anocheciera mientras seguía terreno salvaje, si bien era mucho más seguro porque podría esconderse bajo el manto de la noche lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era ser confundido con un animal de caza. Al paso una hora o un poco más tal vez, pudo ver las orillas del poblado, observó la ropa de algunos de los habitantes de ese lugar y transformó las suyas en algo parecido para no llamar tanto la atención. Ya en terreno 'menos' hostil aguardó a que oscureciera, así sería sencillo borrarle la memoria a cualquiera, siempre y cuando no hubiera testigos. Buscó una tienda de víveres donde entro y tomó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, una botella de agua y una barra de chocolate, obviamente recibió una mirada de completa incomprensión por parte del tendero quien no pudo dejar su curiosidad a un lado.

-¿Cuánto le debo?- inquirió con fingida amabilidad esperando a que el encargado demostrara su curiosidad la cual tomaría como excusa perfecta para sacarle la información que necesitara.

-¿Está de visita? Nunca le había visto por aquí. – cuestionó por fin el hombre de avanzada edad.

-Acertó, en realidad estoy de visita pero me temo que me he perdido. – aseguró sacando un billete haciendo moción de pagar.

-oh, ya veo. ¿Puedo ser de ayuda? ¿A dónde se dirige? – preguntó más interesado que antes.

-A este lugar.- mencionó Snape mostrándole un pedazo de pergamino con misma dirección que mentalmente se había grabado días antes en el encuentro con la fuente de su misión.

-Ese lugar queda muy lejos de aquí, si viene a pie. Le sugiero que pida aventón a uno de los camiones que pasa por la carretera de aquí al lado en eso de media hora y podrá ahorrarse dos días de caminata tal vez más, pero siendo sincero, esta dirección más bien parece que es la de una central de correo. Sin embargo no debe de estar tan lejos la casa de la persona que busca, máximo a medio día de camino a pie o una hora en auto, de otra forma dudo que tuvieran sus paquetes direccionados en una oficina postal.

-Bien me parece que partiré porque por lo que veo me espera un largo viaje, gracias por sus consejos. Aquí tiene.- dijo entregándole un billete mediano para que se cobrara lo que había tomado.

-¿Solo comprará eso para tan largo viaje?

-En realidad tengo algunos víveres más en mi maleta, que deje afuera, pero necesitaba un cigarrillo además de un pretexto para pedir indicaciones.- aceptó alzando los hombros restándole importancia.

-Bueno, buen viaje. – deseó entregándole el cambio del billete y ofreciéndole un gesto sincero de empatía, lo cual dejo al pocionista fuera de lugar, y lo único que hizo fue dar un cabeceo en agradecimiento, pronunciar el hechizo indicado para olvidar su imagen de la memoria del hombre y salir del establecimiento.

-"_Casi tres días de viaje a pie, diablos… al menos es cierto: están bien escondidos_" –pensó caminando hasta esconderse detrás de la tienda colocando un hechizo desilusionador sobre sí mismo. Tras haber hecho eso caminó por la orilla de la carretera hasta entrada la noche, quizás eran la una o dos de la mañana pero seguía caminando no podía parar, además a peores cosas se había sometido simplemente porque el Lord estaba aburrido, así que podía aguantar, eventualmente descansaría. En el momento que el sol se asomaba anunciando el nuevo día escuchó un vehículo acercarse, estaba consciente de que podía usar magia sin problema así que eso hizo, se paró en medio de la carretera provocando que el camión se detuviera al verle. Una vez ahí hechizó al conductor, ordenándole que le acercara lo más posible a su destino, horas más tarde cuando vio letreros en la carretera que tenían el mismo nombre que la dirección que buscaba bajo del camión, borró su existencia de la memoria del hombre y caminó hasta el centro del lugar. Al llegar a la dirección, con un gesto irónico recordó al tendero efectivamente era de una oficina postal la dirección, era la hora de la comida y estaba cerrado así que esperó a que regresaran, luego entro y preguntó a la encargada sobre el apartado de la dirección que tenía, ella alegó no poder dar información pero con un poco de persuasión -de la que manejaba perfectamente- averiguó su cometido, dejando a una mujer de mediana edad confundida en su lugar de trabajo.

Afuera de la oficina postal emprendió de nuevo camino, no descansaría hasta encontrar aquella casa, finalmente ya no restaba tanto camino; anduvo por otras dos horas hasta que escuchó la voz de unos niños discutiendo, vigilo que nadie le observara y se hizo invisible, se acercó lo más que pudo hasta el ruido de los mocosos y escucho atentamente.

-abuelita! No me da mi juguete.- alegó el niño señalando a la niña metros más lejos, haciendo un puchero.

-Oh mi vida, Sophie ven- llamó a la pequeña quien obedeció de inmediato.- ¿Por qué se portan así? Son hermanos deben ser compartidos, además ¿porque son malos conmigo? Yo ya estoy vieja se supone que deberían ser buenos cuando están conmigo y portarse mal con su mamá para que ella los discipline no yo. Claro que es difícil cuando ella nunca esta. –dijo en voz comprensiva pero susurrando para sí misma lo último

-Lo sentimos.-dijeron ambos al unisonó casi llorando, la niña le entregó el objeto a su hermano.

-No lloren, suficiente tengo con el bebé, el si tiene derecho a llorar porque de otra forma no puede llamar la atención. Mejor vayan y jueguen ambos.

-Tita, ¿Cuándo va a venir Syney?- pregunto un tercer niño más pequeño que los anteriores y físicamente distinto también.

-No sé, cariño. Ya tiene días que no viene y siendo realistas yo también extraño su ayuda, será mejor que le llamemos por teléfono.- señaló haciendo moción de entrar a la casa.

-¿poque no vamos a su casa?-sugirió el mismo pequeño

-Porque me sería muy difícil caminar una hora con el bebé en brazos y cuidarlos a ustedes al mismo tiempo, además como su abuelo salió tampoco puedo dejar al bebé solo. Mejor llamémosle por teléfono ¿sí?

-Eta bien.- dijo el menor siguiendo a su abuela al interior de la casa dejando a los otros dos jugando afuera…

¿Syny? Quería intuir que se trataba de la misma persona pero prefería estar seguro así que con cuidado buscó en los recuerdos de los niños hasta que encontró uno donde efectivamente confirmo que 'Syny' era aquella joven que buscaba, satisfecho continuó andando la hora que había señalado la mujer de avanzada edad -en sus propios pasos se había convertido en la mitad de tiempo- igual que había pasado con las instrucciones del tendero en lugar de dos días a pie, había reducido el tiempo a dieciséis horas a pie y seis en vehículo; había acortado un día entero y estaba casi satisfecho. Podía sentir ya cerca de él un aura muy idéntica a la de un lugar protegido con magia, alertó sus sentidos y avanzó, paso a paso sintiendo más cerca aquella esencia, finalmente encontró un sendero bien disimulado por hierbas muy crecidas. Se acercó un poco más hasta que sintió que barreras mágicas se lo impidieron, agudizó la vista pero solo veía un montón de ruinas ese debía de ser el lugar, sin embargo estaba claro que no podría entrar y tampoco iba a allanar el lugar porque no quería se pusieran alerta y huyeran, de momento solo vigilaría. Se alejó medio kilometro del perímetro protegido y ahí levantó un campamento, desde ahí observaría cualquier movimiento.

-S—I—E-I—E—G—

La mesa estaba puesta y los platos servidos ya solo faltaba que se sentarán a comer, Sydney estaba en la cocina lavando los trastes que había utilizado para cocinar y esperaba a que sus padres bajaran, pasados algunos minutos les escuchó bajar las escaleras, respiró profundamente, no quería hacer una escena pero tampoco estaba segura de poder evitarlo si algo tremendamente notorio sucedía.

-Estamos listos.- señaló Julius para que se sentara en el comedor también.

Casi tiró un plato cuando escuchó a su padre llamándole pero logró evitarlo, dejando un hechizo con el resto de los trastes se acercó y tomó asiento. Nunca en su vida había sentido que mientras compartía la mesa con sus padres estaba sentada con desconocidos pero no podía ayudar, era el sentimiento que la invadía en ese momento gracias al muro de secretos que le tenían construido, dejo de pensar en ello cuando escuchó a su madre hablarle, no captó todas las palabras pero si lo esencial. - ….es bueno que estés retomando el gusto por cocinar y todo se ve delicioso.

-Gra…Gracias, provecho. – atinó a decir antes de meterse una cucharada de su propio platillo, seguida de varias más, no quería tener que responder o hablar no podría. Llevaba la mitad del contenido de su plato y por el rabillo de sus ojos podía ver como sus padres comían tranquilamente, sin hablar lo cual era un alivio. Casi al terminar su plato su madre comenzó a toser levemente, fingió no notarlo, terminó su comida y se levantó.- Enseguida te traigo un vaso con agua mamá. – caminó hasta la cocina y la oyó toser un poco más antes de que su padre obviamente colocara un hechizo silenciador para que ella no escuchara. Suspirando se armó de valor y regresó con el vaso a la mesa, se lo acercó a su madre y con el mejor tono de normalidad que pudo preguntó.- ¿Puedo ir a ver a los pequeños vecinos? Llamó hace un rato su abuela y me pidió que si podía ir a verlos.

Con claro esfuerzo, la mujer respondió.- Siempre y cuando regreses antes del anochecer y tengas mucho cuidado, lleva contigo tu varita.

-Por supuesto madre. – afirmó dando media vuelta y caminando primero despacio y al haber superado el campo de visión de sus padres corriendo, abrió la puerta de la casa y la cerró deprisa, corrió y segundos antes de cruzar el umbral protector, paró un instante.- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Desde cuándo me da permiso sin poner pretextos?- se cuestionó sin esperar respuesta pero escuchándola de su guardiana.

_-Desde hace unos días que noto que está empeorando y que cada vez le es más difícil ocultártelo, está realizando dos cosas primordialmente. La primera es que te tiene que dar libertad porque en poco tiempo ya no estará para cuidarte como lo ha hecho hasta ahora y lo segundo que debe de decírtelo pero no encuentra la forma, tiene miedo que te derrumbes y ciertamente la comprendo, yo misma temo lo mismo pero confió en ti. _

-¿Tenía que saber que va a morir en cuestión de meses para darme la estúpida libertad que siempre quise? Muy tarde… ahora ya no la quiero.- replicó con los ojos rojos, respirando muy rápidamente.

_-Cálmate, no lograrás nada poniéndote mal. Mejor escúchame. _

-Escucho.- afirmó minutos después de haber logrado tranquilizarse un poco.

_-Un hombre levantó un campamento a menos de un kilometro del perímetro protegido, es mago y se escondió muy bien para que nadie notase su presencia pero yo lo vi desde que llegó, estoy casi segura que te busca a ti pero dudo que venga a hacerte daño ¿Qué hago?_

-¿un mago? ¿Cómo es él?

_-Velo por ti misma.-_ Dijo dándole permiso para que entrara en su mente y viera la imagen del hombre, lo cual hizo y de inmediato le reconoció y no pudo evitar sentir incertidumbre a la vez que curiosidad.

-Es el pocionista, déjalo que este ahí, pero mantenlo lejos de la casa.- comunicó comenzando a caminar hasta la casa de sus vecinos, como había dicho después de diez minutos caminando pudo sentir que alguien venía atrás de ella e Ika solo se lo confirmó.

_-Nos sigue unos veinte metros atrás, está bajo un hechizo. _

-Lo sé, lo sentí.- confirmó en un susurro apenas audible.- vigila que no se acerque a los niños, igual dudo que pretenda dañarlos pero más vale estar prevenidos.

_-Lo haré pero para mí primero estás tú, no lo olvides eso_.

-¿Cómo podría?- agregó en tono retorico, sin esperar respuesta, minutos antes de llegar a su destino, donde tocó la puerta y al ser observada por la ventana segundos después fue recibida por seis bracitos y unos balbuceos. Eso logró cambiar su ánimo de inmediato, tenía presente todo, pero dejar aquello a un lado por un momento no le afectaría, no más que darle vuelta a la realidad mil veces en su cabeza.

-M—M—L—D—N—D—C—N-

En una provincia no muy concurrida al sur de Suiza se encontraba la menor de las hermanas Black con su hijo vacacionando, ya habían consumido casi la mitad del tiempo que su marido les había brindado de esparcimiento antes de la fecha en que su heredero tomaría la Marca y aún no se había armado de valor para hablar de él sobre los verdaderos motivos de su viaje. Allí se encontraban ya y no tendría otra oportunidad, no antes de que su hijo dejara de ser suyo para convertirse en uno más de los esclavos de su tan afamado Lord, suspirando se armó de el poco valor que tenía y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, -eran habitaciones gemelas así que no había tenido que salir al corredor del hotel- aguardó un par de minutos y cuando iba a repetir su llamado, apareció su ya no pequeño niño pero con una mirada de desasosiego oculto en lo más profundo de sus ojos.

-Madre… ¿ha ocurrido algo? –cuestionó con voz firme el joven de recién cumplidos dieciséis años, observando algo confuso a su progenitora.

-¿podemos hablar, hijo mío? – sin esperar realmente una respuesta, adentrándose en la habitación al instante en que su hijo se había hecho a un lado.

-Podemos, madre.- afirmó señalándole un sillón para que tomara asiento.

Con un gesto delicado de su mano, rechazó cortésmente el asiento y comenzó su dialogo.-Necesito que me escuches, tomes tu tiempo para pensar y después hablemos como tal, ¿puede ser?

-No des más vueltas, comienza, madre.

-He cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida hijo pero solo de algunos me arrepiento… comenzaré mi relato desde muchos años atrás. Cuando yo era niña una familia llego a vivir cerca de la mansión donde vivía con mis padres y hermanas, era una familia idéntica en número a la mía contando a tu tía Andrómeda pero la descendencia de esa familia estaba hecha de varones. De alguna u otra manera hicimos amistad con aquellos muchachos, Bella quedó prendada del mayor y yo -aunque nunca lo acepté en ese momento- del menor. Todos crecimos y en la adolescencia tomamos caminos muy distintos, yo seguí en contacto con el menor de ellos, que desde el primer momento me había tomado afecto igual que yo a él. Al principio no comprendía porque me trataba con tanta ternura más años después el mismo me confesó que habían llegado a Inglaterra huyendo de un pasado que les atormentaba, que me adoraba porque en nosotras veía un poco a las mismas tres hermanas que años antes había perdido a manos del Señor Tenebroso.

-¿en algún momento este relato me concierne?-interrumpió en tono arrogante el joven.

-Calla, hijo. Sé paciente y escúchame por última vez en tu vida si eso quieres, pero escúchame.- pidió Narcissa dejando a su hijo frío con el tono que su madre había empleado. – Continuamos creciendo, tu abuelo me comprometió con tu padre… Yo se lo informé al hermano menor de los tres y pensé que me repudiaría por casarme con un hombre seguidor del asesino de sus hermanas y ¿Sabes? le adoré más de lo que ya lo adoraba cuando no me rechazó y me prometió que sin importar con quien me casara el siempre estaría ahí para mí y así fue. No fue a la boda porque mi padre se lo impidió pero me mando su felicitación. Cuando quede en cinta tu padre lo único que hizo fue regresarme a casa de tus abuelos dejándome al cuidado de tu abuela y los elfos quien estuvo ahí procurándome fue aquel compañero de infancia -a pesar de que el ya tenía una esposa y una vida,- siempre estuvo ahí para mí y cuando tu naciste, llegó horas antes que tu padre pero obviamente solo a verificar que tu y yo estuviéramos bien porque no quería causarme problemas con Lucius. Nadie más que él y yo sabemos que le hice prometer que si algún día tú estabas en peligro, cuidaría de ti. Lo hizo, me lo prometió y hasta hace poco reafirmó aquella promesa. –dijo pausando un momento adoptando un semblante más sobrio.- En su momento yo lo amé más que como un hermano pero el siempre me vio como el reemplazo de lo que perdió y vivimos en paz. Así que si tú en algún momento te sintieras lo suficientemente en peligro… te aseguro que encontrarás refugio en su hogar.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Piensas que soy tan cobarde? No iré a ningún lado, me quedaré, tomaré la Marca y cumpliré la misión que me sea impuesta. –Alegó orgulloso dejando claro que no haría tal cosa.

-Por eso mismo quería que estuvieras al tanto de todo antes de darte cualquier tipo de información, hijo mío. No voy a permitir que pongas en peligro _su_ vida_**, **_así que cuando realmente te sientas desamparado y sin salida… en ese momento será cuando yo te brinde la información necesaria. Esta más que claro que no puedes huir del Lord, -nadie puede- pero en el último de los casos… sería el único lugar donde me gustaría encontrarte después de la gran batalla. Independientemente del lado ganador.

-Olvidaré esta conversación e incluso no le mencionaré nada a padre ni a tía Bella, pero créeme… jamás huiré como un cobarde.- sentenció el rubio antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño dejando a su madre con un semblante más pálido de lo normal y un aire cansado.

-Espero mi niño, que esa valentía te dure incluso cuando el Lord te torture sin motivo alguno.- murmuró la mujer mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla de porcelana.

-B—V—S—I—S-C—

-Syny pomete que no tardarás en reguesar, te extaño cuando no etas.-pidió el más pequeño de los niños que habitaban con sus abuelos.

Con aquellas palabras casi se derrite su corazón, si por ella fuera le prometería aquello pero sabía que no podía hacerle ilusiones al pequeño, porque como igual podía regresar al día siguiente también era probable que no pudiera hacerlo. – No puedo prometerte algo así, cariño, porque ni yo misma sé si podré venir pronto. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que aunque no venga a visitarlos ni a ayudarle a su abuelita a cuidarlos, yo siempre me acuerdo de ustedes y le pido a mi angelito de la guarda que también los cuide.

Con ojitos tristes se aferró a las largas piernas de Sydney y lloró un minuto o más, luego se separó y limpió sus propias lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter y habló.- Pometo ser valiente si tu pometes reguesar.

-¿muy valiente? –cuestionó esperando una respuesta el niño y por otro lado deseando que no la pusiera en un dilema tan grande.

Solo afirmando con un cabeceo, el pequeño dedicó una mirada de tremendo afecto a la joven.

-Vale, pero también debes prometer que te portarás bien.- dijo hincándose, abrazándolo y mirando a los demás.- Y ¿Ustedes prometen portarse bien?

Algo renuentes compartieron una mirada los hermanos y al cabo de varios minutos contestaron.- Si, pero no nos gusta que tardes tanto en venir, haces que él –señaló la niña al más pequeño que era su primo.- se ponga de llorón.

-Bueno, deben de comprender una cosa ustedes son hermanos y son mayores que él, así que tiene derecho a sentirse solo.- defendió abrazando con más fuerte al pequeño en brazos.- Yo misma me sentía muy sola cuando era pequeña por no tener hermanos y ustedes no ayudan a ese sentimiento ignorándolo siempre que juegan incluso cuando pelan, en todo momento lo excluyen y eso no está bien. –dijo en tono serio y firme, soltando al pequeño y agregando.- Quizás yo no vuelva pronto o quizás sí, pero por favor pórtense bien y estén unidos. Es lo único que les pido.-agregó antes de darle un beso en la frente al menor y uno en cada mejilla de los hermanos, incluido al bebé. Saliendo de aquella casa luego de despedirse.

_-¿aquello fue tan difícil como pareció?- _inquirió su guardiana al momento que se le unió al salir de aquella casa.

-Depende de la perspectiva. – comentó en un murmuró mirando al horizonte.- Fue difícil porque esos niños extrañan a sus madres que trabajan todos los días de la semana, lejos de aquí y yo estoy perdiendo a mi madre, por esa parte fue difícil porque me pregunto qué haré cuando… ella ya no esté.- confesó con voz temblorosa tomando unos segundos para recuperarse.-pero no fue tan complicado porque realmente les hable con la verdad, no les mentí prometiéndoles que iría todos los días y eso me quita un peso de encima. Sé lo cruel que son las mentiras y más a esa edad.

_-Comprendo... ¿notaste lo que hizo más pequeño? _

-¿Qué si lo noté? En realidad aquella fuga leve de magia involuntaria solo me sirvió para confirmar lo que llevo sospechando desde que lo conocí hace meses.

-_¿Crees que sus primos también lo sean? _

-Lo dudo, me parece más factible creer que la madre de ese pequeño se enredó –sin saberlo- con un hechicero que después de unas cuantas noches la abandonó.- simplificó mientras emprendía camino de regreso a casa

-_No harás algo peligroso ¿cierto? Revelarle a un niño tan pequeño una verdad así es por demás peligroso sin mencionar que si el resto de su familia es muggle..._

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, decirle que es un mago no es sensato así que no he hecho gran cosa, desde lo conocí he vigilado su fascinación por un mundo de fantasía. Y mediante cuentos le he explicado muchas cosas que son verdaderas en el mundo mágico para que cuando crezca le sea menos complicado comprender su realidad. Es todo lo que puedo hacer claro que si pasara algo extraordinario igual pienso guiarlo para evitar que su familia lo trate por locura pero espero que no suceda nada parecido hasta que tenga más de diez años.

-_¿Hay algo más? Noto en tus ojos un dejo de nostalgia _

-Hay muchas cosas más, de las que por lo menos la mitad, no quisiera hablar ni _recordar_… -susurró en respuesta, fijando su vista en el largo sendero, recordando le vigilaban.- ¿Está cerca ese hombre?

_-No, regresó al perímetro de la casa ¿Vas a enfrentarlo?_

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado. Me gustaría recibir sus comentarios. Saludos. **


	11. Un poco de confianza solo un poco

Sé cuan larga fue la espera, yo misma la sufrí.

-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 11 **

**Un poco de confianza.**

—_No, regresó al perímetro de la casa ¿Vas a enfrentarlo?_

— ¿Enfrentarlo? No lo sé, creo que no hay nada provechoso en hacerle saber que sé que me vigila pero ciertamente me da curiosidad como es que me encontró. Sinceramente quiero pensar que consiguió la dirección aquella vez que nos encontramos en la botica del callejón Diagon; de otra manera creo que debería de entrar en pánico porque significaría que cualquiera puede encontrarme.

— _Tomaré esa respuesta como un 'si'_-agregó Ika mientras tomaba una larga inspiración y caminada al lado de su protegida, pasaron varios minutos y el perímetro mágicamente protegido podía sentirlo, avanzando varios metros más rápido que Sydney rodeo el lugar y por fin encontró al mago. – _Está a tres metros del primer árbol a la orilla de los sortilegios. _

— Sigamos caminando como si nada, mantente alerta pero no hagas nada si no es estrictamente necesario.- indicó continuando su camino, una vez que estaba a unos pocos metros del lugar que su guardiana le había indicado, tentando su varita, estando segura que estaba lista por si necesitaba usarla, aclaró su garganta y pronunció... —¿fue sencillo dar conmigo?

Ciertamente escucharla hablar le inquietó un poco, esperaba a verla caminar hasta la entrada de lo que parecían ruinas, así que superando ese instante de incertidumbre deshizo el hechizo que lo mantenía oculto para mostrarse cara a cara. El mismo la miró de la cabeza a los pies con atención, finalmente pronunció. — Tomando a consideración que tenía en mis manos la dirección, fue medianamente sencillo.

— ya veo, me parece que necesito buscar ya una nueva residencia. – señaló omitiendo un suspiro.

— Espero que no tan lejos de aquí, o tardare otro día entero en encontrarle.- Retobo intentando hacerla desistir, usando su mejor tono de empatía.

— Creo que esa es la primordial razón por la que necesito cambiar de paradero para que la gente no me localice.- señaló obviando la verdad y alzando el ceño a modo de simpleza

—Créame que no será necesaria su reubicación, solo por precaución tuve que localizarla para mantener cierto grado de 'control' en las situación que me rodea. – explicó mirando directamente el lugar donde, seguramente bajos cientos de encantamientos se encontraba una casa bastante habitable.

Haciendo un gesto de incredulidad cruzó los brazos y analizó las palabras sin realmente encontrarles sentido. — Se da cuenta que es poco probable que yo crea en su palabra siendo usted mortífago, ¿cierto?

— No pienso hacer nada para demostrarle que lo que digo es verdad, mi palabra es suficiente para ello, mi querida dama. – replicó con sarcasmo mientras también el cruzaba los brazos.

—Al menos no intenta mentir, tiene un punto a su favor.- señaló guardando silencio, realmente parecía que el hombre le hablaba con la verdad pero no podía dejarse engañar, miró a Ika quien con un muy leve cabeceo le dio a entender que este hablaba con la verdad así que tronándose los dedos y rogando porque su guardiana no se equivocara, añadió. — Confiaré en usted, aunque dudo si debería o no, espero no arrepentirme. – Con esto, comenzó a alejarse de él dejándolo muy confundido ¿Por qué no estaba a la defensiva? ¿Por qué ni siquiera se había molestado en intentar persuadirlo de que guardara con recelo la información sobre su paradero, no esto no podía quedarse así. Con un par de zancadas pronto estaba a su lado y le sostenía de la muñeca, con esto ella paró en seco y volteó hasta encararlo. — Pensé que ya habíamos superado esta etapa, sujetarme con tanta fuerza no impedirá que me marche si eso es lo que deseo. -suspirando cansadamente agregó. — Si lo que quiere es que permanezca aquí para responder alguna de sus dudas o simplemente para que le reproche algo, solo tiene que pedirlo, puede evitar usar la fuerza física.

No tenía idea de porqué pero aquella joven tenía la maldita facilidad de sacarlo de sus casillas casi como Dumbledore pero lo hacía, así que antes de contestar respiró profundamente. — No lo pronuncie de esa manera que pareciese como si me hiciera un favor y en realidad es al contrario.

— ¿De alguna manera busca ponerme nerviosa o chantajearme?

—En absoluto pero ¿Sabe acaso todo lo que puedo hacer con una información tan valiosa su paradero? –cuestionó dirigiéndole una mirada amenazadora a su interlocutora

"_Lo bueno que no busca chantajearme_" pensó con sarcasmo, emitiendo un suspiro de resignación. —Tengo una idea quizás, más me gustaría dejar las sospechas a un lado y confiar al menos una milésima parte así que analizando sus palabras… me parece que si estuviera en sus planes venderme al mejor postor no se hubiera tomado el tiempo de vigilarme ni cinco minutos tras haberme encontrado. -dijo y sin permitirle pronunciar palabra continuó. — ¿Me equivoco?

Ambos guardaron silencio un par de minutos como esperando a que el otro dijera algo pero fue Snape quien contestó a las acusaciones previas. — Me parece que esa cabeza suya tiene demasiado polvo y ya no funciona correctamente, ve cosas que en realidad no son pero al menos me tranquiliza saber que tiene un poco de sentido común.

— Quizás… –Dijo sin prestar atención al rostro del hombre.- Le preguntaré algo y quisiera escuchar la verdad aunque dudo que me conceda tal favor

—A nadie le hace daño externar una inquietud, sin embargo es cierto quizás obtenga una respuesta de mi pero lo más probable es que no sea así.- aclaró mirando directamente a los ojos ambimarinos de la joven.

— ¿Le afectaría si el Señor Oscuro me encuentra? Lo pregunto porque finalmente usted vive con una máscara de fidelidad ante él y según lo que dicta esa falsa fidelidad yo ya debería estar capturada. –Razonó dando unos segundos a que su oyente asimilara sus palabras, — así que mejor dígame usted ¿Qué es lo que le detiene a llevarme ante él?

"…'_Falsa fidelidad'… quiere decir que sospecha la dirección de mi lealtad… Esto está peor de lo que pensaba, debería desmemorizarla pero con el simple hecho de que su mente supera es inmune a mis capacidades de Oclumantico eso no sería nada inteligente_._ " _ — Mejor usted ilústreme ¿Qué es eso que le detiene de huir de mí? –cuestionó, aunque él mismo tenía certeza de que odiaría la respuesta que se reflejaba como una sentenciosa verdad en sus segundos antes de que ella misma hablara.

— Es un absurdo pero créame no puedo temerle, le confieso sentí más temor estando en la mansión Malfoy que frente a usted y antes de que crea que me estoy burlando, le aclaro que no es así. – Dijo recibiendo un gesto de clara incredulidad de parte del mortífago, — No me mire de esa manera, yo misma he tratado de hacer una lista que me convenciera de lo peligroso que es usted pero cada cualidad suya que sea un potencial peligro la veo de otra manera y evita que yo sienta temor o incertidumbre incontrolable. – aclaró estando alerta esperando no recibir una maldición o un conjuro. — En lo personal me conformo con pensar que aquello que lo mueve es distinto a las creencias de aquel a quien circunstancialmente obedece.

— ¿Y de verdad eso la mantiene tan tranquila? Antes de contestarme piense bien sus palabras. —sentenció apuntando con su varita directo al cuello de Sydney.

— No juegue conmigo porque para mí todo sería mucho más sencillo si me asesinara en este instante… — simplificó, alejando con un suave movimiento la varita. — Por otro lado dudo que sea lo más conveniente para usted. –dijo antes de silenciarse y dirigir su mirada al horizonte, estaba consciente de que los ojos del hombre la estudiaban con atención y un gestó de incomprensión mezclado con molestia estaba dibujado en su rostro más sentía que aquel horrible gesto era un intento de ocultar el temor que sentía por ser descubierto antes que por cualquier otra cosa. Respiró acompasadamente deseando que con sus propias exhalaciones pudieran trasmitirle un poco de tranquilidad a la atormentada cabeza del pocionista pero era obvio que no sería sencillo, al contrario, ahora se encontraba peor que antes: a la defensiva. Buscando una solución momentánea a ese dilema comenzó a analizar pros y contras pero llegar a una conclusión sonaba mucho menos complicado de lo que en realidad era. Por una parte debía conseguir que él bajara la guardia pero por otro, ella misma no debía bajar completamente la guardia, suficiente ya era su manera sumisa de comportarse frente a él. Gruñó y después silbó con suavidad, segundos después su guardiana apareció sobrevolando el cielo, posándose en el piso y convirtiéndose a su forma canina, acciones que por lo menos consiguieron sacar de su dialogo interno al hombre quien observaba con extrema atención a la criatura.

—_No ha ocurrido nada peligroso ¿Por qué me llamaste?_

—"Es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa para distraerlo, me estaba asustando un poco con esa mirada tan fría y profunda que tenía mientras se debatía con sus demonios internos."-pensó comunicándose con Ika.

—_Bueno si, por ese lado tienes razón su mirada es tan profunda que cualquiera que sepa ver puede perderse en sus ojos; y no puedo utilizar Legeremancia con él como con el resto de las personas pero no siento que su cabeza se debata en hacer algo en tu contra, creo que en todo caso lucha con algunos recuerdos que le atormentan, los mismos que moviste con tus palabras. Velo de esta manera estoy casi segura que eres la única persona que en demasiado tiempo le habla de algo sin realmente conocerlo. Simplemente utilizando tu intuición y la mía, eso debe de ser muy desconcertante". _

—"Supongo que sí, pero no tan desconcertante como el odio que pueden llegar a reflejar sus ojos… Aconséjame ¿puedo confiar en él? " –bajando su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de su guardiana.

— _Para empezar, parece que esa decisión ya la tomaste tú pero si quieres mi opinión tal vez debas confiar en él pero no totalmente, debes tener claro que él no confía en nadie aparte de sí mismo y pasará algún tiempo para que cambie de opinión. Él al igual que tu es un alma que ha sufrido". _

—"Tomando como referencia su comportamiento… No me cuesta creerlo, se ve tan feroz y peligroso, que solo dos cosas pueden ocultarse detrás de esa máscara, odio inmenso o dolor lacerante pero creo que en su caso ambas se mezclaron. Esto es tan confuso..."

— _Bueno ya te di mi opinión ahora, enfréntalo, porque la situación no mejorara aún si continuas fingiendo que no está frente a ti. Tiene dudas pero no las externará, solo esperará a ver qué tanta información posees y le permitirás a él poseer. _

Alzando su mirada enlazó su mirada con la de él, demostrándole que no tenía miedo a las acciones que fuera a realizar, finalmente ya le había dejado en claro su posición respecto al estar a salvo o no y que sabía que su verdadera lealtad no le pertenecía a su cazador con lo cual ya no se sentía completamente en peligro, pero no por ello bajaría la guardia. Con voz firme pero amable pronunció. — Dudo que acepte mi ofrecimiento de hospedaje si se lo ofreciese así que no lo haré. Por otro lado nos ahorraría a los dos tiempo si me informara que más necesita de mí, aparte de mi paradero claro. —observando por cortos segundos aquellos ojos negros frente a ella vio un destello de incomprensión casi inocente, que fue enmascarada con desdén un odio pero no lo suficientemente rápido, porque el primer destello fue suficiente para que Sydney alzara su varita en dirección a las ruinas que escondían su casa. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna realizaba encantamientos…

— ¿Acceptus claustra?- cuestionó ocultando difícilmente su incredulidad antes de acercarse un paso hasta ella, haciendo a un lado su propia regla de 'más de un metro de distancia para espacio personal'.

—No me haga, ponerlo en palabras o me arrepentiré, Snape.- dijo pausando un segundo para dirigirle una mirada de resignación. — Tampoco me subestime con lo que hice podrá contactarme a través de los sortilegios protectores más no podrá entrar a la propiedad.

— Tampoco esperaba más. – señaló receloso. — Mi presencia en la propiedad será completamente innecesaria, después de todo dudo que usted y yo podamos mantener conversaciones civilizadas, no tenemos nada en común solo el hecho de que usted es parte de algo relacionado a mí 'trabajo'.

—Cuidado con sus palabras Snape, la última vez que escuché algo así terminé teniendo un fugaz romance con el hombre que las pronunció, — señaló a juego pero el pocionista sabía que aquella información era completamente cierta lo cual le hacía mucho más incómodo estas frente a ella sin tener nada de qué hablar. —Bien ahora que las cosas están medianamente claras, ¿puedo retirarme o necesita algo más?

—Necesitar nada, mucho menos proveniente de usted. – aseguró con frialdad mientras buscaba los ojos ambimarinos de la joven mujer, sabía que no podría usar Legeremancia con ella, por lo cual estudiar sus gestos y lo reflejado en sus ojos al menos le darían una pista de sus emociones, nadie era completamente indescifrable, ni siquiera el mismo.

—Me es imposible sentir desagrado por alguien que ni siquiera conozco así que le ruego que no se dirija a mí como si me detestara. Porque no tiene ningún motivo para ello además así evitará que me enamore de usted. — contestó confundiendo al hombre por completo, con una mueca de sonrisa se alejó de él un par de metros antes de cambiar de tema. —Me gustaría desearle buen viaje pero sé lo horrendo que es transportarse distancias largas así que, en todo caso deseo que le sea lo menos incomodo posible. – Mirando por un par de segundos el bosque cercano, pronunció. — ¿Puedo preguntar una cosa antes de que se marche? –inquirió sin voltear a encararlo

—Puede, que le responda dependerá de muchos factores.- replicó sin esforzarse en enmascarar lo molesto, que le parecía la desinhibición de la joven.

—Tan solo he cruzado un par de palabras con usted pero no esperaba otra respuesta de su parte. – dijo Sydney con claridad antes de preguntar. — ¿Tiene usted alguna clase de contacto o vínculo con aquellos del lado de John?

—Con _John_ puede referirse a miles de personas y creo que ya lo sabe, pero estoy casi seguro de que se refiere a aquel con apellido Lupin ¿Me equivoco?

—No lo hace. –confirmó, volteando a ver los negros túneles que le miraban con algo de aprehensión. – Y tomare su respuesta como una clara afirmación, gracias por no esquivar mi pregunta, con ello me demostró que al menos no me equivoco al permitirle utilizar la información de mi paradero como más le convenga. -Comentó con sinceridad, retomando el camino hasta su guarida y perdiéndose detrás de los sortilegios que la protegían.

El mortífago y espía por su parte miro el lugar por cual ella había desaparecido por unos minutos antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar con paso firme de regreso a la oficina postal y aún más lejos antes de aparecerse de regreso a su casa, más específicamente en su despacho. Un par de minutos más tarde el Señor Tenebroso le llamaba, maldecía su suerte, en esos momentos lo único que necesitaba era pensar no asistir a una reunión y fingir lealtad y sumisión pero lo dicho el Señor Oscuro tenía un tino…. Conjurando su máscara y su capa desapareció en un par de minutos directo a la mansión donde su amo le esperaba.

-o-o-o-

Era casi media noche cuando una lechuza tocó en la ventada del comedor en Grimmauld Place y varios minutos pasó esperando a que fuera bienvenida. Por suerte alguien se encontraba en la cocina, incapaz de conciliar el sueño pensando en mil cosas, gracias a los sonidos en la ventana pudo salir de su abstracción y recibir a la pequeña mensajera. Mirando en el sobre el destinatario de inmediato sintió mucha curiosidad, pero no rompería la confianza que tanto le había costado por algo así. Guardó el sobre y alimentó a la lechuza asegurándole que ella misma le entregaría la carta, pero tal parecía que el animal no estaría tranquilo ni se marcharía a menos de que recibiera una respuesta, siendo así subió a su habitación en el segundo piso pasando por la puerta del dueño de la carta. Tocó con suavidad y esperó a que este le contestara…

—Dora, ya es tarde, duerme. Descansa mañana hablamos. – dijo desde adentro con voz queda con claras intenciones de no salir.

—No venía a insistirte en nada Remus, solo vine a entregarte una carta que te llegó, - replicó deslizando la carta por debajo de la puerta. — Por cierto, parece que la lechuza no se marchará hasta recibir una respuesta. – agregó antes de retirarse a su habitación, dejando al licántropo con un leve sentimiento de culpa por haberla evitado de nuevo.

Suspirando intento despejar su cabeza, tomó la carta en sus manos y de inmediato supo de quien era la caligrafía. Al abrirla comenzó a leer y no pudo evitar que una incipiente sonrisa se asomara en sus labios al leer su segundo nombre al principio de todo, ella era la única persona en el mundo que siempre le hablaba por ese nombre…

_John: _

_No comprendo cómo ni porque le pediste a Fleur que me contactara mucho menos como nos relacionaste, pero supongo que tienes tus razones y no las juzgaré. Sé lo peligroso que es escribir, así que trataré de ser clara pero cautelosa. Sé que hechizaste el pergamino de la carta de Fleur (pude sentir un ligero rastro de tu magia en él). Dudo que puedas explicarme el motivo por este medio así que lo dejaremos para después. De momento creo que gracias a aquella nota te enteraste de mi situación actual, no es sencillo y en momentos flaqueo, pero no quiero compasión así que guárdala para una mejor ocasión. Quisiera verte y charlar largo rato pero no puedo salir, me da temor despegarme de aquí más de un rato. Sé que ya ha cruzado por tu cabeza la idea venir hasta acá pero tampoco puedo permitírtelo, sólo puedo contactarte mediante mi lechuza y esta carta pero te advierto que si intentases seguirla, Lory tiene órdenes de viajar a otro lugar hasta perderle el rastro de quien le siga. _

_Quisiera imaginar que actúas por ti mismo, pero en estos momentos ya no sé qué pensar y el mismo hecho de que nos hayamos conocido porque yo era una misión tuya tampoco me ayuda mucho a forjar un juicio acerca de tu repentina preocupación por saber de nueva cuenta sobre mi vida. Confieso que desde que te encontré hace poco, he recordado algunas cosas y olvidado muchas más; ¿sabes? Me alegra que ahora haya alguien más en tu vida, en la mía… ya paso bastante tiempo, he madurado un poco, pero no he vuelto a tener un acercamiento con alguien. Quizás por miedo o quizás porque no le encontré motivo, ahora que la veo a __**ella**__ morir, es más tangible el hecho de que la vida es demasiado efímera y me gustaría encontrar a alguien pero ya no creo que los cuentos de hadas se hicieran para mí y aquello que une a los hombres y mujeres tampoco creo que sea real. Ya sé, ahora ni siquiera puedo nombrarlo, patético ¿cierto? Lo sé._

_No pongas esos ojos, sé lo de aquella mujer en tu vida porque eres muy fácil de leer cuando te sientes a salvo, solo es eso. Me gustaría que esta carta quedara entre nosotros pero dudo que sea posible, desde siempre conocí tu posición y la acepté, pero por ello mismo no reveló demasiado. _

_Por favor alimenta y dale agua a mi lechuza, también permítele descansar un día entero, porque estoy segura que el viaje es largo. _

_P.D. No olvides lo que mencioné de seguirla. _

_G_

Podía entender lo frío de sus palabras y no por ello dejaba de serle increíble que la mujer que le escribía fuera aquella chiquilla a quien años antes había reconstruido pieza por pieza, ahora sonaba tan fuerte… Ahora tenía sentimientos por Dora, pero no podía evitar pensar que hubiera sido de él si se hubiera quedado al lado de Sydney, seguramente al paso de unos meses más ya no hubieran sido absolutamente nada, porque finalmente ella era aún muy joven. Por otro lado el cariño y sentimiento que veía en sus ojos cada vez que estos le miraban le parecían tan reales que era difícil no ponerse a imaginar cómo hubieran sido las cosas si el mismo la hubiera amado como en ese momento ella lo quería a él. Si hubiera valorado esa alma quebrada que lo único que necesitaba era amor verdadero, en lugar de huir por miedo a enamorarse realmente y ser rechazado después. Ahora sentía el mismo miedo que antes pero sabía que las oportunidades para amar no ocurren muy seguido, así que aunque tenía certeza de que era peligroso y estúpido por su condición, esta vez no huiría del amor como lo había hecho años atrás. Le gustara o no, ya sentía algo fuerte por Dora y cada vez le era más difícil rechazarla sin sentir un hueco en el pecho así que esta vez trataría de hacer las cosas bien.

Tomada esa importante decisión, se recostó en la cama con la carta en la mano, donde cerró los ojos y se quedó tranquilo por la información que la carta le había traído, si bien hubiera preferido poder verla y hablar, el que ella ya hubiera construido un puente de comunicación con él perdonándole el intento de espionaje ya era un gran avance.

-o-o-o-o-

Por el siniestro y opulento jardín caminó Snape antes de atravesar la reja dirigiéndose directo a la sala donde el Lord le aguardaba, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta pudo sentir los ojos de su amo observándole profundamente estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, al llegar casi hasta estar frente a él se detuvo y aguardó a que este hablara.

— Severus, siempre tan puntual a mí llamado…

— Siempre mi señor, siempre.

—Ahora dime que se trae el viejo entre manos, escuché el rumor de que está buscando al viejo Slughorn, ¿es cierto?- preguntó con genuino interés mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su mascota.

—Muy cierto mi Lord, pero tal parece que aún no le convence de retomar el puesto que tenía antes.

— ¿Tu puesto, Severus?

—Así es mi Lord, el viejo finalmente me ha ofrecido el cargo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Pero que contrariedad, - susurró antes de soltar un terrorífica carcajada.- Contigo a cargo de esa asignatura debería cambiarse el título de la misma, el viejo cada vez pierde más la razón pero está bien eso a nosotros nos conviene. ¿Algo más?

— El viejo quiere que me reúna más abiertamente con los miembros de la Orden, al parecer quiere que fraternice con ellos. – señaló con repudió y un gesto de desdén.

—Severus, te está regalando el acceso a más información no desperdicies la oportunidad, mucho menos si acercándote a ellos puedes conocer todas sus debilidades y ¿Por qué no? Podrías disfrutar de tu poder como profesor Severus, ¿no te parece que la hija de Arthur Weasley es muy elegible?

Poniendo todas sus energías en evitar cualquier cara de disgusto y repudio, se concentró también en poner un gesto lascivo. — Elegible, es cierto pero aún no florece completamente, mi Lord.

—Oh si lo olvidaba tú prefieres a jóvenes de la edad cercana a la que tenía la sangre sucia esposa de Potter.- señaló con todo el desdén y clara intención lacerante.

Si la idea de aprovecharse de una jovencita le parecía algo nefasto que se burlara de Lily le provocaba ganas de mandar todo al demonio y asesinarlo con sus propias manos, sin embargo como pudo se controló y alcanzó a responder. — No es eso mi Lord, pero siendo menores de diecisiete años podría traerme problemas con el viejo y no pienso arriesgar mi puesto como espía por un desfogue.

—Inteligente como siempre Severus… ojala sigas usando ese sentido común tuyo en todo momento. –susurró volteando a ver a su serpiente y hablándole el su lengua, tomando eso como señal de su despedida, dio media vuelta y deprisa salió de la mansión para aparecerse en su casa donde respiró profundamente antes de explotar y romper varios muebles, podía soportarle mil cosas pero que ensuciara la memoria de Lily y aparte de ello le incitara a aprovecharse de una menor le parecía aberrante. Después de aquel abrupto momento de descontrol le tomó un par de minutos recomponer los desperfectos recién hechos sin dar una segunda vista al lugar se retiró a su alcoba donde sin pensarlo dos veces se recostó y cerró los ojos esperando a que la migraña producto de soportar el feroz escrutinio de su amo le disminuyera al menos un poco en la oscuridad y silencio de su habitación.


	12. Un corazon a punto de extincion

**Capítulo 12 **

**Un corazón a punto de extinción **

Un par de semanas habían pasado ya desde la visita inesperada del mortífago y no había tenido ninguna otra noticia del mundo exterior ni siquiera John le había dado algo de información en su respuesta, solo le reiteraba su apoyo incondicional. Puesto en palabras ciertamente no le servían de mucho, a las palabras se las llevaba el viento y eso lo sabía bien pero agradecía de todos modos la intención. Ahora más que nunca deseaba desaparecer y que nada de lo ocurría en su casa estuviera sucediendo, cada día que pasaba su madre salía menos de su habitación y ella a aumentaba la dosis de la poción para el dolor. Sabía que eso indicaba algo terrible pero desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba que no fuera cierto. Pasaba horas completas intentando inventar alguna poción que eliminara los dolores y se llevara la enfermedad pero siempre terminaba con diferentes variaciones de paliativos, era muy difícil buscar una cura sabiendo tan poco de medicina y solo basándose en las propiedades de los ingredientes utilizados en las pociones. Estaba frustrada y llena de ansiedad, de momento había hecho a un lado sus ideas de combatir al mundo y hacer una vida con libertad ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba, en esos instantes esos ideales pasaban a segundo plano sobre todo ahora que parte de su vida se le estaba escapando de las manos. Pensó en entregarse y mil opciones más pero ninguna le parecía lo suficientemente útil para obtener los frutos deseados, por una parte los médicos muggles ya la habían dado por desahuciada desde hace más de seis meses así que era obvio que no le sería de utilidad ninguno de sus métodos y la posibilidad de ir al mundo mágico era nula ya que según sabía su misma madre se había negado rotundamente ante la sugerencia alegando que no existía medimago capaz de curar una enfermedad tan avanzada y tampoco quería que curada o muerta lo primero que hicieran fuera capturar a su única fuente de felicidad. Así que resistiendo la impotencia que sentía se tragó sus palabras y respetó la voluntad de su madre.

Julius a cada día que pasaba estaba más ansioso, sabía lo que ocurría y no dejaba de sentirse impotente ante la situación, aunque después de la segunda negativa de su esposa dejo de insistirle en llevarla con un medimago porque recordaba claramente como si fuera ayer que dando a luz casi muere a causa de que los hechizos curativos no le provocaron la reacción deseada sino todo lo contrario así que por esa parte prefería tener a su esposa con él el tiempo que restara y no acelerar el proceso. Estaba en estas cavilaciones cuando escuchó a su hija tocar la puerta de la recamará donde Indira dormía profundamente. Poniéndose en pie, se dirigió a la puerta y la atendió.

— ¿Podemos hablar? –pidió su hija con los ojos cristalinos, era muy fuerte pero en ese momento volvía a ser frente a él la niña indefensa que le rogara porque no se fuera de su lado hasta que se durmiera.

— En mi despacho. –susurró como respuesta señalándole que le siguiera, acción que ella realizó, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a la cama donde se encontraba su madre. Una vez dentro del despacho Julius tomó la iniciativa y cuestionó a su hija. — ¿Qué pasa?

—He estado pensando y antes que me digas que es una ocurrencia, créeme que no le di una y mil vueltas más a lo sucedido. No me cabe en la cabeza como es que mamá enfermo tan gravemente en cuestión de poco tiempo, de un momento me enteré que estaba enferma crónicamente y un año más tarde casi está en el lecho de muerte no me lo explico. He buscado razones y causas pero no llego a ninguna explicación coherente, así que solo puedo plantearme una sola.

— ¿Cuál? – preguntó confuso, aunque realmente no quería escuchar su hipótesis.

—No hay ninguna otra explicación, la única forma de explicar las cosas es suponer que Quien tu Sabes maldijo a mamá.

—Eso es imposible, hija, él jamás la conoció.- explicó intentando razonar con ella.

—No me refiero eso, quiero decir que maldijo a la mujer que trajera al mundo a aquella herramienta que ayudara en su destrucción y no intentes negarlo porque aunque quizás suene irracional es la única manera de encontrarle sentido a esto. – señaló muy segura de lo que decía.

—Aunque así fuera, que lo dudo, no creo que en estos momentos se pueda hacer algo. – aseguró intentando calmar la furia que se reflejaba en los ojos de su hija, si bien había pensado en la posibilidad no creía que hubiera oportunidad de deshacer la maldición hasta que propiamente el Señor Tenebroso fuera vencido y para ello se necesitaba su hija según la profecía y obviamente no permitiría que fuera utilizada por ningún motivo o incluso la propia vida de su esposa sería una perdida sin sentido.

—Lo sé, ahora ya es muy tarde pero créeme padre, lo tendré más que presente cuando sea el momento indicado.- Mencionó parpadeando deprisa para evitar que una lagrima escapara de sus ojos.

— Cuando te escucho hablar así me cuesta creer la edad que tienes, solo porque yo mismo te vi nacer hace veinte años lo creo. –dijo con preocupación obteniendo una sonrisa de tristeza en el rostro de su hija.

—Quisiera que hubieras dicho eso antes de que todo esto pasara, en estos momentos me han dicho cosas que en otras circunstancias valoraría de sobre manera y ahora no tienen sentido, no para mí. ¿De qué me sirve que me vean madura y lista para enfrentar la vida ahora? De nada padre, ahora tengo terror si quiera de cruzar el umbral de la casa y regresar encontrando que el corazón de mamá dejó de latir. La poca valentía que había forjado hasta este momento me ha abandonado y no sé si regrese a mí. – Murmuró con sinceridad antes de salir del despacho de su padre y encerrarse en su habitación un par de horas más antes de que fuera tiempo de preparar los alimentos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En círculos caminaba el anciano dirigiendo de vez en cuando sus ojos a los retratos colgados en la pared de su antigua oficina, ya era viejo, lo sabía y no por ello había dejado de cometer ciertos errores los cuales tarde o temprano pagaría o mejor dicho trabajaría para redimirse.

— Fawkes, mi querido amigo, me temo que no tengo idea que hacer con el anillo. Estoy tremendamente tentado a usarlo pero la lógica me dice que ningún objeto perteneciente o usado por Riddle puede ser bueno.

Un largo canto perteneciente del fénix le informó al director que estaba de acuerdo con la información. Meditándolo por largos minutos más resolvió algo.

—Lo usaré. Pase lo que pase, procuraremos estar bien preparados, Fawkes. –aseguró al ave antes de colocar el anillo en su mano y por varios segundos sentir un dolor lacerante recorrer todo su desgastado cuerpo, perder el conocimiento largo rato antes de ser despertado por una voz preocupada que le llamaba por su nombre.

— ¡Albus! ¡Albus, por Merlín! ¿Qué te ocurrió? –cuestionó la delgada mujer que acababa de entrar y presurosa se acercaba hasta un lado de él.

Escondiendo la mano del anillo bajo el escritorio, posó lo mejor que pudo tratando de enmascarar también su desorientación, contestó. — No es nada Minerva, es solo que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y decidir cerrar mis ojos pero por lo visto no solo los cerré si no que me quedé dormido encima del escritorio.

—Albus estoy vieja no tonta, tu no estabas dormido, estabas inconsciente. Dime realmente que es lo que pasó.- exigió la subdirectora con los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados en espera de una respuesta.

—Minnie, a ti nunca se te escapa nada debo aceptarlo. Lo que no acepto es que te preocupes por un desmayo sin importancia causado por la falta de azúcar en mi cuerpo. Ahora sabes que el que siempre esté comiendo caramelos de limón tiene su porque. – dijo una mirada de incredulidad por parte de su colega que fue cambiando varios segundos después por una de exasperación.

— La próxima vez que decidas quitar de tu dieta los dulces no olvides de avisarme antes para así evitarme un horrendo susto como este. – diciendo esto y olvidando el motivo de s visita al despacho del director salió por donde había entrado.

Más tranquilo sin el escrutinio de su compañera, se detuvo a examinar donde el anillo descansaba, era claro que había provocado un daño irremediable por el color negro en una quinta parte de su mano. Inspirando profundo antes de que algo más sucediera con esfuerzo sacó de su urna protectora la espada de Gryffindor y con la mayor fuerza que pudo reunir la clavó en medio del anillo partiéndolo en dos partes casi asimétricas, al instante que una ráfaga de viento invadía su oficina y una energía muy intensa le golpeaba. Si, en definitiva ese artefacto era lo más malévolo que no veía en mucho tiempo y, de momento, ya había causado suficiente daño. Recalcó mentalmente al observar más de cerca su extremidad que en esa zona se veía literalmente necrosada. Sin esperar más tiempo se acercó a su chimenea donde presuroso llamó a su espía, quien respondió al extraño llamado casi de inmediato no sin antes poner un hechizó e_stasis_ sobre las pociones en las cuales trabajaba.

— ¿Qué pasa Albus? Le sentí muy intranquilo en su llamado. – señaló contrariado, para el quien desde los once años conocía al hombre que tenía enfrente, era complicado verle en un estado preocupado. Muy pocas veces le había visto de esa manera y ninguna de las veces anteriores habían terminado con un suceso agradable, solo quedaba esperar una noticia mala, o muy inconveniente de menos.

—Cometí un error, caí en la tentación cegado por la curiosidad y me parece que ahora cargo con una maldición. Una muy fuerte maldición debo de resaltar por cómo me atacó de primera instancia.- dijo con tal parsimonia que cualquiera pudo haber dicho que solo le contaba un cuento a un niño.

— ¿De qué está hablando? No está hablando con sentido alguno, de una vez por todas hable sin acertijos. –pidió exasperado con el ceño fruncido.

— Me refiero a esto, Severus. – murmuró con igual tranquilidad antes de mostrar abiertamente su mano, posándola encima del escritorio.

— Sé que me arrepentiré de preguntar, pero necesito hacerlo para saber que hacer, ¿Cómo es que contrajo la maldición?

— Tentado, toque un objeto perteneciente a Tom, este de inmediato surtió efecto y atacó a quien no era su dueño. – explicó en un mero susurró con el cual intentó esconder su vergüenza ante su acto.

Apenas acababa de escuchar las palabras del anciano e inmediatamente una ola de ira conjugada con preocupación le invadió, claro estaba que él, Severus Snape, no era un hombre de expresar sentimientos de empatía y compasión por más que los sintiera así que solo atinó a ponerse a gritar furioso cuestionando al director. — ¡¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡¿En que estaba pensando? Sabe muy bien que nada relacionado con él puede ser inofensivo. ¡Por amor de Merlín! ¿Acaso sabe lo que ha hecho? ¿Reconoce tan siquiera que consecuencias traerá?

— Con certeza no las sé, Severus. Por eso mismo te llamé para que me dieras un panorama de lo que sucederá.

Sin omitir un gesto de ironía con el que enmascaraba su intranquilidad, criticó. — No necesito correr algún hechizo diagnóstico para darme cuenta que la maldición que cayó sobre usted es una de las favoritas de él. – dijo, antes de dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección a la salida.

— Severus, ¿A dónde vas?

— A encerrarme las horas necesarias con tal de tener lo más pronto posible la poción que aminorará la velocidad con la que corre la maldición. – murmuró sin dirigir su vista al director, azotando la puerta tras suyo.

—Creo que su reacción fue mejor de la que esperaba, Fawkes. – mencionó al fijar su vista en la puerta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la mansión Black, la joven metamorfaga aún estaba en duelo por la perdida de el único familiar, aparte de sus padres, que le brindaba cariño desde que la conoció a la vez que se debatía si valía realmente la pena luchar por el amor de un hombre que ya más de una vez abiertamente le había rechazado. Estaba claro que ella le amaba, desde hace tiempo lo sabía, pero ¿era posible que él la quisiera? Parecía ser un hombre que no tenía cabeza para el amor, sin embargo y aunque quizás pareciese que se estaba volviendo loca, alguna que otra vez le había cachado observándola con un dejo de nostalgia como si antes de comenzar algo siquiera ya se hubiera negado a la posibilidad. Fuese como fuese estaba segura de que quería luchar por él, porque era posible que al día siguiente cualquiera dejara de existir finalmente estaban en guerra y ella misma no se perdonaría el perderlo sin siquiera haberlo intentado con todas sus fuerzas. Ya había perdido a uno de sus seres queridos, lo que menos deseaba es que eso se repitiera.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Muy entrada la noche, un joven de ojos verdes a sus escasos dieciséis años, meditaba lo que había visto en una de sus visiones. Tenía tiempo sin tenerla pero esta vez había sido muy real e intensa pero no podía comentárselo a su mejor amiga o esta le daría un sermón reprochándole el que no hubiera evitado que Voldemort entrara en su mente, con alguien tenía que hablar pero no sabía si el director le haría caso o simplemente le daría una palmada en la espalda y le diría que todo estaba bien, golpeó el sillón con uno de sus puños, el que Dumbledore le ocultara cosas no le hacía gracia y recordar como se había comportado meses antes evitándolo alegando que no quería que Voldemort sacara información y todo este distanciamiento provocó le hacía sentirse peor más no tenía de otra ¿cierto? Era recurrir a Dumbledore y arriesgarse o simplemente investigar solo y aceptar todos los castigos que esto le traería. Suspiró larga y tediosamente, le dijera lo que le dijera Dumbledore, él por su cuenta investigaría pero era mejor si podía ahorrarse ciertos castigos. Mañana terminando el periodo de clases iría a hablar con el director.

— Hey… pensé que era el único pero vi tu cama vacía así que baje esperando encontrarte por aquí. –murmuró su mejor amigo mientras rascaba su cabeza y se sentaba a su lado en el sillón color rojo de la sala común.

— Deberías intentar dormir, Ron… - murmuró como si le regañara aún la vista clavada en la chimenea.

— Lo mismo podría decirte, amigo, pero sé que cuando tienes una pesadilla o como quieras llamarlas te es casi imposible volver a dormir.- replicó obteniendo con esto la atención de aquellos ojos verdes de su casi hermano.

— Lamento haberte mandado a la cama- dijo sonriéndole apenadamente y a manera de disculpa.

—Descuida, Harry, estoy acostumbrado.- respondió dirigiendo su vista al fuego, — ¿Otra pesadilla?

—Vi una reunión, planeaba algo, ahí estaba Draco Malfoy es la segunda vez que le veo presente. – susurró mirando con atención la reacción de su pelirrojo amigo, quien al escucharle frunció el ceño.

—Harry creo que debes decirle a Dumbledore, pero sobretodo cerrar tu cabeza. – comentó tratando de sonar despreocupado.

—Lo sé, mañana hablaré con él, pero por lo pronto necesito vigilar a Malfoy, sé que él le encargó algo muy importante.- declaró con convicción

—Con que no nos pasemos todas las horas de práctica en castigos por culpa de ello, te apoyo hermano. – dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro del ojiverde antes de levantarse y caminar de regreso a la cama, dejando a su amigo solo con sus pensamientos.

-o-o-o-o-

Era temprano y ya se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, un plato de fruta y un platillo sencillo, sería lo que prepararía como desde hace varios días turnándose con su padre. Desde hace varios días ellos dos se encargaban de la casa y la preparación de los alimentos, ya no recordaba el día en que su madre ponía un pie a fuera de la habitación más que a la hora de los alimentos. Triste, si, pero más patético era que para evitarle enterarse de sus largas estadías en cama le mandara con cualquier pretexto a casa de los vecinos. Rodó los ojos burlándose de lo irónico de la situación, cada mañana ella "obediente" salía de la casa fingiendo que iría a ayudar en el cuidado de sus pequeños vecinos y tras haber cerrado la puerta llamaba a Ika para que le ayudara a trepar por el ventanal de su propia habitación cual bandido. Estaba claro que en los días en que le veía menos pálida y con un poco más de vida, obedecía y salía hasta encontrarse con aquellos niños que la ayudaban a no perderse en la realidad que le rodeaba.

Al haber puesto la mesa y servido los platos, subió las escaleras de madera hasta la habitación de sus padres y con suavidad tocó hasta recibir una respuesta. — ¿si? - contestó la voz de su madre.

—El desayuno está listo. – dijo con claridad.

—En un momento bajaremos, cariño. – Escuchado esto regresó a la cocina y donde limpió los utensilios hasta que oyó pasos bajar por la escalera, podría haber salido y descubrir el teatro de su madre preguntándole el motivo de porque una simple tarea como caminar le costaba tanto trabajo, pero prefirió no, seguiría con su acto si eso era lo que ella quería. Aunque el fingir más que nunca le estaba lastimando. Una vez que les escuchó sentarse salió de la cocina y tomó ella misma asiento.

— Muy rico, hija. – comentó Indira al probar el sencillo guisado

—No es nada, mamá, me da gustó que lo apruebes. –replicó dedicándole una sonrisa mientras trataba de controlar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

—Es casi imposible que yo desapruebe algo que tú hagas, Sydney. Tú ya estás grande, sabes los peligros que existen y conoces lo que yo quiero para tu futuro, no puedo seguir pretendiendo que eres mi pequeña niña a la que manteniendo encerrada podía proteger.

— Indira, creo que deberíamos regresar a la habitación no creo que sea conveniente que…. – interrumpió Julius en un intento de pausar la tan temida confesión de su esposa

—No, amor ya no puedo seguir fingiendo ocultándole a mi propia hija la verdad, no cuando en cualquier momento... -Haciendo caso a las palabras de su esposa, calló permitiéndole continuar aunque sabía que no sería un momento sencillo, el mismo sentía la tristeza apoderarse de él..

Había esperado tantos días para escuchar la verdad en voz de su madre, tantas veces aguardó en silencio esperando sinceridad y ahora que sabía que esa espera terminaba sentía su corazón romperse en mil piezas. Su guardiana la calificaba como fuerte pero ella no se sentía así.

—Hija, tienes que saber que… llevo tiempo enferma, tomé distintos tratamientos pero ninguno dio resultado al contrario en su mayoría me hacían sentir peor; es posible que me quede poco de vida, cada día me cuesta mayor trabajo levantarme de la cama para bajar y volver a subir. Yo sé que tendría que habértelo dicho antes pero yo quería evitarte…

—sshhh… -murmuró mirando directo a los ojos de su madre. — No quiero escuchar todos los pretextos que tenías para ocultarme la verdad, porque ninguno de ellos me parecerá lo suficientemente valioso.

— No quise ocultártelo pero tampoco sabía como decírtelo.-alegó tomando su mano entre las suyas.

—Tal y como me lo acabas de decir, te hubieras ahorrado demasiado esfuerzo físico y emocional al tratar de ocultármelo, madre.-dijo alejando su mano del agarre de esta.- Pero respeté tu decisión de ocultármelo aun cuando descubrí ciertos frascos en tu buró, forzando una sonrisa perpetua en mis labios para completar el teatro. –viendo clara sorpresa en el rostro de su madre. —Si madre y soportar la impotencia que sentía al saberme inútil solo fue aminorada con noches enteras de desvelo para mejorar la fórmula de esa potente poción contra el dolor que necesitas, así que creo puedo respetar tu decisión de hablar hasta ahora. –concluyó haciendo un lado su fortaleza permitiendo que cientos de lágrimas surcaran su rostro.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sabías? Podríamos haber hablado, hija, todo hubiera sido más sencillo. – cuestionó también llorando mientras se acercaba para secar las lágrimas de su hija.

Soltando una risa amarga, limpió ella misma su rostro y susurró —Nada hubiera sido más sencillo, aceptar que estas muriendo, es difícil, mami.- confesó mientras se arrodillaba a los pies de Indira y apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo. —Quisiera morir yo en tu lugar, así todo sería mucho más sencillo, ya no tendrían que mudarse, tu no estarías muriendo, todo es mi culpa. Yo no debí haber nacido jamás… jamás.

—No hables de esa manera hija, oírte hablar así me hace sentir una tristeza profunda, claro que debiste nacer.- Recalcó a la par que acariciaba con tremenda ternura la cabeza de Sydney. —Yo estoy completamente orgullosa de haberte llevado en mi vientre nueve meses y de haber soportado cada contracción hasta que tú estuvieras lista para nacer. No me importó nada en ese momento más que tu vida, es igual ahora, nada me importa más que tu. Cometí errores muy grandes al creer que no estabas lista para enfrentar las pruebas que te tenía preparado el destino y ahora debo sufrir a tu lado mirando cada caída tuya pero ser dichosa al ver como te recuperas. Será de la misma manera en cuanto ya no esté aquí físicamente, te veré caer pero me sentiré muy orgullosa de verte levantarte con mejor ánimo.

—No quiero perderte.-confesó en un susurro casi imperceptible pero Indira le había escuchado a la perfección.

—Nadie quiere perder a un ser amado, Gabrielle, pero la muerte es solo una parte más de la vida. Yo ya he aceptado que pronto llegará mi último día y créeme lo único que me duele es saber que no conoceré al hombre que te amará y te hará feliz, solo eso y el no despertar a diario al lado del único hombre que he amado.

—Te amo, mamá. –dijo alzando su cabeza y encontrándose con la mirada amorosa de Indira.

—Yo también te amo, mi pequeña guerrera. –replicó, confundiendo un poco a la joven con su manera de nombrarle, era como si supiera alguno de sus planes. — ¿Prometes ser fuerte?- cuestionó al acariciarle las mejillas, eliminado el rastro de las lágrimas.

Ante aquella pregunta, evadió la mirada de su madre, no tenía cara para mentirle diciéndole que sería fuerte, porque en realidad no sabía que pasaría al momento de perderla. Era verdad que antes quería ser libre y tener una vida normal pero ahora no sabía ni que rayos ocurría, estaba demasiado concentrada en que cada minuto podía morir su madre que ella misma se había olvidado de vivir.

Tomando el rostro de su hija entre sus manos hasta conectar su mirara, volvió a preguntar. — ¿Prometes ser fuerte?

—Prometo intentar serlo, pero no puedo mentirte asegurándote que lo seré, después de todo no estoy hecha de piedra.

Soltando la cabeza de Sydney, le dirigió una sonrisa llena de amor, —Me basta con eso. Ahora vete, - ordenó recibiendo un gesto de incomprensión por parte de su hija, — no pongas esa cara, sé que necesitas tiempo a solas, solo ten mucho cuidado. –explicó señalando la puerta.

Contemplando sus palabras por largos segundos, terminó por abrazar con fuerza a su madre, dirigirle una mirada de empatía a su padre y salir deprisa por la puerta principal directo al bosque.

-o-o-o-

28/XII/2011


	13. Actuar con madurez

Capitulo 13

_Actuar con madurez no es sencillo./Una pequeña luz en el oscuro sendero. _

El joven Potter caminaba con gran lentitud, en realidad ganas de arrepentirse no le faltaban pero continuó hasta la oficina del director. Le buscaba para hablar sobre lo que ocurría esperando respuestas aunque no estaba muy seguro de conseguirlas. Frente a la gárgola murmuró la contraseña y subió por la escalinata descubierta. Una vez ante la puerta del despacho, inspiró profundamente y tocó un par de veces, la idea de regresar por donde había llegado le parecía bastante tentadora más en el momento en que la puerta se abrió mostrándole al director sentado tras su escritorio, esperando a que entrara, supo que la hora de arrepentirse había pasado. Solo atinó a entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

—Harry, ¿Qué te trae hasta acá?

Aclarando un poco su garganta y tomando asiento frente al director, respondió. — Necesito hablar con usted.

—Te escucho, Harry.

—Es probable que se niegue a ello pero quiero pedirle que me hable con la verdad.

—Harry…

—No, escúcheme por favor. Yo sé que… Sé que piensa que aún soy muy joven y que mi conexión con él es peligrosa para usted y la Orden pero necesito por lo menos que me hable con un porcentaje de verdad. Yo le aseguro que estoy prohibiéndole ver mis pensamientos, hasta cuando duermo soy precavido por ello mismo a veces tengo ojeras tamaño Fang, es difícil y a veces no puedo evitarlo pero…

—HARRY.-dijo, haciendo que el muchacho parara su monólogo.

—Lo siento….- murmuró apenado el ojiverde.

—No tienes que disculparte, es cierto ya no eres un niño y mereces tener información lo complicado es que también es verdad que tu conexión con Voldemort puede traer problemas si él se aprovecha de ella.

Sabía que no debía de haber subido e intentar hablar con él y pedirle información porque sería inútil, se sintió decepcionado pero más que todo enfadado por la poca confianza que le tenía. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para marcharse en cuanto escuchó la voz del director hablarle con tremenda calma.

—Vamos a hacer algo, muchacho. Me sinceraré contigo sobre un hecho recién ocurrido que es importante porque esta relacionado con un objeto perteneciente a Tom, pero tu debes prometer discreción sin importar que veas o escuches cosas que te parezca completamente difícil de aceptar, no emitirás juicios precipitados. ¿De acuerdo?

No podía creer lo que el director le había dicho y por la emoción antes que cualquier otra cosa solo contestó con un atrabancado. —Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, señor.

—Eso espero, Harry. – dijo haciendo visible la mano que parcialmente estaba necrosada, observó como el chico se debatía por ocultar lo sorprendido que estaba, incluso aguardó unos segundo antes de volver hablar. —Sé que se ve impresionante, pero lo que debe de llamar tu atención es como terminó así.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió?, señor.

—Es obra de un objeto perteneciente a Lord Voldemort, Harry. Lo sostuve en mis manos y este al notar que no era su amo atacó con una poderosa maldición.

—Pero… ¿estará bien?

—Me pediste que te hablará con la verdad y la verdad es que… no lo sé Harry. Ningún objeto relacionado con Tom puede ser inofensivo, lo más probable que la maldición sea incurable.

— ¿Morirá? – cuestionó el joven completamente alarmado y poniéndose en pie.

— Eventualmente. A todos en cierto momento nos llega la hora. Sin embargo es probable que este acontecimiento provoque el adelanto de mi partida.

—No puede estar hablando enserio. – dijo en un tono más alto de lo normal, deteniéndose a ver el rostro del director quien le sostuvo la mirada, confirmándole que lo que decía era verdad. — ¡Oh, por Dios! Si está hablando enserio. –murmuró para si mismo, mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo esta vez sin saber como manejar lo que acababa de oír. Varias imágenes cruzaron por su cabeza con una velocidad impresionante, entre ellas cada uno de sus encuentros con Voldemort y el momento de la muerte de Sirius, no imaginaba como sería perder al hombre que hasta ahora había sido como su mentor, pero tampoco quería imaginarlo. Confuso, habló. — ¿qué pasara si usted muere antes de vencerlo?

—Tengo plena fe en que tendré el tiempo suficiente, pero para estar más seguros, trabajaremos constantemente a partir de ahora para que llegado el momento no estemos desprevenidos.

— ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? Va a morir, ¿no lo comprende? – cuestionó como si esforzara por hacerle ver la realidad a un niño, en un tono que podría haber pasado como poco respetuoso pero el director siendo condescendiente, lo pasó por alto.

— Muchacho, claro que entiendo lo que significa y no por ello estoy haciendo un drama de la situación, al contrario intento tomarlo lo más elocuentemente posible. Finalmente yo ya he vivido más de cien años, – explicó, dándole unos minutos al muchacho para calmarse. Al verle menos alterado, señaló. — Comprendo tu sorpresa pero no justifico la forma en que estas comportándote al recibir información verdadera como tanto solicitabas. Prometiste manejar la situación con madurez, Harry.

Se sentía extraño ser regañado por el director, sobretodo sabiendo que lo tenía merecido, se sentía estúpido. Había ido hasta allí buscando que le hablara con la verdad y la única condición que le había impuesto era evitar ser prejuicioso, en pocas palabras actuar con madurez. Más al reaccionar sin pensar, dejaba mucho que desear. Ahora comprendía porque siempre le ocultaban cosas, era demasiado impulsivo para su propio bien. Diablos, no tenía cara para ver a su mentor, mucho menos porque la nueva noticia le ofuscaba terriblemente.

—Quizás esta pequeña parte de realidad, lo mejor sea que enfoques a tus estudios. – dijo, observando en el rostro de su alumno como aparecía cierto grado de decepción mezclada con enfado. — Sinceramente muchacho, no quiero que le des mil vueltas a mis palabras, a lo que me refiero es que ambos sabemos que es peligroso que poseas gran cantidad de información, así que estarás tanto de lo que ocurre pero no con detalles ¿Comprendes?

¡Claro que comprendía! El mismo sabía lo que Voldemort podía provocar al adentrarse en su mente, la muerte de su padrino era prueba exacta de su alcance, hasta cierto punto le enfadaba eso de "al ser difícil de asimilar" y "lo mejor sea que te enfoques en tus estudios" pero a pesar de ello, comprendía la posición de su mentor y aceptaba que debía de resistir andar por ahí prácticamente ignorante de ciertos 'detalles'. Sin confiar en lo que pudiera salir de su boca, solo asintió un par de veces esperando que esa respuesta fuera suficiente para el director.

—Harry, lamento que hayas venido hasta acá buscando un par de respuestas y salgas de aquí con mil dudas más.

—Yo también lo lamento, profesor.- respondió, levantándose de su asiento y saliendo con pasos largos de aquel despacho, deseoso de huir del escrutinio del hombre.

-o-o-o-

Difícilmente había puesto atención al rumbo que sus pies tomaron tras cruzar la barrera de protección pero la familiar fachada de los Novachek le hizo caer en cuenta que había llegado a uno de los pocos lugares en los que se sentía segura, por ello había terminado allí. Suspirando, revisó su vestuario y notó que lo que portaba era poco práctica para estar en presencia de niños, sin pensarlo dos veces utilizó su varita para cambiar falda y botas por jeans y zapatos de piso, una vez lista, tocó el timbre de la residencia y esperó. Quizás distraerse con esos pequeños era lo que en ese momento necesitaba, de inmediato lo comprobó al ver un par de ojitos azules asomarse por la ventana y brillar con emoción. Segundos más tarde un par de bracitos le abrazaban alrededor de las piernas.

— ¡Syny! ¡Viniste! –señaló el niño de escasos cuatro años con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Claro, no podía dejar de visitarte.- dijo, inclinándose y devolviendo el abrazo. —Dime, ¿Cómo te haz portado?

—No sé… -respondió y ciertamente se notaba contrariado por la pregunta.

— Es simple responder, ¿obedeciste a tu abuelita?

— Si...- respondió algo confundido

— Entonces creo que si te portaste bien. ¿Por qué no sabias que contestarme? –cuestionó algo extrañada mientras sentía que el agarre del niño aumentaba de fuerza, siempre que ayudaba a la señora en el cuidado de sus nietos notaba algo raro pero creía que era porque los dos mayores eran hermanos lo excluían a él pero cada vez le parecía más extraño el apego del niño hacia ella.

— Es que Madison vino ayer, yo estaba feliz de verla y rompí algunos platos sin querer, ella se enojó y dijo que no soy un niño normal, que no debo de acercarme a mi hermanito porque podría lastimarlo.

—Peque, Madison es tu mamá y sería bueno que así la llamarás. Por otro lado es cierto que al ser un bebé Jimmy hay que tener cuidado de no lastimarlo porque es frágil, pero no estoy de acuerdo con ella al pedirte que te alejaras de él, solo debes de tener cuidado.

— ¿entonces tu no me odias por ser anormal? – preguntó el niñito con inseguridad como si de la respuesta a esa pregunta dependiera su felicidad.

Al escuchar eso, se alejó lo suficiente para notar con claridad aquel destello tan específico en aquellos ojos que la observaban hambrientos por una respuesta que le salvara esa tristeza que sentía, tenía una idea de que quizás debía alejarse del niño pero en ese momento partirle el corazón a un alma tan joven le parecía un crimen por demás imperdonable, así que tratando de responder parcialmente, explicó. — Tu no eres anormal y jamás permitas que el que te llamen así te haga sentir mal, tal vez a veces te pasan cosas difíciles de entender pero no tiene nada de malo.

—Pero mis primos casi no me dejan jugar con ellos, dicen que pasan cosas extrañas siempre que juego yo con ellos.

—Esas cosas extrañas que pasan son un don y te prometo que en un futuro podrás controlas, tendrás que soportar que a veces se asusten tus primos o tus abuelitos, incluso tu mami, pero te repito nadie debe de hacerte sentir mal por ello. ¿Recuerdas las historias que te conté de personas que pueden hacer cosas especiales?

— ¿Cómo desaparecer y aparecer en otro lugar? –respondió con curiosidad

—Esa y muchas más cosas especiales, Tommy. – afirmó la joven

—Si recuerdo todas las historias pero ¿que con ellas?

— ¿Puedes guardarme un secreto muy importante?- pidió mirando con atención la ilusión que nació en el niño al sentirse importante porque una de las personas que quería le confiaría algo importante.

— ¿Quiere decir que no se lo puedo decir a nadie?- repitió aun más emocionado.

— A nadie ni siquiera a tu abuelita mucho menos a tus primos. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Con un fuerte cabeceo afirmó, sonriendo, mientras esperaba a que la joven hablara. Sydney, quien después de haberle escuchado hablar sobre haber roto los platos, había conjurado un muffiato por seguridad habló con claridad. —Ese don que tú tienes, con el que algunas personas pueden hacer cosas especiales, es magia, Tommy.

— Ma… ma… ¡¿Magia? – gritó totalmente sorprendido.

Por un segundo, Sydney creyó que había hecho mal por decirle la verdad, sobre todo cuando vio con claridad miles de ideas cruzar por la mente del pequeño, durante varios segundos el no dijo nada, la espera parecía eterna y la angustia nacía en ella cuando deprisa dejo de crecer y la idea de borrar esa confesión de la mente del niño desapareció en cuanto una sonrisa de enorme felicidad invadió el rostro de este.

— ¡Por eso pasan cosas tan raras cuando me pongo muy feliz o estoy muy triste!

—Así es peque, ¿ves? No hay nada de anormal en ti. – recalcó revolviendo el cabello rubio

— Pero si no le puedo decir a nadie…. ¿Tu cómo sabes? – cuestionó confuso

Ok esa pregunta no se la esperaba, podía mentir, decirle que una vez necesitó ayuda y conoció a alguien que le ayudaría solo si prometía no decir nada sobre la magia pero no sabía si el niño creería ese cuanto. —Tommy, yo… es algo difícil de explicar... veras

— ¿No puedes decídmelo? – preguntó interrumpiendo el pobre intento de explicación de la joven.

—No es que no pueda, es que no debo, ya sé suena muy complejo pero así somos los adultos nos complicamos la vida siempre. – señaló orgullosa y algo preocupada a la vez. Se sentía orgullosa de que el niño hubiera tomado con tanta tranquilidad la noticia pero le preocupaba que mientras intentaba eliminar esa tristeza en el niño, se había encerrado en un dilema donde aunque mintiera estaba claro que ahora el pequeño no creería un pretexto simple así porque si, ahora sospechaba que también ella tenía magia y eso era peligroso.

—Syny, yo prometo no decir nada a nadie si tu prometes no dejar de quererme nunca.

No sabía que era peor, que niño fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para deducir la verdad sobre ella misma o que este prácticamente le estuviera chantajeando emocionalmente con tal de guardar celosamente el secreto de ambos. En realidad el que hubiera intuido por completo la verdad era peligroso así que prefería ceder al "chantaje" con tal de que el niño estuviera a salvo. — Confío en que no dirás nada, Tommy. Tú puedes confiar en que te seguiré queriendo, aunque no venga diario a verte, el cariño no puede desaparecer de un momento a otro. ¿Trato hecho?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado demasiados días desde la cena con aquella joven mujer que sin intentarlo había provocado gran curiosidad en su ser, sus palabras y acciones le habían puesto a reflexionar acción que tenía años de no realizar. Había recordado muchos hechos desde su adolescencia, entre ellos el momento de su boda con Narcissa y el nacimiento de Draco. En retrospectiva no encontraba ninguna causa lo suficientemente importante que le provocara sentirse orgulloso del rumbo que hasta ahora había tomado su vida, no era que le importara, nunca antes había sentido culpa, difícilmente rectificaría a esas alturas sobre sus actos pero lo que tenía claro es que tenía asuntos pendientes que eran bastante importantes y no deseaba que esperaran mucho más tiempo.

Sintió cierta incomodidad al tocar puerta de la habitación de su esposa, cuando casi nunca antes había pedido permiso para entrar a algún lugar dentro de su propia casa pero era imperioso hacerlo si deseaba iniciar una conversación civilizada con ella.

— ¿Si? – respondió su esposa con suavidad.

— Cissa, ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó cortésmente sin esperar ser bien recibido, incluso estaba a punto de marcharse por donde había llegado en cuando escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna su esposa le permitía con tranquilidad el paso, una vez dentro, cerró la puerta tras de si.

— ¿a que debo el placer de tus modales, Lucius? – cuestionó a la par cerraba la bata que cubría su camisón

—Necesitaba hablar contigo o mejor dicho necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decirte y respondas algunas dudas que tengo.- contestó con sinceridad.

— ¿si lo hago te marcharás de mi habitación?

—Si.- contestó sin preocuparse mucho en disimular como miraba atento las piernas de su esposa. Nunca comprendió hasta ese momento porque no se habían complementado al cien por ciento si las veces que compartieron cama la pasaban tan bien… aunque ahora haciendo retrospectiva quizás que la tratara mal cuando le daban sus arranques de enfado y el que le fuera infiel había influido de gran manera a no lograrlo.

—Te escucho, Lucius. – dijo mientras tomaba asiento a los pies de su cama.

Dando un cabeceo de afirmación, recargó su peso contra la puerta de la habitación y fijó sus ojos en los de su esposa. —Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme de cualquier cosa, lo tengo claro y por ello no voy a lloriquear por perdón. Solo quiero que sepas que no es necesario que Severus cuide de nuestro hijo, yo mismo lo haré. Ya le arruine lo suficiente la vida al no evitar que el Lord lo marcara creo que lo único que puedo hacer es protegerlo con la mía. No será fácil pero tampoco muy difícil, al Señor Oscuro le importa poco menos que nada lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer, todo lo que quiere es tener mis recursos siempre a la mano. Dudo que le importe si Draco desaparece un tiempo, tú y él podrán ir allá con el hombre que tanto amas, seguro estarán a salvo. Después de todo el Lord le buscó y no le encontró es más no encontró ni una pista de él así que dudo que pueda encontrarles estando a su lado.

— Eso es suicidio, Lu. – resolvió sin moverse un ápice de su lugar, mencionando casi a modo de cariño el diminutivo.

La repentina preocupación de su esposa le hacía sentirse casi halagado, pero ya era tarde para sentimentalismos. — Cissa, contéstame algo. ¿Cuántos hombres has metido a la mansión?

—Insuficientes para cambiarle el nombre a la mansión si eso es lo que te preocupa pero los necesarios para no entrometerme en tus decisiones y conservar la cordura en el camino. – contestó con sorprendente sinceridad empapando de calma sus palabras.

— ¿lo ves? Huye con nuestro hijo, ayúdale a construir una vida nueva y tú haz lo mismo si es que él corresponde a tus ufanos sentimientos.

Ante este comentario fue cuando la dama Malfoy perdió la dignidad que tan finamente portaba y permitió que lágrimas delataran su debilidad. — En cuanto Julius se casó supe que había renunciado por completo a mí para amar de lleno a su esposa, él no corresponderá jamás a mis ufanos sentimientos porque tiene algo más valioso porque vivir a su lado.

— ¿alguna vez escuchaste sobre la profecía oculta? . – alegó delatando un poco de verdad que había guardado celosamente.

— ¿De que estas hablando? – cuestionó confusa, jamás había oído hablar de ninguna profecía oculta, en realidad la única profecía que conocía era aquella que se refería al Lord y al niño que vivió, jamás la había oído completa, es más no le interesaba escucharla, le bastaba tener la certeza que si el joven Potter seguía vivo había esperanzas de librarse del Señor Oscuro y para ella eso era suficiente.

—La última descendiente de aquella sangre que el Señor Oscuro derramó en sus primeros pasos, nacerá rodeada de sacrificios cuando el noveno mes muere... será criada rodeada de amor... caerá y se levantará… perderá a sus pilares… a pesar de ello sobrevivirá convirtiéndose en un arma poderosa... deberá elegir entre el amor y la venganza... Unida a su amor estará a su lado para siempre... peleara para protegerlo... su amante un espía de la luz con alma corrompida por la oscuridad... Ella le llevará la luz a su príncipe para ayudarlo en la batalla y será su redención como él será su sanador. —murmuró el rubio con tan poco volumen que escucharle hubiera sido difícil si no se le hubiera puesto total atención

— No comprendo, ¿qué tiene que ver esa profecía con Julius? – inquirió aunque sin realmente desear una respuesta, las ideas que se estaban formando en su cabeza no le gustaban nada.

—Eres muy inteligente, Cissa, no trates de ocultarlo fingiendo que no sabes a lo que me refiero. Me refiero a que aunque me parecía una imposibilidad, relacionando sucesos de hace veinte años, me parece que ahora comprendo porque el Lord buscó con tanto empeño reclutar a tu amigo de la infancia.

—Eso no puede ser. Julius tiene hermanos y su única hija murió poco tiempo de que se marcharon lejos de aquí.- alegó mintiendo en lo último.

—Tenía hermanos, Cissa. Al desaparecer tu amiguito del mapa, el Lord se encargó de asesinarlos. Por otro lado, no me consta que eso que dices de su hija sea verdad– aclaró con extrema seriedad.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando me ausenté un día entero sin avisar?

— ¿Poco después del quinto cumpleaños de Draco?

—Esa única vez si, pero no preguntes más, puedes verlo tu mismo, Lucius. –alegó, lo suficientemente esperanzada en que aquel teatro del que había sido participe fuera suficiente. Demasiado dramático había sido estar presente al lado de su amor de juventud viendo a una niña completamente pálida dentro del ataúd sobre este una madre cubierta por un velo negro llorando desconsoladamente. En su momento había pensado que aquella medida era algo extrema por parte de Julius, ahora comprendía que no había sido del todo innecesaria.

—Si esa memoria es real, no nos queda nada más que confiar en que el Lord perdone nuestros errores porque sin ella, Potter será el niño que murió. - comentó, pensando muy bien las cosas y analizando con detalle lo visto. — Si es falsa, solo nos quedaría guardar esa importante información celosamente y esperar que el destino tome su rumbo. – sentenció con tranquilidad, una mentira más en su vida no era nada y si ello le permitiría acortar un poco su larga lista de pecados, evitando algunas muertes, era suficiente. — ¿Cómo es que, desde su regreso, el Lord no ha buscado imperiosamente a tu amigo?

—Poco tiempo después del funeral visité a Bella en Azkaban y le conté lo sucedido. Resaltando lo destrozado que Julius había quedado y las drásticas medidas que había tomado para nunca más tener descendencia alegando que después de su amada hija ya nada tenía sentido. Claro que Bella se limitó a sentir una alegría enorme porque el "traidor de la sangre" había perdido a su "pequeña escoria" y ya nada se interpondría en el camino de su amo. En su momento preferí creer que mi hermana hablaba de acuerdo a sus momentos de locura pero me parece que Bella tenía muy claro de que hablaba y ahora comprendo a que se refería. – comentó Cissa algo preocupada porque también en ese momento comprendía tanta insistencia de su amor de juventud por huir e incluso fingir con maestría el funeral de su propia hija.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

GxR

06/ene/2012


	14. Contigo

Capitulo 14

**Estoy y estaré contigo.**

Desde la noche anterior había notado un comportamiento extraño en su mejor amigo pero había preferido darle espacio para que lo resolviera el mismo, pero ya había pasado un día completo y ahora que lo tenia enfrente de si misma en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran comedor sentía una imperiosa necesidad de preguntarle que era lo que le sucedía, a pesar de ello sabía que rodeados de tantas personas sería diez veces más difícil hacerle hablar así que tácticamente, al verle levantarse de su asiento y oírle pronunciar "los veo al rato", aguardó solo un par de minutos antes de usar una técnica que nunca le fallaba para que Ronald o en su defecto Harry, la dejaran con su espacio personal. —Ronald, necesito terminar la tarea de aritmancia, voy a la biblioteca. ¿Vienes?

—eo, ermione apenas oy a mpezar… además uero de ambe.- alegó con la boca totalmente llena haciendo un gesto de molestia.

Levantando sus cosas, suspiró rodando los ojos y dijo. —Bien, por lo que resta del día estaré ocupada terminando mis deberes nos vemos mañana por la mañana. No comas demasiado o no podrás dormir luego. – aconsejó dando media vuelta y saliendo con pasos largos del lugar, caminando lo más de prisa que podía directo a uno de los sitios donde estaba casi segura que le encontraría.

Tenía unas cuantas horas de haber hablado con el director y seguía sin poder asimilar lo que había escuchado. Ahora comprendía porque la mayoría del tiempo le ocultaban las cosas, sinceramente sentía un miedo enorme tenía muy poco tiempo de haber perdido a su padrino, no quería perder al hombre que quería como un abuelo. Se encontraba en este circulo vicioso de pensamientos, cuando escuchó la puerta del lugar abrirse, instintivamente se puso de pie varita en mano a la defensiva pero al asomarse a ver quien era, de inmediato bajó la guardia y regresó a su posición en el largo y cómodo sillón que había aparecido en la sala de los menesteres al pedirle un sitio para poder ordenar su cabeza.

—Espero que no me pidas que salga de aquí porque odio dejarte solo cuando estás así tan ensimismado pero si lo haces, respetaré tu decisión y me marcharé. – comentó la joven de cabello rizado al sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo quien solo suspiró al escucharla hablar y guardó silencio por varios minutos luego colocó su cabeza sobre el regazo de la joven de manera que le fuera difícil a ella verle el rostro. En silencio Hermione comenzó a acariciar el cabello del ojiverde acompañándolo respetando su silencio. Por largos minutos fue lo único que hizo más pausó sus caricias en cuanto sintió como un liquido tibio mojaba sus jeans muy cerca de su rodilla a la altura donde descansaban los ojos de su amigo, fue ahí cuando algo en ella se rompió. Solo una vez había visto llorar a su mejor amigo en realidad unos meses antes el día de la muerte de su padrino y el sentirlo derramar lágrimas tan silenciosamente le provocaba sentir un hueco en su corazón porque verlo así tan vulnerable le recordaba al niño de baja estatura que era seis años atrás cuando le conoció. Trató de contener sus dudas mientras seguía revolviendo el cabello de este, pero al sentir que lo mojado en su rodilla aumentaba indicando que su amigo continuaba llorando, no soportó más y se permitió ser frágil también.

Podía sentir húmeda la tela que estaba en contacto con su cara pero era lo que menos le importaba, jamás alguien le había permitido sentirse tan vulnerable y seguro para permitirse derrumbarse unos minutos como Hermione y ese gesto era sagrado para él. Con ello se sintió liberado de parte de la tristeza e impotencia que le estaba asfixiando.

Transcurrido cierto tiempo sintió la respiración de su amigo relajarse e intuyó que se había quedado dormido así que con su mano desocupada transformó el sillón en una espaciosa cama y con mucho esfuerzo, procurando no despertarle, le levantó la cabeza colocando debajo una almohada en lugar de sus piernas, finalmente se acomodó a su lado decidida a estar ahí cuando él despertara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—Si lo había descubierto, ¿por qué no me dijo nada? – murmuró la pálida mujer al terminar de beber una de las pociones para el dolor que rutinariamente necesitaba.

Su esposo, que leía sentado en su lado de la cama, hizo a un lado el libro que reposaba en su regazo y se quitó las gafas antes de contestar. —Por la misma razón que tu se lo intentaste ocultar supongo, pero cualquiera que sea la razón de cada una, dudo que ahora tengan importancia. Lo que me preocupa es que haré yo cuando tu no estés, Mia. —confesó con voz firme y cariñosa, dirigiendo su mirada al techo en lugar de a su esposa, delatando que le era difícil aceptar el futuro.

—Tratarás de ser fuerte con todo tu ser, incluso intentarás rehacer tu vida porque mereces ser feliz aunque yo ya no este a tu lado. – replicó su mujer al entrelazar sus manos con las suyas.

—Sé desde niño que la vida no es fácil, pero no comprendo porque tengo que perder siempre a las personas importantes en mi vida. Primero mis hermanas, mi padre, mi madre, Narcissa, mis hermanos, ahora tú. No creo poder con ello. – confesó enfado consigo mismo por su debilidad. —Nuestra hija está acostumbrada a alejarse de las personas que acaba de conocer, a soportar soledad y a no tener una vida normal porque eso lo que ha tenido desde niña, pero yo... yo crecí rodeado de mis hermanos viéndolos a todo momento, compartiendo con ellos alegrías y tristezas, después te tuve a ti siempre a mi lado como fiel confidente, amante y compañera, ayudándonos mutuamente. Cuando ya no estés será demasiado pesado despertar cada día, siento horrible confesar algo tan egoísta pero es la verdad: amo a mi hija y a pesar de ello no creo poder con tu ausencia.

—Puedes unir tu vida con aquella mujer que amaste antes que a mi y tendrás mi bendición.- comentó ocultando el dolor que sentía al ver al hombre de su vida derrumbarse.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso sería profanar nuestros votos, - señaló viendo el tatuaje que ambos compartían el cual resaltaba al tener sus manos entrelazadas. —además ella tiene a su lado a Lucius, quizás no sea el hombre más gentil en el mundo pero es el con quien unió su vida.

—Ella te amó y lo sigue haciendo, o al menos sigue teniendo un gran afecto y confianza hacia a ti de otra manera no existe forma de explicar que una mujer confié la vida de su hijo a alguien aparte de si misma. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Es igual que cuando tú le pediste estar presente en el falso funeral de nuestra hija, tú confías en ella igual que ella en ti. – señaló intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

A veces le daba miedo escuchar a su esposa hablar porque era como escuchar a su consciencia expresarle todo aquello a lo que quería cegarse, eso era lo que más le intimidaba, tenía miedo de que cuando ella ya no estuviera a su lado, aquella consciencia desapareciera, perdiéndose él en un mundo de oscuridad. Consumido en un mar de recuerdos, pasado un tiempo logró juntar la suficiente fortaleza para pronunciar una verdad que llevaba cargando por muchos años. —Pero te he llegado amar más a ti.

Al escuchar la sincera confesión de su marido sintió su corazón saltar de alegría, quizás tras veinte años de casados era estúpido que su corazón latiera de prisa oír palabras como aquellas pero era una verdad que aunque creía y deseaba que fuera real, nunca antes había escuchado de los propios labios de su Julius. Una sonrisa llena de absolución se asomó en su demacrado y aún bello rostro, con esta logró aliviar un poco la carga de su esposo, quien al observarla, suspiró lánguidamente y le envolvió con extremo cuidado en un amoroso abrazo.

Sydney, quien se había dirigido a la habitación de sus padres para preguntarles si no necesitaban algo antes de que se retirara a dormir, había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras que ambos habían pronunciado. Se odiaba por el inoportuno e íntimo momento que había elegido para ello, pero se odiaba más después de haber escuchado el sufrimiento que aquejaba a su padre. Él nunca había pronunciado sus temores aparte de perderla a ella claro estaba y peor aún jamás le había sentido tan triste. Conjurando de nueva cuenta los hechizos que había cancelado antes de intentar tocar la puerta, caminó directo hasta su habitación donde cerró utilizando magia. Muertos unos largos segundos, silbó al viento, en realidad un oído humano difícilmente hubiera captado el sonido, pero su guardiana apareció presurosa a su llamado, entrando volando por el ventanal de su habitación.

—_No pensé que tu padre fuera a derrumbarse incluso antes de perder a tu madre, lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar palabras tan dolorosas, sé como te afecta verles sufrir siendo ellos tu único contacto humano y fuente de afecto constantes. _

Sentándose en el piso recargando su cuerpo contra la cama, cerró los ojos para evitar que lágrimas patéticas surcaran sus mejillas. —Me duele si, pero creo no me esperaba otra cosa; no se puede esperar otra cosa cuando se vive marcada por una profecía.

—_En estos momentos esto te sonará sin sentido escuchar esto pero… la profecía no solo habla de muerte y sacrificios también habla de amor, del más puro que puede existir. _

— ¿Y de qué me sirve eso? Si las únicas dos personas que amo sufren por mi causa.

—_También amaste a Remus quizás él no te correspondió con la misma intensidad pero… _

—Me quiso, si, pero no me amó por miedo a que le abandonara. Eso prueba que no me conocía tanto como él creía. La sola idea de abandonar voluntariamente a alguien que tiene sentimientos hacia a mi, me parece inconcebible. –confesó guardando silencio, al abrir los ojos conectó su mirada con su guardiana y pronunció. — El amor no se hizo para mí.

—_Estas hablando tonterías, no puedes afirmar algo con tanta seguridad basándote en que las únicas dos veces que has entregado el corazón, te lastimaron y decepcionaron. Quizás las acciones de Romel fueron imperdonables y no lo disculpo pero tienes que tener presente que él y Remus son seres humanos, pueden cometer errores. _

—Eso lo sé, yo también soy humana y vaya que he cometido errores. Por ello prefiero mantenerme alejada de eso tan puro que según tú puede existir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era la primera vez que al dormir descansaba en mucho tiempo, por lo mismo podía sentir su cuerpo realmente pesado, cobrándole factura de la gran cantidad de noches a medio dormir que tenía de atraso pero no le importaba. En ese momento sentía una paz enorme como si la silenciosa compañía de Hermione hubiera alejado sus miedos. Suspiró, se sentía tan cómodo que no quería abrir los ojos más la repentina duda que nació en su mente le llevó a hacerlo. Una vez con los ojos abiertos le encontró recostada frente a él, viéndola así tan pacifica le provocaba desear no despertarla por otro lado sabía que si no la despertaba y le permitía seguir durmiendo ella se molestaría porque por su culpa habrían pasado el toque de queda. Intentando no moverse bruscamente le tocó con suavidad el hombro, acción a la que su mejor amiga respondió abriendo los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? –Cuestionó mientras se enderezaba quedando sentada al lado del joven.

—Mucho, gracias.- respondió imitando los movimientos de la muchacha y quedando de frente a esta.

—Sabes que te escucharé si necesitas hablar, ¿cierto? – comentó mirando directo a los verdes ojos de su amigo.

—Lo sé, —afirmó sonriendo de lado. No estaba seguro si podía hablar pero tampoco se sentía tan fuerte como para cargar con algo así de grande sin volverse loco así que continuó. —Es sólo que… no quiero que comiences a preocuparte porque aunque es un tema difícil creo que no está en nuestras manos solucionarlo, Hermione. –confesó, avergonzado por lo mediocre que aquella frase expresaba. — En verdad me odiaría si por decirte esto tus calificaciones bajan o duermes menos de lo que acostumbras; ya es suficiente con que uno de los tres no duerma correctamente.

—Harry, sea lo que sea. Me preocupa más verte demacrado y perdido en tus pensamientos, lo que es lo mismo, habla ahora o se nos hará más tarde para regresar a la sala común.

—Debo ser muy mala persona para hacerte cargar con esto también a ti. —murmuró para si mismo, antes de tomar aire y buscar palabras que sonaran menos fuertes. —Verás yo… he tratado con todas mis fuerzas prohibirle a _él_ la entrada a mi mente pero a veces cuando estoy muy cansado no puedo más y algunos de sus recuerdos aparecen en mi cabeza como si fueran míos. Ayer fui a hablar con Dumbledore a pedirle que me diera al menos una pista de lo que está pasando pero en lugar de eso, me pidió que actuara con madurez y luego así como así me confesó que a causa de un objeto perteneciente a Voldemort, él está muriendo. – concluyó rehuyendo a la mirada de su amiga, tronándose los dedos de las manos sin perdonar ninguno, sintiéndose realmente culpable por confesarle algo así, estaba seguro que después ella tampoco podría estar tranquila.

La joven miró fijamente a su compañero repitiendo las palabras de este en su cabeza, atando cabos revisaba varias imágenes recientes del director y las comparaba con algunas anteriores al verano, claro que había diferencias, mínimas pero las había. Largos minutos guardó silencio y cuando hubo terminado sus análisis, habló con la menor inquietud de la que fue capaz. —Ahora comprendo porque el director ya no se mueve igual, incluso me parece lógico porque un par de veces le he notado ocultando sus manos. Todo cobra sentido, pero... ¿Cómo es que pasó?

No recordaba con claridad la última vez que había visto a su amiga reaccionar así de calmada, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, se lo agradecía porque ni él mismo sabía de donde sacar el valor para cargar con esa clase de información. —Lo que me dijo fue que al tocar el objeto este le atacó inmediatamente con una poderosa maldición.

— ¿Estas seguro que eso fue todo lo que pasó? —replicó arrugando la nariz, recordaba en alguna parte haber leído algo parecido pero no le encontraba sentido, tendría que comenzar a averiguar, incluso estaba segura que más que nunca le sería de utilidad el ser prefecta. La sección prohibida de la biblioteca sería una importante herramienta.

—Eso fue todo lo que Dumbledore me dijo que ocurrió, en realidad no entró en detalles pero un presentimiento me dice que es algo muy similar al Diario de Riddle, no me preguntes cómo lo sé porque ni yo mismo podría contestarte pero eso es lo que me parece a mí. – respondió la ansiedad volviendo a su cuerpo.

—Bueno, y después de confesarte que va a morir, ¿Qué más te dijo?- inquirió interesada, aunque por la repentina cara de frustración de su amigo, podía ver que no había sido la mejor pregunta que podía haber hecho.

— ¡Eso es lo peor! Después de decirme que iba a morir, me pidió que tomara la noticia con calma porque él ya había vivido bastantes años. Yo le pregunte que iba a pasar si el moría antes de vencer a Voldemort y me respondió tranquilamente diciéndome que confiaba en tener el tiempo suficiente. ¡¿Te das cuenta? No sé que me preocupo más el que tomará tan a la ligera su muerte o que hablara como si vencer a Voldemort fuera pan comido. – expresó apretando los puños con demasiada fuerza.

—Harry Potter, hazme un favor y respira profundo un par de veces antes de que continúes de otra manera te harás daño. – sancionó señalando lo blanco que estaban sus puños.

Bajando su mirada hasta encontrarse con lo que señalaba Hermione, dio un cabeceo afirmativo y aflojo sus manos y comenzó a respirar profundamente, una vez un poco tranquilo volvió su mirada hacia su amiga.

—Ahora que estas medianamente calmado, puedo decirte que comprendo porque habías estado tan perdido en tus pensamientos pero sinceramente creo que de momento lo mejor es que te enfoques en tus calificaciones. – aconsejó con seriedad aunque bien sabía que no era lo que él quería escuchar.

— ¿Por qué tu también te pones de su lado? Dumbledore me dijo lo mismo. ¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada!- recriminó ahora si totalmente frustrado.

— No te estamos pidiendo que te quedes con los brazos cruzados, te estamos pidiendo que te esfuerces en tus estudios mientras llega el momento indicado para que actúes. —resaltó con severidad, tras esto se puso en pie y caminó hacia la salida, al llegar a esta volteó a ver al ojiverde quien le sostuvo la mirada. — Velo de esta manera: Dumbledore te confió algo muy importante y suena cruel decirlo pero es su manera de ponerte a prueba. Si guardas su secreto y continúas como si nada estuviera pasando, él tendrá la certeza de que has madurado y que puede confiar en ti plenamente.

— ¿En verdad crees eso? ¿Crees que él haría algo así? – cuestionó cambiando frustración por confusión.

—Estoy casi segura de ello, Harry.- afirmó, segundos más tarde solo quedaba el joven de ojos verdes en la sala de Menesteres.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya entrada la noche el hombre de cabello oscuro como la noche y piel cetrina finalmente tras un largo tiempo de trabajo lo había logrado, solo faltaba que reposara un día entero pero ya estaba lista la poción que detendría el avance de la maldición en el cuerpo del anciano director dándole tiempo para preparar lo que tenía planeado. En una ocasión normal el pasar días completos realizando una poción y obtener resultados satisfactorios era suficientemente gratificante pero no en esta ocasión. Esta vez el solo hecho de recordar porque había preparado una pócima tan compleja le impregnaba un enorme sentimiento de frustración, ¿Por qué el viejo tomaba cosas así de importantes a la ligera y con nimiedades era tan quisquilloso? No lo sabía pero ahora su propia vida pendiente de un hilo era fruto mismo de esa forma tan característica suya de ser. Gruñendo rellenó su copa de whisky donde continuó bebiendo un corto tiempo antes de caer rendido tras poco más de dos días enteros sin dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

N/A

Querida Mrs V:

Quisiera hacerte saber que traté de tomar en cuenta las inconsistencias en lo relacionado a los orígenes de la madre de Sydney, fue un error intentar profundizar en algo que no conozco, pero sinceramente lo hice alevosía. Agradezco tu comentario.

-Gabrielle-

11-ene-2012


	15. Sinceridad vs Chantaje

Capitulo 15

Intentando ser sincero.

Tras pensar las cosas hasta el cansancio había llegado a algo, quizás era una gran idiotez lo que había resuelto pero siendo sincero consigo a cada minuto que transcurría se volvía mucho más difícil el tolerar su dialogo interno, el reprocharse constantemente el abandonar a Sydney cuando ella claramente le quería, dejándola sola con su suerte aún sabiendo su destino, era demasiado. Si bien ya no podía correr a buscarla y pedirle perdón porque sabía bien que ella ya le había superado y solo guardaba en su corazón cariño por él, al menos deseaba hacer algo para ayudarla en el trago amargo que pasaba. Idearía una forma, pero de momento tendría que ser sincero con Dora, quería evitar las mentiras en su incipiente relación, ahora que finalmente habían comenzado algo, no podía permitirse ensuciarlo ocultando sus planes. Preparado para enfrentar a su pareja, tocó la puerta de la habitación de esta y habló. —Dora, necesito comentarte algo. ¿Puedes verme en la biblioteca dentro de unos cinco minutos?

— ¡Que sean siete! —alegó la metamorfaga lejos de la puerta.

Con esto el licántropo tomó su partida y se dirigió hasta la biblioteca de la mansión. Ahí aguardó y cuando estaba casi seguro que siente minutos habían transcurrido, escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe. Si, con esa entrada era obvio que era ella, dirigió su mirada a la perta y encontró a la joven mujer mirándole curiosa sobre el motivo de su llamado. —Tal vez te sorprenda el que te haya pedido que vinieras hasta acá. —comentó a manera de iniciar la conversación.

Alzando los hombros y sonriendo casi irónicamente, replicó. —Viniendo de ti es difícil que algo me sorprenda, Remus.

—Bueno, es un alivio escuchar eso. Espero que tomes de la misma manera lo que te diré a continuación. —comentó señalándole a la joven el sillón, pidiéndole calladamente que tomara asiento.

Ok, cuando hablaba en ese tono lo más seguro era que lo que le fuera a decir no le gustaría y a pesar de ello trató de aparentar la mayor calma que pudo y tomó asiento como le fue requerido. —Bueno habla ya no creo que aplazarlo vaya a disminuir el impacto de lo que me dirás.

Colocándose justo enfrente de ella, —Calma, cualquiera pensaría que hablas del fin de nuestra naciente relación y no es así, en realidad quería consultar contigo un asunto que no me deja estar desde hace un tiempo, eso es todo.

El que mencionara que no se trataba ellos dos le hacía relajarse un poco pero el escucharle tan inquieto le dejaba que pensar. — ¿De que se trata?

Mirando directamente a los ojos de Dora, habló. —Es sobre la persona que hace poco me escribió, la joven de la cual Dumbledore me encargó averiguar y por ello inmiscuí en esto a Fleur Delacour. ¿Recuerdas la carta que mostré a la orden?

— No entiendo, ¿Por qué le das mil vueltas a lo que me quieres decir? Solo háblame con la verdad y haré mi mayor esfuerzo por entenderte. – alegó removiéndose en el sillón incómoda.

—Lo siguiente va a ser difícil de entender pero te ruego que me escuches antes de hacer conjeturas. —Pidió recibiendo una mirada de exasperación por parte de su compañera, con lo cual decidió continuar. —Hace tiempo casi cuatro para ser precisos, tuve algo que ver con ella. —Pausó, esperando una reacción más al no obtenerla continuó deprisa, — en realidad dudo que sea apropiado nombrar lo que tuvimos relación pero la única verdad es que yo fui su fuente de esperanza cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido.

— ¿A que te refieres con que todo estaba perdido?- inquirió con el ceño fruncido, de acuerdo escuchando las palabras de su pareja reconsideraba el poder evitar juzgarlo pero trataría de comprender la situación antes que nada como este le había pedido.

—Un desgraciado en quien confiaba abusó de ella y debido a ello había perdido las ganas de vivir. Yo no podía permitir que una creatura tan joven pensara de la misma manera que yo debido a mi condición así que aún sabiendo que mi actuar parecería totalmente inmoral, decidí ayudarla. Enseñarle que no todos los hombres éramos iguales.

— Y lo hiciste con todo lo que esto implicaba. – sentenció reconociendo una parte de vergüenza en los oscuros ojos del licántropo.

—Aunque de mi parte todo inició con un simple deseo de rescatarla del abismo en que estaba metida, no puedo mentirte diciéndo que me opuse a que venciera los miedos que tenía conmigo, tampoco puedo fingir alegando que no disfruté de aquello efímero que tuvimos.

Sinceramente no sabía como asimilar la confesión que acababa de recibir y aunque Remus le había dicho que no hablarían de terminar la relación que ambos mantenían al oírle hablar tan emocionado de aquella mujer de su pasado le hacía sentir miedo a perder lo que tenía poco tiempo de por fin conseguir. — ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Por qué tiene importancia ahora?

—No me mal interpretes. A lo que quiero llegar es que ella con su manera tan peculiar de ver la vida me enseñó muchas cosas, quizás yo la ayudé a no temerle al contacto físico entre dos personas pero ella me ayudó con algo mucho más importante: me enseñó a no temerle al amor y debido a ello estoy ahora contigo. Por eso importa, me siento con la necesidad de devolverle un poco de lo mucho que me dio.

— "_¿Que le debo a esta mujer el estar con Remus? No sé, debe haber algo más detrás de esto pero prefiero aceptar ayudarlo antes que la encuentre a ella y quiera ayudarla tanto como la otra vez." _Supongamos que comprendo tus razones y decido apoyarte, ¿como harías para ayudarla? Digo después de todo su paradero es desconocido y la única comunicación que has tenido con ella es mediante lechuza.

—No lo sé pero debe de haber una manera, Dumbledore debe saber algo, ¿me acompañarías a hablar con él?

— ¿Ahora?-cuestionó intentando esconder su sorpresa. Si el tenía tanta urgencia significaba algo grande, al menos su respuesta le tranquilizó un poco.

—No, claro que no pero si lo más pronto posible. Quizás mañana o pasado. ¿Estarás libre?

—Si no ocurre nada fuera de lo extraordinario en Hogsmeade, supongo que si. —contestó con la mejor sonrisa que pudo aunque a cada instante le agradaba menos la idea de intervenir en algo que tuviera que ver con la mujer del pasado de su pareja.

—Entonces es un hecho. — Afirmó más tranquilo antes de envolverla en un largo abrazo, besar su frente y murmurar contra su cabeza. —No sabes cuanto te agradezco que me apoyes en esto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Despertando aun cuando estaba el cielo oscuro, Sydney se levanto de la cama y bostezó antes de enfocar su vista en Ika quien estaba posada cerca del ventanal recostada. —Nunca he comprendido si puedes dormir en la cama conmigo porque te empeñas en dormir en el piso o afuera vigilando. Sabes que difícilmente alguien podría romper las barreras que levanté. —comentó la joven a su guardiana a la par que veía a esta estirarse lánguidamente.

—_Difícilmente alguien puede romperlas lo sé, pero no está de más vigilar constantemente, sobretodo cuando tú duermes que es cuando la casa queda un poco indefensa. _

— ¿Estas diciendo que mientras duermo es más sencillo que rompan las protecciones?

—_No me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es que cuando estas despierta puedes defender la casa sin problemas porque estas alerta pero cuando descansas concentras la mayor parte de tu energía en proteger tu mente así que no es sencillo despertarte a menos que rompa de golpe tus barreras mentales. Quizás no sufrirías gran daño con algo tan invasivo, pero tampoco he querido intentarlo. Por ello prefiero vigilar las pocas horas que duermes y dormir a ratos cuando tu estas más alerta, hasta ahora me ha funcionado bien ¿no crees? _

— ¿Pocas horas que duermo?—cuestionó con los brazos cruzados, recargada en el marco de la puerta del baño. — ¿pues cuantas horas te gustaría que durmiera? –dijo a la par que intentaba ocultar lo chistoso que le parecía el gesto de su guardiana, estaba muy segura que si los animales pudieran sonrojarse Ika estaría roja como un tomate. Eso le remitía a una duda más ¿Por qué su guardiana nunca adoptaba formas humanas? Quizás en otro momento se lo preguntaría.

— _No sé más de cinco horas por lo menos, sería mucho más sano para ti_—alegó desviando su mirada lejos de la de su protegida.

—Créeme no sería sano.

Volteando deprisa a donde se encontraba Sydney, cuestionó. — _¿A que te refieres con eso?_

—Pensé que lo sabías, pero veo que no. —comentó alzando los hombros. —Como tu misma lo dijiste, al dormir protejo mi mente de ataques pero esa no es toda la verdad. ¿Cómo lo explico? Mmmm…. una persona normal al dormir sueña con ello es capaz de interpretar mejor su realidad aunque al despertar no recuerde haber soñado todos lo hacen, pero yo no puedo permitírmelo, al menos no desde que madre ha empeorado. Porque si me permitiera soñar despertaría todo los días deprimida debido a que la única realidad en que mi subconsciente ahora mismo esta concentrado es en la enfermedad de mi madre. ¿Me expliqué correctamente?

— P_roteges tu mente de ataques y de ti misma al dormir poco para evitar que tu subconsciente te repita una y otra vez lo que esta ocurriendo. Ingenioso, aunque siendo sincera me parece una medida bastante cruel y extremista.- señaló la guardiana antes de subir a la cama. _

— ¿Cruel dijiste? No me comporto cruel con nadie, al contrario solo es una medida para evitar caer en una depresión inmensa como en la que está sumergido mi padre. —explicó a la par que se quitaba la pijama lanzándola a la cama rozando con esta a Ika. —Y extremista, quizás un poco si. Por cierto necesito consultarte algo. —comentó cruzando los brazos sobre su semidesnudez.

— ¿_De que se trata? _– preguntó al hacer un lado la pijama de la joven y prepararse para acomodar su cabeza sobre una de las almohadas.

—Desde que vi al pocionista he estado preguntándome si el pudiera ayudar a mi madre. ¿Crees que sea posible? – confesó cual niña ilusionada.

Ciertamente no había creído que su protegida externara algo tan personal porque sabía lo difícil que era para ella sembrar esperanza y luego terminar con un hueco más grande en el pecho. Tratando de sonar lo más objetiva posible, dio su punto de vista. — También he pensado en ello, pero sinceramente dudo que él pueda hacer algo.

— Al menos hubieras podido mentirme un poco, Ika. Yo sé que ya todo está escrito, pero tenía esperanza en que él pudiera ayudarnos. —sonrió de lado segundos antes de dar media vuelta y encerrarse en el baño a tomar una ducha, deseando que con el agua se confundieran las lágrimas que salían ahora si por sus ojos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un par de días habían pasado ya desde la platica entre Dora y él, cumpliendo lo prometido esta le acompañaba ahora mismo mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo en silencio, esperando que el director estuviera listo para recibirles como el licántropo le había solicitado el día anterior por medio de una llamada con polvos Flú. Al llegar a la gárgola, la metamorfaga se le adelantó y murmuró la contraseña, con esto la estatua les permitió la entrada a la oficina.

Dentro de la oficina se encontraba el anciano director con su pocionista, este por lo visto no estaba nada contentó. — ¿Dices que con esta poción ganaré tiempo? – cuestionó el hombre de ojos azules, a la par que hacia muecas debido al peculiar sabor de la poción.

—Por enésima vez, si, ganará tiempo. Es todo lo que se puede hacer en su caso, llegado el momento la maldición volverá a reiniciar su curso y terminará con su vida. –repitió cansado, normalmente no era paciente, pero en este omento prefería armarse de toda la paciencia que podía encontrar o de otra manera terminaría explotando con el director. Si bien este siempre por una u otra cosa le sacaba de sus casillas, ahora no consideraba oportuno el perder los estribos con el hombre de cabello cano.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras la pareja se detuvo ante la puerta, esta vez fue el hombre quien tomó la iniciativa más al tratar de abrirla esta más no cedió, sorprendido conectó su mirada con la de la metamorfaga, esta alzó las cejas compartiendo también su curiosidad, segundos después fueron participes de la conversación que seguía llevándose a cabo dentro de la oficina.

Suspirando muy profundamente y estando completamente seguro que el hechizo anti sonoro que protegía su oficina estaba cancelado y le permitiría escuchar a sus visitantes a través de la puerta, replicó con voz muy clara. —Incorrecto, llegado el momento tú le harás a este viejo la caridad de ayudarle a morir, sobretodo si te sirve para ganar la confianza de Riddle.- señaló el director observando atento el rostro de su espía, notando como por una milésima de segundo el rostro de este de congelada y sus oscuros ojos reflejaban inmensa preocupación. —Por qué lo harás, ¿cierto, Severus? Necesitamos que él confíe plenamente en ti para que puedas seguir con los planes.

— ¿Qué sí lo asesinaré en el momento indicado? Si, señor Director, lo haré. —murmuró con voz mortífera, sus ojos reflejando vacío y su cara compuesta en un gesto de fastidio, solo el ojiazul sabía que aquella careta de hastío era la manera en que su espía lidiaba con la carga que le esperaba.

—Todo está perfecto menos que lo nombres de esa manera porque no me asesinarás al contrario, me ayudarás a morir con dignidad. Y antes de que te empeñes en contradecirme te digo que para mi esa es y será la única verdad. —comentó terminando el tema, dirigiéndole una sonrisa paternal al pocionista y sin mencionar palabra terminando el hechizo que mantenía la puerta de su oficina cerrada.

—Me da gusto que usted lo tenga claro, porque para el mundo entero y para mí, será una muerte más tendré que cargar. – expresó dándose por vencido sin alegar las palabas de este, ¿Por qué de qué servía que el viejo lo perdonara de antemano e incluso le rogara que lo hiciera cuando fuera necesario? Si para él mismo y el resto de la comunidad mágica sería un asesinato despiadado, del hombre que más de una vez le brindo ayuda. Rodó los ojos, aún no ocurría y ya sentía el peso de ello encima de sus hombros.

Leyendo un poco de todo el mar de ideas que pasaron fugazmente por la cabeza de su espía, comentó. — No estés tan seguro de ello, pero como sé que difícilmente podré convencerte de lo contrario, cambiemos de tema. Remus me pidió que le concediera una charla y me parece necesario que tú estés presente. ¿Me harías ese favor, Severus?

Ninguno de las dos aurores fuera de la oficina había pronunciado palabra desde que parte de la conversación entre el director y el pocionista había comenzado a filtrarse y aunque las ganas de interrumpir la conversación no le falto a ninguno de los dos, fue la joven mujer quien detuvo a su licántropo antes de que abruptamente interrumpiera la platica que se llevaba dentro, sosteniéndole con una mano de la muñeca y con la otra cubriéndole la boca para evitarle que hiciera algo. Una vez que lo había detenido y a pesar de haber recibido una mirada de reproche por parte de este, soltó el agarre de la muñeca y negó sacudiendo con firmeza la cabeza tras esto le hizo una seña con la mano para que continuaran escuchando. A regañadientes e intranquilo el auror, asintió y concentró sus sentidos en seguir la conversación.

—No me queda de otra, ¿O si Albus? —recriminó, a la par que con un suspiro de fastidio tomaba asiento. Si escucharía tonterías al menos no lo haría de pie.

—Puedes negarte, muchacho pero creo que en verdad es necesario que estés presente.

—Entonces aquí estaré. — sentenció cruzando los brazos. — pero, ¿tardara en llegar? Si es así me parece que puedo ir a mi laboratorio a perder mi tiempo con cosas más interesantes. —comentó esperanzado en poder librarse de ese lastre.

En lugar de contestarle inmediatamente, el director miró su reloj fingiendo que estudiaba atentamente la hora, luego le dirigió una sonrisa casi cínica a su staff y respondió. —No tendrás que esperar, Severus, Remus y Tonks acaban de llegar. —al decir esto con magia abrió la puerta, descubriendo a la pareja que intentaban recuperarse de la sorpresa y actual lo más normal posible, pero sobraba decir que el director sabía bien todo lo que ambos habían escuchado porque el mismo se los había permitido, así que al conectar su miraba con los 'recién llegados' y deseando que supieran interpretar su señal, les guiñó el ojo por una milésima de segundo. —Muchachos, me parece que llegan justo a tiempo, —comentó señalando el asiento al lado de Snape para que uno de los dos se sentara, — aunque para ser franco creí que vendrías tú solo, Remus.

—Espero que no tenga ningún inconveniente con mi presencia, señor, le aseguro que no interferiré en su conversación. —comentó la metamorfaga, tímidamente mientras tomaba asiento al lado del pocionista.

Snape no disimiló ni un ápice que dudaba de las palabras de la joven mujer y un bufido fue señal clara de esto. La metamorfaga se tragó su orgullo y evitó hacer un comentario al hombre sentado a su lado, todo con tal de no hacer una escena. El director por su parte parecía tremendamente divertido con lo que veían sus ojos porque una sonrisa casi infantil se asomó en sus labios, antes de que pronunciara. —Yo no tengo ningún problema, al contrario, confío plenamente en el criterio de Remus así como sé que él confía en el mío. —aseveró, acción que dejó a los dos aurores totalmente sin palabras, dudando silenciosamente si aún confiaban en el criterio del director, sobretodo después de haber escuchado como este le pedía al mortífago ahí presente que "llegado el momento" le asesinara.

Sintiendo la atmosfera totalmente tensa, el espía decidió terminar el silencio. — Y bien, ¿qué es eso de importancia que quieres hablar con el director? Porque debe de ser importante, de otra manera él no hubiera solicitado expresamente mi presencia.

En ese instante fue cuando las ganas de aclarar lo espiado antes de entrar a la oficina desaparecieron siendo remplazadas por la ausencia de palabras, había repetido más de diez el discurso que le diría al director, pero estando justo enfrente de él y con el espía presente ya no parecía tan sencillo hablar. —En realidad dudo que afecte o no el que estés aquí aunque sinceramente no le encuentro sentido pero para no hacer el cuanto largo lo que me trajo hasta acá fue un fuerte ímpetu, verá señor creo que conoce la situación en que se encuentra Sydney, la joven a la que me pidió seguirle la pista años atrás. ¿Me equivoco?

—No lo haces pero si ese es el tema que vienes a tratar conmigo… me temo, Remus, que no te puedo ayudar ya que lo único que sé es aquello que se coló en la carta que te respondió. —dijo hablando por completo con la verdad y es que desde la respuesta recibida estaba seguro que su espía había utilizado sus habilidades y averiguado más. Sin embargo no había compartido sus descubrimientos y solo por esa vez, estaba completamente de acuerdo con esa decisión suya, de momento lo que menos necesitaba era saber algo de tal magnitud y confundir sus acciones, era suficiente el tener que dejar todo en orden antes de morir como para todavía planear algo para mantener a aquella joven a salvo. Si su espía había averiguado algo y no le había informado de inmediato, ciertamente era porque no consideraba la situación riesgosa, con eso estaba tranquilo.

—Pero, Albus, yo creí que después de haber recibido la carta usted habría averiguado algo más y podría apoyarme en mi deseo de ayudarla con lo de su madre. —se quejó el hombre de cabello café, provocando en su pareja un gesto de molestia y en el pocionista uno aún más marcado que el de la metamorfaga.

Observando la reacción de las otras dos personas en su oficina, decidió no aplazar más el momento clave del encuentro de aquellos dos hombres frente a él. — Calma, el que yo no esté informado sobre el tema no niega la posibilidad de que exista alguien que si pueda ayudarte. De hecho, ese alguien está aquí presente.- mencionó dirigiendo su mirada a Snape quien de inmediato pudo sentir la mirada del licántropo sobre su nuca

¡¿Qué? Se abstuvo de gritar, aunque por lo desorbitados que se pusieron sus ojos el director pudo interpretar claramente su sorpresa y descontento, al igual que Tonks quien en lugar de desorbitarlos, los entre cerró frunciendo marcadamente la nariz. — ¿Quiere decir que, Severus si conoce el paradero su paradero? —cuestionó luego de quince segundos tratando de recuperar compostura.

—No estoy seguro de ello, pero por lo menos creo que el podrá serte de más ayuda que yo. —simplificó a la par que clavaba su ojos azules sobre el pocionista quien más que antes parecía plenamente irritado por ser inmiscuido sin su consentimiento.

Aclarando su garganta y tratando de sonar sumiso, preguntó. — Severus, ¿podrías decirme donde está ella?

—No. —replicó instantáneamente en tono autoritario, poniéndose en pie y encarando al licántropo.

—Snape, te lo estoy pidiendo de buena forma. —señaló comenzando a perder la poca calma que había ganada debido a la actitud de su excompañero de escuela.

—En realidad estás dando por sentado que lo sé. ¿Qué si no lo sé? – replicó alzando las cejas al castaño.

—Bueno es que tu siempre consigues información aún de los casos que la Orden cree perdidos por eso… lo di por asegurado. —comentó deseando que creyera en su palabra.

— ¿Y qué me darás a cambio por tan valiosa información? – preguntó tras un rato de incómodo silencio, haciendo que el hombre lobo conectara su mirada con la propia, sintiéndose desafiado.

— ¿Intentas chantajearme?- inquirió incrédulo, frunciendo el ceño por primera vez desde su llegada mostrando abiertamente su molestia.

—No lo intento, lo estoy haciendo. —afirmó Snape con gesto de suficiencia. — Ahora dime, ¿Qué tanto te interesa saber su localización?

Dumbledore, quien había permanecido en completo silencio desde que Lupin se había dirigido personalmente a Snape, observaba entretenido la escena como si se tratara de una buena película de gangsters. Por su parte, Tonks mantenía la vista clavada en el director mientras escuchaba la conversación. — ¿Qué quieres? — dijo rendido el licántropo tras analizar algunos pros y contras que le vinieron a la mente al escuchar el intento de chantaje del pocionista.

Complacido, ocultó una mueca de satisfacción y neutralmente, contestó. — Todas tus memorias que tengan relación con ella y cuando digo todas, hablo enserio, Lupin.

Completamente alarmado, Lupin se sintió terriblemente expuesto y sin pensar dos veces, replicó a la defensiva. — ¿Para que demonios las quieres? ¿Qué importancia tienen para ti?

— Es obvio el uso que les daré, pero no voy a explicártelo. Así que si realmente te interesa que considere por lo menos seriamente el ayudarte, me facilitarás la información que requiero.

-16/enero/2012-  
N/A: Estoy un poco (mucho) preocupada por lo de "SOPA", lo confieso, sin mencionar que este lunes regresaré a la universidad así que mi horario volverá a ser desastroso, en fin, deséenme suerte. Prometo tener presente esta historia. N/A.


	16. Pensadero

Capitulo 16

**Pensadero **

Guardaría en su memoria el gesto de Lupin cuando le entregaba el frasco con sus recuerdos, era obvio que el tipo todavía sentía algo por la joven, de otra manera estaba seguro que no entregaría algo tan personal en manos de sus eternos 'enemigos'. Estaba más que claro que no necesitaba todas y cada una de las memorias del lobo relacionadas con aquella joven mujer, solo quería sacar de quicio a Lupin para que este se arrepintiera y le dejara en paz, pero ahora que sorprendentemente tenía aquellos recuerdos que le intrigaban. Si bien tiempo antes, cuando fugazmente había hurgado en la cabeza del licántropo había encontrado datos relevantes, (memorias que ahora saltaría, sin deseo de perder su tiempo innecesariamente) estaba seguro que ahora que tenía la información voluntariamente, encontraría datos aún más significantes.

Encaminado en la tarea de analizar los recuerdos brindados voluntariamente vació el contenido del frasco mediano dentro del pensadero (uno de los pocos regalos útiles del director hacia su persona) segundos antes de sumergirse en el.

Era obvio que el licántropo se había concentrado en eliminar el contenido sentimental en las memorias y a pesar de ello no lo había logrado en absoluto, podía sentir las emociones del merodeador rodeándolo un poco más a cada segundo…

_La joven en cuestión, vestía uniforme sin apego visible al reglamento escolar, portaba las calcetas a la altura de sus tobillos y la falda por encima de sus rodillas, la blusa escolar disimulaba pobremente el color purpura del sostén y aunque su escote era mínimo esto lo recompensaba. Sin sufrir inhibición alguna caminaba con un par de amigas por lo que se observaba era un parque lleno de árboles. La conversación fue lo que llamó su atención. _

— _¿estás segura de que no tendrías nada que ver con él? __ —cuestionó una de las adolescentes en tono de morbo._

_Deteniendo en seco su caminar, Sydney Rodeneski de 15 años, incrédula volteó a ver a su amiga. — ¿con "nada que ver", te refieres a que si me acostaría con él? —replicó, recibiendo solo un cabeceo a manera de afirmación por parte de quien le interrogaba, mientras que la tercera muchacha guardaba silencio total, bastaba decir que parecía incomoda con el tema a discutir. —Creo que no me conoces, Angélica. —confesó algo decepcionada porque era obvio que jamás alguien le iba a conocer lo suficiente, tranquila contestó. —Es obvio que no tendría sexo con Rommel solo porque me gusta. Quizás me acostaría con él sí fuéramos novios y tuviéramos más de un par de meses saliendo además si él usara protección; de otra manera ni pensarlo. Yo fui educada de una manera específica en todo lo relacionado a la sexualidad. No me niego a experimentar pero experimentar no es sinónimo de actuar con estupidez. Puedo confesar que me estoy enamorando de él pero no puedo mentirme, sé que él solo quiere pasarla bien y esa idea no me agrada_.

—_Entonces, ¿si él te invitara a salir le dirías que no?__ —inquirió la amiga que había guardado silencio hasta ese momento. _

_Suspirando lánguidamente, emprendió de nuevo la marcha con pasos lentos y esperó hasta que sus dos acompañantes estuvieran a su lado para sincerarse. — Seguramente aceptaría salir con él, digo no pierdo nada, aunque les confieso que espero que jamás me invite a salir porque no sabré que hacer…. _

—_Pero igual si no le permites que juegue contigo, jamás aprenderás lo que es tener un novio de verdad y te la pasarás eternamente enamorada de idea del amor. —comentó la muchacha que había iniciado la conversación, quitada de la pena sin notar el dilema en que había dejado inmersa a Sydney. _

_Las adolescentes caminaron lentamente alejándose hasta desaparecer su campo visual, era obvio que el lugar de donde Lupin las había espiado era muy limitado en su campo de movimiento porque de otra manera este les hubiera seguido. _

_-o-_

La escena que seguía era una que ya había visto cuando había hurgado en la mente del licántropo así que se la salto, deteniéndose en la que enseguida aparecía frente a sus ojos...

-o-

—_Sydney…. –murmuró al oído de la joven quien se había quedado dormida en el viejo sillón del departamento que rentaba desde que había dado con su paradero. — Aún es temprano pero necesitas regresar a tu casa, logré engañar a tus padres llamándoles por teléfono y diciéndoles que era el padre de tu mejor amiga y te quedarías a dormir, pero dudo que lo sigan creyendo si a ella se le ocurre llamar a tu casa. _

_Tomando un gran suspiro antes de armarse de valor y por fin abrir los ojos, replicó al encontrarse con el rostro de su 'salvador'. —Preferiría quedarme aquí para siempre, durmiendo e intentando olvidar todo. _

_Cruzando los brazos, contestó. — ¿Quedarte en este departamento de segundo uso cuando estas acostumbrada a vivir en una casa bonita? ¿Quedarte conmigo para siempre? —dijo tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la jovencita, quien rió un tanto histérica por segundos antes de sumergirse en un llanto callado, para terminar acercándose al licántropo en un raro intento de abrazo, aunque este no respondió al contacto por miedo a causarle un ataque de pánico lo cual sería muy normal en su situación._

—_Contigo para siempre si, al menos sé que tú jamás me tomarías sin mi permiso. —contestó con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Lupin quien sorprendido por el enunciado de la joven, guardó silencio sin saber cómo contestar a ello, tras un par de minutos Sydney se separó del hombre y le miró directo a los ojos en lo que asemejaba una súplica callada con la que rogaba desde lo más profundo de su ser ayuda para salir del abismo en el que se sentía inmersa, tras armarse de valor habló con voz firme. — Necesito que utilices obliviate conmigo, necesito que me ayudes a eliminarlo, lo que menos necesito es cerrar mis ojos y revivirla una y otra vez. Te suplico que la desaparezcas de mi cabeza. _

_Desconcertado con la petición de la muchacha, frunció el ceño en un gesto tremendo de preocupación antes de pronunciar. — ¿sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? Una sola vez hice algo así y no salió todo a la perfección borré ¡una semana de su vida! Aún cuando nuestra intención era borrar un solo día, es magia muy compleja, Sydney. _

_Sonriendo con un poco de amargura, comentó. — La primera vez siempre es difícil._

—_Pero, si algo sale mal, podría borrar cosas de tu mente, cosas que jamás podrás recordar, ¿tú no quieres eso o sí? —explicó intentando comprender que era lo que realmente la adolescente le estaba pidiendo. _

—_Sé cuáles son los riesgos, es un hechizo complejo si pero confío en ti, además dudo que puedas borrar algo en mi memoria que de verdad tenga un valor sentimental para mí. Sobre todo porque ahora lo que plaga mi mente es lo que pasó, eso y nada más. ¿Me ayudarás o tendré que pedírselo a mi padre? Con el riesgo de que olvide no solo eso._

—_Lo dices como si ya hubieras pasado por algo…. ¿así?– cuestionándole lo más incrédulo que jamás le había visto._

—_Desde que cumplí catorce descubrí que con practica, podía fácilmente utilizar Oclumancia, mi padre no estaba enterado de que ya había controlado esta técnica la última vez que intentó vaciar mis recuerdos y tuvo que explicarme es lo que había estado haciendo años atrás. — comentó con la tranquilidad que pudo reunir dentro de la ansiedad que aun sentía. — Ahora, ¿me ayudarás?_

Estaba ciertamente confundido en realidad no comprendía como rayos ella podía confesar con tanta tranquilidad que más de una vez le había vaciado la memoria cual máquina con tal de que siguiera funcionando, pero igual ahora caía en cuenta de que el don del cual hablaba era la Oclumancia y su innata facilidad para ella, esto trajo también a la memoria del pocionista su fallido intento de Legeremancia con ella. Regresando su atención a la pareja del recuerdo sintió una oleada de compasión seguida de una de culpa proveniente del lado del licántropo, haciendo caso omiso a estas emociones, rodó los ojos y siguió el curso de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

_Suspirando lánguidamente mientras reunía el coraje necesario, replicó — Si estás segura que no borraré nada que pueda hacerte falta después, está bien lo intentaré. _

_Pudo observar la escena completa en la cual Lupin realizaba la petición de la joven y como esta suspiraba aliviada antes de sumergirse en un leve sueño del cual despertó corto tiempo más tarde, aliviado el licántropo se acercó al sillón donde reposaba la muchacha quien al verle le sonrió como si estuviera consciente de que su deseo había sido realizado, más su felicidad se vio interrumpida al escuchar a Lupin explicarle lo que había hecho. _

—_No pude deshacerme de todo el recuerdo, estoy seguro que el ataque se ha borrado pero no lo demás algo me lo impidió y para ser sincero creo que es lo mejor. Debes de tener en tu memoria algo que te marque lo peligroso que puede ser confiar por completo en alguien no conocías en absoluto._

—_Yo no confié "por completo" pero por mi estupidez logró drogarme con una sustancia muggle la cual me impedía hacer mi voluntad pero claro eso ya no importa. – señaló monótonamente, aunque un sentimiento amargo estaba implícito en su enunciado._

—_No tomes mal lo que voy a decir pero quiero que guardes lo que quedó en tu mente de ello para que sepas reconocer las situaciones de peligro y puedas escapar de ellas. Lo que ocurrió es prueba de que el mal puede estar en todos lados hasta donde menos lo imaginas, lo más normal después de esto es que quisieras estar todo el tiempo encerrada protegida bajo el resguardo de tus padres pero eso no es sano así que espero sigas mi consejo y trates de seguir con tu vida. Yo por mi parte no puedo estar siempre cuidando de ti mi condición me lo impide siendo un peligro muy grande para ti en esos días. Tú lo sabes bien, pero aquí siempre que me necesites._

_Cerrando los ojos, Sydney pudo comprobar que ya no aparecía la escena que había llegado a atormentarla, medianamente más calmada gracias a este descubrimiento, repuso queriendo cambiar de tema. — Tú y yo sabemos que eso de que eres un peligro para mi es una tontería y te demostraré en la siguiente luna llena. Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí. — Dicho esto, tomó su chaqueta y salió del viejo departamento cerrando la puerta con un sonido seco tras de sí._

_-o- _

Por la posición del sol a través de la ventana, podía intuir que apenas estaba amaneciendo y a decir verdad no entendía que tenía de relevante un amanecer, pero muy pronto su duda fue resuelta al ver a lo lejos una silueta que le pareció muy singular, manteniendo su mirada atenta a lo que sucedía con aquella silueta pronto comprendió que era la adolescente quien se encaminaba hasta el departamento. Volteó su mirada al interior del departamento y pudo ver a Lupin demasiado pálido y ojeroso, podía intuir por ello que era la mañana después de su transformación o un día antes de esta. Intrigado por el rumbo que la escena seguiría continuó esperando hasta que un leve toquido en la puerta llamo su atención. Vio al licántropo abrir la puerta y fruncir el ceño en su mejor intento por poner una cara nada amigable, más a pesar de ello la joven quien estaba en el marco de la muerta le empujó con suavidad hasta que este le cedió el paso hacia el interior del lugar.

— _¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Sabes acaso lo peligroso que es? Estaba por partir rumbo al bosque más lejano que encontrase para pasar ahí mi transformación sin poner en riesgo la vida de algún muggle.— alegó el licano pasando sus manos por su rostro en gesto desesperado y cansado._

_Rodando los ojos aguardó hasta que el hombre terminara de hablar y una vez que le escuchó guardar silencio sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un frasco pequeño de cristal. _

Severus Snape podía intuir cual era el contenido de este, lo que no comprendía era de donde la había conseguido y la interrogante más grande era ¿Cómo en menos de un mes?

_Estirando la mano para que el licántropo tomara el frasco, Sydney aguardó con paciencia hasta que este lo tomó notablemente sorprendido. — ¿acaso es lo que creo que es? –Preguntó temeroso incluso de pronunciar el nombre de lo que por años había oído hablar pero jamás había imaginado que podría conseguir. _

_Con un leve cabeceo a modo de afirmación contestó y en silencio tomó asiento en el maullido sillón que tan solo el mes anterior había dormido con el único deseo de olvidar. _

_Tras recuperarse de su sorpresa o al menos parcialmente haberlo hecho, juntó finalmente las palabras que buscaba. —Pero…. ¿Cómo? ¿Quién la hizo? Es una poción compleja. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que funcionará? _

— _¿Por qué no bebes la poción y lo averiguas por ti mismo?—repuso sin contestar las dudas del castaño, quien dudoso contempló el frasco que tenía entre manos. Tras debatirse internamente, lo destapó y sin pensarlo más bebió todo el contenido del frasco. Inmediatamente volteó a ver a Sydney quien en lugar de estarle poniendo atención a lo que hacía tenía cerrados los ojos en lo que parecía un momento de reflexión, algo nada común para su edad, pero Severus podía tomar esas medida como una táctica que le funcionaba para mantenerse en calma tras lo que había ocurrido. _

—_Linda… ¿Cómo sabré que funcionó? —cuestionó de verdad interesado porque aunque había sentido un leve cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo, no tenía certeza de nada. _

—_Jamás vuelvas a decirme linda mucho menos nena ni hermosura. —ordenó con seriedad, guardando silencio tras esto segundos en los cuales frunció el ceño una vez que había recuperado la tranquilidad con la que había llegado y continuó. — Funcionará, pero podremos comprobarlo esta noche._

—_Me da confianza tu seguridad pero de todos modos necesito que te marches de aquí no puedo ponerte en peligro. —alegó el mago algo nervioso. _

—_Les dije a mis padres que iría a dormir a casa de una de mis amigas al salir de la escuela y a mis amigas les dije que iba a acampar con mis padres, es obvio que no puedo aparecerme en mi casa hasta mañana o comenzaran a sospechar y no quiero eso. Así que me quedaré aquí para tu transformación o la ausencia de esta en todo caso. —Afirmó la adolescente con firmeza antes de con un solo movimiento de su varita convocar la varita del mago._

— _¿Qué rayos haces? Es demasiado arriesgado y no pienso ser cómplice de una locura. Tú puedes quedarte a dormir aquí si eso es lo que quieres pero yo me marcharé al bosque más lejano que encuentre, ahora devuélveme mi varita, Sydney. _

_Notando el verdadero enfado en los ojos del licántropo devolvió la pieza de madera no sin antes condicionarlo. — En cuanto descubras que con la poción ya no eres peligroso, aceptarás que yo pase contigo las noches de luna llena. ¿De acuerdo? _

_Quitándole su varita con un movimiento brusco y guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón alegó. —Dudo que eso pase pero ya veremos, ahora mismo te quedas en tu humilde departamento. —dicho esto, el mago salió azotando la puerta tras de si dejando a la muchacha sola con su magia. _

_-o-_

De esa memoria a la próxima se notaba que habían pasado un par de meses o algo similar y a pesar de ello el cambio en el paisaje era bastante drástico, sobre todo porque ahora el departamento tenía un toque hogareño y ciertamente no sabía si eran las emociones del licántropo algo le hacía sentir un tanto nauseabundo. Le parecía aberrante la idea pero el lugar ahora parecía nido de amor de dos recién casados, asqueado tan solo con este pensamiento puso su atención en lo que vendría.

-o-

_La joven tenía su cabeza recargada sobre el hombro del licántropo quien leía un libro a la par que la muchacha veía en el televisor un documental tecnológico bastante concentrada, ¿Qué le encontraba de interesante? Eso Snape jamás lo averiguaría o quizás con ayuda de la memoria si. Tras lo que le pareció más de cinco minutos Lupin dejó el libro que tenía en sus manos y rodeó con un brazo a la joven quien instantáneamente se tensó, pero al respirar profundamente y hundir su nariz en las ropas del mago que la abrazaba logró tranquilizarse, hasta dirigirle una sonrisa agradecida, segundos antes de regresar su vista hacía donde estaba al comenzar el recuerdo. _

— _¿Qué tanto le ves a ese aparato? Solo pasa imágenes y no le encuentro sentido a ninguna, ¿Qué rayos es un ultrasonido? O peor ¿qué hace el tal laser? _

_Sin mover sus ojos del televisor, Sydney suspiró profundamente buscando las palabras necesarias con las cuales explicarse. —Un ultrasonido tiene muchas funciones médicas pero la más común es el poder ver el desarrollo de los bebés dentro del útero de la madre. Algo que los magos pueden ver son solo un encantamiento, a mí me interesa porque mi padre tiene inversiones en la compañía de la cual habla el documental, inversiones en tecnología hospitalaria. Un mercado complejo si me lo preguntas porque siempre hay enfermos pero es difícil siempre tener la cura para todos. El laser puede ayudar a corregir la vista de personas que necesitan gafas para ver. _

— _Esa es una inutilidad, con una poción restauradora de vista se puede lograr eso. — murmuró colocando con delicadeza un beso en la frente de la muchacha. _

_Sonriendo ante la simplicidad de su comentario, alegó como explicándole a un niño pequeño, revirtiendo por un momento los papeles. — Es cierto que con una poción se pueden arreglar bastantes cosas pero también es cierto que los muggles no pueden saberlo o comenzarían a sospechar porque esos "remedios" no les funcionan a ellos y eso no sería nada bueno, porque una vez que a los muggles les entra algo en la cabeza es difícil que cambien de parecer y estoy muy segura de que harían lo que fuera con tal de averiguar la verdad detrás de las pociones Pero todo se reduce a que los magos pueden hacer pociones porque la magia es necesaria en la combinación de los ingredientes. _

—_Tienes toda la razón, no había tomado en cuenta esas posibles complicaciones. Mi error, princesa. —Dijo mientras deslizaba su brazo hasta la cintura de la joven donde se detuvo esperando a que la refleja rigidez de Sydney cediera. _

—_Vamos progresando bien, ahora casi de inmediato puedes ubicarte en tiempo y espacio evitando un ataque de pánico. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, bonita. _

_Sin moverse un milímetro de la posición en que estaba replicó. — Es gracias a ti, a que accediste a eliminar de mi cabeza aquello. —comentó quedándose pensativa, como debatiéndose entre decir lo siguiente o no, pero obviamente necesitaba dejarlo en claro para ya cerrar ese capítulo, o por lo menos tratar de cerrarlo. Armándose de valor, habló. — Ya paso un tiempo y necesito compartir contigo que por lo menos ese monstruo con cara de ángel, no logró llenar mis brazos. —comentó con un suspiro de alivio. _

Snape había comprendido la metáfora escondida en aquella frase, lo que no entendía era el motivo del retraso en la reacción del licántropo, quien no se había movido ni un milímetro como si estuviera analizando un sinfonía o algo parecido. Cansado con lo monótono de la memoria estaba decidido a pasar a otra cuando escuchó claramente al ex merodeador replicar.

— _Me alegra escucharlo, porque estoy seguro que hubiera sido muy difícil para ti verle cada día y pensar en su origen._

De acuerdo, ya había escuchado suficiente, más lo que escuchó antes de abandonar ese lugar le pareció irónico proveniente de una adolescente que acababa de vivir un abuso y a pesar de ello estaba seguro que sus oídos no le habían engañado. Quizás ella, en verdad tenía algo que la mayoría de las personas no, capacidad de perdonar.

—_Hubiera sido muy difícil si pero yo no podría terminar con la vida de un ser inocente, seguramente lo hubiera dado en adopción._

_-o-_

Basta decir que la mayoría de las siguientes escenas estaban plagadas de flirteos insulsos, coqueteos inocentes sería la manera más indicada de nombrar aquello, en general todos y cada uno de ellos provocaba una sonrisa burlona en el rostro del pocionista y todo gracias al patetismo que emanaba la cara de idiota del licano enamorado. Podría reprocharle con ese material y no dudaría en hacerlo pero lo haría solo por algo grande, algo que valiera la pena. Tras casi una media hora de ver coqueteos de niños, detuvo en seco la velocidad de las memorias, para poner atención a una bastante interesante: el primer beso real que la chiquilla y el castaño compartían. Según analizaba este sucedía como resultado del actuar de Lupin que había dejado de a un lado las niñerías y había cedido a la petición de la muchacha de intentar algo, más mucha insistencia no había hecho falta pues Lupin ya estaba demasiado inmerso en sentimientos a la jovencita, si sentimientos que había desarrollado al caer en su propio jueguito, irónico era el destino. Siendo analítico el espía sabía que todo ese coqueteo insulso y meramente aburrido que el licántropo había propiciado y trabajado con había comenzado como un simple plan para regresarle un poco normalidad a la vida de la adolescente. Era lo único que podía reconocerle a Lupin, no cualquiera se toma un año sabático para reconstruir la vida de una víctima de abuso, más contradictoriamente podía reprocharle el que en medio del camino hubiera caído en su propio jueguito caritativo y se hubiera prendido de la joven.

Decidido a dejar de analizar las emociones del ex merodeador por su propia salud mental, continuó con la marea de recuerdos a su paso.

-o-

Saltando varias memorias llenas de flirteos y caricias inocente casi le provocan salir inmediatamente de ahí, pero se contuvo concentrándose en saltar esas escenas lo más deprisa que le fue posible, en verdad ayudaba el tener alto control de su mente, de otra manera seguro ya tendría una migraña incontrolable. Finalmente, llegó a una que le pareció demasiado fuera de tiempo y espacio, el cuerpo de la joven se veía más definido pero esta seguía vistiendo el mismo uniforme, así que no podía haber pasado tanto tiempo ¿O sí?

—_Bonita, ¿Qué haces aquí? Me parece que deberías estar en el colegio. — aseveró el castaño haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso a la joven, quien aceptó la invitación no sin antes besar distraídamente los labios del hombre, el cual con lo inusual del gesto notó que algo no estaba bien con la joven. _

—_Lo sé, pero no podía estar ahí. Había podido evitarlo muy bien alejándome de todo en verano, parecía que había desaparecido pero no… ahora que comenzó otro ciclo, pidió cambio de grupo. Seguro puedes adivinar a qué grupo lo cambiaron. —murmuró mientras se servía un vaso de agua y lo bebía de golpe. _

—_No puedes dejar que él maneje tu vida, por eso se cambió de grupo, porque quiere sembrar miedo en ti y lo está logrando, Sydney. —alegó mientras envolvía en a la joven en un abrazo protector, gesto del cual Syd se prendió con fuerza encerrando en sus puños la camisa mal planchada del hombre. _

—_También lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo cada vez que el profesor lo regaña por estar mirándome. Sé bien que si lo hizo una vez puede hacerlo dos veces y yo, te juro que no podre soportarlo. Puedo comprender que mis palabras te suenen ridículas pero te juro que yo no quiero estar con alguien que me forzó a algo que yo no deseaba. Jamás desee algo así. —habló en un susurro desesperado, el cual Lupin escuchó gracias a su sentido del oído muy desarrollado, no por otra cosa y sin saber que decir, envolvió con más ímpetu a la muchacha en un reflejo nato de protección. _

Por la mirada fiera de Lupin, Snape podía intuir que este se encargaría de deshacerse del desgraciado en cuestión y siendo sincero el mismo tenía ganas de maldecir un tanto al demonio que había causado infundido aquel miedo descontrolable en aquel ángel. ¿Acababa de llamar 'ángel' a la joven? Diablos, de verdad le estaban afectando las emociones que irradiaba ese recuerdo. Regresando su mirada a su alrededor pudo notar que se había perdido demasiado tiempo inmerso en sus pensamientos, porque ahora veía al licántropo cargar en brazos a una exhausta joven hasta una habitación que jamás había visto antes en los recuerdos. Era tan simple como el resto del departamento pero lo que llamó su atención fue la cama matrimonial que ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación, misma donde estaba colocando a la muchacha que parecía dormida…

_Había sentido a la joven relajarse en sus brazos y había pensado que lo mejor era dejarla descansar un rato en la tierra de Morfeo pero notó que esto no pasaba por la cabeza de la joven cuando ella le rodeó del cuello con ambos brazos y comenzó a plantar ligeros besos en su cuello._

—_Sydney, ¿Qué haces? —preguntó bajando su mirada hasta enlazarla con la de la muchacha quien silenciosamente dijo mil cosas pero la única respuesta clara fue la unión de sus labios con los delgados del licántropo, en un invitación callada. Sorprendido, en un principio Lupin no correspondió al beso, estaba debatiéndose con la idea de que la muchacha tenía la mitad de su edad pero el único pensamiento traicionero que plagaba su mente fue más poderoso y lo obligó a corresponder al beso a pesar de ello poniendo total empeño en contener sus salvajes instintos. No podía arruinar todo lo que habían avanzado hasta ese momento por apresurar algo que él mismo no podía permitir que sucediera, así que solo respondía al beso lenta y delicadamente como un esposo cansado de la rutina. _

Agradecía a Merlín que lo que estuviera viendo fuera meramente un recuerdo, porque sinceramente podía alejarse de ahí y pretender que jamás lo había visto. Estaba muy seguro de como continuaría aquella escena, sobre todo cuando observó al licántropo recostarse a un lado de la joven, segundos antes de colocarla encima de él, asegurándole con ese simple gesto que jamás la forzaría a nada y dándole la seguridad que ella necesitaba para hacer lo que quisiera hacer.

Definitivamente, con eso esta suficiente, ahora tenía claro por qué el idiota de Lupin se preocupaba a tal grado por la muchacha, si es que habían llegado a tener esa clase de cercanía ya nada le parecía extraño, si acaso quedaba al aire el saber el motivo de su 'separación'.

Pero no estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo.

03/julio/2012


	17. Ciclo vital

Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece, solo escribo un poco con sus personajes acerca de lo que también me hubiera gustado sucediera.

_Capitulo 17 _

**Ciclo vital**

Sin deseos de mostrar su debate interior Remus Lupin trató de guardar la mayor parte de compostura que pudo, tras entregar algo tan personal como eran sus memorias al pocionista, quien abiertamente había disfrutado cada segundo de aquello como si exponerle le diera un poco de revancha por tantas humillaciones en sus años como estudiantes. En lo personal él pensaba que veinte años eran suficientes para dejar las cosas atrás pero estaba claro que Severus Snape, pensaba muy distinto. Inmerso en estos pensamientos no había notado la conversación del que se llevaba a cabo entre el director y su compañera, hasta que esta le jaló de la manga regresándolo a la realidad.

—Remus, ahora que por fin nos acompañas… ¿Podemos discutir aquello que, estoy seguro, escucharon antes de que entraran a mi oficina? —cuestionó paciente el jefe de la Orden del Fénix

—Ah… nosotros… no… No escuchamos mucho, señor. —pronunció tras un poco de tropiezo la antes pelirosa

—Dora!... —recriminó Remus en un susurró preocupado y estresado. —La verdad Albus, lo que escuchamos fue del todo confuso y me parece que necesitaríamos saber los antecedentes de ello para poder juzgar, porque con todo respeto…. a simple vista parece que has perdido la cabeza. —confesó Lupin, con temor de mirar la reacción del dirección pero Tonks, quien había fijado sus ojos en el rostro del anciano captó a la perfección la sonrisa de ironía que momentáneamente se había asomado en los labios de este.

—Comprendo que eso parezca muchachos, pero mis decisiones están meticulosamente analizadas, lo único que deben tener claro es que mi estado de salud es precario desde hace unos meses y no existe nada que pueda cambiarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no hay nada que pueda hacerse? ¡Seguro habrá alguna forma!—Alegó poniéndose en pie de golpe la metamorfaga, atrayendo la atención total de amos hombres, más el anciano fue quien con un leve levantamiento de ceja, provocó que la auror tomara asiento llena de vergüenza y dispuesta a escuchar atenta.

—Como explicaba, Severus ha estado ayudándome a aminorar los efectos adversos de mi problema, más llegará el momento en que ya nada pueda hacerse y él, a petición mía, hará lo necesario para ganar la confianza plena de Voldemort.

Sin salir completamente de su estupor Lupin preguntó. — ¿Asesinándolo?

—Ayudándome a morir con dignidad, lo cual es muy diferente a lo que tú insinúas, Remus. — corrigió antes de continuar con extrema seriedad. — No pueden hablar de esto con nadie, nadie en absoluto, ¿comprenden?

—pero... ¿Cómo venceremos a Quien-Usted-sabe si usted ya no está? —cuestionó la joven interesada en la respuesta del hombre en cuestión.

—Manteniéndose unidos en la adversidad, además como yo saben que la profecía habla de de Harry y Voldemort. No me menciona a mí así que mi vida no es indispensable, por lo mismo en lo que me resta de tiempo intentaré dejar las cosas lo más preparadas que se pueda.

— ¿Dice que no hay manera alguna evitar su muerte?—Cuestionó finalmente el castaño, con un ligero tono de impotencia en su voz

Cruzando, con un poco de esfuerzo, los brazos encima del escritorio, aclaró. — el mismo Riddle inventó la maldición que ahora lucha por terminar mi vida. — miles de emociones y pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de sus ex pupilos y podía verlo en los ojos de ambos, sin deseos de continuar llenando de conflicto sus cabezas, fue directo al grano. —Tonks, Remus, no hay necesidad de sufrir por lo inevitable, solo les estoy solicitando su apoyo para que cuando yo falte ustedes le cuenten la verdad detrás de mi muerte a la Orden del Fénix. ¿Puedo contar con ello?

-o-

Hace una hora había escuchado a Julius, su padre, bajar las escaleras con cansada lentitud, acción que no le sorprendía a Sydney pues era ya rutina que este bajara a la cocina a preparar el té que su esposa tomaría antes recibir su primer sedante del día. Largos minutos habían ya transcurrido, de hecho Sydney había aprovechado ese tiempo para asearse deprisa antes de bajar a preparar el desayuno; estaba calzando un vestido tradicional (regalo que le había dado su madre de cumpleaños) en el mismo instante que escuchó un sonido estridente. No podía ser un ataque, porque los encantamientos protectores le hubieran avisado incluso antes, de eso estaba segura, más esta misma certeza le hacía no querer saber el verdadero origen de ese sonido. Pero tenía que ser valiente ¿cierto? Dudosa, aún descalza más con varita en mano, caminó deprisa hasta el pasillo donde vio la puerta de la habitación de sus padres entre abierta y fue ahí donde su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora y a temer lo peor. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta el lecho, sin reparar en los cientos de trozos en que había terminado el juego de té preferido de su madre, una vez lo suficientemente cerca de la cama, se detuvo. Y puso atención a un sonido que jamás, en toda su vida, había escuchado: el sonido de su padre que lloraba desconsoladamente.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla. Más ese deseo de su corazón, se veía cada vez más lejano, al ver como Julius agitaba fuertemente los hombros de su esposa con esperanza de que esta despertara y brindara una de esas sonrisas que desde que la había conocido le provocaban olvidarse de todo lo malo que podría existir en el mundo, pero no. Pasado casi un minuto en ese intento, Sydney (dejando caer su varita al suelo) detuvo ambas manos de su padre para que este dejara de agitar el delicado cuerpo inerte de su madre. Y una vez que este había detenido sus frenéticos movimientos, le soltó para que siguiera luchando con su pena de la única manera que podía.

La joven mujer por su parte hizo algo que pocas veces en su vida había hecho, comenzó a orar, en un canto sutil pero muy adecuado para acompañarle en su pena, el mismo que la recién fallecida le había enseñado cuando tenía poco más de siete años. Tras largos minutos que parecieron horas, la fuerza de sus piernas era insuficiente así que se arrodilló al lado de la cama de sus padres. Sin poner la más mínima atención a las lágrimas recorrían copiosamente sus mejillas ni mucho menos notar los hilillos de sangre que salían de sus pies, lloró. Lloró al recordar las tantas cosas que nunca hizo al lado de su madre, lloró aun más por el realizar que jamás volvería a escuchar su voz cantarle como cuando niña o sentir sus amorosos brazos envolviéndola en un abrazo reconfortante. Lloró mucho rato tanto que hasta perdió relación entre tiempo y espacio.

Silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación en cuanto el llanto de padre e hija cesó más por cansancio que por deseos de cesarlo. Fue entonces que con los pasos de su guardiana, Sydney salió de su trance y observó la escena de la cual eran testigos sus ojos ambimarinos: su padre lloraba en silencio recostado sobre el regazo de su compañera de vida. Tras haber soltado el aire, que no sabía guardaba, recogió su olvidada varita y murmuró un 'reparo' haciendo que todo el juego de té volviera a su forma original, incluidos los diminutos pedazos que estaban clavados en sus pies. Una vez limpio el piso, reunió suficiente fuerza física para levantarse del suelo, más no para moverse de ahí. Ika, en su forma canina, jaló con su hocico el vestido color lila que portaba su protegida y con un poco de ayuda por parte de la joven, la sacó de ahí llevándola hasta su habitación donde la dejó a los pies de la cama deseando evitar que cayera al suelo nuevamente. Estaba claro que Ika conocía muy bien a su protegida porque casi instantáneamente, Sydney se dejó caer en el lecho, encogiéndose hasta quedar en posición fetal, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente en el silencio de su habitación.

Acompañada de su fiel compañera que había subido a la cama y había apoyado su cabeza sobre la cintura de la joven, sin importarle siquiera que su cabeza se moviera con cada espasmo de llanto incontenido de la joven.

Que horrible manera de comenzar su época favorita del año, desde ahora el otoño ya no sería lo mismo.

-o-

Después de que lo había reconfortado y escuchado no podía creer como es que tenía a una persona tan especial como amiga a su lado. En realidad con Ron y Hermione era con quienes había descubierto el significado de la palabra amistad y de cierta manera lo había reafirmado al conocer a Luna y Neville. Estaba seguro que jamás encontraría otras personas con las cuales pudiera sentirse tan querido como cuando estaba con sus amigos, claro estaba también Ginny pero eso era aparte ¿cierto? Ella tenía novio y él pues no podía intentar nada pues era la hermana de su mejor amigo, así que prefería no pensar mucho en ello. Ahora lo que plagaba su mente era lo inquietante era el estar cerca de Hermione desde esa noche en la que literalmente se había sentido como un niño indefenso. Jamás ni en su más remoto sueño podía haber imaginado aquella sublime y embriagadora sensación que tuvo en el pecho en cuanto la castaña le permitió llorar sobre su regazo sin reprocharle nada. Su tía Petunia raramente le abrazó cuando niño, ahora que intentaba hacer memoria si un par de veces lo había cargado en un intento de hacerle dejar de llorar, pero había dejado de hacerlo tras la primera vez que había hecho magia accidentalmente.

Sacudiendo los hombros deseando olvidar las malas memorias que le seguían al comienzo de su vida como 'chico' en lugar de 'Harry', volvió su mirada a Hermione quien leía muy concentrada un tratado de Runas que él mismo, aconsejado por Lupin, le había regalado en su reciente cumpleaños. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se había asomado en sus labios tras ver a su amiga tan contenta con si regalo.

— ¿Harry?… —llamó la joven en cuestión sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

—… ¿sí?—respondió un tanto nervioso

— ¿estás pensando en Ginny? —cuestionó levantando levemente sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los verdes de su amigo.

Contrariado y un tanto asustado, Harry guardó silencio unos segundos hasta encontrar las palabras con las cuales pudiera sonar menos sorprendido por la certeza con la que la castaña le hablaba. — En realidad pensaba en muchas cosas, Hermione. Pensaba en Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Petunia y al final pensaba en lo mucho que parece haberte gustado mi regalo. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Harry y ahora era ella quien luchaba por encontrar las palabras indicadas con las cuales no dejar intrigado a su amigo y evitar un impertinente rubor que luchaba por instalarse en sus mejillas al saberse causa de tan hermosa sonrisa en el rostro del ojiverde. —Por nada en absoluto, es que se me hizo raro que con Ronald roncando a todo lo que da en el sillón no hubieras salido a caminar o subido al dormitorio, en vista de que yo estaba tan entretenida leyendo. —respondió evitando hacer muy explicito pero deseando dejarle en claro a su amigo que de hecho disfrutaba mucho su regalo, no necesitaba añadir más complejidad a la vida de Harry, mucho cuando ella misma no tenía claro que quería para sí misma.

n/a: Gracias por leer aún cuando es un capitulo difícil. 16julio2012 n/a.


	18. Despedida

Capitulo 18 Despedida

—Sydney… cariño… — susurraba una voz angelical desde lo lejos, voz que a la joven le parecía muy conocida, demasiado lo que no entendía era de donde provenía, al mirar a su alrededor notó lo difícil que era distinguir algo entre tanta luz pero enfocando sus ojos logró ver a distancia una silueta un tanto alejada de donde ella misma estaba.

— ¿Mamá?— susurró incierta, acercándose un poco más al origen de la voz.

Caminando también unos pasos la silueta se acercó lo suficiente hasta que su rostro fue visible ante los ojos de la joven quien silenciosamente comenzó a llorar, al ver a Indira sonriéndole de la manera más dulce podía haber recordado. En un gesto lleno de amor, ternura y admiración, gesto que recordaba más fervientemente de sus años como infante. — ¿por qué lloras, mi niña?

Sin parar de llorar miró directo a los oscuros ojos de su madre antes de hipar un par de veces y responder. — Porque te he perdido para siempre. Con ello uno de mis más grandes miedos se ha hecho realidad y creo que mi segundo miedo más grande se volverá también realidad ahora papá ya no tiene deseos de vivir, no sin ti.

—No me has perdido, yo estoy a tu lado y siempre lo estaré aunque quizás no como te gustaría. Con respecto a Julius, él elegirá el camino que más desee su corazón, puede intentar seguirme pero aún no es su momento… — comentó con una sonrisa melancólica al sentir la profunda tristeza de sus seres queridos. —… también puede seguir su vida al lado de la mujer que le ama casi tanto como yo y de igual forma tendrá mi bendición, se lo dije en vida y se lo he dicho también en este estado.

— ¿Estarás esperando por nosotros? — preguntó llena de confusión, en medio del mar de lágrimas que había en su rostro.

— Cuando sea el momento, si, les recibiré con los brazos abiertos. — respondió pacíficamente la mujer.

—Mamá, quisiera que ya fuera mi momento. — confesó intentando tomar la mano de su madre, pero como era de esperarse, esta solo se desvaneció como aire ante su toque.

— Sydney, hija, sabes que oírte hablar así siempre me ha roto el corazón. Así que si el amor que dices tenerme es tan grande, dejarás de hablar de ti como si valieras muy poco. Porque escúchame, hija mía. —pausó hasta saber que tenía la atención completa de la joven. — Formalizar mi relación con tu padre fue una petición muy especial de un hombre por demás inteligente, Albus Dumbledore sabía a la perfección que habiendo amor de por medio, el último descendiente de los Rodeneski, jamás ayudaría a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado en su lucha por conseguir el poder absoluto y eterno. Desde tu concepción supe que serías la dueña de tu destino, sin importar cualquier profecía, sin importar la locura de un hombre lleno de odio, por lo mismo siempre me preocupó hacerte una joven mujer inteligente y sensible.

— ¿Dueña de mi destino, mamá? Entonces ¿porque siempre huimos de un lado a otro? ¿Por qué en cuanto papá decidía que lo mejor era mudarse tú aceptabas sin cuestionarle? ¿Por qué viajar si no huíamos de nada? — cuestionó un tanto desesperada y cansada de tantas ideas confusas que ahora mismo plagaban su mente.

Suspirando profundamente, la mujer desvió su vista al horizonte, antes de contestar. — Allá afuera existen personas que más allá de confiar en ellos mismos, dejan que otros rijan su vida, estas personas harían lo que fuera por cambiar su forma de vivir, incluido el volver realidad una profecía por más irracional que esta pueda llegar a ser con tan de tener algo mejor. Lo que la mayoría no sabe, es que esa lucha constante puede traer cosas que ni ellos mismos podrán controlar. El hombre es un ser complejo y eso debes tenerlo siempre presente, hija.

— ¿Mamá? — llamó al intuir el tono de despedida en la voz de Indira.

—Dale tiempo a tu padre y tú, deja salir ese dolor que tienes de la manera que creas más indicada. Solo te pido que no te encierres en tu mundo, estar sola en estos momentos puede no ser lo indicado, mi niña. —diciendo esto, besó la frente de su hija, gesto que la joven esta vez si fue capaz de sentir y como costumbre cerró los ojos y sonrió contenta de sentir a su madre tan cerca de ella. Más, al abrir los ojos nuevamente, notó que se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación.

-o-

Tras caminar con la mayor lentitud que le fue posible, sin importarle parecer retrasado o algo parecido, finalmente llegó a las mazmorras. Mas específicamente, a la oficina de Snape. Antes de tocar la puerta suspiró con la misma falta de energía que lleno hasta allí, como resignándose a que nada cambiaría esta vez su detención. Al escuchar al hombre decir "Entre" hizo lo ordenado con tal de evitar una confrontación innecesaria con Snape donde este por mera gana le llamara lento, pero al verlo a los ojos, notó que difícilmente saldría de allí sin ser insultado sobre incompetencia un par de veces.

—Recuérdame, Potter. ¿Por qué servirás detención esta vez?

—Porque, según usted, me comporté insolentemente en la clase de hoy. — comentó frustrado el ojiverde, hoy por primera vez en todos los años que conocía a Snape, deseaba llevar la fiesta en paz, pero no, tan parecía que él tenía en mente todo lo contrario.

— ¿"Según yo"? Con esa respuesta, reafirmas mi pensar, Potter. —Señaló rodando los ojos, entintando su pluma y regresando su vista a los pergaminos que calificaba. —Mira, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, así que encuentra algo útil que hacer y no me fastidies en las siguientes dos horas.

— ¿Útil como qué? —murmuró con cansancio aunque para Snape este fue un tono altanero con el cual llamó su atención.

—Veo que nada es sencillo tratándose de ti, ni siquiera una tarea tan simple como hacerte parecer invisible mientras yo trabajo. —Bufó, antes ordenar. — Limpia los calderos, deshoja los ramos de valeriana de aquel estante y colócalo todo en un frasco limpio. Haz lo mismo con los de lavanda y pon especial cuidado de no maltratar las flores o serán un desperdicio. Espero que algo así de simple sea fácil de obedecer.

Por primera vez se quedó callado sin deseos de discutir. En verdad que el descubrir que la muerte de Dumbledore estaba cercana lo tenía fuera de sí. Ahora pensaba lo que saldría por sus labios antes de tan siquiera pronunciarlo, tal como lo hacía en casa de sus tíos pero esta vez no lo hacía por temor a ser golpeado o castigado, si no que comprendía que debía ser más centrado y menos impulsivo.

A la par que terminaba las tareas encargadas por Snape, casi terminaba la hora de detención, que buen cálculo del tiempo tiene Snape pensó Harry mientras terminaba de colocar las flores de lavanda en un gran frasco de cristal.

—Potter, en cuanto termines puedes retirarte. —dijo el pocionista sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, más lo hizo cuando un sonido parecido al picoteo de una lechuza llamó su atención. Enfocó el oído para intentar escuchar mejor, al repetirse este, se puso en pie y caminó hasta donde reconocía provenía el sonido. Una vez allí abrió la ventana y una lechuza entró sobrevolando todo el salón y colocándose sobre el escritorio. Dirigiéndole una mirada mortífera al animal, regresó hasta el escritorio donde con cuidado de no ser picoteado por la lechuza desató la diminuta carta que esta portaba, con discreción realizó conjuros buscando la presencia de una maldición o algo parecido pero al no encontrar nada, la abrió con algo de dificultad debido al tamaño de esta pero una vez que pudo leerla no creyó lo que sus ojos leían.

No debería haber escrito, lo sé, pero tengo presente que para sus fines el conocimiento es un arma importante. Le informo que la agonía de mi madre terminó ayer por la mañana. Quizás cambiemos de residencia, aún no lo sé.

S.

-o-

N/A: 01agosto2012 N/A.

-o-


	19. Agua fria

Capitulo 19

Agua fría

Ni un solo sonido se había escuchado en aquella casa tan grande para una familia de tres, que de un momento a otro, se había quedado sin uno de sus integrantes. Ni uno de los dos restantes, ni padre ni hija, había salido de su habitación durante el trascurso de aquel día tan doloroso. Resumiendo lo sucedido ambos habían llorado hasta el agotamiento y más. La guardiana de la última Rodeneski era quien se había encargado de vigilarles, que dentro de su dolor no hicieran algo extremo, pero a decir verdad ni la propia Ika tenía una medida precisa de que sería extremo en un momento así de difícil.

Tras haber sentido la presencia de Indira en el sueño de su protegida, sintió un momento de paz, casi tan grande como el alivio que Sydney había sentido al verla. Más Ika no podía cegarse, esta despedida tan poco común podía traer efectos positivos pero también muy negativos e intuía que los últimos harían su aparición al ver la tristeza que emitía la mirada de su cargo al despertar de aquel angelical sueño. La escuchó y miró llorar por un par de horas más hasta que las lágrimas ya no brotaban de sus ojos, de inmediato sintió alivio al pensar que su pequeña niña ya había conciliado resignación, más al notar lo secos y marchitos que estaban los labios de la joven intuyó que las lágrimas habían cesado más por necesidad de su cuerpo que por deseos de cesar su llanto y esto rompió su mágico corazón. En su forma canina subió a la cama y con un poco de esfuerzo se hizo camino hasta quedar entre en los brazos de Sydney, pegándose lo más que pudo a su pecho, en lo que claramente era un intento de abrazo. Sintió como la joven la envolvía con fuerza, demasiada para ser precisos, pero no le importaba si eso era lo que su protegida necesitaba.

— Se ha ido… —murmuró la joven sin soltar un ápice el agarre que tenía alrededor de su guardiana.

— _Y ahora ya no sufre de dolor, ni angustia_.

— Eso es lo único bueno. —respondió Syd, antes de conjurar un pequeño frasco cual contenido bebió de un solo sorbo.

— _No deberías haber tomado eso, tienes un día sin beber agua ni probar alimento, te hará mayor efecto._

Sin replicar al argumento de Ika, transformó el frasco de cristal en un vaso con su varita conjuró agua que bebió sin gran ánimo a pesar de las demandas de su cuerpo que a gritos le decía necesitaba combustible pero no tenía ganas de eso ni de ninguna otra cosa.

-o-

Caminando por más que aprisa llegó hasta la gárgola donde apenas murmuró la contraseña y esta le permitió el paso hasta la oficina del director. Sin esperar permiso para entrar abrió de improvisto y cerró de igual forma la puerta del despacho.

— Severus, no esperaba verte por aquí. Pensé que estabas ocupado con Harry en una detención.

Bufando, le dirigió una mirada de total seriedad con la que el director se tornó más serio y aguardo paciente a lo que el pocionista quería comunicarle. — Acabo de recibir esto. — Dijo, entregándole el diminuto pedazo de pergamino que la lechuza le había entregado minutos atrás.

Sin necesidad de leer la diminuta carta podía intuir su contenido, la magia que traía impregnada dictaba todo por sí misma. — Ya veo, lo que me sorprende es el que te escribiera a ti y no a Remus. Es demasiado extraño o quizá no tanto. ¿Tú qué piensas muchacho?

— No entiendo si esta insinuando lo que creo más lo que creo si es verdad es que la última persona que tuvo contacto del mundo mágico con ella fui yo y quizá por ello decidió escribirme. No me parece necesario indagar más.

Tras estudiar eternos segundos la situación la cabeza de la Orden del Fénix, habló. — La pregunta es, ¿crees que ella necesite a alguien? Porque su probable cambio de residencia es un problema, el tenerla alejada de todo es un beneficio cuando es conocido su paradero pero será perjudicial si deciden huir de nuevo sobre todo en estos momentos.

— Estamos a mitad del curso, mi ausencia sería por demás sospechosa y no puedo permitirme algún cabo suelto, no con el Lord como está paranoico. —expresó sin esperar a escuchar el 'plan' del director

— Voy a invitar a unos cuantos alumnos a tomar el té esta noche y casualmente mañana amanecerán en la enfermería. Tú eres un pocionista muy hábil y todo el mundo sabe que es de importancia atender la influenza en sus primeros días. Así que ahí está el motivo de tu ausencia. No necesitan saber que Poppy tiene reservas de emergencia, yo hablaré con ella.

— Ofrécele la seguridad que ahora necesita, bríndale un lugar para quedarse. Tengo la certeza de que algo se te ocurrirá.

Dirigiéndole una mirada por demás inconforme. — Dudo que acepte por demás cualquier sugerencia, pero si eso le parece lo más conveniente. — comentó antes de salir sin mirar el destello que había en los ojos de Dumbledore.

-o-

Apenas había terminado de las tareas asignadas en su castigo cuando llegó aquella lechuza que le entregó aquella diminuta epístola al Jefe de Slytherin, en un caso normal le habría importado poco menos que nada pero por lo aprisa que salió el profesor de su despacho, sin importarle dejarlo ahí solo, intuyó que era algo por demás importante. Así que, haciendo uso de las habilidades obtenidas en el quidditch corrió lo más silenciosamente que pudo tras de el hombre hasta ver a donde se dirigía y aguardó por el en la oscuridad de una esquina. Pasado un tiempo demasiado corto, le vio salir del despacho del director como alma que lleva el diablo. Con firme intención de seguirle emprendió camino, sin embargo la voz del anciano le detuvo.

— Harry…

— Profesor Dumbledore, señor… Snape salió y me pareció muy sospechoso

— El profesor Snape tuvo que salir de emergencia Harry y necesito que me ayudes a justificar su ausencia, claro está que esto quedará entre nosotros. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Confundido y al mismo sintiendo orgullo por ser incluido en una tarea claramente importante, solo atinó a asentir.

—Bien muchacho, ahora pasemos a mi oficina para que te explique los detalles. — dirigió el hombre dándole facilidad al interior de despacho.

-o-

Después de haber despertado de aquel largo sueño inducido por la poción que había tomado buscando no soñar más, tardo bastantes minutos para ubicarse en tiempo y espacio. Como si hubiera estado postrada dentro de un coma profundo por bastantes días, lo que en ella implicaba el haber dormido las horas fisiológicamente necesarias y más. Negada a abrir los ojos, abuso de su sentido auditivo para escuchar los sonidos de su alrededor y pudo escuchar una respiración acompasada que conocía perfectamente siendo esta de su guardiana. Levantándose de la cama con extremo cuidado de no despertar a Ika, entro al cuarto de baño donde abrió la llave del agua y entró en la regadera sin quitarse la ropa. A cualquiera le hubiera hecho salir corriendo la baja temperatura del agua pero Gabrielle apenas la sentía, no fue hasta que los temblores de su cuerpo eran incontrolables que reaccionó y cerró la corriente.

—_Cuando haces locuras como estas creo que sigo cuidando de la chiquilla de quince años _

Sin responder al comentario de su compañera se quitó la ropa mojada y envolvió en una toalla, con la que caminó hasta el balcón de su habitación y dejó que el sol le brindara el calor perdido.

—_No confíes mucho en mi don de divinación pero creo que debes vestirte porque es probable que el pocionista venga a buscarte, después de esa persuasiva misiva que gritaba. _

Fijando su mirada en el horizonte, con un apenas audible susurro, retobó— No necesito de la ayuda de nadie, yo puedo sola y en todo caso con tu ayuda me es suficiente. Si le escribí, es porque mi intuición me dice que él es la única persona que puede saber nuestro paradero sin que ello implique algún riesgo considerable.

—Confío en tu criterio, pero tampoco te ciegues Sydney, en este momento necesitas alguien a tu lado.

Rodando los ojos y tirando la toalla al suelo al comenzar a vestirse, rió con ironía. —Yo no necesito a un hombre que se burle de mis debilidades ni se compadezca de mi perdida. Para desahogarme esta la tranquilidad de esta habitación e incluso aunque no sería lo mejor, están también los brazos de mi padre.

—_Quizá tengas razón y llorar en brazos de tu padre les traiga algo de tranquilidad a ambos. _

Al haberse calzado zapatos y prendas bastante adecuadas para respetar su luto, recalcó tras escuchar los gritos de su padre en la habitación principal.. — Sin embargo no haré nada parecido, en este momento eso es algo que no necesita. Después de todo, yo perdí a mi madre sí, pero el perdió a una compañera de vida.

—_Es igual de difícil jovencita y no intentes contradecirme. _

Mientras intentaba ocultar con maquillaje muggle lo hinchado de sus ojos y lo pálido de su piel, logró sentir una magia distinta a la de su padre cerca del perímetro de las barreras protectoras y lo supo, Ika tenía razón, ese hombre había llegado a su refugio. En busca de que, no sabía, pero podía formularse muchas suposiciones.

N/A 02-junio-2013 Me da alegría saber que no se han olvidado de esta historia, así como yo tampoco lo he hecho (aunque así parezca). Gracias por sus comentarios. N/A


End file.
